


The  Reckless  and  the  Brave

by ChaosreigN



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 98,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosreigN/pseuds/ChaosreigN
Summary: Au college/superheroing. The bats finally letting a small team run jump city and assist with the heroes who have been kicking ass for years. Slade wilson has a plan to end the world and doesnt care who gets hurt along the way. College had never been so stressful.





	1. 1.Friday

The sun was shining, the birds were out, tweeting sweet songs in the air, and I had a headache. The frown on my face couldn't do justice to the pounding in my head, and the dry feeling in my throat. Misery must really need company if it decided to ruin the last day of the summer semester.

Two weeks without school until the fall semester begins and it just had to start like this.

"Friend Raven!" Kori's voice called from our shared living room, making me retreat further into my blanket. I'm not ready for the day to begin, not ready to steel myself against Koriand'r's strong emotions lest i be swept up into the tide. "The most glorious news has arrived!" Kori's voice called once again and I groaned before pushing past the gut wrenching feeling that this 'glorious news' was not something I wanted to hear.

I made my way to the living room wrapped in my blanket, reminiscent of my first few days on Earth. Back when i was always wrapped in a cloak, also very apprehensive of Kori and her so called 'glorious news'.

"What could be so great you have to wake up the entire apartment building?" I grumbled once I fell onto our worn couch, my tired eyes barely registering the time on our digital clock (7:35 AM) or Kori's perfect outfit with complimenting makeup.

Pink and purple glitter with fierce eyeliner to match.

Too much for so early after an almost all-nighter studying for my last exam which begins in two hours.

"We have been invited to the block party to end all block parties!"

"Over at that frat house down the road?" I raised an eyebrow, momentarily wondering how that could have happened until my eyes really registered what Kori was wearing; low rise bell bottom jeans made out of some purple fabric with black zebra stripes and a crop top the color of bubble gum to really make her tan skin stand out, and so much glitter on her eyes i could almost see my reflection.

Waves and waves of joy and excitement rolled my way as Kori momentarially forgot herself and sprang into the air, hovering above the ground as she exclaimed her excitement as if I couldn't already feel it.

"Yes! It is at ten this evening and the invitation states i may bring one guest! Oh joyous of friends, would you do me the honors of accompanying me to the festivities?" I frowned at her unseeing eyes as she spun in the air, too excited to really bother focusing on anything.

"I don't know, Kori," I grumbled, pushing myself further back into the couch. Kori thrived at parties, alcohol barely bothered her fast metabolism, while I get stuck feeling everyone's emotions. Large clusters of drunken, horny, college kids trying to get each other naked makes it hard to enjoy spending time with her. Plus it requires hours to get ready for, in Kori's opinion.

I'm just not sure if i have that kind of patience right now.

"Oh, please friend Raven! It has been so long since we have done the partying together!"

"Will you be able to behave yourself," I sent Kori the side eye as I rose from my position on the couch and dropped my blanket, revealing my baggy sweats and oversized grey T-shirt, to make myself a cup of tea in the kitchen. Since I've already been woken up i might as well start my daily routine.

"Why whatever do you mean," Kori sent me a sly look with a wink and I almost gagged.

"Just whatever you do, don't bring them home. I hate having to kick out the strays once you're done with them."

"I shall do my best," Kori cheered before flying off to her room, mindful of her strength so she didn't simply plow through the door… again.

* * *

 

Once my paper was turned in and I shouldered my messenger bag my final task of the short semester was over. Kori, with her infinite good looks and short skirts had charmed her teachers into giving her tests to her the previous week so she could enjoy three weeks of freedom instead of two.

I shook my head at the thought and moved forward.

Kori was smart, like genius level smart, and didn't even need her good looks to get her anywhere in life, whereas i, with my infinite people charming skills *snort* and ability to have an almost break down everytime test week rolled around (mostly due to other people's anxieties, not just my own) would probably continue to suffer until I could get my degree in ancient languages and literature to do something I could really enjoy.

There's just something about being surrounded by old books that makes me feel at home.

I would really rather not psycho-analize it right now as I still have to mentally prepare myself for 'the girl time', before the party tonight.

I sighed, blowing a lock of violet hair out of my face.

Amethyst eyes scanned the quad outside my classroom before deciding that spending some time at the local college cafe and working on my dissertaition for my major wasn't such a bad idea.

Writing about how different region's pronunciation of the same word in recent times could correlet with pronunciation of ancient words, and how that could affect the linguistic studies of ancient languages was always a good thing to focus on when I needed to ground myself.

Or bludgeon myself. It all depends on the day.

Unfortunately between college and part time shifts at the local club as a cocktail waitress, as well as daylighting as a barista at the coffee shop just off campus, time for meditation is difficult to come by. I have, however, learned how to use writing papers, and studying, as a sort of substitute for meditation. I still manage to meditate once a day, but not for nearly as long as I could before Kori and I decided we didn't want to just fight crime. We wanted to pursue an education.

While neither of us are natural citizens from Earth, we were able to fake our way through getting enrolled in school through a combination of mind control magic and Kori's good looks.

There may not be a spell for everything, but what I can't manage, Kori usually can.

I smiled at the thought as I entered the small cafe and chose my favorite seat in the back corner.

Since that fateful day Kori and I stumbled upon each other in New York we've been almost inseparable.

There was a time when the Justice league had decided I was a danger to the world and attempted to imprison me, but like always Kori came to the rescue. As long as Kori remains by my side I am able to walk free, but should anything happen to her…

I frowned at the thought before pulling out my laptop, forcing myself to focus on something not so depressing.

I began reading the last line of my paper before my frown intensified. How could I continue on from here?

"How's it hanging hot stuff?" Jinx, slid into the seat across from me, her shit eating grin spread wide across her face.

"From the look on your face you have more going on than I do," I sighed before closing my laptop, deciding that maybe writing wasn't in the cards for me today.

"He called me," Jinx's face was all smiles and for a moment I was surprised at what I saw. She was fidgeting, twisting the justice league issued holo-ring around her finger. It was a nervous habit when she couldn't sit still but had to.

"And," i pressed, voice as excited as I could make it. Her excitement bubbled out of her, almost knocking me over.

"He's coming tonight. Flash and Batman are finally letting their little proteges out of the nest! A bunch of new superheroes are being sent here to help out with our villain issue!"

Jinx did her best to whisper, her long braided hair falling over her tan shoulder as the indian girl leaned forward, a different look on her face. I frowned at her, knowing where she was going to turn the conversation before she even opened her mouth.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and one of those studly heroes will catch your eye."

"Doubtful," i huffed before leaning back in my seat.

"You forgot your ring again, by the way," Jinx smiled sweetly at me before rising to her feet and making her way over to the barista, who had been looking at us with mild amusement. I sighed before placing my forehead firmly against my laptop.

With the lack of large crowds at Jump University during the summer it was easy to forget the small silver piece of futuristic technology on my bedside table.

Not that any of the zombie like students had even noticed me the last couple of days.

Hopefully no one who did notice had seen where I lived or Kori and I were going to have to move again.

"So, you're coming tonight, yeah?" Jinx said as she returned with two large teas and a napkin with a phone number scribbled on it.

"As long as we don't get any calls tonight," I sighed as I graciously took my cup, openly frowning at the napkin.

"Oh come on, you can't live with Star you're whole life," Jinx gave me a small smile. I kept my mouth shut, deciding the bushes outside where much more interesting than the conversation.

"Kori will get rid of me when she's ready," i said dryly, not liking the feeling of loneliness when I think about no longer have Kori as a somewhat buffer between myself and dealing with the real world.

Really of just being completely alone.

"We both know Kori would keep you for the rest of her life, constantly kicking potential boyfriends to the side simply so that you don't have to deal with the messy emotions of them falling in love all up in your radar."

"Do we really need to talk about this right now?" I swirled my tea around before taking another sip.

"Look, just try tonight, okay?"

"Kay," I grumbled.

Suddenly i was dreading the party for a whole new list of reasons.

* * *

 

Jinx invited herself to my place.

She was only slightly surprised when we walked into a disaster of clothes strewn across the living room and small dining table in various shades of purple and pink, with some hints of greens and blues for a well-rounded wardrobe.

"She takes this party stuff seriously," Jinx grinned before wading through the mess to find Kori standing in front of the mirror comparing two baby-tees.

"I say wear the purple dress," Jinx grinned from Kori's doorway as I slid into the room quietly, making my way to the overplush bed, crossing my legs as I took a seat to watch the alien girl think over her options. Her holoring was placed on her vanity, allowing her beautifully tanned skin and fiery red hair be displayed in full magnificence.

My stomach churned at the thought of Kori finding someone who would really appreciate all of her exotic beauty and being pushed from her life, but then shook my head. Kori wouldn't push me away.

Maybe I really should give her some space to finally find love without being hindered by her thoughtfulness and special regard to my feelings. While Kori can't tone down her impressive ability to simply exude emotion, she has done a stellar job of keeping herself from falling in and out of love, simply so she wouldn't have to drag me through the rollercoaster with her.

"Wouldn't this be easier to do with the holoring on?" I questioned, trying to be helpful. "Maybe you can't decide because none of these clothes match your natural skin."

Kori stared at me for a long moment before nodding her head and slipping the ring onto her finger.

All at once her colors were muted, vibrant glowing tan became slightly bronzed skin, fiery red hair became a subdued copper, and glowing green eyes, from iris to sclera, was suddenly a pale jade green set in white sclera.

Jinx passed Kori the purple dress, very similar to the slave clothes Kori escaped to Earth in, and stepped back as Kori admired herself in the mirror.

"This is acceptable," Kori proclaimed, a triumphant smile on her face. The dress came to barely mid thigh and hugged her slight curves tightly.

"What's Raven gonna wear?" Jinx leaned against one of Kori's bed posts, wicked eyes trained on me. I frowned at her, suddenly defensive. "I mean, Kori is basically wearing the same thing she wore on the first day I met you guys."

"I'm not going to the party in a leotard and cloak. I think that would throw a little suspicion my way, don't you think. At least Kori's outfit is party friendly, that would scream 'freak'," i petulantly crossed my arms, suddenly missing my old cloak. It was so much easier to hide my emotions back then, back when I believed that having them in the first place was dangerous.

"This is very true," Kori agreed, turning to Jinx. The Indian witch simply shrugged her shoulders and placed her hands behind her head.

"We'll you're dressed like royalty from your planet, yeah?"

"I can," Kori thought for a moment, before donning a shear wrapping skirt she procured from the drawer in her bedside table, where she kept mementoes. Next her wrists were piled high with thick, silver bracelets reminiscent of her bracers.

"What do royalty on Azarath wear?" Jinx turned to me, looking thoughtful.

"I'm not from Azarath. My mother was human." I reminded her, she shrugged it off and looked expectant.

"You're the daughter of a high demon, you can't dress like regular Earth royalty, it would ruin the theme."

"What theme?"

"Our theme!" Jinx said it like it was expected that we would simply fall in line with her idea, which we kind of did.

I pulled on one of my black mini dresses for work and allowed Kori to pull my hair up into intricate braids, doing my best to describe them to her from old memories. Once my Holo ring was slipped on and Kori painstakingly applied makeup and a few tweaks to my outfit i looked more like a gothic princess than an Azarathian, but I blame the faux black hair color and pallid skin the holoring projected.

Not that my grey skin was much better.

Azar was the closest thing to royalty Azarath had, and she was golden perfection draped in dark silks during important rituals.

As I zoned out Jinx and Kori talked animatedly about the traditional robes Jinx had managed to get her hands on back when she was still a member of the H.I.V.E.

So much has changed since I first arrived here on earth, and something in my gut was telling me it was all about to change again.

  
  
  



	2. 2.In the End

"Finally bro!" Victor Stone yelled from across the room as he stared at a handful of mail. My ears droop at the noise, not wanting to deal with the reality of the situation.

"He's finally letting us go?" Wally was up and in front of Victor before I could blink, his excitement at the prospect of moving from Gotham to Jump City making him forget to keep his power in check. Even though we're currently alone in Bruce Wayne's huge ass vacation home, there are rules. Plus there are always people trying to get a peep at what the multi-billionaire keeps in his home away from home.

"Just got the college acceptance letters today!" Victor handed me mine as he passed by. I couldn't even be bothered to take it. It simply slid to the floor at my feet.

"Wait 'til boy wonder hears about this, I think he'll trip finding out the Big Bat is finally going to let him head a team."

"Who all are we taking?" Wally asked Vic as I simply stared at the unopened envelope for Jump City University. Staring at my ticket across the country and away from the girl of my dreams.

"Me, you, bird boy, Garfield, and Garth," Vic answered, ticking each member off on his fingers.

"Aqualad? I guess he's ready. I figured Aquaman would want more time with his heir before sending him off to fight crime all by himself."

They continued talking as my ears drooped further and i buried myself into the cushions of the couch, wishing i could simply melt into it.

It had taken me so long to get past the rocky on again-off again stage of the relationship Terra and I had. We were finally steady. I was even ready to start looking at rings, and now this.

Why now?

I mean sure, 23 is a little young to be tying the knot, but I was just looking.

And imagining how they would look against her tanned knuckle.

Which gemstone she would prefer since she says diamonds are overrated.

And now it was all going down the toilet like the past six years of trying to make it work was nothing.

"Gar!" Vic's voice woke me from my spiraling thoughts. I looked up at my partially mechanical friend, feeling more defeated than I had when Batman had privately pulled me to the side to let me know that I would be added onto the group.

The heroes that were ready to leave the cave so to speak.

Batman and a few of the other justice league big shots still had quite a few budding heroes to train, and we were being sent out to help a group that had been on their own from the beginning.

I had been hoping at the time that he would simply forget to add my name to the list and I would get to stay here and get to wait for Terra to be ready.

"Yeah?" I mumbled, trying to keep it together.

"It's gonna work out dude, either it's meant to be or it's not, but if you dwell on it you can never move past it." He was trying to be soothing, but it was just hard to come to terms with it.

"How am I just suppose to move past it!" I groaned, throwing my arms up in the air and turning away from his supportive hand on my shoulder, wrapping my arms securely around a pillow to help soothe my quickly growing anxiety. Not only would I be leaving Terra, but I would be in a new area with a very limited amount of help. I didn't need reassurances right now, I need to not be moving across the country.

"Look, it's been a long time coming dude. I think The Bat sees that too. You guys are great, just not great for each other. You guys just don't work like you want to," Victor said, sounding a little defeated himself. I slid from the couch and crumpled to the floor as Wally made a speedy exit to deliver the other two letters and call some girl he's been IMing for the past like forever. Every so often he sneaks away to see her, he'll be gone for a couple days and just randomly show up with a spring in his step.

Jealousy welled up within me. Because I knew a long distance thing with Terra wouldn't work. No matter how hard we could try. Something would find a way to pull us apart.

"I know," I finally whispered, wishing the words weren't true.

"You guys will either be better for it, or you'll both move on," Vic offered his hand to help me stand and I accepted it begrudgingly. "Now go tell her the news, the good news." Vic looked at me pointedly as I shook my head slowly and sighed.

"What good news?"

* * *

 

"This is so great Beast Boy!" Terra wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me tight. The simple action caused my heart to constrict and my eyes to burn.

"I guess," I shrugged out of her hold and stepped back, taking a deep breath.

"What's wrong," Terra looked at me, studying me with eyes that knew me far too well to allow me to lie my way out of it.

"I'm getting shipped across the country to Jump City, I don't see what's so great about being so far away from you."

"Beast Boy," she began, looking torn. She looked between me and the hazy skyline of Gotham from a distance. Slowly she leaned against the banister of the small balcony we were standing on, enjoying the warm afternoon for the last time together. "Look, I love you, but… I don't think I'm in love with you, ya know?" She sighed and my heart broke. Slowly she turned to look at me, looking resigned to give bad news. "It's been a while now that i've felt it, i just… I guess I didn't know how to tell you. You're my best friend, you always will be. And I'll always love you, but it's time for us to move on." She looked like she wanted to say more, but instead decided to stand up and punch me in the arm. The feeling didn't register. I simply stared at her, numbness spreading through my body from where my heart use to be.

"I understand," my voice came out strong and clear. I managed not to shake as I made an about face and left her on the balcony. My steps were muscle memory to a room that wasn't really mine anymore.

Packing was easy, I simply left out everything that reminded me of her.

The rock collection from special places we've been.

T-shirts of mine she use to wear when she'd sneak into my room late at night simply to sleep.

Her pillow was tossed across the room.

Photographs were discarded.

An entire room full of old memories was left in the wake of my autopilot packing.

In the end I had a duffle bag of clothes and all my plans for the future crumbled to dust.

When it was time to board the jet taking us to our new base of operations across the country I didn't even bother telling her we were leaving.

The three hour flight was just long enough to decompress my feelings, to go through a fit of rage and uncontrollable tears, to finally rest on an empty void. Slowly I started to regain some sense of self before we landed. Enough to know I was still hanging onto one thing that would forever remind me of Terra.

Beast Boy had to go. I had to make way for someone new, someone that didn't rely on Terra Markovich. The beast within me growled with annoyance at my hyper-emotive state.

Tired of the changes. Of flipping from angry to sad to empty to happy that a weight I hadn't realized I had been carrying was finally being lifted from my shoulders.

But all I could do was change, to adapt, to move forward just like the DNA inside my blood would do.

"Hey BB, you doing okay?" Victor asked as I finally left the room I had been occupying in the jet. Three extra pairs of eyes swiveled to me, studying me for signs of a meltdown.

"I think it's time for a change," I finally decided, taking a deep breath.

"That's good to hear Beast Boy," Garth gave me an encouraging smile.

"I don't want to be called Beast Boy anymore. I've been long overdue for a name change as it is."

"Well what would you like us to call you?" Richard raised his eyebrow as he studied me intently, looking for cracks in a mask i wasn't wearing.

"What about Changeling?"

* * *

 

We spent maybe forty minutes at the 'house'. It was more like a manor, with more rooms than we could even begin to use. Even with the heroes in the area there was no way we would be able to fill all of the rooms before Dick could finalize his plans for a tower on a small island right off the coast of Jump City. It was the league's wish to allow Richard to make contact with the local heroes on his own and create his own 'league' of sorts. And to do that he and Vic have been wracking their collective brains for what seems like days before the decision was finalized on what we would call ourselves and what exactly the tower would look like.

Sounded like a lot of stuff I didn't need to worry about.

"How about we just chill our first night?" Wally asked, his hands behind his head in forced nonchalance. He was twitchier than normal, but since Dick was in charge and had ordered everyone to stay put there was nothing he could do.

"We need to finalize these plans before we can begin helping the heroes out here."

"They can be finalized tomorrow," Victor sighed as he rolled up the rough sketch of the blueprint they had been working on and slid it into a canister. "We're not going to agree on anything right now anyway."

"It's the last day of the semester, there's a party raging a couple blocks down," Wally was trying to act subtle, but his smile was too fast, and his eye twitched when Richard looked close to denying him.

"Look, it would be a good way to socialize with future classmates and get Wally out of our hair for a few hours at least, " Gath attempted to sell the idea to Richard, who still remained skeptical.

"There'll be plenty of hot chicks!" Wally's grin spread as he pulled out his phone and began fiddling with it before showing all of us a photos of a group of girls. "These are just the chicks going with my… er, friend," Wally suddenly looked sheepish, his face tinted the same color as his hair. Richard looked over the picture before nodding once, his mind suddenly swayed.

"It couldn't hurt to get out and see the area, maybe we'll run into the recruits Bruce was talking about," Richards voice was all business, but it didn't take a genius to figure out why he had changed his mind. The girls in the picture were attractive, almost modelesque. There was no way a girl in that league would be interested in any of us.

I resigned myself to staying behind and rewatching old horror movies when I caught Vic's look.

"C'mon man, moping here by yourself isn't going to do anything but make you sad, at least come out and make sure Garth and Richard don't get into any pissing contests."

"Won't you be there to keep them from doing that?"

"Nah, I've got a date with the ladies," Vic grinned and it tugged on the corner of my lips.

"Fine, but you owe me one," I said with a forced frown and Vic laughed, smacking me on the back with his heavy mechanical hand.

"My treat next time we get pizza,"

An hour after fussing over clothing later, Wally led us, at a rather forced sedate pace, to a house full of people. Without wasting another second he was out of sight, leaving the four of us alone to fend for ourselves.

"What a douche," Garth muttered causing Vic to laugh.

"You're just jealous you're not getting any," the metal man patted him on the back, looking very odd behind the holoring projection. He looked like a regular guy again, not a single technological bit visible. Now it was all dark skin and brown eyes.

I guess we all looked different with our holorings on, Dick had brown hair and green eyes, his nose just a little bigger than his real one, Wally with much tanner skin and darker hair, Garth's hair was 'dyed' blue and his normally black eyes were a sea green.

I looked how I would have before my accident. Tan skin and blonde hair, blunted fingers and no sharp, poking canines. But it was all just a mask.

I entered the house following my friends, watching as they flitted from girl to girl, being rejected by some, while others seemed to be interested, just not too interested.

It was so loud in here with the music pumping from multiple speakers in the house while frat boys yelled their victories at the beer pong table. How could anyone like being here? How could anyone enjoy the smell of so many bodies in one place, reeking of alcohol and sweat? And while the girls were pretty they were hardly worth subjecting yourself to being played with while they waited for something better to come along. This whole party thing was overrated, it wasn't like we could bring any of these girls home, or into our lives. They would be in constant danger from numerous villains! Not to mention if we could manage to keep them out of the hero side of our lives they would never be able to know the real us, they would be living a lie.

As I mulled over the sad thoughts of eternity alone a girl bumped into me, sloshing the liquid in her red-solo cup and spilling a little on my shirt.

"Sorry," the girl said on reflex, her voice monotone. She stared at my shirt for a long time before sighing. "That'll stain," she muttered before grabbing my wrist and leading me away. Before I could protest following her I was pushed into a bathroom. She locked the door behind us and muttered something under her breath. Suddenly the pounding music from the house was muffled, barely a whisper through the crack under the door. She turned to me with emotionless eyes, studying me for a long moment before pushing past me to get to the sink. She set her cup down after taking a long gulp of the tart smelling liquid and thrust her hand out in my direction, looking expectantly at me.

When I simply stared back she sighed again.

"Take off your shirt," her words were blunt and yet a shiver ran down my spine as her eyes bore into mine.

"Excuse me?" I took a step back and she sighed again.

"I need to clean it, or it'll stain. That's an expensive looking shirt and I can't afford to replace it," she was growing impatient if the eyebrow twitch was anything to go by.

"It's not that big a deal," i mumbled. She rose her eyebrow, her hand still waiting for my shirt. I held out for a minute while an awkward silence stretched between us before finally i gave in and tugged the shirt off my back.

She didn't even look twice at my naked torso as she took the shirt and began running it under cool water while dabbing it with a towel. She worked with sure hands, taking the purple stain out of my shirt with little effort. It was like her hands were magical or something.

I took the time to study her, she looked great in her short black dress with a see-through skirt wrapped around her waist that fell to her ankles. She wore silver sandals that climbed her muscular calves, showing off her black painted toenails. Her hair fell to the small of her back in soft waves with dark makeup and bright red lipstick highlighting her pale face. She was curvy and short, two things that Terra was not. She was also pale and extremely attractive, and oddly familiar the longer i looked at her.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to fill the void with something other than the sound of running water.

"-Rachel," she hesitated a moment, pausing to study me before continuing to work on my shirt, the smudged purple seeming to disappear much faster.

"I'm Garfield," I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling naked and a little cold. I probably couldn't even hold a candle to they type of guys this beauty dates. Before I could over-analyze why that was making me feel so inadequate I was startled by an extremely loud noise.

Someone began pounding on the door, causing the music to jump back into focus.

"Friend Rav-Rachel, are you quite alright?" the voice on the other side sounded worried before fading into muffledness.

"Just fine Kori, be out in a second," the girl said before inspecting my shirt. She handed it back to me after making sure she had gotten the entire stain out. I put it on without thought and stepped out of her way before she picked up her drink and headed to the door.

"It was a nice chat, hope we can do it again sometime," the words flew out of my mouth without permission. I felt horrified as the gothic beauty turned to look at me, her ever present frown etched onto her face as if it were made of fine marble.

"See you around Garfield," her voice was flat as she spun on her toes and placed her hand on the doorknob. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

Suddenly the music was surrounding me, making my ears droop. I followed her out of the bathroom to watch as she met with a girl with long red hair and a glowing smile at the other side of the room. Dick was hovering at her side and gave me a puzzled look. I sighed before following her over to speak with my leader. I was probably going to get chewed out for something that didn't even happen.

My feet felt like lead as I trudged over to him. He gave me one sharp look before turning to the tall girl next to him as she excitedly spoke with Rachel.

I couldn't even focus on what the girl was saying because all my focus was on the pale girl next to me. Something inside of me was waking up, calling out for something I couldn't give it.

I didn't even know this girl, and yet suddenly it felt like there was a compulsion to know her, to stay close with her and be with her.

I chalked it up to post -breakup horniness and pushed it down. I was just lonely and it definitely wasn't healthy to project such feelings on a stranger I was probably never going to see again.

"What do you think Gar?" Dick's voice cut through my lack of concentration. I coughed to cover my lack of focus, giving the boy wonder an apologetic smile. He frowned before sighing.

"Kori has invited us on a tour of the city next week." I nodded once before studying the girl standing next to me, her arms wrapped around herself. Her frown deepened for a moment before she sighed.

"Kori, it's time," her monotone voice was hard. The beautiful redhead gave her friend a confused look before her eyes grew wide.

"Of course, dearest friend." She nodded once before turning to Dick, "you may contact me at this number, but unfortunately I must leave." Kori handed Richard what looked like a business card before following Rachel through the crowd. They were gone in mere moments, swallowed in a sea of drunk college kids.

  
  
  



	3. 3.Take on Me

Dr light groaned from his place in the street causing me to roll my eyes. We had been called away from a somewhat interesting party for the easiest villain in our roster of ne'er-do-ells. I sighed as Kori laughed, holding her stomach as Jinx caused minor curses to result in his capture. The whole situation was taken care of in less than twenty minutes, unfortunately the police themselves took quite a while to show up to do the official arrest.

I sat in the lotus position as Kori and Jinx handled the police, simply doing my best to relax before we turned in for the night.

Kori stood proud in her tight fitting purple attire, her midsection shown off with the shortest shorts i've ever seen outside of my own pajamas. Her boots came up to mid thigh, covering more skin than she use to at least. Jinx on the other hand was showing off more skin than kori was with her short black jumper, open back, with frilly collar and thin straps. Stylized pink tattoos ran up her arms and legs in both hindu and flowing henna-like designs, glowing whenever she used her power. Her pink hair fell down her back in a traditional indian braid accented with dark glass crystals for 'drama'. Instead of heels she decided on stylish sandals to show off her toe rings and more of her interesting tattoos.

I had gone through a lot of uniform changes over the years, most at the behest of both Jinx and Kori. My most recent, and most comfortable, was much like my old leotard, with shorts (instead of the skirt Kori demanded multiple times.) Kori and Jinx stylized feather etchings in white against the black material of my suit. The mile high boots that end above my knees also had feather etchings. The only thing I didn't have was my cloak, which Jinx declared a faux pas, and Kori wholeheartedly agreed.

Alarm spiked at the edge of my peripheral and I turned to search for the source. My eyes scanned the area until they fell on a group standing on the roof nearest us.

It was dramatic, that's for sure.

"We are done, friend Raven."

"No we're not, Star," I squinted. As the police and innocent bystanders cleared out the group on the roof fell to the pavement a few yards away. Kori gasped in shock while Jinx immediately got into a fighting stance, letting chaotic energy flow around us in her own form of protection.

"State your business with us or be prepared for the trouble," Kori growled out as her own power sprung to the surface causing her green eyes to glow toxic green and her starbolts to dance at her fingertips.

"We came to help," one of the five stepped forward into the light of the street as I rolled my eyes. His spiked dark hair and skintight black spandex with an electric blue embellishment of a bird marked him as a superhero.

Vaguely I recalled names Kori had spoken from the big JL. His face didn't seem to fit any of them.

"Likely story," I muttered as Jinx glanced my way, apprehension rising. "How can you assist us?" I stepped around Kori and Jinx, my feet touching lightly on the ground. The rest of the merry band of men stepped forward and suddenly a spike of happiness shot at me from both Jinx and the redhead on blue-bird's side. Before Jinx could open her mouth bird boy cut in.

"We've been sent to assist in recruiting you to fight Jump City's crime." Anger from myself and Kori bubble up, allowing rage to sic her claws into me.

"Recruit US?" My voice growled out as I could feel my second set of eyes open. My vision ran red as I zeroed in on leader boy. "WE have been protecting this city for YEARS AND-"

"Yo, we meant no disrespect," one of his cohorts stepped forward and my head snapped his way. His black eyes were bottomless, yet mixed emotions poured from him, confidence and fear in equal parts. Energy poured from me causing nearby cars to lift and streetlights to bend as I fed on his fear to fuel my power. Fear quickly spiked through the group as I took a step forward, luckily Jinx's concerned touch helped Rage take a step back before I did something foolish.

"And yet, disrespectful you have been," Kori spoke with both anger and regret. "We will speak on this matter another time should our paths cross."

I took my cue and opened a portal under us to our apartment, allowing us to sink in and leave the scene quickly.

* * *

 

"So who's the redhead?" I asked Jinx after a relaxing shower, and a quick sorting out of my emotions. Rage wasn't sated, but she never is.

"Oh, you noticed?" Jinx sat atop my dresser, her nervous hands fiddling with the ends of her braids, her hero outfit slipped into her bag and sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt with a lightning bolt on it clinging to her slim body.

"Hard not to when the love just radiates off you two," I raised my eyebrows as Jinx's pale skin began turning red.

"It's not love…" she muttered, but resigned herself to spill when Kori entered the room in an angered huff.

"Who do those … Clorbag Vorblernlk's think they are!" Kori's mood would have been palpable even if I wasn't an empath. Rage attempted to claw her way back up to join in the yelling, but I pushed her down and attempted to offer a soothing aura to Kori.

"Jinx was just about to fill us in," I soothed and Kori's anger soon deflated as she flopped onto my bed. Jinx squirmed under my glare before sighing.

"They're The Bat's boys, the ones I was telling you about earlier. The Justice League has been training super heroes for a while and they sent them out here to help us out on Wally's behest…"

"And Wally is the one you have shared the texts with," Kori flipped over, frowning.

"My boyfriend," Jinx said, looking flushed. I rolled my wrist to imply she should continue and she sighed again. "Anyway, The Bat sent them here to help and you both just blew them off!"

"We want names, and if you can't give us those at least tell us their aliases." I frowned at her.

"Umm…" Jinx tapped her finger to her chin in thought. "Well the green one is Beast Boy," she began, "Then there's Cyborg, Aqualad, and finally Nightwing."

"Bird boy," I raised my eyebrow and Jinx nodded. "Since I'm sure you have communication with… Wally, do not disclose any information about us. I do not wish to join those buffoons if that was their best attempt at diplomacy."

"Neither do I, not unless they can find more tact. Their words were not nice," Star frowned.

"I can do that," Jinx nodded, flipping her braid back over her shoulder and giving off a Cheshire like grin, "but you'll owe me a night off every once in a while."

"Acceptable," Kori nodded once before yawning. "Remember, we have plans for tomorrow, turning in is probably for the best."

"Whatever you say princess. See ya!" Jinx jumped off the dresser and pranced out of the room, leaving Kori and I alone.

"Your new friends from today are probably our new competition."

"That is sad. Richard was nice."

"We can use this time to do reconnaissance on them, see if they're decent people or not."

"It would be nice to have help," Kori yawned again before rolling over and getting comfortable in my bed, obviously not getting up to go anywhere soon.

"Not at the price of being second chair," I shook my head and studied Kori for a moment before sighing. "But if they don't seem so bad maybe we'll give them another chance."

Kori simply nodded before passing out.

  
  



	4. 4.Someday

Richard was pissed the second the opposing superheroes disappeared. I could smell the anger rolling off him. Before he could even snap towards us Vic stepped in with a weak smile on his face.

"Look dude, it wasn't a no, they just said not now."

"Our first assignment was to recruit them!" Richard growled out and I had to force my answering growl to stay down in my stomach.

"Maybe recruit wasn't the best word," Garth offered from his spot leaning against the building nearest us. "I mean the big guys said they've been doing this for six years, if anything maybe offering help rather than a takeover would be more beneficial."

Richard stared at him for a long time before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're probably right."

"Well tonight was a bust," Wally whined before pulling his phone out of his spandex pocket. He began clicking away with a frown on his face.

"Let's get back, some of us have an early start tomorrow," Richard ordered. Richard, Vic, and Garth went back in Vic's souped up project car while Wally ran home and I let myself shift into a condor to fly back.

It was easy to follow the car back, allowing my mind to wander as my body used muscle memory to keep me in the air. The animal instinct to fly was almost as natural as breathing.

Which lead my thoughts back to Terra. Breathing had been easy with her too. Maybe not when we fought, but spending time together was natural.

Our kisses might have been clumsy and our first time was a train wreck but eventually….

I forced myself not to think into it too much. I wasn't Beast Boy anymore, I don't have to rely on Terra to keep me grounded.

I can be as free as a bird.

The irony struck me as I landed at the mini-mansion, laughing as I shifted. Wally sent me an odd look as I tried to pick myself off the ground, but I couldn't seem to grasp the use of my legs.

* * *

 

It was too early to be getting dressed after a night of too loud music and failed superheroing. Trying to beat Wally at Need for Speed at three am probably wasn't helping.

"Is this really necessary?" Garth groaned from the couch while playing with his holoring, slipping it on and off to change his appearance in the blink of an eye from a dark haired drama king to a neon green haired drama king with vaguely Native American facial features and watery tribal tats.

"It's not just a cover, one day the world might not need us and we'll need something to fall back on." Richard was busy fixing his shirt in the mirror, waiting for Wally to join the rest of us.

"The world has needed us for hundreds of years, what makes you think they'll suddenly throw us out?" Vic asked, sounding skeptical.

"Lemme guess, The Bat’s worried," I moaned from the breakfast bar.

"Always." Dick nodded before turning to face us, a frown etched on his face. "If Wally's not ready we'll leave without him. We don't have time to waste."

"We've got two weeks ‘til classes start, do we really have to canvass the whole campus?" Garth asked as he got up from the couch, dusting off his baggy jeans.

"Yes. We need to know every inch of that school, especially if we'll have to leave during classes or while it's busy." Dick's answer was terse as he checked his phone. "How's the early crime alert coming Vic?"

"Working on patching into the police scanners in the area. Then all I have to do is come up with a sturdy design to withstand being crushed or melted."

Dick gave him a blank look until Vic laughed.

"Gimme about a week and they'll be ready."

"That's what I like to hear. Come on, sign up is in an hour."

Dick had us spend four hours studying every nook and cranny of the school, leaving most of the work to Vic's hi-tech sensors and my super smell to case out unusual areas that usually ended up being shag corners or hidden smoking areas. When we were finally cut loose we were handed schedules and a gruff order to be back by sundown.

So much for the freedom of being away from The Bat.

That left me roughly seven hours to snoop around town and do my best to keep myself busy. Hunger brought me to a small coffee shop on the edge of campus near last nights party house.

I wasn't expecting to literally bump into Rachel while she was serving coffee to a rude looking man with a permanent scowl.

"Of course," her low voice mumbled as she managed to save the coffee last minute.

"Lucky meeting you here," I rubbed the back of my neck as she raised an eyebrow. Her deep blue eyes studied me for a long moment before mister grumpy began complaining about how hot his coffee was. Rachel's eye twitched once before someone behind the counter called her name.

"I'll take your order in a moment." She sighed before disappearing into the void behind the counter. I ignored grumpy man's curses as I made my way to the counter and leaned against it, studying the different vegan and vegetarian options, which I was happy to see many.

What felt like hours later Rachel was behind the counter looking about ready to commit murder.

"Wanna blow this popsicle stand and get some pizza?" I asked as she sighed.

"I'm close to taking you up on that offer." She frowned at the screen in front of her before turning back to me. "However, I have rent to pay so what can I get for you?"

"How about the veggie burrito and a large black coffee?"

"Sure thing, it'll be ready in a bit." She tapped some things into her screen before frowning at it again.

"How much do I owe ya?" I dug into my pocket praying I remembered to put the expense card in my wallet. Technically Dick owed me this for taking up my whole morning. I definitely would have preferred sleeping.

"7.25" she tapped her black nails against the counter frowning at her register again before turning her dark eyes towards me. I gave her my best smile as I slid the shiny new card towards her and she rolled her eyes before taking it.

"So when does your shift end?"

"An hour ago," her monotone voice sounded strained as she slid the card and handed it back to me.

"Call out?"

"No show," she leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms.

"That's the worst," I gave her a sympathetic smile that she raised her eyebrow at.

"There have been worse things to happen to me." She stated offhandedly before shaking her head once. "Anyway your order will be ready in a second, I'll take it out to you."

I opened my mouth to continue the conversation but she turned abruptly to return to the void beyond the counter leaving me to wait awkwardly or find a seat. I studied the little shop for a moment before deciding on a window seat next to a quiet guy reading a really thick leather book. He looked a little washed out with pale blonde hair and equally pale skin, but he seemed to be working it if the dark red lipstick stain on his shirt was anything to go off.

The guy even smelled like books. It was a deep, musty paper smell topped of with the tang of old ink, like the type made from iron. He seemed a little odd and out of place, but was the only one in the coffee shop not making obnoxious chewing noises or smelled like a sewer.

I tapped my fingers against the table while I waited, studying the trees and various birds flitting around outside. I could name most of them without trying, and could shift into the rest without difficulty. Sometimes it felt odd, studying animals. At times it would make my skin twitch or my bones ache until I shifted or focused on something else. It had been happening more and more since puberty hit.

Vic thinks it has something to do with most animals mating seasons, but it hasn't been so bad that I can't ignore it.

"One veggie burrito and a large black coffee." Rachel's monotone voice woke me from my thoughts and I gave her my best smile. Her lips twitched up for a moment before her eyes drifted to book guy in the next both.

He too, seemed to take notice of her, and that made my skin crawl for some reason.

"So, you taking classes here this semester?" I asked Rachel before she could find some reason to leave or talk to the creep who was suddenly staring at her.

"Yeah. Mostly finishing my required courses for my associates and then I can move on to the specialized courses in my field."

"Cool! Maybe we'll end up having some together."

"It's always possible," she turned her attention back towards me for a moment while she furrowed her brows. "Know your way around campus yet?"

"Nah," I lied, trying to find an excuse to talk to her while my coffee cooled. Book guy was packing up his things anyway. "Got any tips for transfer students?"

"Don't sleep through Wilson's class if you can help it," she quirked the corner of her mouth up before turning to watch book guy walk to the door. She had an odd look in her eyes, causing the vibrant deep blue to dull a little.

"Maybe later we can compare schedules."

"Maybe. Later Garfield," her tone was dismissive as she slipped her apron over her head as a bouncy blonde with tan skin skipped into the store fashionably late with a crooked apron. Raven glared at the girl as she slipped out the door before it had a chance to close.

The new girls smile dropped about ten degrees, but she slid behind the counter and threw her pigtails over her shoulder before frantically pressing keys on the computer screen.

The coffee shop seemed a lot less interesting with Rachel gone so I drank my lukewarm coffee and munched on the best veggie burrito I've had since my two year anniversary with…

I wrinkled my nose at the thought and scarfed down the rest of the burrito before I lost my appetite.

  
  



	5. 5.Burn it to the Ground

The week passed with occasional run ins with The Bat’s gang, who were calling themselves the Titans. Shifts at the coffee shop were starting to run in with my shifts at the club, causing issues with both of my bosses. And all the while I was struggling with the juggling act of superhero and stressed 22 year old trying to save for the next semester of school.

Garfield was another problem. Luckily he hadn't found out about my other job, but he was at the café three out of five of my shifts, and far too overly excited to see me. In fact right now he's sending me too big smiles while Kori talks about the history of the campus. We were almost finished with our tour, which was really just Kori keeping everyone occupied while I tried to piece out how many of The Bats boys were hanging around mister Richard Grayson, adoptive son of of Bruce Wayne, aka Batman himself.

Kori threw her hair over her shoulder and laughed at something Richard said while Garfield bumped his shoulder with mine. I raised my eyebrow at him while he rubbed the back of his neck. His emotions were a mix that was hard to decipher completely, ranging from vaguely sad to excited to nervous, with a few others added into the mix.

"So school starts in a week, you excited?"

"Not particularly," I turned to study the tall dark skinned man. He was animatedly speaking with Kori about the varied sports teams, with whom she helped set up events for. He was more analytical, his emotions not running on the same wavelength as other humans surrounding us, much like Garfield. Odd.

"Any classes you're excited about?"

"Biology is always interesting." I answered without thought, turning my attention to the boy whose hair keeps changing. The last time we saw him it was definitely blue and now it's some weird mix of aqua and green.

"It's my favorite," Garfield threw me another one of those wide grins that I pointedly ignored.

All of the boys surrounding Richard felt the same as the ones following Nightwing. The most telling was Jinx's boyfriend, Wally, whom was sworn to secrecy since Jinx brought him by while I was meditating on my one day off.

They didn't seem so bad as far as people go, but as superheroes they were kind of a mess. Teamwork was lacking and ego ran their words. Twice Nightwing had offended Kori, to the point she was sure she didn't want to work with him.

It didn't stop her from being smitten with Richard though.

"That's nice, what do you think of the heroes around here?" It was a relatively normal topic around town. It couldn't hurt to probe.

"Oh they're way cooler than the ones from my hometown. The chick with the crazy mind powers is so hot." I rolled my eyes before raising my brow.

"Jinx?"

"Nah, Raven. I'd let her crush my face with her thighs," Garfield laughed as I attempted to keep my suddenly rioting emotions in check while keeping my face straight.

"Interesting." I muttered before walking away. Garfield laughed louder as I made my way steadily towards Kori, doing my best to ignore the blush crawling up my neck. Before I could even tap on her shoulder a jolt alerted me to potential crime in the area, causing me to wince.

"Friend Ra-Rachel," Kori turned and smiled at me.

"I've got to go Kori, something came up," I kept my tone even as the anxiety of dealing with a villain alone hit me for a moment before I pushed it down.

I can do this.

"I am sorry to hear that, I will see you at home?" Kori played along, knowing that now it was critical she kept Boy Wonder busy.

A beeping came from Richard's pocket as I nodded towards Kori. Without waiting for further reply I left, walking as calmly as I could to the nearest shadowy walkway. When I was far enough away I slipped into the ether, following the pull of distress.

* * *

 

Gizmo was a nuisance. The techno jock had barely grown in the last few years since Jinx defected, but his schemes had certainly gotten bigger. Trying to steal all the tech out of the experimental lab downtown was definitely a step up from robbing radio shack monthly for updated phones and hardware.

Mammoth was another matter altogether. He  _ had _ gotten bigger, which I wasn't even sure was possible, and much stronger.

Going alone was definitely not the best idea.

Twenty minutes of doing everything I could to handle both the brute and the brains was draining me dry. While I was attempting to keep Gizmo occupied by controlling a few of his mini-robo-minions I missed the entrance of a green pest.

"You come here often?" A voice called from behind as I threw gizmo in a cage constructed of bent metal poles. I didn't bother reacting as mammoth slammed his fists into the asphalt causing the ground beneath us to shake.

"Come here to help or talk?" I grit my teeth as mammoth continued his assault. My reserves were so low it was difficult to even levitate and get my balance.

"Can't do both?" The green annoyance shifted into a bear, letting out a earth shaking roar. Mammoth roared back, distracting him enough to allow me to catch my breath. With what little energy I had left I sent Kori an sos before falling to my knees.

Changeling, as he was now called according to Wally's nervous word vomit, was holding his own against mammoth, switching forms as fluidly as water. Within minutes mammoth was beaten, gasping for air on his back as an elephant sat on his legs making it impossible for him to get up.

The moments following that were a blur as the police and Kori showed up in unison with Nightwing following close behind. My vision was blurring in and out as my power continued to drain holding Gizmo's cage in place as the rowdy mechromaniac began beating against the bars trying to break free.

* * *

 

I awoke in my room to the screaming of my alarm and Kori's worried wavelength blasting me from the other room. I sat up slowly, taking inventory of what energy I had regained, it wasn't nearly enough. My body was stiff, but moved as commanded when I did finally rise from bed.

It was 7:40 and if I didn't get my ass in gear I was gonna be down a job.

"Raven?" Kori's voice was hesitant on the other side of the door.

"I'm alive Kori," I called out, walking across the room to pull one of the skin tight micro skirts out of my closet.

"Jinx has called you out from the work," Kori's voice was nervous, hesitant.

"I can't miss another shift Kori." I pulled the skirt on and began rifling through my drawers for the sparkly sequined shirt with the night clubs logo in rhinestones.

"Friend Raven," Kori pushed the door open a little, revealing her worried face and slightly disheveled hair, "the Titans have given us an offer, one you will want to consider." Kori held a thick envelope in her hands. I sighed before abandoning the search for my stilettos. If Jinx called out for me there was no way my manager was mad about it, if anything she viewed it as a favor. Jinx could really lay on the crying when an excuse was needed.

"Let me see," I kept my steps even as the trepidation hit. What if they were able to figure out a connection between our aliases and our real selves.

If Wally spilled the beans he was dead.

Careful Kori handed over the envelope. In chicken scratch was my name. Inside was bound large stacks of bills and a hastily scrawled note.

_ 'We need your help on a case, as freelance. We won't probe into your secret lives or demand you join our ranks, but without your groups assistance we're losing ground fast. Your willing assistance will guarantee future payment _ '

It was signed by Nightwing with a small bat symbol pressed into the paper beside it.

"We have received official word from the Justice League as well." Kori rubbed her arm, trying not to make eye contact.

"Threats if I don't cooperate?"

"Promise of freedom should you assist. They will no longer interfere with our lives. We would be free from our debts." Kori sounded hopeful.

The JL held a lot over the alien princesses head. Sometimes it seemed she was only around to repay part of the long list of 'crimes.' Other times it felt like I would drown without her steady presence of hope and happiness.

I couldn't take that away from Kori, not after everything she had done for me.

"Looks like we don't have a choice. How are we supposed to get in contact with them without blowing our cover?"

Kori handed me a round walkie-talkie looking thing with a T stamped on top. I frowned at it for a long moment before looking up at Kori's hopeful eyes.

"We keep our 'human' selves secret."

Kori nodded vigorously, the hope welling up inside of her, so close to bursting it hurt.

"I need a drink." I finally muttered before dropping the envelope and the walkie-talkie on the side table by my door.

"We can do the quitting of your job in style," Kori's grin turn mischievous as she looked over my uniform before turning her finger a glowing green.

* * *

 

The club was crowded, to the point of being borderline nauseating, and Kori was having the time of her life dancing on the table with one of my ex coworkers. My boss was only partially upset when I showed up in my tattered work shirt and a smiling Lucky (Jinx's alias) on my tail. She was even less upset when Lucky took her to the back to explain the reason I had to leave.

Wally stood nervously next to me, his eyes darting to the door to the back office every time someone moved near it. It was odd, having one of Nightwings boys hanging around constantly. I wonder how they're going to act when Jinx is around them all the time.

I ignored all the pulsing sex in the air and found myself a quiet corner to people watch, leaving Wally to worry in peace. Jinx wouldn't do anything stupid to ruin what they had, but she wasn't against making my boss think she would.

"Funny seeing you here," a deep voice called from my right once I was comfortable. I didn't bother looking as I knew who it was just from his minds signature.

"Mal, what are you doing snooping around?"

"Can't enjoy a night out?" He purred. I rolled my eyes before turning my gaze to Kori. She had switched partners for my least favorite ex-coworker.

"You can do whatever you want. Far away from me." I motioned for the tall blonde I had been training to bring me a refill. He replaced my jack and coke with a dazzling smile and winked before leaving me to my shadowy corner.

"So cold, little bird," Mal slid into my booth, his emotions rolling over me slowly. He was lonely, and I wasn't in the mood.

"I can be colder," I tilted my head away from him, looking anywhere but those almost endless eyes. Mal was an enigma. It was difficult to get a read on him, unless he wanted me to know how he felt. For a while we were close, so close Jinx was planning our wedding. In her head. Very loudly.

"Let me warm you up, pretty bird," I ignored the tingle that ran down my spine while I sipped my drink.

"I'd rather freeze," I shrugged away from him as he placed his arm against the length of the booth top, his fingers playing with my hair.

"Whoa Rae! What's the luck of running into you here!" Garfield's excited yell from three tables over had me paling. There was no way I was enjoying a quiet night now.

"It's Rachel. And I'm sure no luck at all. I'm positive Wally told Dick that Kori was here and you all decided to tag along," I took another sip of my drink as Garfield slid Into the other side of the booth, ignoring my personal space to sit right next to me. His emotions were still a whirl of sadness and nerves, but he was good at hiding it behind that sunny smile.

"Something like that," he grinned back. Mal began growing jealous as I turned my attention towards Garfield, hoping beyond hope that the old flame would leave me alone.

I hadn't quite planned on how to get rid of the new nuisance, but I would think of something.

"I believe we were having a conversation," Mal growled out. Garfield blinked for a moment before looking passed me. Then his grin widened into something that didn't look too friendly.

"You're the dude from the coffee shop, man what are the odds," Garfield leaned back, placing his elbows on the back of the booth. Smug satisfaction rolling from him as if he could feel exactly how jealous it was making Mal.

"Infantismol," Mal drawled while doing his best to look bored. I rolled my eyes, wishing I could just fade into the dark leather of the upholstery, but cursing the fact that neither of these idiots knew exactly who I was.

Little mercies turning into curses and whatnot.

Kori shot me a worried look as Richard awkwardly climbed onto the table next to her. While Garfield and Mal traded barbs and quips I motioned to my drink and Kori's eyes lit up like it was her first day celebrating Christmas all over again, only this time there was mischief hidden in that smile.

Before I could open my mouth to shut the boys up blondie was dropping off a tray of shots with various liquors stacked high.

"Hell yeah!" Garfield whooped before looking over the shots like they were gifts from god. He didn't touch any of them though, leaning back to give me more room to choose. "Ladies first."

"Who said any of these were for you?" I snorted before downing the one on the very top. Garfield shrugged before checking his phone, a frown gracing his face and his sadness spiking. I tried to ignore it as I took the next shot, letting the warmth settle in my stomach and dull my empathic powers.

"Well I'll just help myself," Mal leaned forward, taking the next one that was at the tip of my fingers. I frowned at him but pulled my hand away, not wanting the awkward contact.

  
  



	6. 6.Tik Tok

Rachel's friend was grating on my nerves. And not in the usual way that creeps hitting on girls who obviously weren't interested did. It was difficult to decide exactly which nerve he was poking at, but it was one that was making the beast inside try to claw itself out to get its hands on him.

It didn't help that Terra was all over my newsfeed with pictures of some sandy brown haired dude bro with muscles the size of his face. The thought of her already moving on hurt, but it was filled by the mountain of alcohol Rachel was sharing, though not happily.

Mal seemed to be an ex something, and Rachel was not enjoying his company much if her ever present frown was anything to go off of. I'm sure she wasn't really enjoying being sandwiched between us, but it didn't feel right leaving her alone with him when the unease was written in her body language. Rachel kept studying her friend, who was busy entertaining Dick. He wasn't very good at dancing on tables, but it was obvious he was stuck on the bronzed beauty.

Rachel downed another shot as I closed my phone apps, not wanting to look at any more pictures of someone I should be leaving in my past.

"Rachel, would you care to dance?" Mal leaned toward her making the pulse line in my forehead tick.

"I'd rather choke," Rachel took another shot, stacking her shot glasses upside down in a small pyramid. So far she was up to eight, and didn't look like she was slowing down anytime soon.

"I can help with that," Mal scooter closer to her and I had to suppress a growl as Rachel's discomfort wafted from her like rancid food. There was no need for her to feel like that.

Before I could jump over the table and pound into him though, Lucky arrived with Wally in tow. Lucky's eyes flitted from Mal to me and back again before she slid in on my side and stole the shot Rachel was about to take.

"Dance with me, Wally's being a wet blanket!" Lucky groaned, doing a pretty good puppy eyes impression.

"No." Rachel barked, her agitation started to bleed into her tone. Lucky frowned before leaning on the table, tracing some crudely carved phone number with her finger.

"I'll quit the cafe for you too," Lucky sung out while Wally stood next to her, arms crossed over his chest looking like a scolded child.

Rachel sighed before downing another shot and giving in. "Fine, but don't step on my feet."

"Wait you're quitting the cafe?" I piped in, ignoring Mal touching a couple of the shot glasses with a disinterested look on his face.

"Got a better job," Rachel shrugged before attempting to push Mal out of the way. He leaned back, offering his lap for her to crawl over and I almost snapped.

"No promises," Lucky squealed before grabbing Rachel's wrist and pulling her over me. She was in my lap for all of a second before she was disappearing onto the dance floor to meet with Kori and Dick.

"I know what you're trying to do," Mal's voice was hauty. When I finally regained enough of my brain to care enough to look at him he wore a feral smile with dark eyes.

"Dunno what you mean." I shrugged, taking one of the shots on my side of the large stack. This one was purple, like Raven's hair. Rachel was so much like Raven it was crazy, but Rachel smelled like muted perfume while Raven smelled like old paper and spiced teas with a hint of lavender. There was no way they could be the same and smell so different.

That's what made this so hard, because I could feel obvious attraction to the amethyst eyed sorceress, but Rachel was so interesting. I know it's just a way of distracting myself from Terra, but it was working. When I was fighting crime with Raven earlier it was thrilling and fucking terrifying when she dropped to the ground with a quiet thud as Star Fire swooped in and kept the little techno runt contained.

All of Rachel's friends were so similar to the fighting trio is was easy to say they were the same and call it a day, but they didn't smell right, and you can't just change your natural scent. No perfume on earth would be able to change the way Garth smells like fish deep deep down.

"You can play dumb all you want," Mal spoke again, his eyes glued the Rachel's moving body, "but you won't win her heart. It belongs to me."

* * *

 

The night began dragging as Rachel spent more and more time with Lucky on the dance floor and less time as a buffer between Mal and myself. I wasn't even sure why I was sticking around her table, other than to maybe keep Mal from slipping anything into her mountain of shots that was slowly dwindling.

The alcohol made my brain fuzzy, and made it hurt way less when I decided to scroll back through my news feed, catching glimpses of golden hair and a perfect smile as I did my best to ignore the pang in my chest. Kori sat down next to me, looking at my phone for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Sup?" I slid my phone into my pocket, feeling the blush of alcohol cover my face.

"We would like to invite you for the dancing," Kori gave me a warm smile before turning her attention to Mal, "and I would invite you to leave." Kori's warm smile fell from her face, turning her dancing green eyes to green ice. I shivered at the look before sliding towards her.

"Sure Kori, let's dance," I gave her a sideways grin. She frowned at Mal for just a moment longer before turning to me and nodding.

Rachel shimmied up the the table with Lucky draped over her shoulder. Lucky took two green shots and handed one to Rachel with a wide grin on her face. Rachel rolled her eyes before taking it and upending the small glass. Something shifted around Mal, something that sent my senses off. I studied him for a moment as Kori got up to let me out of the booth. His face was free of emotion, but his eyes seemed to glow as Rachel set down her shot. She blinked a couple times before frowning and turning to Kori.

"Can I go home yet?"

"No," Kori answered immediately, looping her arms through Rachel's and sending her a kilowatt smile. "We have much the more dancing to do." While Kori led us to the dance floor Mal slipped away. Something didn't feel right about the whole situation, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

* * *

 

Richard woke us up early after a night of dancing and booze and watching Rachel in that tiny skirt dance against Kori and Lucky like it was the most comfortable thing in the world. She certainly seemed to let go around her friends, but she was still awkward and standoffish with literally everyone else, except Wally. She was a little friendlier to him than say Garth who had tried more than once to squeeze behind her.

We met in the 'training room,' which really just looked like a private gym with a boxing ring set in the center. Vic and Dick had finally broke ground on the huge ass tower they were building on a little island off the main coast of Jump city. Dick had dreams for a training room twice this size. I guess it was supposed to be big enough to fit his ego.

Kori had kissed him last night. It was a small, chaste kiss on the cheek but he still seemed to be running off the high if his bright eyes and the spring in his step was anything to go off.

The rest of us moaned as we zombied our way through stretches and warm up exercises, not expecting three figures behind us to rattle the whole morning routine.

I smelled her before she cleared her throat, the crushed lavender and old books perking me up, but confusing me all the same.

"We've thought over your proposal," her voice was low and steady and scared the hell out of everyone in the room as she took quiet steps forward. Starfire's heels clicked against the hardwood floor as she followed her comrade forward, and Jinx brought up the rear with all her dangling crystals and chime like bracelets.

"We weren't expecting an answer so soon," Richard blanched, feeling naked without his mask. His holoring self may look a little different, but without the signature mask it was easy to tell who he really was. The girls seemed busy studying the training room, however, giving him plenty of time to slip it on and become Nightwing before any awkward questions came up.

"Or in person," Vic said from his place crouched on the ground.

"We like to make an entrance," Jinx shrugged while walking past Garth and myself, her glowing catlike eyes studying us calmly. The girls were in their full gear, showing off way to much skin and causing hormones to ooze from everyone in the room.

Raven walked past Wally, straight to Dick with the bright yellow communicator in her delicate pale hand.

"You didn't exactly leave instructions on how to work this," Dick stared at Raven for a long moment before laughing.

"Sorry. It was hastily put together," while Dick walked Raven through Vic's latest gadget the girls were studying the room, and in turn us. It was very uncomfortable being under their gaze, but not intolerable. Starfire steered clear of Garth, and instead focused on Vic and the boxing ring. Vic did his best to ignore her sharp eyes, but he seemed to be failing under the pressure of a pretty girl with muscles like steel.

"Do you guys use that often?" Starfire finally asked after staring at the boxing ring for a long silent moment.

"Well yeah, we use all the equipment in here. You actually caught us during warm ups," Vic breathed out, looking pale under starfires scrutiny.

"May we spar?" Starfire tilted her head and Vic nodded wearily before shooting me a pleading look. I mean, we've seen this girl take down a walking wall! Vic didn't stand a chance.

"Poor boys gonna die," Jinx muttered before turning on her heel and joining Raven and Dick, if only to point out the metal man's soon demise.

"Star, no powers," Raven's voice bounced around the suddenly silent room. The fiery haired girl's smile fell a degree, but she nodded and resumed her walk to the ring.

"So you're the leader?" Nightwing asked, looking odd in his mask and sweatpants combo.

"No." Raven shook her head but Jinx rolled her eyes. "Just the voice of reason. Can't kill a new comrade on the first day."

"Oh bull, you're so the leader. Without you we'd be dead by now."

"If I was the leader I'd have a say in my own uniform," Raven raised a dark eyebrow in Jinx's direction and the pink haired woman just groaned.

"If you were left in charge of that you'd still be wearing the same leotard and cloak you were the first time we met."

"It was comfortable," Raven frowned.

"It was old when you got it," Jinx threw one of her long braids over her shoulder and placed a hand in her hip.

"So's your attitude," there was a tick in Raven's eyebrow and a slight orange glow backlighting her eyes before she took a deep breath and frowned.

"Having issues?" Jinx suddenly sounded concerned, ignoring the obvious insult Raven just threw at her.

"Just need to meditate." Raven shook her head, stepping back from the small group we'd formed to study the match between Star and Vic. Jinx shook her head before bouncing over to Wally and studying him critically. Dick cleared his throat to grab my attention, his eyes asking everything.

"Nah dude, they don't smell the same." Dick looked crestfallen. Kori may have kissed him last night, but it was obvious he couldn't get over the fiery haired girl currently kicking Vic's ass in the ring.

I could relate with him. Something about Raven made me want to get to know her more. Obviously that wasn't an option. I can't just jump to another girl because I'm lonely.

  
  



	7. 7.Stranger

My emotions were all over the place as I attempted to focus on Kori's impromptu match. My breathes were deep and steady, but inside it was complete chaos. I could feel all of them fighting to gain control, to make their demands heard. I just couldn't handle it right now. And loosing it in front of the.. Titans was not an option. I could feel Changeling studying me like a hawk, his mind so close to Garfield's that if Wally hadn't already spilled the beans last night I would assume they were the same person. They were, but I couldn't exactly let them know I knew without drawing suspicion to us as a whole. It was going to be difficult enough to keep Jinx under control. Letting her relationship with Wally out of the bag now would be a disaster.

' **_You're a disaster!_ ** ' Rude remarked making me twitch with irritation.

' **_Shut up you mouth breather_ ** ,' Rage growled out, forcing me to breath. The longer this turmoil took hold the more dangerous this would be.

Kori won her bought with Cyborg, causing Garfi-Changeling to let out loud whooping noises and annoying whistles. I tried not to let it grate on my nerves, but it was so hard with all of the bickering going on in my head.

"Raven! Would you like to participate in the festivities?" Kori asked with a large grin spread across her face.

"This isn't a festival Starfire," I shook my head but the small group of people around us seemed to think otherwise.

"But it could be!" Wally perked up.

"Yeah it’d be so cool to have the Titans go up against the- what do you call yourselves?" Cyborg asked, pointing vaguely in my direction.

"We don't," I shook my head and gave Kori a pointed look. "You and Jinx can do whatever, I need a moment alone." I said it as quietly as I could while the boys raised the voices with various names we should adopt. Kori gave me a worried look before giving me a single nod.

"Should there be trouble we shall handle it. I understand yesterday was not ideal and you may need the rest." Her voice was also quiet as Jinx argued that The Sirens were already a group terrorizing Gotham and we didn't need to be associated with that 'hot mess' anyway.

I nodded once before turning on my heel and opening a portal to bring myself home. The small amount of energy it took felt draining, so I changed the old fashioned way once I was comfortable in my dark room.

Peeling off the skin tight suit took far more energy than it needed to, but once I was in loose sweatpants and a soft t-shirt I was finally comfortable enough to address the mounting headache that was progressing in my mind.

* * *

 

Nevermore was the same as it always was, with rocky craigs floating around the paths that connected the different dominions of my emotions with one another. In the center of the nexus was a kind of alter, one my emotions used to help me process my own feelings and allow little bits of them to come forth.

With Kori's help, and Jinx's encouragement, I was slowly able to process some of my emotions out in the real world. Like small doses of love for my friends or anger for injustice.

I couldn't get swept up in my emotions and let them carry me away, but I could express them and that was more than I ever thought I was capable of.

Right now, however, they were rioting at the altar, most of them yelling and screaming at one another. Only timid and knowledge stood apart from the crowd, speaking softly to one another.

"Anyone care to tell me what the hell the problem is?" I growled out, cutting the yelling match short for maybe a second before they all turned towards me, glaring.

"Care to explain that thing," Rage growled out. Her red cloak billowing around her in a wind that didn't actually exist. She pointed towards a black cloaked emoticlone, standing quietly apart from everyone. I frowned, studying the emoticlone in front of me. It held a frown of its own with its arms crossed defensively in front of it.

"Did you bother asking?" Knowledge spoke to the group. Timid stood behind the yellow cloak, staring at the new emotion with wide eyes.

"Jealousy," the black caped one finally spoke, venom dripping from her words. I blinked at her for a moment. Sure I had felt something like it before, but never so strongly to manifest its own emotion until…

"You were born last night," I blinked back my shock before sighing. "When Kori was with Richard."

"He's taking her away from us," Jealousy spoke out.

"She wouldn't do something like that," I shook my head, trying to fight past the obvious part of me that believed it.

"We'll never have what they have, never be what she is." Jealousy yelled causing a few of my emoticlones to step back. Rage stood beside her, sizing her up for a moment before nodding.

"It's part of our fears," Timid spoke out, hiding behind knowledge as she did.

"It may be, but we can't let it tear us apart like this," I spoke softly, acknowledging the fear and trying to take the tension away.

"The closest thing we ever had was…" passion began, but then stopped, the pain of the headache radiating through all of us.

"He used us," I shook my head.

"He may have changed," passion said with a small voice.

"Unlikely," knowledge stated.

"But maybe," passion pleaded. I sighed.

"Would you guys behave if I tried again, just once." I frowned as the group around me comprised mostly of nods gave me my answer. "Very well," I sighed before turning to the altar. "Work in harmony and I will reach out to him…" I sighed, feeling the bravery in me tentatively rise, the closest thing to hope I've ever had.

* * *

 

As I breathed out my phone rang, causing that stupid almost hope in me to swell.

It was Garfield, trying to find a good time to go over his schedule. I would have questioned how he got my number if it wasn't the preface of his message.

'Kori gave me ur # last night when I told hr I need help finding my way round campus. Just wanna get the fastest route 2 class!' I sighed before agreeing to meet him at the café off campus. I needed to return my apron anyway.

I dragged my feet on scrolling to Mal's contact, frowning at the way my heart clenched and seemed to pound at the thought of sending a simple text.

I never loved him, not really, but next to Kori and Jinx he was the closest thing to love I had experienced. I took a breath and called on my bravery as I typed out a simple message asking to meet at the same café a few hours after helping Garfield. It couldn't really take that long to figure out the fastest route to his classes.

* * *

 

Garfield was impossible, stopping every couple of moments to marvel at the sculptures all across campus that our art program put out for display every year to showcase last years talent.

"If you keep stopping every second you'll never make it to class," I frowned at him as he was examining a piece done by locale talent of 'Starfire', looking glorious in broken pieces of multicolored reflective glass.

"It's just so pretty," he looked star struck for a moment before placing his hands behind his head and walking towards me, looking almost thoughtful.

"Ever notice how much Kori and Starfire look alike?" His question was curious, no nefarious intent oozing off him but I still felt wary.

"I don't pay much attention to the superhero following this city has."

"But they're so kickass."

"I guess. They keep us safe," I shrugged, shoving my hands into the small pockets of my jacket.

"You kinda look like Raven too, with the permanent frown and pale skin."

"Her skin is basically gray," I frowned at him before trying to smooth my features. "Why are you so worried about it anyway?"

"I dunno, guess I just wish she'd notice me," he shrugged before falling into step next to me.

"How would she notice you? She's busy fighting crime?" I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he knew, if he was trying to pull the information out of me.

"I dunno," he sighed, that ever present sadness creeping up and engulfing him. When we finally arrived at the last class on his list I was twenty minutes late to meet with Mal.

It wasn't too bad though, I was kind of dreading meeting with Mal anyway. Something not feeling quite right in my stomach.

For a split second my emotions roared until Garfield bumped his shoulder into mine, sending me a sunny smile even though his own emotions were a mess.

He did have a nice smile, even if it didn't look quite right coming from the holoring projecting a false image.

"You're kinda nice to hang out with, y'know?"

"You're delusional," I shook my head before checking my phone. Only one message from Mal.

'Waiting'

As I thought about a way to reply Garfield bumped into me again, his smile widening.

"Nah, you're just too cool to know how awesome you are. I mean, you made my shirt brand new like magic after getting that gross smelling drink all over it."

"Whatever. And my drink did not smell bad," I rolled my eyes at him as my feet began taking me back towards the Café with Garfield keeping step beside me easily. Long legs and whatnot.

"Smelled like fruity poison," he scrunched his nose before laughing at the frown on my face. I could feel the corner of my lips twitching as Happy made itself know.

"Not my fault you don't have good taste," I raised my nose in the air, and he laughed louder.

"I think I have great taste," his grin was like sunshine and for a second I was blinded before my phone began vibrating again. Another one word text from Mal.

'Later?'

I sighed before wrinkling my nose and looking at Garfield. It had been fun, ish, and all but I had made a promise, essentially to myself, that needed to be kept.

"I've got to go, I'll probably see you next week or something." Without waiting for an answer I left, walking quickly but calmly to the café while my emotions seemed to be torn.

I knew enough about Mal to know I could get closeish without getting too hurt. Garfield was brand new territory, and I wasn't in the mood for exploring.

When I stepped into the café and my eyes met with Mal's it was like everything clicked.

I didn't need to explore anything new because Mal was familiar, safe.

I could trust him.

Except I couldn't.

I frowned, wondered where the contradicting thoughts came from and that bad feeling in my gut intensified. Sure being with Mal the first time was rocky and headache inducing at times, but still safer than a stranger. Someone I was suppose to be working colleagues with soon, even if they didn't know it.

"Sorry, I was helping a friend," I sat down across from him and he smiled. Something in my heart clenched at how beautiful it was. Not blinding like the sun, but it still made me feel something.

That something was clenching at my heart and making my head dizzy as he began speaking in his low, melodic voice.

"It's no problem at all, little bird. I was pleased to receive your message." Mal was studying me hard as I became hyper focused on the small twitch at the corner of his mouth as he smiled. "Did you enjoy the dancing last night?"

"It was… fun," my mouth answered for me as Mal leaned onto his elbows, his alabaster eyes studying me intently. One of the baristas dropped two cups off at the table before asking if we needed anything else. Mal answered for us, leaving me feeling a little irked. My irritation flared for a brief second before Mal's finger nudged against my own and something electric but dark shivered down my spine. I tried to pull away from the possibility of his skin brushing against mine again but I felt frozen in place.

My stomach sinking without real cause.

"Well, little bird, I can't say it wasn't a pleasant sight to see, I simply wish you would have spent some time dancing with me."

"You don't dance," I answered, my voice not holding any of the aggravation I felt.

"Ah, but for you I would make an exception."

"Since when?" The words were mine, but the tone, the relaxation of my body, all of it was wrong. The dark pulse I felt slithered down my spine again, but I didn't shiver as I wanted to. Mal studied me for a long moment, his grin growing and his eyes seeming to glow as his true emotions finally began bleeding through whatever was originally holding him back.

Lust and hunger in equal waves, a dark depravity that I've only felt in the few rapists and murders we've been able to apprehend over the years.

"Since last night, I wasn't ready before, for what you wanted and what I needed were clashing. But I want you, dear Raven."

"What," my shock reached my words, but not my body language.

"Oh little bird, you think I didn't know? You think I picked you for mere coincidence, or charm? We have many plans for you, and now I have you exactly where he wants you." Mal's voice was calm as he studied me. My emotions were running haywire again, making it hard to concentrate. Rage was at the forefront, leading the charge, while passion was crushed. Knowledge was soaking everything in and trying to calm everyone.

"Who wants me?" My voice bled the rage boiling in my stomach. Mal smirked, leaning forward to whisper, his warm breath sending another dark shiver down my spine.

"Deathstroke."

  
  
  



	8. 8.Vulnerable

**Time skip!**

* * *

 

One month had passed. One month of sitting next to Rachel in biology and watching her walk stiffly to and from classes and interact with Kori and Lucky so awkwardly it was hard to watch. One month of watching Mal gloat over his victory, sitting in on classes he wasn't signed up for and keeping Rachel no further than arms length away.

Something was wrong, I could feel it in the air around her when he wasn't there. Her dark eyes seeming to be void of emotion. Her pale skin seemed to be losing any healthily glow it had, her dark hair tangled in sloppy buns or messy braids, her usually well kept appearance was slipping.

There were signs of abuse, whether physical or emotional I couldn't tell but he made me on edge whenever I saw his stupid face. Those white irises rimmed with little flecks of purple were cold.

She didn't deserve this, and it killed me to think that even for a second he began this sham of a relationship with her because he felt threatened by me at that bar what felt like forever ago.

I sighed as the professor at the front of the classes kept droning on. English lit was not my best subject, and the monotone of his voice made it hard to think of anyone other than Rachel. Well, Rachel and Raven.

It was getting hard to disconnect the two, especially since now that Mal's scent was all over her it was obvious they were the same person. She was jumping through some magical hoops to keep her and her friends scents concealed. The more time the girls spent with us, trying to help Richard with his special project they were recruited for and as their disguised selves for double dates, Wally and Lucky with Richard and Kori, Vic and I following just in case trouble stirred, it was easy to see through the holorings. even if I couldn't literally do that.

Mal's scent is what tipped me off, clinging to her through whatever changes they went through when the high tech little gadgets slipped onto their fingers.

Rae was different when she was 'herself', anger seemed to fuel all of her movements, red eyes permanently in place, the second set stayed closed, keeping herself still mostly under control. But it was obvious she wasn't okay, obvious that whatever relationship she had with Mal wasn't healthy. When she was with us at the safe house she was able to breathe without Mal all over her, but she was still stiff, anger just below the surface. Dick was starting to regret asking for her help, but sometimes that anger cracked and that was worse, because whatever was going on was making her terrified. I could smell it, even as the anger tried to mask everything, the fear was deep down in her core.

It had started slow, jerky movements during battle, little flares of anger for small mistakes she had obviously never made before. Every time Kori calmly asked what was going on it was obvious that she wanted to tell her. Her eyes practically pleaded with Kori to know without needing words, because every time Rae opened her mouth to answer there was silence. She was so close.

But something stopped her. And it was the same something that was essentially running her life and making her miserable, if the bags under her eyes and her sudden shift in mood were anything to go off of.

The communicator buzzed in my pocket and I sighed before slowly placing my school stuff back in my bag and slipping out the back door of the classroom. I flipped it open once I was free from prying eyes and ears, finding Richard’s vaguely angry face on the other side of the screen.

"'Sup?" I asked, studying the frustrated set to his shoulders and the frown lines on his forehead.

"We've got reports of Deathstroke working in the area, unfortunately we can't pinpoint him. Raven hasn't been answering her comm and you're the closest to the area."

"Got it," I said, closing the comm without waiting for the rest of the briefing. Raven wasn't answering because she was in class and Mal was probably breathing down her neck. I jogged over to the class down the hall and popped my head in. Sure enough there she was clenching her pencil so tight I was sure it was about to snap, I slunk Into the room quietly while her teacher also droned on about whatever reading they were working on. I plopped down into the seat next to her and yawned, catching Mal's attention. His eyebrow twitched but he made no move to do much of anything else. Rae took longer to react, her eyes slowly turning to me, something like relief there for a brief second before her dark eyes looked lifeless again.

"Kori sent me cause you weren't answering. Something about a date emergency," My voice was low and smooth, trying to keep my frustration at the situation out of my tone. Rae was too good of a person to deal with this shit. And way to beautiful for an ass like Mal.

Rachel's eyes widened when I twitched my nose and tapped on the upside down comm I set on the desk in front of me. It looked like a clunky walkie-talkie, but recognition dawned in her eyes instantly.

"Of course." Her voice was smooth and toneless as she stiffly got up and pressed a chaste kiss to the side of Mal's mouth. "Take notes for me," her tone changed with him, it was hard and angry, her eyes full of that same rage until her fingers left his shoulder and she was essentially empty again. I attempted to keep my face straight as I stood and left behind her, easily keeping pace with her shorter legs. If she couldn't hold onto her anger I could do it enough for the both of us.

* * *

 

"How did you know?" Her dead voice was so quiet it was hard to hear over the roaring winds at the top of the building. Once she got in contact with Richard he sent us both to stake out the area Deathstroke was sighted in. So far there was nothing.

"His scent is all over you, no matter what you do," I tried to keep the anger out of my voice. It was so hard when she deserved so much better. "Why do you stay?"

"I don't have control," the words were a soft whisper, barely an exhale of breath but I heard them. Her dead eyes looked surprised as her fingers lifted to her soft looking lips, almost as if she didn't believe she was able to admit the words to herself. The red backing her eyes lifted as the wheels in her mind began working.

I left her alone, just happy she looked like her old self in this moment. The city was oddly quiet for being in the middle of the workweek. Maybe it was because we were on top of the highest building in Jump, surrounded by roaring winds, but something seemed unnaturally still about the evening.

"Mal isn't human," again it was barely a breath, but I whipped my head around and stared at her, not expecting the pained expression on her face.

"You're not in control," the words fell from my lips dumbly as I tried to fit together the two puzzle pieces she dropped for me. "Mal's not human." She nodded, the movement forced and jerky.

"I have more… control… around the… Titans." Her face twitched as she ground out the words. I nodded once

"We'll figure this out. I'll kick his ass til he-"

"Can't tell anyone," her eyes were pleading while her voice strained. "He'll know and it won't be good." The anger rose up in me again, not at Raven, but because of what Mal was doing to her.

"I hate seeing you like this," I clenched my fists as she looked out to the city, whatever control she was able to wrestle for herself had slipped and it was obvious she wanted to speak but her trembling lips wouldn't open. "You deserve better than him." I did it without thinking, so use to using physical contact with Terra, even with Kori and the loose friendship we've formed. I brushed my gloved hand against her cheek, pushing her hair from her face. Her body shook, reacting to the contact.

Her head whipped around to look at me, moving my fingers closer to her lips. I was expecting the red to return to her eyes. Kori explained why she was so controlled once, way before Mal's hold had gotten so bad. Her powers were fueled by emotions. Her emotions were powerful, mostly separate. They didn't coexist well and when she was feeling weak or vulnerable they could bleed through, lighting her eyes up with their influence.

Instead of red they were grey and dull, like something was sapping the life from her.

"I-" I went to pull my hand away, remembering how she prefers her space from everyone excluding her two best friends when her hand flew up and kept my gloves hand connected to her skin.

"I can feel his control slipping, when you're touching me." her voice was stronger, as the grey in her eyes faded.

I shouldn't have been so turned on by a simple sentence, especially when this was so not the time for it but it had been two month since the last time I had been with Terra and the thought made it impossible to keep my stupid big mouth shut.

"Imagine how much his control would slip if I kissed you," My voice was way steadier than I felt. Her eyes became hard, her once gentle grip on my fingers felt like she would break my hand. Red began to build behind her eyes before suddenly everything loosened. She dropped my hand away from her face, but kept my hand clenched lightly in my own.

I studied her warily, waiting for my death sentence to be signed and executed in swift process when a light laugh escaped her, causing me to freeze.

"Oh this is weird," Raven frowned as the laugh left her. "I'm a mess because I can't even meditate without him controlling the way I breathe."

"He doesn't take advantage of you, does he?" I decided I didn't want to look at her as she froze up. Instead my eyes began scanning the streets below us. The whole reason we were up on the roof was to look for one bad guy, but I guess discussing another one wasn't the worse thing I've done to pass time.

"Depends on what you mean. He doesn't touch me, but I can feel him sapping my energy." Her fingers gripped my hand tighter and I squeezed back for reassurance.

"Well whenever you're ready to get rid of him my lips are waiting." It was a stupid line, but the soft chuckle that left her soft lips was all the encouragement I needed to keep hoping she'd get through this soon. Whatever reason she had for holding on the charade of them being together was worrisome, but hopefully it was worth whatever she was putting herself through.

* * *

 

The stakeout was a bust, nothing of interest happened anywhere near where we were. Raven was less stiff than she had been all month, but it was still there in every movement she made. It was true she was more herself with all the Titans around, but when I bumped my shoulder with hers, completely on accident, the tension in her seemed to melt for the briefest of moments.

She spent the rest of the day with Richard, going over plans for the new tower, training hand to hand combat, just overall avoiding leaving. Not that Kori seemed to mind. In fact the alien beauty was beyond thrilled when she got into the ring with me, her whole face glowing.

"She is...much happier away from him." Kori's voice was small as she studied her friend from across the room.

"She deserves better," I agreed before loosening up. Kori was vaguely told not to use her powers, but her inhuman strength was something she couldn't really control. This was gonna hurt no matter how much she held back.

"I have never hated a man more," Kori agreed before turning her eyes to me, looking thoughtful.

"You, however seem to make her not so angry."

"No I make her plenty angry," I shook my head.

"It is a different kind than the anger that boils within her now." I ignored Kori's words as I began shifting my weight from foot to foot, lightly bouncing in place.

I could still smell him on her, even from across the room and it was starting to itch something inside of me. I took deep breaths from my mouth, trying to ignore his scent mixing with hers.

"You like her," Jinx's voice was a musical laugh from the edge of the ring. I ground my teeth together ignoring it while Garth walked up to Raven. He leaned against the table next to her, way too close to her personal space. My vision began closing in as Jinx continued her taunt and Kori continued her thoughtful prods.

So what if I liked her. I liked a lot of people.

So what if Mal's scent bothered me, it was because she was obviously miserable.

So what if I had flirted with her on that roof. I mean, there was enough of me to share with the growing group of fans building around our good deeds.

So what if Garth's fingers brushing against her arm made my control snap a little.

As the thought passed my mind I suddenly felt weightless

And then I wasn't

"Gotta pay attention dude," Wally said as I picked myself up from the ground Kori had ruthlessly slammed me down on.

"I thought I was," I groaned out. I sure was paying attention to the way Garth was flirting with my…

Friend. Raven was just my friend. Nothing else. Nothing permanent.

While I wrestled with the weird feelings my animal side kept shooting me when it came to the thought of Raven with other people Wally took my spot. And was immediately taken out with a well place kick to the back of the knee.

"This woman's a whole army in one." Wally groaned as he slunk out of the ring. Jinx took that as her cue to show up her boyfriend and flipped herself into the ring using the ropes. She was graceful, but sounded like a wind chime with all the tinkling bracelets and tiny crystals knocking together in her hair. Who has that kind of time anyway?

Jinx lasted a lot longer than Wally or I did, mostly because she simply danced out of the way of Kori's blows. I forced myself to focus on that instead of Garth's flirting with Raven, or the way the animal inside of me wanted to pummel the Atlantian prince.

I even ignored the thought of what would happen when Raven went home tonight and Mal was there.

She wasn't mine, my brain should just stop obsessing over it.

  
  
  



	9. 9.Colors

I knew he was there before I finished unlocking the door. I could feel whatever magic he had rolling off him as I stepped through the door alone.

Kori hates seeing me with him and I wasn't able to ask her to come home with me. Instead she was spending the night out with the hardass Boy Wonder. Hopefully she would help him loosen up a bit.

"You were gone too long," Mal's voice growled from the chair in the living room. I did my best to ignore him, but my body walked rigidly to him. I couldn't even frown at him.

"Fuck off," my voice was too pleasant, dripping with honey.

"Keep it up and I'll fuck you," his hand wrapped into my hair and he pulled my face down to his. Anger was building inside of me, but whatever hold he had over me was too strong for it to break through.

"Whatever," My voice was a little flatter, the honey still there but not as thick.

"He wants to see you."

"Deathstroke?" My eyebrow twitched But didn't raise.

"Yes. It's almost ready." Mal smirked, his perfect white teeth looking a little sharper than they use to. The longer he spent feeding on my power the more he seemed to change. The pointed ears, sharp canines, effervescent eyes. My energy was giving him something, but I wasn't able to probe to figure out what.

' **_We should have let garfield kiss us_ ** ,' Knowledge started blandly.

' **_We want him to kiss us_ ** ,' Passion swooned.

' **_Anything so we can be free to rip this piece of shit limb from limb_ ** .' Rage roared and I could actually feel the shiver of her delight run through me at the thought.

If I were a lesser person I might actually act out the dark thought.

"What could possibly take a month to get together?" There was actual venom in my voice as Mal pulled me closer to his face, his free hand playing with a strand of my hair. I was essentially bent over his lap, my fingers gripping the chair arms with more control than I've had since Garfield held my hand.

"The end of the world of course," Mal ran his tongue against the column of my throat, causing the dark shiver to run down my spine again. His touch was cold, his breathe causing goosebumps to form on my exposed skin. It felt like a knife was slicing my skin, but I couldn't even scream as he pulled me further down, causing me to practically straddle him in the chair.

"What…" Mal bit down on my neck increasing the pain and making me dizzy.

"You didn't think we'd give up? Trigon will be released."

* * *

 

I awoke suddenly to the bright lights of what looks like a medical examination room. A man sat in the corner of the room, in all black with a mask covering his features. Mal stood beside him, looking paler than normal.

"You damaged her," the voice was hard and uncompromising.

"Long before I knew what she was for!" Mal argued back and I tried to sit up but my body wouldn't cooperate.

"This complicates things," the man's voice echoed around the room as he began to pace from one end to the other, passing my cot and spinning smoothly on his toes. "You incompetent fool." The man spit out after he passed Mal once before spinning again. He had an imposing aura, anger radiating from him in almost tangible waves.

"She was a product of rape! I didn't know popping her cherry was going to make any difference." Mal attempted to justify himself and it made me sick. So this was the end game all along. Even years ago when we had first met in that stupid library. Every moment we spent together getting close.

After I had given him everything and he dropped me like dead weight.

"Demons prefer virgin sacrifices," the angry man said offhandedly as he continued his march in front of my bed.

"I won't let you raise him," I yelled out, Rage growing inside of me, fighting whatever was binding me to Mal's will. I was so close to breaking it when the man slammed his hand over my chest causing my heart to stop for a full second.

I would have been happy to pass away in that moment, for without a beating heart a sacrifice of my body and blood would be useless to them.

"You stupid bitch. We will raise the father of destruction and you will not halt our progress!" The man roared, but rage roared back, throwing the man back in a powerful blast, the likes I hadn't been able to conjure since Mal took hold of my faculties. My body fought against me but I forced myself up and began running, almost tripping over Mal's moaning body as I left the room. The walls were stark white as I ran through the building, trying to push my boundaries to see if there were any other people nearby. It was like a maze and I was easily lost.

Soon there were shouts and footsteps, causing me to push harder, moving my ridgid limbs as fast as they would go.

It wasn't nearly fast enough as Mal threw me against a wall and pulled an ornate dagger from a sheath at his hip.

"You will not ruin this," his voice was hypnotic as my limbs stopped obeying but Rage began thrashing, borrowing the power of timid and knowledge. More footsteps as Mal ran his dagger from my shoulder in a diagonal towards my hip, slicing the delicate silk shirt I was wearing. I was bare before him as he positioned the dagger between my breasts as Rage continued growing.

Safe. I thought hard, trying to direct the next explosion of power.  _ Safe _ . Every fiber in my body echoed as the footsteps came closer, even and unhurried.  **Safe** . Mal gripped my throat, his disgusting hunger rolling over me as he leaned forward.  **_SAFE_ ** . Mal's mouth made contact with the column of my throat again and I could feel a part of me breaking as the dagger dug into the delicate skin of my breast.

As Deathstroke whirled around a corner the dam broke and Rage pushed it all to my fingertips. I could feel the portal opening in the wall and took the chance to wrap my fingers around Mal's wrist. His hold on me broke instantly as we fell into the void.

The room we fell into was unfamiliar. Clothes were strewn over every surface and week old pizza boxes were stacked high next to textbooks and comic books.

The sole occupant of the room was snoring lightly until a pained scream sounded from Mal. I watched in astonishment as the green bundle of sheets morphed into a tiger, caught in bedsheets and trying to look formidable as it failed to leave the bed gracefully, instead falling in a heap on the messy floor.

Mal was writhing on the ground, his terror bleeding through him and for a moment I wasn't sure what was wrong, until rage answered quietly from the back of my mind.

' **_I just showed him what father would do to him if he were loose_ ** .'

The writhing made sense.

Garfield finally emerged from the blankets, his tired eyes suddenly alert as I began leaning against the wall, feeling all my energy leave me at once. Before I could explain warm hands were holding my tattered shirt closed as a deep blush covered his face. Everything began growing fuzzy as Mal's tortured screams began to die down. I could feel the energy being sapped straight out of me as the adrenaline ran its course.

"Raven what happened?" Garfield's voice was soft as he studied my face, ignoring the pained groans from the ground.

I opened my mouth to speak but the words simply wouldn't come.

"Raven?" My vision blurred around him, green taking up everything as he peered closer to me.

Green was all I saw as I lost consciousness for the second time today.

* * *

 

_ Everything was grey as I sat up in rumpled sheets, my hair a mess on my head and my body sore in places it had never been before. The sky outside the open window was such a vivid blue it would paint this moment for the rest of my life. _

_ A body stirred beside me, reminding me why I was sore. _

_ I blushed trying to remember the exact feeling of euphoria he had instilled in me, but the night itself was foggy and hazy. It was probably the closest to religious I had ever been. His name had been whispered from my lips as often as my mantra. How I had managed to keep the power inside of me controlled was amazing enough with all of the emotions involved. It was messy and painful but so full of… well it wasn't love. Maybe lust. _

_ But it lead to bliss and the hunger that had built inside of me was sated for now. _

_ I had never felt so good before, so close to happy it was almost laughable. _

_ The body next to me finally turned over revealing Malchoir, but not as I remembered him from that moment bathed in sunlight and the soft greys of his room, but bloodied and torn as if tortured by the beasts my father would raise to the world. _

_ The soft blue of the sky turned red, painting the walls with blood as Mal gasped for air next to me, pleas and apologies on his lips as gurgled sounds bled out. _

_ Part of me was frantic, wanting to heal the damage, but a small kernel of me wanted to watch him bleed and suffer, watch him hurt as he would have hurt me. _

_ I ignored it, knowing that I'm not that person, no matter how badly my father wished I could be. I couldn't call on the demonic part of me to kill heartlessly. The demonic lust that would sometimes take over is different. _

_ 'Weakling,' a voice bellowed from beyond the window as the blood continued to soak my hands and the sheets around Mal's body. He was slowly growing cold, none of the energy I pumped into him working. _

_ 'You were born for more than the trivial tasks of this world.' The voice boomed again, louder now as tears fell from my eyes. _

_ "I won't help," my voice was weak as I watched Mal's life fade from his eyes. He may have been a bastard, but the loss of any life still weighed heavily. Especially because of what was to come. _

_ What I thought I had stopped. _

_ 'When the time comes, you won't have a choice.' _

  
  



	10. 10.Animal

Raven was whimpering in her sleep on the small bed. The night’s events had been crazy after she poofed into my room with a whimpering Mal and an open shirt. There was blood leaking from marks on her neck and chest and she wasn't standing for long, but damn did she look like an ethereal goddess when I first opened my eyes.

There had been a white glow surrounding her, solidifying my original thought that she was a dream until it faded away and she was still there. The agonizing cry of pain at her feet was the tell that it was real.

Not saying I've had lots of dreams about Raven, but the ones she happens to be in don't involve screaming.

More like moaning.

I cringed at myself as she let out an agonized groan. She was bathed in a blue light that Kori earlier explained was her body healing itself. Normally these instances were quiet while she lies in a meditative sleep. Kori quietly informed me she was having a nightmare before joining Richard in the interrogation room.

If I could get my hands on that sleazeball he wouldn't be able to talk.

It's probably better that Richard handles this part. It was obvious from the writing on Raven's arms and legs in what looks and smells a lot like dried pigs blood that Mal wasn't the only one involved.

I've seen his handwriting and he wasn't capable of something so ornate and detailed.

"No," Raven's low voice groaned out, her brows knitting together. "I won't let it end," her voice was agonized as she tossed in the bed, throwing her pillow to the floor and tangling herself in my overly large shirt.

I couldn't just let her be toted around with her body on display for Garth. It was a little hard to ignore what seeing her in my clothes were doing to me though. That same dark voice that had been persistent on getting rid of Mal was now chanting to make her mine.

And that was just gross. I mean, she's a person. I can't just claim her like a possession.

' **_You can when it's obvious that's what she wants_ ** ,' a shiver ran down my spine at the thought of Raven being open to that idea.

I fisted my hands in my hair trying to immediately push the thought out of my head. Terra had never brought these thoughts out of the deep, primal part of me. It was scary how easy it would be to simply listen and give in.

It was even scarier how badly I wanted to.

"Safe," Raven's voice whined. "Keep me," her voice was small as it trailed off, her flailing causing my shirt to push up her body revealing more of the blood markings on her.

Vic took thorough photos of the damage done to her skin as well as the marks. Jinx and Wally were currently working on researching them, though Jinx looked paler than normal when she witnessed her friend get carried into the infirmary where she and Wally were doing god knows what.

"Gar-" her voice moaned out and I had to leave before I did something stupid, like kiss her when she woke up or put my fist through a wall.

Everything was too hot and my skin felt like it was crawling.

Why why why why why.

' **_She is strong enough_ ** ,' the stupid primal voice in my head growled out as I began pacing the hall in front of the door.

I had to leave but I couldn't go too far away.

Had to make sure she was safe, but the stupid urges running through my head and burning through my veins were making me a threat to her safety.

"I can't stand it," I growled out, surprised at the low timbre of my voice.

' **_She is strong enough to be mate_ ** ,' the dumb voice growled out like it was obvious.

"That's stupid. I mean she's pretty and she smells nice as she's got thighs I want wrapped around my head but she doesn't even like us… Me. She doesn't like ME."

' **_She will once she's bedded_ ** .'

"No," I argued with the voice in my head as I passed the door again, stopping for a brief moment so that I could listen for the steady rhythm of Raven's heart. "Mating sounds final and I can't exactly take forever away from her. I mean. I'm not even sure if I can devote forever to-"

"You okay?" Garth's voice called out, sounding worried. I pushed back the instinct to growl at him and instead turned slowly on my heel to stare at him. Because I didn't have an answer. Physically I was fine. Mentally I was… well I'm fighting with a part of my self that shouldn't have a voice. I mean, the rest of the animals don't.

"I think I'm broken," I said slowly.

"Whatcha mean?" Garth leaned against the wall leading to Raven's room and I had to hold in the urge to rip his throat out. It was a scary thought and left me silent for way to long.

"I think I'm going crazy," I finally answered out as I let out a long, shuddering breath. "My animal side is trying to fight me."

"Well there aren't many people out there like you Gar," Garth stood up, looking worried for a moment. "Maybe you should get in contact with some of them, figure out how they handle… whatever it is that your fighting with yourself about."

"Yeah," I took another deep breath, catching wisps of Raven's scent, finally free from Mal's taint but now mixed with old pig blood and something darker.

Fear.

I couldn't suppress the urge this time as I dashed into the room, leaving Garth to stare at the space I use to occupy. Raven was up, a scalpel in her hand as she stood in the corner of the room looking like she was about to fight for her life. When our eyes locked all of the tension rolled out of her body and she looked so relieved she actually began crying. This strong woman who endured all of the bs Mal had thrown at her for the past month with anger instead of sadness was breaking down, the sharp instrument falling from her hand. She walked forward stiffly, until she stood right in front of me, her big purple eyes full of tears. She looked like she wanted to speak, like she wanted to scream. Without a thought to what she might do to me I tugged her to my chest and crushed her against me. Paper containers in the corner exploded, sending debris and a few bits of plastic everywhere, but we could clean that up later.

"I just prayed to go somewhere safe." Her voice trembled as she talked through the fabric of my shirt straight to my heart. "I thought I had woken back up there."

"You're here now. We'll keep you safe." Her small body became wracked with sobs as her nails dug into my skin.

"No one can keep me safe from what's coming next."

* * *

 

Kori and Jinx took Raven away to speak in hushed tones once Vic said she was stable enough to leave the infirmary. That left me to wander around the compound, trying to ignore the warring pull to be there with her and pound Mal into the concrete.

After her ominous statement she refused to speak until Kori threatened something in her native tongue that had the pale woman turning paper white.

"Changeling," Richard called, still keeping up superhero appearances. I twitched my nose but stopped my pacing, facing our fearless leader.

"Sir," My voice was rougher than I wanted it to be. The stupid hormones running through my body making the 'Alpha' try and show dominance.

Which is stupid because in this form Richard could kick my ass in a heartbeat with his tai-chi and Super Bat fighting skills.

"We've got information you might want to hear." There was a waver in his voice, just the tiniest crack. This was something big. I nodded once and followed him as he took me to the interrogation room.

Mal was bloodied and bruised, but most of it looked to be self inflicted. Dick was too 'follow the books' to implement torture.

"He attempted to bash his own head into the wall. But we were able to crack him," Richard answered my questioning stare. There was no light in his eyes as Vic asked him who he worked for and he answered calmly and quietly.

"Slade Wilson."

"Why did Raven bring you here?"

"Hell if I know. She wasn't supposed to be able to use her powers. I had them bound." He spat out.

Everyone had to know by now that Rachel and Raven were the same person. Mal had been attached at her side for weeks. What would she do when she found out her secret identity wasn't secret anymore.

"She's a portal," Mal answered a question I hadn't heard. Too busy in my head to pay attention like I should. "Her body and blood will be used to bring about the end of days."

"And why do you want something like that?" Vic asked incredulously.

"He's suppose to give his devout followers their true desires. Should we bring about his resurrection we will be offered a boon."

"A wish for the end of the world," Vic shook his head as Mal nodded.

"But she showed me what he'll do… the world will be nothing but blood and ash. Even the faithful with die with their pleas dying in their throat." Mal's voice quivered as he looked up at the two way glass, his eyes sliding passed me. I turned to find Raven, still in my shirt, studying him with hatred in her eyes. "She will be the portal to the end of the world and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"Bullshit," I muttered, tired of hearing his ravings as he began repeating the last line over and over.

Raven looked better, but there was a hard edge in those beautiful amethyst eyes.

"It's true." Her voice was firm as she stepped towards Richard in nothing but the shortest shorts to ever exist and my shirt. "I've tried to avoid it my whole life, I've done everything in my power to keep it from coming true but we just had Jinx do a reading… and her readings are rarely wrong."

"But they can be," Richard spoke the words that were about to tumble out of my mouth.

"You guys should call in reinforcements, once Deathstroke makes his move there will be little time to prepare." Raven's eyes left Dick to fall on Mal. She studied him for a long time, something calculated and cold in her eyes before she shifted her gaze to me, her eyes softening the smallest bit.

"You offered us a permanent position once, rooms and whatnot," Raven addressed Dick while studying me. It made me nervous, the dangerous glint in her eye as if she were sizing up an opponent.

"Offer still stands."

"Koriand'r and Jinx will be taking you up on that."

"And you?"

"Unless you have a safe space for spellweaving I'll be remaining at my apartment."

"We could build a space," I rushed out before she turned away. She raised her eyebrow slowly. Richard studied us both before nodding.

"I guess you'll need help with that," she spoke softly before taking a deep breath. "I will prepare you as much as I can for the end, but that's all I can do."

"Anything that helps," Dick nodded before turning back to Mal and Vic. Somehow Vic was able to get him out of his eternal loop and onto any information he had on Deathstroke’s whereabouts.

"Wally, Garth and I will be out searching the safehouses that piece of.. work provides us. You and Vic keep an eye on Raven and the girls."

"Bullshit!" Jinx's shrill voice called from the open door. She offered Raven a sympathetic look before storming over to Richard. "I'm coming. There's a chance I can scry for his location if we find something that belongs to him."

"Very well," Dick didn't argue, which was rare for him.

  
  



	11. 11.Have Faith in Me

I was trying to ignore the implications of appearing in Garfield's room. Of all the places that would make me feel safe, why would a room I had never entered be the safest space for me?

' **_It's Garfield, not the room._ ** ' I wrinkled my nose at Passions remark as I continued packing up my belongings the old fashioned way. The amount of power Rage expelled was alarming as it drained all my reserves.

"Friend Rachel," Kori knocked on my door and I sighed, setting down the stack of books in an empty box.

"He already knows Kori, you can call me by my name," I shot a glare at the changeling that was currently curled up on our couch in the shape of a German Shepard.

"Does he know everything?" Kori's face split into a mischievous grin.

"Not following." I frowned at her, tired already and we were barely halfway done.

"He may know you're name, but does he know how you feel?"

"You mean annoyed? I sure the hell hope so. Lazy ass could be helping," I raised my voice and the dog jumped awake from his nap in the dusty sunlight.

"You know what I mean," Kori frowned as she helped me pack up some rare magical objects, handling them with careful hands.

"Can't say I do," I turned away from her to pull a poster from my wall when a strong tanned arm shot past my head and grabbed it for me. Kori was right behind me, the natural warmth she exudes seeping into my skin from the slightest touch.

"It is not healthy to deny the feelings, especially when he compliments you so well." Kori's words were soft as she rolled the poster and studied me carefully.

"I can say the same for you. Lover boy ask you out yet?" I changed the subject as we packed another box.

"He is busy attempting to catch the Deathstroke. It.. consumes him."

"Use some of that natural charm to woo him in the right direction." I tossed a couple of Kori's cheesy romance novels in a box and kicked it out the door for Garfield to tape up. He remained sleeping on the couch, causing my agitation with him to spike.

"I shall take that into consideration. There is a party tonight. We should attend."

"We're moving today. Maybe if there's a party tomorrow." I shook my head at her. "I've got cal to study for anyway."

"You're like stupid smart, enjoy the party life a bit!" Garfield called from the couch he was now sprawled over in human form, his green skin soaking up the sun on his bare arms.

"You don't know what it's like being surrounded by drunk horny people when you literally feel their need to have sex."

"I can smell it, makes my brain a little stupid."

"Explains our first meeting," I deadpanned and he actually growled at me.

"I was overwhelmed by the new environment. Bats doesn't let us out much."

"Poor sheltered boy," I rolled my eyes and he stood up stretching, his shirt rising to show off the green skin of his lower abdomen, my eyes following the reveal without permission.

"Friend Raven the move can wait for one more day."

"He knows where we live Kori," I groaned out at her and the alien princess drooped.

"I'll hire someone to do it then, come on it's time to let loose!" Garfield whined and I tried to ignore it until the pounding headache of my emotions rioting against saying no made me give in.

"Fine. Just don't break anything. I'm going to meditate." I threw a too big jacket on and slipped the holoring into place so I could leave the apartment unseen. Due to Mal we've all had to change our outer appearance, but I still stuck close to familiar. Dark unnatural blue hair with too bright blue eyes in a cropped pixie cut with slightly altered features. I looked like every other goth girl on the street.

Hopefully it was enough to mask who I was from anyone working with Deathstroke.

* * *

 

Nevermore was a wreck and I cringed at the neglected state of my emotions. While under Mal's control there was a disconnect, the only emotion I was really able to grasp was Rage.

Now everything was upside down.

Again my emotions were gathered at the altar in various stages of malnutrition, Rage the only exception. She was strong and fit, larger than she should have been. Obviously I was still holding onto too much of my anger and gave myself a mental note to work towards lowering some of the anger impulses I was still feeling.

"You called, I've come," I spoke loud enough for each of them to hear me. They all turned as one, studying me with different degrees of scrutiny. "Before you even begin this only happened because I listened to you." I crossed my arms over my chest as most of my emotions shut their mouths to withdraw their arguments.

"It was a bad call," Knowledge sighed.

"We were just scared of being alone," Timid stood by Jealousy, who nodded.

"Don't we deserve to have what everyone else has?"

"Not at the risk of bringing father back," I shook my head, eying the black cloak.

"So now what? You just give up on love?" Passion spat, a little anger tinting her closer to red than magenta.

"If we get distracted now and father is raised then explain to me when we'll find time for love when the world had ended," I forced myself to stay calm, forced myself to let the anger go.

"Love could make us stronger," Passion argued back.

"It could also make us weak," Knowledge deadpanned.

"Just give him a chance!" Passion yelled.

"I gave Mal a chance!" I yelled back, silencing the fight. I could feel my fear building, it was too difficult to push it down. "What if that happens again? What if he's the same!" Timid spoke through me.

"You know he isn't," Knowledge answered calmly as the rest of my emotions nodded.

"Why are we even having this discussion? I've felt nothing from him but vague lust." I did my best to hold the emotions back in. It was more difficult in nevermore, so easy to express them because nothing broke that couldn't be fixed.

"Because you have hope that you could have more than just loneliness," Brave answered, regaining some of her color.

"Give me some time. Maybe the loneliness will grow on me." I finally answered after a long silence. My emotions nodded, accepting the unspoken. I needed time to grieve. Even though I had never loved Mal, I had liked him a lot before all of this. I needed to mourn the loss of the idea with him before running into something potentially messy and frightening.

"At least give us friendship. Get to know him." Brave said quietly as I turned to leave. I nodded once before ending the 'meeting.'

* * *

 

"I can feel you staring at me," It was true I could. Not even three seconds out of my deep meditation and his eyes were on me like a hawk. I gave him the benefit of the doubt, hoping he would have the decency in him to look away before I opened my eyes but he didn't. He simply stared with those too blue eyes. They were kind of pretty, it wasn't any surprise why Kori was almost in love with him.

"Sorry," Richard looked embarrassed when I finally did look at him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I raised an eyebrow at him as he leaned back on his hands. We were sitting on the roof of the apartment building. It was a little warmer than I would have like in early August, but even with the large jacket on it wasn't overly hot. Even so Richard appeared to be sweating.

"This is unorthodox but…"

"Look Kori likes you, and I can't seem to figure out why when you ignore her to dive into a case that will work itself out. Wilson will come for me when he's ready for the next stage."

"I-" Richard opened his mouth and I rolled my eyes.

"I've agreed to move into your posh palace while waiting for your obnoxious tower to be built. I've even agreed to the guard dog," I tossed my head towards Garfield who was pretending to sleep on one of the chairs left up here by who knows which neighbor. "If he comes he'll get caught. Focus on Kori for a little bit before Garth makes a move."

"He wouldn't," Richard stood up suddenly, doubt in his eyes no matter how confident he looked.

"He was drooling all over me before I could even get the pigs blood off me, Kori's a doll compared to me on a good day. On a great day she's more than you deserve," I rose to my feet next to the Boy Wonder. "If you don't show her how you feel she won't keep trying for you when she can have anyone she wants."

Maybe there was a little jealousy in my tone, maybe there was even anger, but Richard at least saw the truth of my words before he was running from the roof to speak with Kori before anyone else could.

I rubbed my temples in annoyance before directing my gaze to the fake sleeper.

"I know he didn't send you to actually guard me, what do you want?" Garfield lifted his head and huffed at me before slowly stretching, making a show out of it. I rolled my eyes before walking to the door. No use in waiting for him since he could probably find me no matter where I go. Stupid scent tracer.

"Yo I've got a question," it sounded harmless so I stopped and waited. He seemed to be looking for something in my gaze before taking a deep breath. "Why my room?"

"Who knows," I shrugged and answered honestly, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jacket. "We've got a party to get ready for anyway. Kori takes these things seriously."

* * *

 

It was just like that first Friday, with horny adults and way too much alcohol. It was hard to function without feeling that stupid urge. It had been so long after the first time with Mal that I felt comfortable trying to have sex with a stranger I almost blew out a window before our clothes were off, but I soon found alcohol lowered my ability to cause destruction in situations like that, even if it didn't soften my ability to feel what others were feeling.

Kori dressed me in shorts that felt too short and boots that made me too tall with a tight off the shoulder sweater. It wasn't my best look but I could feel enough lustful auras around us that I still felt pretty okay about myself.

It wasn't a surprise that Garfield was one of them. Honestly there was rarely a time I could feel him not be some form of horny. It was a surprise that he stuck so close to me when there were girls in tighter tops and shorter shorts that were obviously vying for his attention.

"Blonde over there is dying for you to look at her," I finally stated as I sipped on the too sweet alcohol he had gotten me earlier.

"Not my type," he grunted back, standing closer to me as a dude-bro type passed by, giving me a once over.

"Liar. Jinx has shown me your type, she's right up your alley." I sipped again, watching him carefully.

"That was a long time ago."

"Two months isn't such a long time when you've been together for over four years," I directed my gaze to Kori and Dick dancing in the dining room of the frat house. It was definitely a party house. Honestly I don't think they've ever cleaned the sticky kitchen counter where the booze was kept since the last semester began.

"It was mutual," he shrugged, that usual sadness that covered the overall lust he seemed to exude wasn't as deep as it was the last time I noticed it.

"Bouncing to a new girl might help it fade," I said thoughtlessly, my mind still on that small kernel of sadness.

"I don't just want to bounce," he chuckled, turning towards me, his deep faux brown eyes studying me.

"You don't even like me." I raised an eyebrow, feeling the lust increase as he moved closer into my bubble.

"I like parts of you," the answer was honest, and dirty so I laughed, allowing Happy to take over for a bit. His stupid smirk widened as he leaned in closer. "If I can get you to laugh again you owe me a dance."

"Deal." I sipped again, schooling my features into something neutral.

Friends dance and joke together yeah?

"Shit I wasn't expecting it to be that easy," he looked excited as the gears in his brain moved to think of something funny to say.

"Obviously it's not," I muttered into my cup and he looked wounded.

"No need to be cruel." He mocked before sipping his own drink. It smelled tart and was probably the poor excuse for beer the party throwers drank on the daily.

"I'm always cruel."

"Too sweet to be cruel," Garfield shook his head and I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the wall behind me.

"Are you drunk already?" I raised an eyebrow as my eyes followed Kori as she lead Richard away. Her happiness was obvious as they joined the beer pong table.

"Nah, this shits awful. Makes me dizzy tho."

"You better not puke on me," I gave him a dark look and he laughed before leaning his arm against the wall, his body heat causing gooseflesh to form on my exposed legs.

"Nah," Garfield's eyes smiled as he continued to sip his awful beer, his gaze bouncing from me to the crowd. He may look relaxed, but I could see a tenseness in his shoulders and jaw as his eyes scanned for danger that wasn't there.

"Tell me about yourself." I sighed into my cup, "we spend enough time together we might as well be friends." He looked so hopeful for a moment but the word friends seemed to skewer those hopes.

"I'm a wealthy orphan," he played it off, bouncing his eyebrows as he leaned in closer. "Dick doesn't know but I think I'm richer than him."

"Oh really?" I rolled my eyes at the fake bravado.

"What about you?"

"Half demon. Mother committed suicide after my birth due to the stress of bringing 'the portal' into the world. The monks of Azarath raised me to crush any sign of emotions as that's how I channel my powers." I shrugged like it was nothing, sipping on my almost empty cup.

"That's tragic." Garfield's sudden burst of pity made me roll my eyes.

"You're tragic. Is there a reason your room is such a mess?" I tried to ignore the pity as he shifted his weight.

"Need someone to keep me in line," he wagged his brows.

"So a baby sitter?"

"Harsh," Garfield laughed and it brought a small smile to my face. "I was thinking more a girlfriend."

"There's a whole sea of girls out there waiting for a piece of you," I motioned to the crowd with my now empty cup.

"But the only girl I see is you," his stupid brows wagged again and I couldn't help the small laugh at the awful pun.

"Yes!" He roared, taking my cup and setting them both down on the back of a nearby couch. Before I could protest he was grabbing my hands and pulling me towards the area near the speakers where Jinx and Wally were busy playing tonsil hockey.

I had danced a lot with Kori and Jinx, even a couple times with some of the guys I use to work with for tips, but never with an actual guy who was exuding pure lust my way. His hands slid down my sides as he pulled me back against him. We swayed to the rhythm, his hands guiding my hips.

His warm breath fanning my shoulders and the back of my neck.

It was hard to ignore the sudden urge to fuck. It was all in the air around me and the way it rolled off him made it hard to think.

"You're beautiful you know that," his voice was gruff but he tripped over the words.

"You're only saying that because you want something," I turned in his arms, wrapping a strand of the sandy blond hair around my finger. He looked different close up without the green skin and the sharp teeth.

Not as dangerous or interesting.

"I want a lot of things," he shrugged before his smile grew. "But I don't want anything you don't already want to give," he lowered his face to mine and breathed in deeply. A shiver ran down my spine.

We were so caught up in our own little world we didn't hear the loud shout warning us of the drunk frat boys as they crashed into us, spilling their booze everywhere.

"Fuck," Garfield laughed as he pulled me away from the idiots that were passed out of the floor. "This stuff smells worse than what you spilled on me," he laughed as he shook his head like a dog. I shot him a frown as drops splashed on my face.

"Come on," I rolled my eyes and lead him to one of the other bathrooms.

"You know your way around here pretty well," Garfield noted as I locked the door behind us and cast a weak silence spell to drown out the new dubstep song that was blasting on the speakers.

"Kori likes to party," I shrugged before making my way to the sink and motioned for him to hand me his shirt. He did without complaint this time as I ran cold water over the beer to keep it from setting. I wrinkled my nose at the strong stench of alcohol before casting a low powered stain remover spell. Old monks use to cast it to remove ink from parchment or cloth, I figured beer was kind of the same thing.

I forced my eyes to stay on my hands instead of Garfield who was still very much exuding lust.

"So why do you look so bland when without the ring you've got those abs," I asked absently before tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Wasn't planning on being shirtless while looking like this," he gestured to his body and unbidden my eyes followed, able to imagine his green skin and muscles through to glamor.

"Why not? You've got way too much testosterone running through you to be here just to babysit me."

"I like babysitting you," the whine in his voice was playful.

"You'd like getting laid a lot better," I muttered and he barked out a laugh.

"Who said I can't do both?" Oh his voice dropped so low, the growl in his voice doing annoying things to my stomach.

"I did, because I can't do anything romantic right now. Too much on my plate."

"I can do casual," his voice was different now, a little distanced as if trying to hold back. I rolled my eyes.

"No you can't. I can feel it. You put everything you have into everything you do."

"Not always," his voice was petulant.

"Always," I shook my head. "There's a good chance I'm going to cause the end of the world, you should get out there while you can."

"What about you?" He crossed his arms as I pulled his shirt out of the water and began drying it. "I can smell the need on you."

"I can manage. Besides that's creepy."

"And you feeling it all in the air isn't?" He laughed as I threw his shirt at him and began tugging mine off. He stood staring for a long moment before shoving his shirt back on and suddenly finding the dying plant in the corner very interesting.

"You're not wrong," I muttered before working the same spell on my own shirt. It took longer as the sweater was thicker. The cool air caused goosebumps to crawl across my skin, my bra to only barrier.

"Ever wish you were normal?" Garfield asked as I turned the tap off and began drying my shirt.

"Sure. It would be great if I wasn't the cause of the end of the world, or if i didn't ruin most relationships by being able to feel what everyone else is feeling."

"How could that possibly ruin a relationship?" Garfield looked puzzled as I pulled my sweater over my head.

"Because I can't reciprocate." I shrugged. "I know we're not on the same page and end it before it can even really begin."

"Sounds more like you're scared."

  
  



	12. 12.For Baltimore

It was obvious Raven wasn't interested in any sort of serious commitment, which is what mating would entail.

And mating is apparently what the stupid voice in my head wants.

I had to remind myself with every small smile and innocent touch over the past few days that she wasn't interested. That she wants to be friends. Which is fine and I can respect that.

It was just so damn hard to do when suddenly other girls weren't attractive anymore. Sure Kori was still one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen but suddenly that was it. The blondes that would flirt after a successful mission were boring.

And this is a problem because my sex drive is at an all time high. I can't even look at Raven without feeling like I'm overheating.

It wasn't her fault and I totally understand but it's like I'm dying.

How sad.

I was zoned out while the professor explained niches and how they affect an environment when Raven tapped my desk with a blue tipped nail.

My gaze snapped straight to the frown on her glossy red lips and I forced myself not to breathe in her scent of lavender and herbal tea.

"Call." Her quiet voice shook me from my dumb thoughts as I realized she was holding the communicator under her desk. I nodded before packing up my things and slipping out of the back of the classroom with the small empath in tow.

"What's up?" I flipped open the comm to see a disheveled Richard looking more stressed than ever.

"Three villains are running loose. You and Raven take Mumbo in the east sector. When you get done there help Star in the north. Cinder Block is loose."

"Fuck," Raven groaned before pulling us into a dark corner and slipping her ring into her bag. The sight of the real Raven had my brain on the fritz for a second before I remembered she doesn't like me  _ like that _ . I copied her, shoving the comm in the pocket of my spandex suit before tossing all my clothes and book bag in the small portal Raven made.

"Ready?" I asked, ready to shift into a hawk and fly over to kick magical ass.

"Are you?" Dark magic sparked at Raven's fingertips as suddenly I was engulfed in darkness. For just a second I felt my stomach drop out of my body and then I was on the roof of a bank watching mumbo cast spells on the atm to have money flying out into a red bag.

Raven jumped immediately into action, leaving me to stand in awe of how confident and incharge she was when it came to these situations.

She really is incredible.

I shook the thoughts loose from my head as I shifted, feeling my animal instincts heighten as I let go.

It was like flipping a switch.

Powerful legs brought me closer to mumbo as large lungs inhaled then let out a mighty earth shaking roar. Sharp teeth snatched the bag from the air as Raven wrestled magically with Mumbo while dodging his attacks. Once I was far enough away I dropped the bag and studied the situation. Raven was holding her own, no doubt about it, but this had to be done fast if we were going to be any help to Kori against Cinderblock. I shifted again, sprouting horns on my head as hoof beats brought me closer to the blue magician.

I slammed the thick dangerous horns into mumbo's side, throwing him to the side of the bank he had been robbing. Raven used her power to conjure rope and used it to wrap around the unconscious villain. Once he was immobilized Raven walked carefully towards him before pulling the wand he had gripped in his hand away from him. With little effort it was snapped in half and then tossed into a dimensional pocket to be dealt with later. Overall it was less than ten minutes worth of effort.

My senses heightened as I studied Raven for too long. The way she flipped her hair over her shoulder, her confident stance as she studied the surrounding area for any additional threats. Her delicious scent that danced to me on the breeze. If I wasn't careful I could get lost in her so easily.

' **_Mine_ ** ' the voice inside growled and I shook my head, shifting back. Once I stood in my normal form Raven shot me a small smile before opening another portal.

"Kori needs us," Her voice was light as she waited for me to pass through. "I'll stay here until authorities arrive. Hopefully it won't take long." I nodded, worry for her safety tying my stomach in knots before I stepped through.

Once again my stomach dropped out of my body before I was standing in the middle of a battlefield. Kori and Vic were shouting as starbolts and cannon strikes nearly missed me.

I shifted quickly, four feet and powerful legs allowing me to sprint to Vic's side before shifting back, barely feeling winded.

"How're we doing?"

"Getting our asses kicked," Vic groaned before ducking down to dodge the car thrown at his head. "Where's Raven?"

"She stayed behind to wait for the authorities." I studied the scene, feeling only a little worried that she could be in danger alone.

There were a few bodies scattered around the area, most bloody leaving me to believe there were casualties. The large intersection was filled with scattered cars on their sides or broken light posts. The walking brick wall was bellowing at Kori as she flew above his head with a car dangling from one hand.

"And you let her?" Vic sounded both amused and incredulous. Before I could retort that we were ordered to return here Wally showed up with Jinx in his arms. The trickster grinned before casting her curses, doing her best to distract the brute while Kori made her way to us.

"Friend Nightwing is on his way, as is Aqualad." Kori studied me for a long moment before she frowned. "Where is Friend Raven?"

"Right here," Raven sighed as she stepped through the portal, immediately lifting the knots in my stomach as her boots crunched on broken glass and rubble. "Situation?"

"There have been losses," Kori looked dejected as she answered.

"Time to end this quickly," Raven growled out, something deep and dark dusting her scent and tone. Those beautiful amethyst eyes turned red as another pair opened higher on her forehead. Kori looked worried for a moment before she nodded.

Raven jumped back into the fight without pause, her power crackled in the air as multiple cars lifted at once, being flung towards the walking wall. Jinx dodged the cars before they could get close to her. She shot one glance over her shoulder before she nodded once and backed away from the scene. She and Kori stayed on the edge of the fight as Cinder Block attempted to fight against the vehicles being repeatedly thrown at him. Every time one of them were swatted away it would simply rise again and attack from a different angle.

Raven's attacks were coming fast before suddenly they stopped as Kori and Jinx seemed to jump in, Jinx's curses slowing the monster down as Kori shot burst after burst of  power at him. The cars hovering in the air slowly fell back to the ground as Raven's magic wrapped around nearby light poles, the red eyes on her face glowing brightly before the light posts snapped from their places and began wrapping around her victim. Jinx seemed to cast something on the bindings as Star heated the metal with her own power, melting the metal poles together, the molten metal entering some of the porous material Cinder Block was made out of making it difficult to remove.

Another fast fight, leaving Vic and I breathless at the flawless teamwork. Not a single word had been passed between the women as they worked. Slowly the red faded from Raven's eyes as the extra pair shut.

I was expecting her to collapse from the exertion of power as she had in the past but she stood on solid legs assessing the nearby damage the battle brought.

Sadness filled her eyes as she studied the lifeless bodies scattered across the pavement.

"Star, let me know if you find any survivors," Raven's voice was quiet as she returned to Vic and I. She looked tired, but still whole.

"Wow Rae that was-"

"Dangerous what the hell were you thinking!" Jinx exploded as she neared. Wally looked nervous at her side, inching away slowly as her anger rose.

"I had to let it out or it would consume me," was Raven's soft answer. Jinx's anger seemed to lessen at the answer before finally she sighed.

"Stop acting like the world is going to end, we'll figure this out," Jinx whined at her friend, pink eyes pleading.

"Maybe." Raven's actions were dismissive even if her tone remained light. Jinx frowned, her eyes looking wet as Raven turned to Kori, who looked equally angry and sad.

"Friend Raven, you should not risk yourself in such a way."

"I understand your concern," Raven sounded so logical, like it had been the only option, "but do you like the idea of the alternative?"

"Rae what are you talking about?" I finally asked as Dick arrived on his motorbike, followed by Garth. There were sirens in the background as the authorities began making their way to us.

"She thinks if she can drain her powers before Deathstroke can enact his plan she can stop the end of the world, but it will only put her more at risk. Letting her anger burn so bright it consumes more power than if she would have done that without Rage." She said it like her emotion was a separate person. Raven simply glared, but there was no heat behind her eyes.

"We handled it quickly," Raven argued without any of her usual bite

"Stop pushing yourself," Jinx finally yelled before sighing, her hands digging into her hair.

Raven nodded once before turning to the specialized police unit as they began attempting to wrangle the semiconscious pile of bricks. She began assisting as ambulances made their way to the scene to begin the cleanup.

Once Raven was finished getting Cinder Block into the police wagon she began helping the EMTs. Normally we left this kind of work to them, but I couldn't just let Raven do it alone as Nightwing began gathering a report from everyone actually involved with the hero work.

It was silent work as Raven and I helped lift the fallen onto gurneys for them to be carted away to the morgue.

None in the immediate area had survived Cinder Block's rage.

It was clear the sight of so many dead bothered Raven to the point she began shaking, but she didn't stop helping until every last person was properly placed into the ambulances.

Nightwing was waiting patiently for us once we were finished. He asked Raven hushed questions I wasn't supposed to hear.

"Are you stable?"

"Are you in control?"

"Do you have a deathwish?" His tone was calm but his expression hard as a rock as she mumbled her answers too quietly for even my sensitive ears to pick up.

* * *

 

"Rae can we talk?" I pounded on her door. The second we returned to the safe house she had secluded herself in her room without a word to anyone. The rest of the day went by without issue, but as dinner passed with no appearance from the empath I began to worry.

Slowly her door cracked open to reveal Raven in a too big shirt and short shorts, her hair a tangled mess.

"What," Her voice snapped as she yawned and suddenly I felt awful for waking her up. Obviously sleep helped her recover as she was already looking much better.

"I was just worried, can we talk?" I couldn't keep the whine from my voice. She frowned at me for a long moment before she sighed and opened her door.

The room was full of boxes, most of it still packed. There were a few old books and candles scattered along the length of her dresser.

They'd been here for almost a week and she still hadn't bothered to unpack much.

"I'm fine Garfield." Her tone was hard as she sat cross legged on the floor by an open book.

"You're not acting fine." I tried to keep the worry out of my tone, but it was hard as she began reading the contents of the book.

"You're being nosy. Maybe I should start asking about the girl you keep moping over," Raven tensed a second after she said it. I was expecting a jolt of hurt to rush through me over her casually mentioning Terra, but there was nothing but growing worry for Rae.

"If it'll get you to talk ask whatever you want," I slowly padded towards her before sitting down on the other side of the book. Raven sighed but kept her eyes glued to the words scrawled across the ancient paper.

The book smelled like Mal and that made it hard not to throw it out her window.

"Who was she?"

"Her names Terra and she was… she was my everything." I sighed out before leaning back on my hands. "When I was finally transferred to The Bat's care she was the first one to really accept me. I mean we were just stupid kids and kids can be mean when you're different."

"Adults can be mean too," Raven spoke softly before turning the page, never once looking up. I filed her statement for further discussion later and moved on.

"She was also my first and only girlfriend, but we've had a lot of issues. As we got older sometimes she would sneak off and come back smelling like other guys. She'd always write it off as me being paranoid, and I would always believe it. I guess the thought of being alone was so crippling that I just accepted her cheating and ignored it. We were on and off for so long that it was just… how I figured my life would be. I mean I thought I loved her."

"Can't say I know how that feels," Raven's voice wavered just a little before she turned another page.

"Kori loves you." Raven let out a soft chuckle as she nodded.

"Kori's the first kindness I've ever experienced." Raven finally looked up, her eyes sad as she slowly shut her book. She looked torn for a long moment and I simply let her. There was no need to force her to speak.

Her eyes studied me before she nodded once and opened her mouth to speak when Kori slammed her way into the room with a look of pure happiness on her face.

"Oh Friend Raven I have the happiest of news!"

"I'm not going to another party Kori," Raven groaned before flopping back on her floor, a look of pure defeat on her face. I tried not to laugh at her immediate response.

"No no! Richard has-" Kori stopped as she realized I was there. Her eyes judged me for a very long moment.

"Richard what?"Raven grunted as she pushed herself back up and began standing.

"You have a boy in your room." Kori stared at me like she didn't know who I was.

"Kori focus on you," Raven frowned and the alien beauty shook her head before her smile grew once again.

"Richard has asked me to officially be his girlfriend!" The girl flew up in the air before spinning in a tornado of fiery hair.

"That's great Kori," Raven gave her a small warm smile before her eyes fell to me. She looked conflicted for a moment before resolve steeled itself in her eyes.

"I'm fine Garfield, but I will come to you if I need to… talk," Her voice was softer than I imagined it would be with the amount of resolve in her eyes before she turned to Kori. I knew a dismissal when I heard one and left quietly as the girls began to speak.

At least she knew she could come to me. And I could honestly say that talking with her about Terra, even with the small amount that it was, made me feel lighter.

A small smile was plastered on my face as I made my way to the living room to kick Garth off the game station. He didn't argue, but did stare at me for a long time before one of his slimy smiles spread across his face.

"Someone's in love," Garth teased. I frowned at him before turning my attention to the game. Wally was already picking his character while I simply stared at the screen for a moment.

"No clue what you're talking about dude." I said while looking through the options. I really hated this game.

"All the goofy smiles you've been wearing." Garth leaned against the couch arm as Vic walked into the room munching on leftover meat lovers pizza. I wrinkled my nose before picking the random button, letting the game pick for me.

"When does he not have a goofy smile?" Vic asked between bites of pizza.

"He's been moping for almost two months and now he's all googly eyes over some girl," Garth's voice held a frown to it, but I ignored him as the match started and Wally came at me with his fists blazing.

"You're not lying. Who's the lucky lady?" Vic leaned on the back of the couch, studying me with too much interest. I tried to focus on blocking attacks, but my head wasn't in it.

I was too busy wondering what Raven was going to tell me before Kori opened the door.

Wondering why Raven would have ever picked a jerk like Mal.

Wondering what I could do to keep that soft smile on Raven's lips.

"Told ya, you can see the love on his blank face." Garth's face was way too close to mine as I realized the screen displayed a 'player one wins' message. Normally Wally would be gloating, but now everyone was staring at me.

"Dude you guys are crazy." I brushed it off as I handed the controller over to Vic. "Sides if anyone's in love it's Dick. He asked Kori out officially." Hopefully the news would get them off my back.

"Damn, there goes my shot," Garth groaned before standing up and leaving the room. Vic simply bellowed out a laugh.

"As if you stood a chance!" The Cyborg continued laughing, wiping an imaginary tear from his mechanical eye.

"Seriously dude, who is it?" Wally lounged on the couch, studying me way too intently before a dumb grin spread across his face. "I bet it's Raven."

"Dude lay off. I'm just worried about her okay."

"You should be worried about the end of the world. I mean, what if Deathstroke is actually able to let her father loose?" Vic's playful tone dropped to pure worry and I groaned before sliding further into the couch.

"I won't let it happen." I vowed, my mind floating back to the devastation in Raven's eyes at the sight of all those bodies. Maybe she was worried she would cause that. That should her father be summoned all of humanity would fall and be nothing but bloodied corpses. I stood abruptly, startling Vic before making my way towards the room Mal was still in. "I can't let it happen."

  
  
  



	13. 13.I Kissed a Girl

Kori was a happy mess as she relayed Richard's exact wording over and over again. Her excitement was enough to ease the worry and sadness I was feeling. Even Rage seemed to dwindle down as she bombarded me with her happiness.

She hasn't been this happy since I admitted she was one of my closest friends.

"Kori," I said softly, cutting off the happy word vomit.

"Yes, dearest friend?"

"You remember how we met?" I was braiding her hair only to let it loose and braid it again. It was relaxing to do the repetitive motion.

"I was escaping the citadel and landed on this rock. There were shouts and everyone ran from me, none providing aid but you."

"I didn't do much. I could just feel your fear…" I mumbled as I began the braid anew.

"You allowed for the transference of language, and then you hid me where the Citadel could not find me."

"What's the 'transference of language'?" Jinx was stretched across a blanket on the floor eating grapes and flipping through spellbooks.

"It is much like your earth kiss," Kori grinned and I could feel the blush rising on my neck as Jinx stopped reading and stared.

"If I knew you were a lesbian I would've been trying to set you up with my cousin!" Jinx sat up, teasing me. I groaned before focusing on Kori's braid.

"I'm not a lesbian."

"But you're not straight either. Demons aren't picky," Jinx tapped her chin, a wicked glint in her eyes. "If I would have thought about this sooner we could have been getting you laid years ago!" Jinx laughed as I could feel my pale skin heat from her teasing.

"Please friend, let us not tease today. It is a joyous celebration of the girls night!"

"I'd rather be making out with Wally but he's got patrol duty," Jinx groaned before turning her attention back to the book. It was quiet for a moment before Jinx spoke back up. "What happened after you guys escaped the Citadel?"

"We traveled across the country. I had been traveling since I came to earth so I simply kept traveling and Kori followed me." I shrugged.

"Must've been some kiss," Jinx laughed and I simply rolled my eyes.

"When we stopped here I simply loved it!" Kori's happiness spiked again and I bathed in its warmth.

"Then we realized how overrun with crime it was," I frowned. "By then the Justice League was here trying to keep order and we… bumped into them." Kori's light dimmed just a bit, obviously remembering her harsh treatment and my imprisonment. If they would have kept me we wouldn't have been in this stupid mess with Deathstroke.

I might even be dead.

* * *

 

The manor was quiet as I walked through the halls. Kori and Jinx were asleep in my room and their emotions, though muted, were still too much for me to handle. Both were dreaming, and from the lust and sexual frustration coming from Kori I could only imagine what she was dreaming about.

The emotion made me feel hot and sticky in areas that were uncomfortable so instead I was walking, trying to calm my emotions.

I frowned as my mind brought up the last couple of times Kori's lust had affected me in such a way. I've had few sexual encounters since the first with Mal before my 18th birthday. Each was nerve wracking in its own way. Some weren't even worth the effort.

I sighed as the heat in my lower belly refused to cool and instead I could feel Passion begging and pleading to take care of it. I did my best to ignore it.

Now wasn't the time to be prowling the city for the first guy that didn't completely creep me out. I sighed as the feeling grew as I passed Richard’s room and I groaned.

As I walked through the halls a new feeling began to attack me.

Fear.

I ran towards it without thought, my feet slapping against the cold stone steps as I followed the fear to the basement holding cell. Mal was still here and something was on the verge of scaring him half to death.

I stopped in front of the two way mirror in the hallway to see Garfield standing over Mal's huddled form. Mal was backed into a corner in the fetal position as tight as he could be.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT. SHE'S NOT SOMETHING REPLACEABLE!" Garfield's voice roared out. The anger billowing around him was dangerous. It called to my own Rage and it was difficult fighting it back.

I haven't been down to see Mal since the day they put him here, but to see him whimpering in fear like this… it brought out some deep dark glee that ran through me like poison.

The demonic part of me enjoyed his scared screams as the Changeling roared louder, his rage growing with every second that passed. His intent was obvious as his ungloved hand raised and he began to lower it at an accelerated rate.

Part of me wanted to let it happen for everything he put me through.

But the bigger part of me couldn't let Garfield go through with it. He was too sunny, overall too good of a person to have blood on his hands.

Garfield's claws pounded into my shield. He turned with wild eyes like he was able to see through the tinted mirror on his side of the wall. I stepped into the room slowly as not to startle him as Mal whimpered on the floor, special cuffs on his wrists to keep him powerless.

"Why?" He breathed out, his voice heavy and his eyes more animal than human.

"You don't want blood on your hands," I spoke softly, gauging his emotions. There was something odd lurking under the anger. Something that slowly took over the longer he stood there, breathing heavily.

"I would gladly bathe in his blood for what he did to you," his eyes slowly lost their feral gleam as he took one step away from Mal. Something was bubbling up inside him, his anger turning to fear as he listened to his own words.

"Raven I-"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO EVEN LOOK AT HER," Garfield roared again but stepped away as I moved towards them. I didn't bother looking at Mal. Garfield was fighting with himself, his anger and fear warring with each other.

"Come on," I offered my hand to him as I forced a soothing aura to envelope him. He took it slowly, his anger not quite sated.

I pulled him from the room, locking the door behind us.

His grip on my hand was tight as I pulled him up the steps. I didn't even think to let go as I led him through the silent hallways, ignoring the spike of emotions from each of our teammates. I instead focused on remaining calm.

When I stopped in front of my door I froze as the emotions of Kori and Jinx hit me like a wall, reminding me they were there.

"Smells like an orgy," Garfield wrinkled his nose and I stifled a laugh. Garfield tugged me away from my door, his grip loosening, allowing me to let go but it was obvious he needed the comfort. It didn't take long for him to bring us to his room. He opened the door and pulled us inside. It was dark, but luckily far enough away from Richard or Kori that their emotions didn't reach.

He let go of my hand and walked to his bed, throwing himself down.

"I don't know what came over me," he finally breathed out. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against the wall, studying him. There was no longer any sign of his anger, but the fear remained. "I just went to ask him some questions, see if there was anything we were missing about Deathstroke. But he just…" Garfield trailed off as he covered his eyes with his hands. I studied his room as he calmed himself. It was cleaner than last time. Less pizza boxes. It was still a cluttered mess with homework and comic books strewn across his desk and clothes overflowing the laundry basket in the corner. Various shirts and pants were scattered on the floor while action figures and small hand puzzles filled the shelves by his bed. It was unorganized, but at least it didn't smell like old pizza anymore.

"He called you a whore and I lost it," he breathed out finally. I was surprised for a moment before I sighed and made my way across the room with light steps.

"I've been called worse," I kept my voice soft. He groaned and sat up, frowning at me.

"You don't deserve that!"

"I deserve worse," I whispered it softly. "The carnage Cinder Block caused is nothing compared to what will befall us when my father rises."

"If-"

"No, when." I shook my head. "I won't be able to stop it. And Deathstroke won't relent. The only thing I can do is prepare you guys for the end."

"I won't let it happen," Garfield growled, his voice low and sending a shiver of something down my spine.

"I hope it doesn't. I hope beyond anything in my soul that we can find some way to stop it." I kept the tremble from my voice. Garfield studied me for a long time, the usual lust missing from his energy as he calmed.

"Tell me more about yourself Raven." Garfield's voice was quiet in the dark, barely cutting through the silence. I wrinkled my nose for a moment before sighing and sitting down on his desk chair.

"I wasn't wanted or loved as a child, and now I'll be the reason most of the world dies." I looked out of the window at the moonlight as it basked the expansive grounds of Batman's manor in silver light.

"I'm the reason my parents died," Garfield sighed out. My eyes snapped to him as he ran his hand through his already messy hair. "My parents were scientists, researchers, studying the wildlife in the African jungles while trying to find ways to bring extinct wildlife back from the dead. We would bounce from village to village, studying animals that hadn't evolved for hundreds of years. It was lonely sometimes, when they would be out in the field." Garfield grew quiet for a moment and I fought against my curiosity.

"You don't have to tell me," I said quietly. He shot me a week smile before shaking his head.

"I need to tell someone. My adoptive mom knows some of the story, but not everything. Not what I did…" his voice trembled but he lifted his chin. His sadness was palpable, even without my empathic powers. "One day I got sick. It hurt to move, to breathe. I got Sakutia. My parents panicked, and injected me with something. It made me feel funny. For a long time all I heard was my mom crying and my dad pacing, cursing. He never used curse words, but there wasn't a single sentence that didn't have one. They were so sure I was going to die." He took a deep breath.

"And then there was a different kind of pain. It felt like my bones were snapping in and out of place, my skin started turning green, first at the spot my dad injected me at, and then it was everywhere. The second I could breathe I was screaming the pain was so bad. And once the pain left I was a monkey. A green monkey, one of the rarest breeds in the world and the only thing able to survive being infected with Sakutia."

"So that's why you're green," I murmured. Garfield chuckled and nodded, wiping wetness from his eyes.

"It took a long time to realize it wasn't a permanent change, and soon I was changing into all sorts of things. Tiger cubs, other monkeys, even birds. My parents were amazed. In fact we were leaving the jungle so that they could study my abilities in a controlled environment. We were on a boat out of the Congo when it happened. There were raiders that attacked, and I was still new at this. I couldn't change I was so scared. My mom threw me off the boat with a life vest, screamed at me to run as a man took her and… I didn't know what he was doing at the time but…"

"Don't," I interrupted. "You don't have to tell me everything. Some things are better left not thought about," I moved the chair closer to the bed and Garfield nodded. He was calmer than he was in Mal's cell. Surprising with the story he was telling.

"Anyway I was saved by some fisherman and eventually my uncle was contacted. He wasn't a great man, actual was stealing my parents money though I don't really care about the stupid inheritance to begin with. Eventually I ran away from home and was in the wrong place at the right time. Rita found me and kind of adopted me."

"Rita?" I tilted my head, looking myself in his life.

"Elasti-girl. She's married to Mento and a part of the Doom Patrol. The closest thing to a mom I've had in a while. She sends me presents on Christmas and makes me cookies when she stops by on occasion. I was with them until maybe seventeen, and then they just kinda… handed me over to The Bat."

"I'm sorry for your loss," I placed my hand on his shoulder and he smiled at me, sunshine through rain clouds. "But I'm glad you had a childhood with love in it, even if it wasn't always great."

"Sometimes I wonder if they actually loved me, my mom and dad. Sometimes I can't even picture their faces, but I've heard some of the other's stories from their childhoods and mine's not the worst."

"My mother tried to kill me as an infant. Multiple times," the words came out so easily. The shock on Garfield's face made me want to take it back. I've never told Kori this. She knows bits and pieces of my past, but not this. Not the worst of my past.

"You were a baby! How could she!"

"Even as a baby I was a monster."

"You could never be a monster," Garfield argued, his eyes shining with the determination to prove me wrong. "I mean, you're hella scary sometimes and you've got the four red eye thing going on when you're pissed but… you're too nice of a person to be a monster." Garfield smiled at me again and I couldn't help but give a weak smile back. "Besides you don't have to tell me just because I gave you my sappy back story."

"You're an idiot," I grumbled before leaning back in his chair and crossing my arms against my chest.

"But I'm cute," he grinned, lightening the mood a little. I rolled my eyes but didn't argue, which Garfield definitely noticed.

"So how'd you end up with scum like Mal?"

"Malchior was… he was the first guy to actually like me for me. Not to get closer to Kori. It was never love but it was as close as I was gonna get." I shrugged before returning my gaze to the window.

"Well that's dumb." Garfield so eloquently put it, leaning back on his hands again.

"You're not wrong," I muttered.

"What's your favorite color?" Garfield asked after a moment of silence.

"What are you doing?" I raised a brow at him.

"Well I know you're still avoiding your room. I mean I would too with all the smells and Jinx's snoring. Plus I wanna get to know you better. Y'know, get to know my friend better."

The way he said the word made my chest hurt for a reason Passion was all too ready to point out.

**_'You liiiiikkkkkkeeeee him_ ** .'

I rolled my eyes as Happy jumped in.

' **_He makes you haappppppyyyyy_ ** .'

I huffed in annoyance and Garfield simply studied me before I finally answered.

"Purple."

"Favorite food?"

"I'm not particular."

"Movie?"

"Anything that's not scary."

Garfield laughed so hard he almost fell off his bed. "There's no way!" He laughed harder and I frowned at him.

"One time Kori and Jinx forced a scary movie marathon and I brought the murderer to life and it almost killed us." I deadpanned. Garfield had the sense of decency to look sheepish before his laughs increased and he did fall off the bed.

"You would be the best at haunted houses!"

"Shut up."

  
  



	14. 13.Headshots at the Ballet

Getting to know Raven was fun. She didn't stay much longer that first night, but afterwards she didn't keep locking herself in her room.

I was disappointed in myself for my outburst at Mal's disgusting words but honestly couldn't say I regretted it because at least now Raven was actually mingling with us.

Hot anger still shot through me whenever Garth would flirt with her but I was controlling it better. Controlling the voice inside my head was a little harder, but not acting on the urges were becoming second nature.

It was hardest during practice when Dick would make us spar. It was obvious Raven was scary powerful, but as far as physical strength went she was lacking. It wasn't just her though, Jinx also relied heavily on her curse magic. Sometimes he would have them wrestle with each other since they were close to the same height and weight. Those fights always caused a spike in hormones for the whole room, Wally being the most susceptible.

It was even worse when he would pair her up with one of the guys. Watching her small frame fend off someone much larger made it so hard to keep the vicious growls contained. Right now she was sparring with Richard, who was definitely not holding back. After every unsuccessful block he would reposition her and repeat the steps before going again. I could smell Raven's anger rising like smoke in the air.

"Changeling," Richard called and I jumped, not realizing how hard I had been focused on Raven and the smell of her sweat and agitation as it swirled in the air.

"Sir?" I glanced over at Richard and frowned at the pensive look on his face.

"You're up." I shrugged and got off my treadmill. Raven stood in the ring looking uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Who's with me?" I asked as I climbed in, confused as to why Raven hasn't moved yet.

"She needs more practice. You're faster and she needs to increase her reaction time." Richard shrugged as he stepped out of the ring. That was absolute bs. In hand to hand the only one that matched him was maybe speedy. I frowned at him until he shrugged again, a stupid smirk growing on his face.

Without warning small soft hands brushed against my sides before locking around my arm and yanking it behind me. The pain was dull as she attempted to push me down, using her lower center of gravity to pull me.

I reacted without thought and turned on my heel, dragging her behind me before flipping her over my shoulder, only wincing when my arm almost popped out of socket. Raven lay on the ground before me, her chest heaving with labored breaths as a frown tugged her eyebrows in.

"Good use of his distraction, but you need to work on pushing your weight into him to buckle his knees." Richard was coaching on the sideline but I was too busy staring at Raven, her scent pulling at that stupid thing inside me, making my animal instincts become sharper. My eyes tracked her every move as she stood gracefully before pushing some stray hairs behind her ear. She took a deep breath before raising her arms in a boxers stance.

I rushed at her before she could make a move, so sure I was going to be able to knock her over, wanting to feel her trapped beneath me. She moved just barely to the side and slipped her arm between my own and my side. Before I realized what she was doing her leg pushed my knee out, causing my leg to fall weak. Using my own momentum against me I was knocked to the ground, the air escaping my lungs,

"Excellent!" Kori yelled out.

"Kick his ass!" Jinx cheered from Kori's side.

"Come on string bean!" Vic's voice was full of humor and mirth, but the look on his face was full of disappointment. I pushed myself up, studying Raven for a silent moment before kicking her legs out from underneath her. She had been too busy breathing, her eyes shut in concentration. It was a low blow, but Richard wasn't stopping the match so it was obviously overlooked.

Before I could climb on top of her to get the tap out she rolled over and pushed herself up, that barely controlled Rage backlighting her eyes with scarlet promises of pain. We both stood at the same time, eyes following the others moves as we backed away. Raven was usually on the defensive with Richard, as he was more concerned with her being able to get away from Deathstroke instead of going after him. Defense wasn't in her eyes though as she sized me up looking for weakness. The workout was beginning to make me overheat, sweat beading across my forehead.

And then she moved, so quickly I almost didn't see it. Her fist slammed across my face, startling me for a moment before I ducked, narrowly missing her second one. I dropped to my knees and rolled out of the way before she could bring her knee up to contact with my stomach. I managed to catch another blow before it made contact as I popped back into a standing position.

She tangled her leg with mine, pulling us both down to the ground, but I landed on top and caged her beneath me. One hand held her captured fist next to her head as the other dug into the mat beneath us. A growl ripped through me as she struggled to push me off with her free hand, anger and something close to arousal blooming in the air around us.

"Great work guys," Richard’s praise buzzed at the back of my brain as I continued to stare at her, the anger slowly fading from her body as her arousal grew. I drew my knee up, pressing it firmly against her thigh.

The rumble in my chest changed as her eyes dilated, reacting to me.

"Friend Raven you have made glorious progress!" Kori yelled out. Distantly I realized we should get up, separate, not make some stupid scene in front of our housemates. Gently Raven pushed against me and I moved, following her will even as a whimper escapes my lips. Something like a smile twitched at the corner of her mouth and my eyes followed the movement, wanting to taste her.

I was pushed back into my knees and she stood on shaking legs.

God what I wouldn't give to…

"Dude," Vic's voice called out and I snapped from whatever trance the smell of Raven's arousal had put me in. Raven was talking with Dick with a frown while Kori hovered behind with obvious praise coming from her upturned lips.

I turned my attention to Vic who was studying me with his own frown.

"You've got it bad homie," Vic finally said after I pulled myself back up to stand. I nodded once, not trusting myself to keep the growl from my voice. Garth and Wally didn't seem to notice as Jinx was busy showing off her acrobat skills in another part of the training room.

"I don't know what to do," I finally said as I crawled out of the boxing ropes and jumped off the ring.

"You could talk to her about it."

"What if that pushes her away? I mean she's going through a lot right now with the whole world supposedly ending and Mal being a huge jerk off tool."

"You've got a point," Vic studied the girl as I pointedly refused to look over my shoulder at her. I mean I could smell her, she was so close and the scent of her arousal in the air may be slowly dimming but it was still there. Still feeding into the animalistic part of me that believed she belonged to me and not the rational side that knew people weren't fucking property.

"What do I do?" I asked right before the alarm began screaming from Vic's arm.

"Do what you can," he sighed as Dick immediately began mobilizing, sending out a small team to handle the bank robbery. Raven was sent and I was told to stay. My stomach twisting at the thought of her getting hurt without me there to protect her.

And then I berated myself because obviously she can take care of herself, she's got crazy badass powers!

But the worry remained, causing me to pace in the training room as Vic decided lifting weights would be a good use of time.

"Dude instead on pacing why don't you run. You might wear yourself out," Vic groaned under the bar full of weights he was pushing up into the air. I nodded numbly before returning to the treadmill, increasing the speed so that I was pushing my human form as far as it would go. Even with my muscles protesting I kept going, imagining all of the things that could go wrong with Raven so far out of reach.

That only pushed me to run faster, the treadmill automatically adjusting to my increased speed. It got to the point I was running so fast the machine was shaking. I couldn't stop though. I couldn't just stand idle while I didn't know how things were going, if Raven was safe.

When they finally returned, Raven's scent clear in the air mixing with everyone else's, a territorial growl left me as I spun around, leaving the treadmill, and Vic who I didn't even notice had moved to stand next to the machine to assess any damages. She was fine, if a little exhausted. No new bruises, no scent of blood on her.

She was fine.

So why was I shaking so badly as Garth placed his hand on her shoulder to whisper something quietly. With the blood pumping through my veins I couldn't hear it and that made that stupid monster inside me claw to the surface so it could bite Garth's stupid smug face off.

Amethyst eyes met mine and her usual frown graced her face. She walked away from Garth while he was still talking. Walked straight up to me with the wide eyes, studying me so intently.

"Breathe," Her voice was soft but full of command and my body obeyed as I fought against the urge to throw her over my shoulder and bolt. Slowly I calmed as she continued staring at me. Hell the whole room was fucking staring at me but all I could do was keep my focus on her as I fought against everything inside me.

Slowly, so fucking slowly, my heart race decreased.

The anger faded and the beast retreated. Not far, oh no not far enough, but it was no longer pushing against me.

But I was still shaking, this time cold fear flooded through me as I imagined all the ways that could have gone wrong.

All of the things I would have done if she wouldn't have been fine.

"Dude what the hell?" Wally asked.

"He was running at over 80 miles per hour for at least thirty minutes." Victor said, his voice uneasy as he studied me. Everyone was muttering but Raven. Raven was quiet, her  breathing in time with mine as the frustration began bleeding out of me as calm peace began to settle in its place.

* * *

 

I was restless and my bones felt itchy as I paced in my bedroom late at night. Vic had been so amazed and worried at the speed I had pushed the treadmill to that he made me sit in the clinic so he could run tests. So many fucking tests.

And then there were all the awkward silences as I entered rooms, Garth shying away from me when I flopped down on the couch next to him to watch Richard teach Kori to play space invaders.

Vic didn't even make a big deal about me cooking my tofu in the same space as his stupid steak that suddenly smelled so good.

It was hell and I couldn't even figure out what was going on.

A knock at my door caused me to jump. I was so focused and in my head that I wasn't listening to my surroundings.

I opened the door slowly, only partially surprised to find Raven. Her baggy shirt hung off her slim shoulder and those stupid short shorts she wore to bed were practically nonexistent.

"What's bothering you," she frowned at me and I groaned in response. "Everything was fine until we got back."

"I don't know." I carded my hand through my hair, my usually gloved hands snagging in knots as my claws got tangled in the hairs.

"Breathe." Raven ordered as she pushed passed me and sat in my desk chair, crossing her legs like she was about to meditate. I forced myself to take a breath, and then let it out slowly. "You're driving yourself into a frenzy and I can't sleep with your emotions all over the place." My ears dropped at the thought of keeping her up with my problems, and my heart sank knowing she was only here for herself. "I didn't mean it like that," she sighed out and suddenly I was worried she was a mind reader. There was no way I'd still be breathing if she knew the kinds of indecent thoughts I have about her late at night.

"Then what do you mean?"

"You're an important friend, and you being in turmoil bothers me because you don't deserve it." She huffed out.

"I'm important huh?" I couldn't help the ego boost it gave me, or the smirk gracing my face. Raven squinted at me for a minute before rolling her eyes and turning to face the window. There was no moon out tonight.

"Maybe." Her voice was quiet. It was late and she had an early chem class, she should be in bed. I opened my mouth to tell her just that when she spoke again. "Sometimes I can't sleep because I dream about it."

"About what?" I sat down on my bed, as close to the chair as I could get.

"The end."

"Do you have them often?"

"I was prophesied to die on my eighteenth birthday to bring forth the end of the world, as the day approached the dreams got clearer and more consistent. By then Kori and I had made it here and Jinx was still iffy about which side she should be on. We were kind of friends whenever she wasn't committing crimes. We'd even hang out in public sometimes. The day before my birthday Jinx found us in the crappy apartment we were renting and began going on and on about…"

"She saw your dreams didn't she?"

"Yeah. She was terrified. So terrified that she switched sides to help. I'm not sure what it was, if it was the negation runes Jinx scribbled on my skin in henna or Kori's disgusting sadness pudding or the sheer amount of meditating I did that day but… it never happened. Maybe it was just the fact that Deathstroke didn't know where I was, Could even be that Mal took my virginity and then disappeared without a word."

"He did what." There was the anger again, flaring up inside of me. I did my best to keep the growl from my voice.

"Do you get that indignant every time you find out someone was awful to a friend?" She studied me shrewdly, something calculated in her gaze.

"No," I admitted, scratching the back of my neck. "But there's something… I just… I…" I wanted to tell her how the thought of her in danger made my blood boil, how having her close to me made me feel better, more relaxed than I've ever been in my life. How I might even have budding romantic feelings that I was too scared to admit to myself. Instead I decided to go the shallow route, just scratch the surface of all the crap in my brain.

"I think I'm just really attracted to you. I mean, have you seen you?" There was a slight blush to her cheeks as something warm and delicious rolled off her in waves. Suddenly the beast was awake and god how I wanted to listen to it just this once and take her.

"You're delusional." She rolled her eyes, but she didn't sound disgusted so I decided to roll with it and see how far I could push my luck.

"It must be a side effect of being around you," I smirked at her as the tension left from my shoulders.

"You're just sexually frustrated." Well she hit the nail on the head with that one.

"Wanna help me change that?" I pushed a little. There was calculation in her eyes as she studied me. If anything that delicious aroma increased. "I can smell the attraction on you."

"Not on your life," she snorted and I could feel something in me twinge with disappointment, but I ignored it. It's not like I could force her to admit she wanted me. Besides finding someone attractive and actually wanting to have sex is two different things.

"Offer always stands," I grinned lazily back at her before flopping down on the bed.

"Whatever." She was quiet for a long time, and I was almost worried I'd pissed her off until she sighed and stretched. "Maybe if the world doesn't end."

"Then I guess I'll just have to make sure it doesn't." She gave a soft laugh before leaving the room, a soft good night escaping her lips before she shut my door.

Hell if all it takes is keeping her dad from killing us all to get a shot with her then I guess I'll just have to figure something out.

She was so worth it.

  
  



	15. 15.Breaking Point

I typed at my laptop as quickly as I could, trying to get all of the ideas down before they flew out of my brain. The compound was unusually empty for a Monday after school, but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. The amount of hormones in this place was stifling on a good day, and with Jinx and Wally going at it like rabbits and Kori and Richard tip toeing around their obvious attraction with Kori's sexual frustration building I felt like I was going to explode.

It didn't help that I could feel both Garth's and Garfield's attraction to me, Garth's feeling weaker and superficial whereas Garfield's was powerful and just…

If I didn't have so much damn baggage I might take him up on his stupid offer.

I shook my head as if it could make the thought go away and instead chewed on my bottom lip in concentration. I was so close to being finished with the final outline of my dissertation, so close to plugging in all the info I've already researched.

I could literally finish years worth of work early if I could simply keep the flow going. I was so close…

and suddenly my thought slipped away as Kori's sexual frustration hit me like a truck and I visibly flinched as my fingers began shaking.

I was so close.

Instead of whining I threw myself back into my bed and ignored the whimper that escaped as the feeling grew, now coupled with Jinx's own frustration.

However Jinx's was quickly building into something else. Obviously she and Wally had to wait and that's what was frustrating her. My skin felt too hot, too sensitive as I pushed myself back up and began gathering my school books and laptop together in my messenger back so I could escape.

It was literally stifling and they weren't even directly near me, they might not even be in the compound yet.

I had half a thought to just escape through the window but that would just make me a coward so instead I sucked it up and walked through the hallways to the main room. By the time I got there Kori and Jinx were standing around, talking while their boyfriends did Azar knows what in the kitchen. One glance at my look of discomfort and suddenly guilt spiked through both of them.

"I'll live," I spoke before they could begin to apologize. "It's not like you can control it anyway."

"You know Mal's still in the dungeon. You could always use him to help deal with the second hand feelings." Jinx was trying to be helpful, she really was, but the thought of having Mal touch me ever again made me sick to my stomach. Luckily Garfield was nowhere around. It was obvious he had issues when it came to Mal and me in any regard, let alone something like that.

"I'd rather not." I shook my head.

"Maybe we can go out tonight! Help you catch someone!" Kori smiled like it was the best idea in the world.

"It's Monday night and I have English lit first thing in the morning. No thank you."

"What about Garth." Jinx snapped her fingers. “He's been all over you."

"Gross," I wrinkled my nose and Jinx raised her eyebrow at me. "He's attractive but he doesn't," I frowned trying to find the right words to explain it.

"Doesn't get your car driving!" Kori supplied and I just blinked at her before my brain deciphered what she was saying.

"Right. He doesn't get my engine going," I wrinkled my nose again at the horrible metaphor.

"What about Garfield." Jinx's voice was quiet as the shape shifter stepped into the room and his face seemed to scrunch up. While the overall sexual frustration had abated some I'm sure he could still smell it.

"I can't," I shook my head, not even able to come up with an excuse for why. Kori and Jinx studied me silently but I couldn't stay any longer. I pulled at the neck of my baby tee before sliding my holoring on. "I've got to study somewhere not here." I left before they could respond, walking straight passed Garfield without looking at him. I couldn't look at him. Not with that lust floating around him, trying to caress me as I stomped out the front door. This was going to end up killing me.

* * *

 

The café on campus was practically dead and the caffeine running through me helped me focus as it was getting close to closing time. After cooling off and breathing for thirty minutes I was able to finish my independent study for chem and get started on my calc homework. It was all going so smoothly.

I was ahead, My dissertation practically wrote itself once the outline was complete and I emailed it to myself since my laptop was acting wonky.

As I exited the café that changed. A chill ran down my spine as I crossed the street to find a shadowed enough space that I could teleport home. I was almost there when his voice grated out, causing me to halt in my tracks.

"Ah Raven, how nice to see you here." Deathstroke leaned against a nearby building, and he definitely hadn't been there when I initially crossed the street.

"I can't say the same." My voice was arctic as I stared at him. He shouldn't know what I looked like, shouldn't be able to find me.

"Don't be so harsh. We have so much to discuss."

"Doubtful." I stepped back as he began to advance. There was power radiating from him, power that hadn't been there before. He kept his steps steady as I practically stumbled backwards, my heart hammering in my chest.

I pushed the fear down as it began to bubble up. Timid began screaming in the back of my head all of the things that could happen.

Instead I reached for courage, hoping beyond hope that Brave could step forward and not drown in Timid's sudden control. I had to keep hold of my powers if I was going to survive.

"You look radiant this evening." The compliment made my stomach churn. "Behind that false projection your fear is positively divine." I swallowed the emotion down.

"How did you find me?" I growled out.

"I've known where you are since you took Malchior. The sniveling waste of space was good for something at least. I've been tracking your movements, waiting for you to be alone." He continued walking towards me as my back hit a brick wall, my head bouncing off it with a crack.

I ignored the pain, ignored the fear, as my hands bunched into fists.

"I won't let you take me. I won't let you end everything I've worked so hard to build." Brave finally made her way through the ocean Timid had created, pulling Rage with her.

"I'm not here to take you, not yet poppet," he leaned forward, his masked face so close I could hear his breathing. "Simply to remind you. I will be ending the world soon. And you'll be all too willing to help when the time comes." One of his hands stroked my cheek sending shivers of disgust through me.

"Not on your life," I growled back to him as I was finally able to access my power just enough to open a portal and sink into the brick. His fingers remained on my cheek as I retreated, something feral dancing in his visible eye; maddening glee and something like need rushed through him.

"Maybe not mine, but certainly yours."

As the portal deposited me into the living room the laughter and overall chit chat grew silent as an animalistic growl began from somewhere behind me.

I couldn't take my eyes away from the air before me, even though all that was there was a table with tasteful flowers in an ornate flower pot.

I tried to focus on my breathing as Timid began to overpower Brave and Rage, turning into fear.

He could find me. He knew exactly where I was, probably even where I slept. I was a danger to be around, anyone in the building could become a target to get to me.

"What happened?" Richard’s voice was unsure as Garfield stomped up to me, his anger permeating the air around us. Lights around us began exploding as the emotions building in me became too much to contain, washing us in semi darkness.

"Deathstroke." The word tumbled from my lips before Garfield spun me around, his predatory eyes looking for signs of injury. I took a deep breath as he continued to study me before stepping back. His fingers twitched at his sides as Richard approached, shooting Garfield nervous glances before turning his attention to me.

"Did anything…?"

"Can we… can we talk about this somewhere else." My voice faltered as I looked between Garfield and Richard to see the entire living room staring at me.

"Sure."

* * *

 

We went over the details slowly as I recalled everything I could about the encounter. Richard had forced Garfield to stay out in the hall, but from his seething aura and unbridled rage I was sure he could hear every word just fine.

After a while the fear subsided, leaving me drained and tired.

"The tower will be complete in two weeks, There's additional security there that will keep everyone safe. It'll keep you safe." He emphasized the word like I was truly worried about myself. I should have been. I should truly be terrified for myself but I was more worried about what could happen should I fall into his hands. Sure, I could end up dead, but I had come to terms with that a long time ago.

I was more afraid of what would happen for the world if Deathstroke got his hands on me.

"Mal will be moved tomorrow to a maximum security prison out of state. Batman is sending some additional assistance for the city as well as for Mal's transport. They'll be here in a couple hours."

"I should leave." I stood up, my brain running a million miles an hour. I had to keep Kori and the rest of the world safe. I could return to Azarath. I could let them entomb me and then I would never be a threat to anyone again.

"We need you here Raven." Richard shook his head.

"The world will end because of me!"

"We’re working on a doomsday strategy should anything happen." Richards voice was suddenly hard and I sat back down, staring at him.

"Why do you want me to stay?"

"Because you're a vital part of this team and… and Kori wouldn't know what to do if you were gone." He admitted like a secret. It was obvious his adoration of the beautiful warrior superseded his need to keep the entire world safe. "I know we're not close, but you've grown on all of us Raven. We need you here."

"I could be entombed and any threat to the world could be taken care of and you'd rather risk it because one person will miss me?" I looked at him incredulously.

"The entire world would mourn your loss once they've learned what you did for them. Not only that but what about Gar?" I shook my head. I couldn't think about a what if that was never going to happen.

We've grown so close in the stupidly short amount of time we'd been here in the compound. Almost as close as Kori and I are now.

I could easily see myself falling in love with him and that just couldn't happen.

He deserved better.

"I would hate to cause him harm…"

"Then stay." Richards voice was hard again, unforgiving with a hint of calculated coldness as he studied me for a long silent moment. "Give us the chance to fight for a friend."

"You're all going to die!" I growled out, my frustration breaking one of the bulbs in the light fixture.

"We will if you just keep giving up!" Richard roared back and I opened my mouth to retort when an overwhelming sadness hit me.

"I will consider my options, that's all." I turned sharply and left the room. Kori's sadness choking me as tears sprung to my eyes.

Could I really just leave her to drown in these emotions? Sure she would have Jinx and Richard. But was that enough?

Could I live with myself?

' **_You wouldn't have to,_ ** ' Rage growled out and it froze me in my tracks on the way to find Kori. Because this anger wasn't directed outward, but instead it was directed inward. Hating myself for even thinking of leaving Kori behind.

My knees felt weak as her sadness almost crushed me.

How I envied her for feeling her emotions so strongly and freely. Even with all the progress I've made to be able to express myself I would never be able to lose myself in anything. Let alone sadness.

After a moment of breathing my feet began to move again as I made my way to Kori.

* * *

 

If anything could convince me to fight against my fate it was Kori's tears. I ran my fingers through her hair as her sobs slowed. I didn't force her sadness to leave, to make it go away like I would with her anger, with her nerves.

I lived through her sadness, at least vicariously because I can't express it the same way she can, so fully with every ounce of my being until it exhausted me.

Kori slept with her arms wrapped around me like a vice, scared I was going to disappear while she slept. We skipped class that morning, and I indulged Kori's desire for a girls day. I endured the mall and let her pick out some clothes for me.

I even let her drag me around in a floral dress for three hours. Her eyes would dart to me if I stayed quiet for long, so instead of our usual companionable silences I filled them with my dreams for the future.

And Kori shared hers.

By the time we got back to the compound it was late afternoon. Most of the guys were inside the 'gym' working on their muscles. I purposely skirted around Garth, rather tired of politely declining his advances.

Could I use some stress relief? Absolutely. Was I looking for it in the Greek god that looked like he was chiseled from stone? I probably should have been, but he just wasn't affecting me the way I needed him to. There were four more people that usual in the training area. A beautiful African girl with two twin puffs on her head, an orange haired boy with way too much hair gel going on, a small girl with hot pink hair and a rather large brutish man that didn't seem to pleased with his surroundings.

I studied them from afar while Kori began her warm ups.

  
  



	16. 16.Better With the Lights Off

I did my best to suppress the growl building in my throat as I watched Gnark and Kole take Mal away. He didn't deserve Kole's soft hands, but he did deserve Gnark's harsh looks and angry huffs. I was happy he was finally leaving the building.

"Dude," Vic began as he nudged my shoulder. I blinked at him as his smile grew.

"Huh?"

"Tower's almost done." I did my best to ignore Mal as he passed while I congratulated Vic. He wasn't personally building it, but he did spend hours designing it. He was still working on the security system and Raven's magically resistant 'panic' room they decided would be built under the tower in the bedrock of the island for further stability.

"Hell yeah dude! We should celebrate!" I cheered for him.

"Don't you have a test to study for?" Vic raised his eyebrow and I rolled my eyes.

"Test smest, this is important!" I patted him on the back cause he was waaayyyyy too big for me to throw my arm over his shoulder.

"Dick's not gonna like this."

"I have on good authority that he's gonna he preoccupied all night." Vic studied me seriously for a long time before his grin grew into a full smile.

"Fine, sides I need a wingman."

"Oh I'll be the best wingman ever!" I grinned at him. We slowly made our way to the training room so we could at least say we did our duty in attempting to keep in shape.

As we entered my eyes found their way to Raven and god did she look divine in that skimpy little sundress that offset her pale skin. Her long hair was pulled up into a simple bun, showing off her slender neck and the delicate skin of her shoulders.

"If your mouth hangs open much longer she's gonna notice." Vic said quietly before smacking me on the back. I shook my head and shot him a warning glare. Karen was speaking with Raven in an animated fashion while Raven was simply listening, her brows furrowed. Roy and Dick were in the shooting rang sharing tips and tricks as they shot various weapons or threw knives. It was nice having old friends here.

I was never close with either of them, speedy spending most of his time with Green arrow and Karen being an independent woman who enjoyed her solitude.

It didn't help that I spent 75 percent of my time with either Terra or Victor.

"Hey string bean!" Karen called over and I waved back before making my way over at a forced sedate pace. "How've you been?" There was more to her question. Obviously news spread that Terra and I had split again. Normally I was a wreck. I was still a wreck, but it was because of the thing in my head instead of my broken heart.

"Never been better." It was an honest statement and it was a relief to admit it out loud. "How is it back east?"

"Gotham is crazy! But you know, it's always crazy. They're starting to spread us out though. Looks like I might be heading my own team soon. Might even take up the Titan name. It'll be like a brand of heroes that passed The Bat Test."

"What's it like, training under Batman?" Raven's voice was low and filled with curiosity.

"We don't exactly train under The Bat. It's more like we train under heroes of similar strengths or skills. Bat's got dorms all over the country, and a couple across the world in areas where meta humans aren't openly killed." Karen scowled, but then took a breath to center herself.

"He puts us through school and stuff, does his best to keep us on the straight and narrow." Raven nodded, a thoughtful look on her face. "And not everyone wants to be heroes. Some just want to know how to control their abilities so they can live like normal people." Karen shrugged, her wings fluttering frustratedly behind her.

"Well that's great." Raven paused a moment before frowning. "How successful is the program?"

"Very few drop out, but not many join up as heroes either." Karen shrugged. "It helps keep villain numbers down, but there are always those that still hide in the shadows instead of seeking help." Raven hummed in agreement before shifting her weight. Something was bothering her.

"Hey we’re going out tonight! Wanna come?"

"On a school night, no thanks," Raven shook her head before turning her attention to Kori. "Enjoy it though."

After Raven walked away Karen pierced me with her 'something is going on and you're going to tell me,’ gaze. I shrugged before grinning as wide as I could.

"Bolts for brains is coming, wanna party?"

"Sparky?" Karen laughed. "Sure I could use a night out."

"Hella."

* * *

 

The night out would have been great had Billy Numerous and Seemour left the damn banks alone. Two banks in an hour and since we were closest we were sent. Luckily Bee was able to handle Seemour by herself which left us fifteen minutes away wailing on like five Billies. It might have been less, I was a little trashed.

Maybe a lot trashed.

By the time we got back Richard looked disheveled but disappointed as he demanded his reports and we did our best to explain in our slightly sloshed states.

Sexual frustration was written all over him, which was odd because Kori looked flushed and satisfied from her perch on the arm of the couch.

I ignored the smell of sex and trudged to my room to try and wind down from a disappointing night. I mean Vic got close to being taken to some foxy lady's home and I almost was interested in a girl. Not enough to do anything, but I mean she was chill to talk to.

Plus there was booze. So much booze.

As I stripped off my clothes my phone chimed somewhere in my pants and I groaned before fishing it out, dropping receipts and chill girl's phone number before answering without checking the caller.

"Sup?"

"Garfield?" I knew that voice anywhere, it was breathy and sounded on the verge of tears, but it was still her. I decided to act like i didn’t

"Yeah. Who is this?" I was waiting for the pang of hurt. Because even though I knew who it was I was still waiting for it to actually hit me.

"It's me, Terra." Her voice almost broke and I was waiting to break with it but….

"You okay?" I sat on my bed with my pants falling off my hips and no shirt. Trying to figure out why talking to her didn't hurt like it should, like it has in the past when we've gone months not speaking after a breakup.

"There's just so much going on Gar and I… I just wanted to hear your voice." I frowned at my wall, trying to digest her words.

"What's been going on?" I asked finally as her quiet cries hit my ears. She was too proud to cry out loud. Too proud to show her weakness to people.

"It's just been hard with you gone. My powers aren't… they aren't working like they use to. I can't control them!"

"Breathe." She did, taking a shaky breath on the other line. There was a soft knock on my door and I hummed, already smelling her lavender scent before she even opened the door.

"What am I supposed to do?" Terra whined on the other side as Raven stepped in wearing that sundress and god did my skin feel too warm too fast. She stood in the moonlight by the door and she was every bit an ethereal goddess and fuck.

"What do you normally do when you lose control?" At least my mouth worked because my brain does not, not with Raven frying any surviving brain cells with her beauty.

"You bring me back." Her voice was shaking and I should be paying attention but god Raven was walking slowly towards me, a few hairs falling out of her bun and framing that beautiful face and I was lost until she tilted her head and mouthed 'what's wrong?'

"What do you need me to do Terra?" I took a deep breath, ignoring Raven's amazing smell as I tried to focus on the conversation again. Failing, but trying.

"I need you." The desperation in her voice almost brought me down from the high induced by the sight of Raven's milky skin literally glowing in my mostly dark room.

"You have me, i’m right here." I wasn't even entirely sure who I was saying it to.

"I need you to come home." Another whimper.

"This is my home now Terra. You said so yourself this is a great opportunity and you were right. I've never felt better." Raven raised and eyebrow as Terra's cries grew more broken. God I should feel awful, and I did. But not the way I use to. When I would break with her and try to pull all our pieces back together.

Now it was more like concern for a distant friend.

"I miss you so much."

"And I miss you too Terra, but you're stronger than anyone I know there. Maybe you should try mediation, I've heard it helps when things get out of control." Raven looked uncomfortable, mouthing the word 'sorry' before leaving her usual seat on my desk chair. I grabbed her hand before she could escape, pleading for her to not leave with whatever emotions I could throw at her.

"I want to see you."

"When The Bat thinks you're ready I'm sure you can ask to come visit. We'd love to have you over here. I mean Cali's great and we've made some hella cool friends. But I've got to go. Training early." There was an argument on the tip of her tongue but instead I hung up before she could drag it out longer.

"You okay?" Raven studied me for a long time and I nodded, sending her a sunny smile.

"I've literally never felt better," I pulled her down on top of me, my hands gripping her waist as she let out a surprised gasp, then she glared at me while we tumbled down onto the bed. She was so warm and smelled so good and god did I want to kiss her.

"You're drunk."

"Buzzed," I corrected as one of my hands left her warm hip to play with a stray strand of her hair. She studied me for a long time before I wrapped my other arm around her waist and turned us onto my side so she was no longer straddling me and I was no longer tempted to press my face into the crook of her neck and just smell her.

Cause that's weird.

Normal people definitely don't do that.

Raven simply laid there, studying me with those impossibly deep purple eyes.

"You're rather affectionate this evening," she muttered as I tugged her closer to keep playing with that stray hair.

"You're very beautiful this evening," I countered back in a singsong voice and maybe I was a little more than buzzed because my impulse control did not exist and it was so hard not to kiss her. God I wanna kiss her.

"Why?" Raven was studying me, her face a little flushed and oops I must have said that out loud.

"Cause you're pretty and look damn kissable in your flowery dress and cute hair and that face."

"My face?" There was a laugh there, I just know it. I sent her a dopey smile as we touched foreheads, her chakra stone digging into my skin but honestly I couldn't care less cause I had her so damn close.

"Yeah. I mean, it's the prettiest face!"

"Doubtful."

"I like it."

"You're drunk."

"But you're cute and kissable and I want you."

"Garfield," her voice was exasperated as she pulled away and I let her because even her not happy face was cute. "You don't wanna get tangled up with me."

"I wanna do more than get tangled up with you. I wanna kiss that frown off your face and make you smile," Raven sat up, her frown not exactly meeting her eyes.

"I came in here because Kori and Jinx are hogging my bed again. Figured I could kill some time while their hormones calmed, didn't think I'd end up dealing with yours." Her voice didn't hold any disappointment like I thought it would. It was something softer.

"Promise I won't touch you bad. Won't even kiss you right now even though I really really wanna. We can just snuggle." I was starting to feel sleepy and cuddling with Raven was like the best idea in the world.

She stood up and walked away from me and I couldn't stop the whimper.

"Can't sleep in a sundress Gar," Her voice was chastising, but there was her smile! It was small and only touched the corners of her mouth but god was it so pretty.

"Wear that!" I pointed at my shirt hanging off my bookcase. She looked at it skeptically and rolled her eyes.

"No peeking." I shut my eyes dutifully as I listened to the rustling of soft fabric as she removed her dress. There was a long pause before she pulled my shirt on, so long I almost fell asleep before the bed dipped below her weight and my eyes shot open. She looked cute in my forest green shirt. It engulfed her slight frame and she tugged on the hem so it hit mid-thigh.

"Pretty," I muttered, feeling my booze addled brain reaching for her, my fingers barely brushing her thigh.

"No funny business right?"

"Just cuddles," I murmured, ignoring whatever was growling in the back of my head. Raven was nice and soft and definitely wasn't in the mood for whatever stupid horny thing the whatever in my brain wanted. Slowly she laid down next to me, her body not close enough but her warmth next to me was enough.

"How was talking to Terra?" Her voice was quiet in the darkness of my room and I shrugged.

"Weird. It didn't hurt."

"Does it normally?"

"Yeah. But I'm not sad about her anymore."

"That's good." Raven sighed out and scooted just a little closer.

"You're good," I murmured and I turned over and threw my arm over her stomach to cuddle into her neck. Something shattered in the distance but I ignored her muttered apology as I pulled the blanket over us.

"Night Garfield." Her voice was soft and warm and everything was so wonderful.

"Night Rae."

* * *

 

Everything was hell and dammit if I ever go drinking with Vic again I'm gonna kill myself so I don't have to deal with this ever again.

I swore as I fell out of bed while my alarm was blaring across the room. I groaned as I pushed myself up, feeling sluggish and heavy and so damn warm.

It wasn't until I was fully standing and trudging across my room did I smell it. It was so fresh that I swear she had been in my room this morning, but that was impossible because Raven always leaves when it's time to sleep. Like staying up late avoiding school work together is our thing, but she always goes back to her crowded room to do her homework cause even though Jinx and Kori have their own rooms they prefer being close to Raven. Especially now because of all the Deathstroke trying to end the world shit.

"Why are you so loud?" That soft voice moaning from my blankets nearly stopped my heart and I turned so fast I gave myself a splitting headache and whiplash.

"You stayed?" My brain crashed, the words playing over and over to the tune of my alarm clock.

"You whine when you're drunk." Raven sat up, wearing my shirt from last night with messy bedhead and god the sight was what men start wars over. I'd definitely start a war over it.

"But you stayed."

"Are you still drunk," Raven frowned before looking at my alarm clock and groaned again, flopping down on my bed and pulling the blanket over her head.

I could die from happiness, but unfortunately my body had other plans as suddenly the entire contents of every shot I took began rioting in my bladder and I had to go.

When I came back I was convinced she would be gone, that it was all just a weird hangover hallucination, but when I walked back in my room there was her skimpy little sundress laying rumpled on my floor and light snores coming from the nest of blankets on my bed.

I unlocked my phone to figure out if I did anything else of note last night but winced at the brightness of the screen.

"'Mere," Raven muttered half asleep as she pushed the blanket away showing me way to much of her perfect fucking leg and god if this hangover didn't kill me the beast would.

"Uuummmmm."

"Come here," she said with authority as she sat up and motioned me forward. I sat on the edge of the bed nervous as she placed her soft hands against my temples. The pain was immediately gone, but Raven scrunched her face in pain. Once she let go of my face she was fine.

"Thanks," I muttered weakly before she huffed and checked the clock again.

"Time to wake up I guess," Raven muttered before slipping out of my bed and picking her dress up off the floor.

"Going to school today?"

"Have to do a presentation for lit." She stepped into her dress and pulled her arms into the sleeves of my shirt before doing some magic before pushing my shirt off over her head. Once again she was dressed in her sundress.

"Wanna ride with me this morning?"

"On your moped?" She snorted. "I'm not letting you kill me on that thing. I'll teleport." Her tone was dismissive but there was that little hint of a smile. "See you around." She stepped out of my room with so much grace. I just deflated as my door clicked shut.

  
  
  



	17. 17.The Drug in me is You

My emotions put me through hell all day, pushing and pulling and fighting and making it so difficult to listen in Cal that I left early to sit at one of the quiet fountains by the art building, doing my best not to blow anything up. They were all in agreement that I should definitely screw Garfield, but not in how soon or if I should trying dating first or just jump back into his bed. And it was awful because there wasn't a single thing I could think of to dispute the claim that my soul must have put on him. Rage and Knowledge were bickering about demon claims and rites of passage and my demon heritage and I just wanted to focus on school long enough to breath. It was all too much.

But I can't for a second say I regret the quiet night in his bed as he kept snuggling into me, pulling me as close as he could and keeping me warm.

It had been nice, and different, and kept sending those butterflies and giddy feels constantly radiating off of Wally and occasionally Jinx.

Eventually I just took myself home to pace around my room, not yet ready for a trip into my own psyche. I was there almost alone. Bee and Speedy were in the compound somewhere on a conference call with Batman.

They were interesting people, but it was odd to have people I've never met before know about my involvement in the coming end of days. Bee didn't seem to think anything of it, but Speedy was always giving me odd looks and never getting too close.

Another thing to consider though. While Garfield's drunk self may be affectionate, among other things, it couldn't last.

' **_With that line of thinking nothing is going to last_ ** .' Knowledge retorted. I sighed, admitting defeat. Maybe I could… think about it.

Passion and Happy rooted against the weak admittance and my pillow exploded, throwing balls of fluff in all directions. I frowned at it and conceded. Even if I didn't want to face the music it wasn't like I would have full control of my powers if my emotions kept fighting me.

I picked my meditation mirror up with a delicate touch, not looking forward to the impending yelling.

* * *

 

I was surprised at the unity of my emotions. Even Timid and Jealousy were in vehement agreement that Garfield was good for us. The discord came with how to handle the situation and go forward.

"Why do we have to escalate it at all?" I finally yelled out as they were screaming over the other to be heard.

"He makes us happy!" Happy yelled from the back of the crowd.

"We aren't as scared around him," Timid's soft voice from somewhere on my left.

"It is a logical move. We enjoy his company and are curious as to what a real relationship would feel like." Knowledge adjusted the fake glasses on her face.

"How about we just let it happen? Why do you always have to push?" I could feel my aggravation rise, but kept my voice steady. "How about we let him decide?"

"You just don't want to make a decision!" Jealousy yelled out.

"I don't want to be forced into anything again," I growled out. They all grew silent at that. "I'm not saying no. I'm saying let it happen on its own! There is too much going on to be focusing on a romantic entanglement. If it happens then so be it, but we need to focus!"

"What are we gonna do?" Timid finally whimpered out as the dust settled.

"We're going to start preparing. Victor's designed a panic room in the basement, with Jinx's help we should be able to put up enough wards to at least save someone." I walked through the group of cloaked mes. God I miss my cloak and the security of hiding behind it.

But I'm too old to be hiding.

"What do we do after that?" Happy asked, an uncharacteristic frown on her face.

"We can look up how to create charms of protection. We should be able to send them to the Justice League in case of father rising. They'll be able to assist our friends." Knowledge adjusted the glasses again.

"Will they even stand a chance against him?" Jealousy frowned. "They're stronger that us, but are they stronger than him?"

"Not by themselves, but if we work hard we can give them every opportunity to at least try." Brave grinned wickedly. "They're gonna kick his but!"

"Good. Now that we have a tentative plan we need to stay focused."

"What about homework?" Knowledge frowned at me and I groaned.

"We'll get to it when we get to it."

* * *

 

Jinx had been so determined to find any information on Deathstroke’s whereabouts that she went to every safe house to scry for his location, and found nothing.

"It doesn't make sense, who has four safe houses and doesn't touch anything in them?"

"Probably to leave dead ends," I frowned at my Cal homework, determined to remember the small amount of information I vaguely heard the teacher going over before I ditched.

"I hate this!" Jinx threw her pencil at her book, frowning at her own math homework.

"It's a required course," I stretched before shutting my book, "you've got to pass it once."

"Maybe I'll just give Kori my holoring, she aced her trig test no problem."

"No cheating," I frowned at her and she sighed before getting up gracefully, her lithe dancers body stretching out her own kinks.

"Whatever. So when are we going to check out that basement?"

"We can go today," I shrugged. After going over my trip to Nevermore, glossing over the parts directly relating to Garfield, Jinx readily agreed to help. As long as it didn't interfere with her date night.

"Just gotta be back by six, Wally's taking me to a new place this evening." Jinx threw one of her braids over her shoulder before walking towards the door.

"I'll get the coordinates from Vic so we can go quickly." I waved her off to get her supplies. She nodded before disappearing into the hall. I took a moment to gather up a couple of spell books and a couple of purifying ingredients. The most important thing we're doing today is purifying. Even though most of my powers are demonic in nature through the years I've picked up human magic as well, my own powers amplifying the spells much the same way Jinx uses her chaotic powers to pull fortunes and small snippets of the future. Never concret or descriptive, but enough to get a general sense.

The main point of the magical safe room is to suppress my demonic energies, hopefully cutting my father's tether, or at least weakening it.

Once I was done I made my way to the main room, frowning at the noise of rowdy boys playing video games.

"Victor," I did my best not to yell, Garfield picked out my voice and hit his friend to grab his attention. Once the metal mountain pulled himself away from the game he shot me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Raven, what can I do for ya?"

"Jinx and I want to start working on the basement. What are the coordinates?"

"How about I take you there?" Victor jumped up from the couch and made his way over to me as Jinx walked into the room with her own overstuffed bag. "Gives me a chance to test out the T-car."

"Sounds good to me," Jinx shrugged and I nodded.

"Whoa I wanna come," Garfield jumped up, way too eager.

"You're next on patrol," I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, taking my bag from me with a light touch.

"I can start my patrol from there. Sides I wanna see what kind of crazy voodoo you're gonna cast."

"We don't know voodoo magic," Jinx rolled her eyes, lying and not fooling anyone, before she began walking towards the garage.

"Besides, wouldn't you be worried we'd cast something on you?" I followed her lead and Garfield kept step next to me, shrugging again.

"Wouldn't matter when you've already got me under your spell," he wagged his eyebrows as I blinked back at him, trying so very hard to keep my face blank.

"That was awful dude!" Vic roared in front of us as Garfield laughed with him.

"You're not wrong man, but I couldn't help myself." Garfield adjusted the bag on his shoulder and groaned. "Damn Rae, what do you have in here? Bricks."

"It's Raven," I corrected on impulse, "and as a matter of fact there are salt bricks in there we use for chalk to draw runes."

"Fucken hell," he groaned again and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

 

Jinx had gotten front seat, leaving me in the back to sort through the bags and plan accordingly. Victor played a mix of house music and upbeat rock-rap mashups he put together himself. It wasn't awful.

Garfield watched as my hands worked. Digging into the bags to pull out what was really important.

"So Richard had me build two rooms, cause there are two of you."

"We don't need two panic rooms," I rolled my eyes.

"My powers don't flux like Raven's do. Her’s are tied heavily to possibly volatile emotions, mine are more need based." Jinx shrugged in the front seat as we approached the entrance to the underwater tunnel. It looked like an old warehouse among old warehouses, but Victor pressed a button and the large garage door opened to reveal an empty, and extremely clean, room with a downward ramp in the center. As we descended into the underwater tunnel the door shut behind us and the lights in the ceiling of the tunnel flicked on.

"That's fine. We can make a casting room for your readings or important spells for the future. Better than using a bedroom."

"So true. Remember when you summoned that familiar?"

"I don't want to," I groaned and Jinx simply laughed.

"So Raven got this new spellbook and it was like, the most excited we've ever seen her so she sets up the spell."

"Someone smudged the salt ring," I grumbled.

"And so she summons this low level demon to be a familiar, but it's not contained so it like scent marks her room."

"Everything had to be burned."

"But it does stay in her room and like, eventually we find a way to kill it, but not before Rae had to essentially live in Kori's room."

"There was so much pink."

"Dude that blows!" Vic laughed from his seat behind the wheel.

"Ever try it since?" Gar smiled at me and I shrugged.

"Maybe if the world doesn't end. It'd be kind of cool to have a pet." Garfield got this look in his eye as the tunnel ended and we were blessed with the view of the new tower, complete on the outside.

"Still has some wiring issues at the top, but lower levels are good to go, including the basement." Vic pulled the car smoothly into the garage and the door closed silently behind us.

"It's looking good Vic!" Garfield bounced out of the backseat with both bags in hand and I rolled my eyes. Jinx shot me a knowing look before that awful smile stretched across her face that promised confrontation and more girl time in my room.

"Thanks string bean."

"So where's the game room at?" Garfield asked as we followed Vic through a rather plan hallway to an elevator. He pressed b1 and we descended.

"Top floor. We're gonna go check it out while the girls get to their voodoo."

"Not voodoo," I rolled my eyes as we exited. There were two fairly large rooms, both bare concrete with large one way windows to look in from the observation deck the elevator let out on.

"All it's missing is chains," Jinx frowned at me and I shrugged.

"Probably a good idea. Need them made out of blessed iron though." The comment was flippant but my stomach clenched at the idea of being in chains again.

Garfield hit me with his worry at my comment but I moved forward, choosing the left room. Jinx followed after me, grabbing the bags and speaking softly before following. I studied the room intently, frowning when I realized the mirror was not one way, but an actual regular window, made out of extremely strong glass.

"Guess they want me to know when someone's watching me."

"Hopefully this room is never used," Jinx was uncharacteristically melancholy until she perked up. "I'll do the smudging!"

"We should meditate first," I frowned at her. "Center ourselves so we're clear from unwanted thoughts and emotions."

"Only if you promise we can do a reading later," she shot me that look again and I conceded. She would either do it with my permission or behind my back. Either way it was happening.

We sat lotus position in the center of the room, eyes closed with the only noise our gentle breaths.

It didn't take long, most of my emotions were still centered on a single thought, it wasn't difficult to wrangle them together like it normally was. I guided them smoothly to tranquility until I could feel my power settling easily beneath my skin, not buzzing insistently like usual, but simply waiting to be used, easily coaxed to the surface.

We sat there in silence for ten minutes before I opened my eyes to find Jinx looked as peaceful as she ever will.

"Good work." I said softly and she nodded once before opening her own eyes. Her emotions were less volatile, more in line than usual. I handed her the smudging stick and she nodded before setting it on fire with her pink kitty lighter and waited for the sage to burn enough before she blew it down to embers and began cleansing the area. While she worked on that I began emptying jars of various dried ingredients into an ornate bowl. Bay leaves, cinnamon, red wine, rose petal, myrrh, and purified salt were all mixed together in even amounts, and then separated into the four smaller, but still ornate bowls. Each bowl had carvings of one of the four elements; water, fire, earth, and air. I then set them in the correct area of the room to match with their north, south, east and west directions before setting them on fire to burn with a blue candle next to them for additional protection.

Next were the sigils.

Jinx was finished before me, issuing her extra time to pull out the old book with various protection runes and sigils in it. I chose the sigil for absorbing energy while jinx followed behind me with the nullifying rune. Before long various swirls and harsh lines dotted the room in chalk runes.

The chalk was special, made of compressed purified salt and holy water. Once the final negation rune was in place I could feel the disconnect of my magic and myself. If I didn't see the wonderment on Jinx's face I wouldn't believe it.

"Fuck yeah. You won't even need shackles with this."

"Can't hurt to have extra protection." I shrugged before picking up the heavier bag and stepped out of the warded room. The second I left the threshold it was back, the buzzing I never noticed was there until it wasn't.

No matter how much I may wish I was never burdened with my powers I wouldn't feel like me without them.

The next room took more work. The initial smudging and incense and candles were done quickly and methodically.

The fun part were the different runes and sigils.

In the center of the room I worked on a protective ring for any summoning spells which may be cast while Jinx worked on protection runes, enhancing powers or meditation sigils. There were swirls and dramatic lines slashed across the walls in white chalk. Once she was finished the room had a new energy to it, revived and fresh feeling.

Definitely better than performing rituals in a bedroom.

"Reading time!" Jinx pulled out her Tarot cards, a gift from Kori for Christmas on year. It was death themed, morbid and just like Jinx to love it more than anything. Except Wally.

Maybe.

"Do we have to?" I raised an eyebrow and she nodded. Viciously.

"Fine. But you get to help me make the charms later."

"Absolutely!" Jinx was too happy and that was worrisome.

I sat across from her as she began to straighten her cards before holding it out to me so that I could cut it. She then shuffled with dexterous fingers before fanning them out before me to choose five and set them down as I saw fit. Once finished she flipped them quickly with a flourish of her fingers before studying them intently. A frown tugged at the corner of her mouth before she looked up at me and then back down at the cards.

"Bad news?"

"Good and bad new," Jinx bit on her lip before looking at me again before studying the cards one last time.

"Gimme the short version. Of both."

"You take all the fun out of it." She sighed before straightening up. She first pointed to the fool, then the eight of wands (reversed) and the lovers (reversed). "So these three are present, past and future. Short version everything's shit except right now. If you play your cards right," Jinx wagged her eyebrows suggestively, "and admit to your feelings," her finger moved to the two of cups, "then things will harmonize." Her finger rested on the death card, a furrow to her brow. "You're having problems again aren't you?" She wasn't just talking about the whole daddy ending the world thing.

More like she'd noticed the issues my emotions had been causing me.

"Not right now. They're pretty unified on the boy front." I rolled my eyes, leaning back on my hands.

"Garfield?" Jinx's grin was so wide it took up most of her stupid smug face.

"How's Wally?" I blatantly ignored her and she huffed.

"He's… I think I might love him." Jinx blew on her bangs and I sent her a soft smile.

"Is that so awful?"

"Maybe! I don't know. I mean, we've been talking for years and the sex is awesome and having him around all the time is like more than I ever imagined but…"

"You're waiting for the bad thing to happen," I supplied as she stared at the cards in front of her.

"I could always check myself, take a little peak to see what might be in store for us but…" her finger tapped on the two of cups, "I don't think I'm ready to tell him yet. And that's all the cards will tell me, that in order to keep going he has to know."

"I'm sure he does," I leaned forward and pulled my bag towards us so we could work on our next project while we talk about not me. "You should see his feelings, they're all over you." She blushed at that as I pulled out crystalline beads and a pair of scissors.

I couldn't imagine having to do this if my hair was still short.

"You sure you wanna cut your hair for this?"

"Not all of it, just the underneath. We need something imbued with my magic and hair is pretty strong." I shrugged and handed Jinx the scissors before flipping my hair over and exposing the back of my neck. She sectioned off the very bottom inch and cut across, as close to the scalp as possible.

"I guess I'll fix it when we get home, give you a cute undercut or something." Jinx looked at the hair in her hand, frowning.

"It's just hair," I took it from her gently and laid it in one of the circles drawn on the floor. Jinx began picking through the crystal beads, finding as many with flat surfaces as she could to carve runes into the multicolored surfaces.

They were small and it was delicate work.

"Think these will really work?" Jinx began flipping through one of the books to find her starting point.

"It can't hurt to try." I shrugged and began braiding strands of hair,

Slowly the protection charms were made. After the braiding was finished I'd slip the carved crystals on with regular decorative beads in between to take up space and finished it with a decorative loop knot so they could be adjusted for length.

We had eight done by the time Vic and Garfield made their way back to us and it was incredibly close to time for Jinx to be back for her date.

"Whoa, cool chalk drawings!" Garfield studied the rooms from the safety of the observation area as we packed our things back up. Jinx tossed him a bracelet with green beads and he studied it like it was one of Kori's kitchen catastrophes.

"It'll keep you safe," I offered when he finally looked at me: his skin seemed to flush as he brought it up to his face and smelled it while studying the intricate carvings.

"Uh… thanks."

I handed Vic his, which was special so it could fit around his tree trunk of a wrist, and then opened the portal for Jinx.

"Later losers!" She called, taking the bags and her happy attitude with her.

"When's Wally gonna pop the question?" Vic asked as Garfield fiddled with securing his bracelet ties.

"Soon." I answered as a frustrated growl escaped the Changeling. "Need help?"

"Maybe. I've never worn much jewelry." He admitted defeat and offered his wrist.

"Neither have I," I shrugged before tying the ends securely. Plenty of room to keep from cutting off circulation without it slipping off. I then offered to help Vic who was studying us with a goofy grin on his face.

I ignored it.

"So where's yours Rae?"

"Raven." I shook my head. "They won't protect me. This is to keep you safe should Trigon be freed. Would rather be safe than sorry.

* * *

 

Garfield left for patrol in a mood while I sat in the front seat with Vic. I wasn't too tired to use my powers, but I didn't want to be studying just yet.

"So you and string bean," Vic grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.

"What about Garfield and I?"

"You're cute together."

"I'm not cute. I'm the portal to the end of the world."

"Bb thinks you're cute."

"Who?"

"Sorry. He was Beast Boy for so long it weird calling him Changeling."

"I can understand that."

"You'll let me know if he hurts you right?"

"There's nothing there to hurt. There's too much going on right now to worry about feelings." I crossed my arms and stared out the window.

"Are there feelings there to be worried about?" Vic pushed and I groaned.

"Doesn't matter."

"It does to me. Look you girls are kick ass, but after the whole Mal thing… I know we haven't known each other long but I'd hate to see you get hurt. Even if it's my best friend."

"If anyone ends up hurt it'll be him. You don't have to worry about me."

"We all worry about you Raven. You're one of us."

  
  



	18. 18.In Between

There was popcorn and m&m's and various study snacks covering the table as we prepared for midterm exams. Karen and Roy were out on patrol as they were taking the semester off to be honorary Titans and maybe getting some ideas from Vic for their own tower back out east in Steel City.

Raven's brows were furrowed as she worked out some Cal equation that looked way too long and Jinx was sprawled across Wally's lap doing her independent reading to work on some lit paper and Kori and Dick were suppose to be studying for their shared bio class, but with the way Kori was giggling there was no way they were talking about biology.

And I was suppose to be studying lit, but I couldn't concentrate with Raven's scent so close to me and the warmth of her arm pressed into mine as we sat next to each other and how had I managed to not jump her the other night?

Oh I was drunk and in a cuddly mood.

How had I even gotten her into my bed?

What do I have to do to get her back in it?

"Why are you purring?" Raven muttered as she erased a large portion of her equation and began working it again from some midway point.

"I am?"

"Mmmhmmm," She hummed in response as Garth began complaining at Wally about some project they have due.

"Is it bothering you?"

"Nope," she popped the p as she looked at me for a split second before returning to her work. "You should probably get some work done though, tests are important."

"I'm a superhero," I shrugged.

"You wanna be one your whole life?" She flipped her paper over and began scribbling something that was not math. But I couldn't quite make it out from her light pencil strokes.

"Maybe a vet tech or a zoologist," I shrugged.

"Study for your tests then," she popped a piece of buttered popcorn in her mouth before balling up her paper and throwing it in the general area of the overfilled paper bin.

"Yo, What are we doing for Halloween?" Garth groaned from his place beside Wally and Vic.

"It's two weeks away, besides we normally have way too many crimes to stop to enjoy it," Raven answered as she shoved her Cal away and pulled out her own lit book.

"We've got backups on backup this year." Vic offered.

"The party!" Kori detangled herself from Richard and ran off to her room. Raven sighed before shutting her book and when I shot her a worried look she simply shook her head before Kori was flying back into the room with an invitation and the biggest smile ever.

"What-" Richard began but Kori simply forced the paper into his face.

"In one weeks time there is a celebration for the dead at the frat house!"

"Which frat house?" Garth asked.

"No, the frat house. It's the only one by campus that throws good parties."

"The one with the sticky counters?" I wrinkled my nose and Raven nodded, her hair tickling my shoulder. I toyed with the edges of the bead bracelet on my wrist, Raven's scent clinging to the hairs there.

"We should all be able to make that," Vic offered up as Karen walked in the door,

"Make what?"

"Halloween party at the frat house."

"Hell yeah!" Roy grinned as he walked in behind her. They studied our messy study area and sat down, stealing snacks and sodas as plans began.

"What about a theme for costumes!" Jinx jumped up from laying across Wally's lap.

"No," Raven frowned at her as she began cleaning up her notes and putting everything back in her bag.

"Why? Our last theme was great!"

"You guys were dressed up with a theme?" Richard asked and Raven groaned.

"We were dressed as Cultural Royalty."

"That's what Royalty wears in Azarath?" I asked Raven and she sighed.

"Azar wears black ceremonial robes, she's the closest thing to royalty we've got." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her friends as they beamed at her. "I'm not playing along this time."

"Please!" Kori pleaded, her eyes so round that I could see the exact moment Raven caved.

"Whatever." The empath grumbled before adjusting herself, her arm rubbing against the side of mine.

"Let us go to the mall of shopping! The stores are open and the costumes are waiting!"

"Fine." Another groan as Raven stood and glared. "I hate you both."

"Oh girl you love them," Karen beamed before placing her holoring on, her pretty wings disappearing and her hair changing completely from her signature hair puffs to twisted hair dyed red at the ends.

I watched with envy as the girls exited the room to go on their impromptu adventure, leaving us behind to make our own plans.

"Do we need a theme?" Roy asked, suddenly looking nervous. Richard sighed before dragging a hand through his spiked hair.

"I don't know."

"Shouldn't you and Star match?" Roy asked, climbing over the back of the couch to sit beside Dick.

"I guess! I've never… I don't." It occurred to me for the first time that this was Dick's first actual serious girlfriend and he might actually be freaking out a lot more than he looked. He was a pro at keeping it bottled in, a stoic like The Bat, but now the panic was so evident on his face that I kinda wanted to laugh.

"Don't worry about it until after she comes back with her costume. Once you know what she's gonna be you can pick something similar."

"You gonna be matching with Rae?" Vic grinned at me and I groaned, sliding down the front of the couch to the floor.

"I don't… we're not a thing."

"Why not?" Roy looked at me for a long time as the room got quiet. Like everyone knew why.

But it honestly had nothing to do with her. "I mean you guys look good together. She's odd and you know that thing that's going on but she's kinda cool."

"I'm nervous I guess. I mean she's way outta my league."

"You're not wrong there," Garth punched my arm and smiled at me. I did my best not to growl because he was part of the problem. Always all over her.

Not that I should be territorial. Over a person.

"Besides I've got things to work on before I start in on a new relationship. Don't need to drag old baggage into it."

Really I had been looking for other partially animal like supers to talk to about the thing growing in me that was getting harder to contain. The thing begging me to mark her and claim her and fuck her and god I'm so happy I didn't jump her while I was drunk and out of control. Over a week since she slept in my bed and the pillow still smelled like her.

God I'm so creepy.

"Well Gar's love life notwithstanding we've gotta start packing soon. Towers ready for occupancy!" Vic grinned and everyone cheered while I slumped some more. There was so much crap all over my room it was gonna be a nightmare.

* * *

 

We didn't hear anything from the girls for five hours. When Raven got back her nerves were so shot there were light bulbs exploding behind her as she stomped down the hall and slammed her door shut. Jinx simply wagged her brows at me before throwing me a shopping bag. I really wanted to look at it, I did, but I couldn't bring myself to open it. What if it was a couples costume? What if it was just a giant sperm? God Jinx could literally have anything in this bag and it was terrifying.

So instead I retreated back to my room to finish packing. I was surprised at my progress, I actually had most of my shit boxed up and ready to go.

Now I just had to throw away the growing mountain of trash and do like four loads of laundry.

The Halloween bag sat innocently on my empty bookshelf, mocking me every time my eyes glanced that way. I just had to stay strong. At least clean my room up before tearing into it.

A knock on my door an hour later startled me, causing me to knock over a growing stack of cups on my desk.

At least they were empty.

I made my way to the door slowly before opening it, really surprised to see Dick there looking like he may have been attempting to rip some of his hair out.

"Sup?" I studied him as he stepped into my room and shut the door behind him.

"I love her."

"Yeah?" I studied him for a long time as he looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

"Like, I've never loved anything this much in my life. Not even fighting crime."

"So what's the problem?" Cause there definitely had to be a problem if Dick was in here looking as green as I am.

"I can't… I don't know how…. we've only been on one date and it's only been like maybe two weeks and there's no way I can be this far gone!"

"But you are. Look dude, emotions don't work in logical ways, why do you think Raven has such                            an issue sometimes? I mean some serious shit is going down and her emotions go on the fritz instead of helping her control her powers." Richard nodded, the color starting to return to his face.

"You don't think I'm crazy for loving her already?"

"I would think you were crazy if you didn't. Have you seen her? I mean you hit the jackpot dude." I gave him an award winning smile and the corner of his mouth twitched up.

"You're right, thank you." Richard patted me on the shoulder looking much better than he did when he walked in here. "You're making progress in here," he noted and I shrugged.

"Trying to keep myself busy." I admitted and he studied me for a long time.

"Have you been okay? You've been acting different and it's beginning to worry me."

"I don't know what's going on man. There's a part of me that's not in sync and it makes it hard to concentrate sometimes." Not a lie, but not the underlying truth either.

There was a piece that was hungering for Raven in a way that both terrified and thrilled me.

"Need any help?"

"I've been looking up other supers like me to see if they have had anything similar happen but no luck yet."

"I'll see what I can do to help. Thanks again dude."

"No problemo. Just keep her happy or Raven will kill you."

"I don't doubt it." Richard suddenly looked a little nervous before straightening his back and stepping out of my room, leaving me alone.

The bag was calling out to me once again, and I couldn't handle the curiosity any longer.

Inside were clip on cat ears in the brightest shade of green I've ever seen, a matching clip on tail, a collar, and a note that very simply stated, "wear all black and make it tight. Or else."

I frowned at the items for a long time trying to figure out why on earth Jinx would purchase these for me. What the hell was i supposed to be for Halloween? A sexy cat? I thought that was girl territory.

If it wasn't for the 'or else,' written in Jinx's scratchy handwriting I probably wouldn't even consider it.

“What the hell is the theme?"

* * *

It took three days to move into the tower. It would have taken longer if not for Raven's awesome portally thing. We simply passed boxes through and Wally and Kori delivered them to their rightful rooms.

"Next time you're hiring a moving company," Raven said from her spot sitting on the counter, cup of tea in hand and a grimace on her face. "I'm out of commission for at least a day."

"That's fair," Richard nodded once before addressing the rest of us. It was too damn early for one of his inspirational speeches before training, but it didn't really look like he gave much of a damn. "We're getting closer to Deathstroke's trail. With Bee and Speedy here I've been able to devote more time into tracking him and I think we're close. We need to get on top of our game, that means earlier training sessions so they can last longer." There were audible groans from everyone, but no one actively complained.

There was too much at stake to be be slacking now.

I got a free pass for the rest of the pep talk though as my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. While Richard continued what was probably a riveting speech I left the com room to answer the call.

"Changeling here," I scratched the back of my head as the voice on the other side laughed.

"Vixen. I received your messages. Are you able to meet today?" Her voice was deep and smooth.

"Sure, where's good for you?" I shifted on my feet. She was doing me a favor, the least I could do was let her pick the place.

"The park downtown is fine. Let's say three hours from now?"

I hummed my agreement before hanging up and rejoining everyone else while they scarfed down their breakfasts. Raven was simply studying everyone, her eyes lingering on me for a long moment before moving on. I did my best not to think too much on it as I poured myself a bowl of cereal with almond milk.

Breakfast was fast, but training was long. It was hard not to focus on Raven doing her yoga poses and warm ups in the corner, but I powered through with the thought of finally getting some answers on the thing inside me prowling around my thoughts.

Dick was abnormally aggressive with hand to hand, putting Raven and Jinx in one of the rings for almost a full hour before calling it quits. Raven's natural scent mixed with her sweat and irritation was almost enough to make me follow her into the girls locker room, but I managed to hold off. Just barely.

When I slipped out of training and made my way to the roof there were no holdups.

As I soared across the bay to the park there were only my flight instincts keeping me company.

As I landed in the park and scanned for Vixen my nerves began to bundle making it hard to breathe and swallow.

What if I didn't like what she had to say?

' **_At least it's better than not knowing_ ** .' The logical part of my brain answered and I took a deep breath to calm myself. My phone buzzed in my pocket but I ignored it as I spotted Vixen sitting at a bench studying the ducks in a nearby pond.

She waved me over as I approached, a small smile on her face.

"So what do I owe the pleasure, Changeling?" She purred as I stopped in front of the bench.

"I'm having a problem," I winced at the squeakiness of my voice, my nerves churning my stomach.

"What kind of problem?" She studied me with interest.

"I, Well, umm…." I sat down at the edge of the bench and took a deep breath. "There's this part of me, it's been getting stronger since…. uh puberty and umm…. well recently it's been…"

"It's claimed someone?" A well manicured eyebrow rose and I nodded in agreement, my throat suddenly feeling dry. Vixen looked thoughtful for a moment before sending me a pitying look. "It's a mating instinct, something that has run through my family since we found this," She motioned to the tribal necklace resting against her throat. It looked like it was made of various animal bones and polished stone. "A very strong animal part of you has recognized that the strength of another compliments you well. It's telling you they are strong and that joining with them will help further your bloodline. It is hard to ignore, can even be damaging as should you fight it, it can tear you apart." Vixen's words were soft, but worry was etched in her features.

"What do I do?"

"You answer the call. Let the chosen know. Should the chosen decide they do not agree at least the animal in you will hear it, maybe even back off."

"You think it will?" Hope bloomed in my chest. Because no matter how smoking hot Raven is it's obvious she's not that into me and god it would hurt so bad but maybe…

"No." Vixen shook her head. "With my family should we choose to ignore the call we can simply pass on the necklace. However your animal is intrinsically tied to who you are. I will pray things fall in your favor."

Vixen crushed all my hopes quickly, but it was what I needed to hear.

We spoke for a while after that about more light hearted topics, like what it felt like to be a lion and different instincts that were easier or harder to ignore.

By the time I left my nerves were still there, but not as bad.

My phone buzzed again in my pocket and my heart jumped for just a second before I looked at the name.

Terra 8:35 am

**Hey I miss you.**

Terra  9:10 am

**I really need to talk with you**

Terra  9:50 am

**Why are you ignoring me? Look this is important. Call me.**

I took a deep breath before sliding my phone back in my pocket. Terra's a big girl, and she has friends. She'll be able to handle whatever's bothering her.

I ignored the little bit of guilt as I remembered all the times she had left me alone and in the dark. After I had some time to myself I'd call her and help.

But right now I had too much to sort out.

  
  
  



	19. 19.Strange Love

Jinx was going to die.

I was gonna do it, I was finally going to snap and kill her.

"You look good, quit fuming," Karen, who had finally revealed her non-hero name, said from her place sprawled across my bed looking cute dressed up like a flower fairy, her real wings fluttering the fake glitter encrusted ones. I readjusted my stupid pointy hat over my holoring colored green and black hair. It was cut in an aline, reminding me of when I was much younger, and still very much wishing Jinx was dead.

I studied the corseted witches costume, which was little more than neon green and black toole cut up and sewn to a black slip that barely covered my ass with a black corset tied over with bright green laces. Sheer sleeves covered my arms, cut and sewn in such a way that they fell to my knees when my arms rested at my side.

It was a scene girls dream come true.

My legs were bare currently, but were supposed to be covered with fishnet stockings and knee high black boots that were currently buried in my closet where hopefully no one would find them.

Jinx was also dressed as a witch, with much more of her legs covered, but her back was on full display with a loose wrap and a black collar holding it up and keeping the goods covered. She was in red and black, the red bright against the dark color.

Kori was also dressed as a fairy, her long hair woven with fake flowers and a sheer light pink dress barely covering to her thighs with bright white shorts and bandeau covering the important parts. Her wings were a deep purple, also encrusted with glitter and were currently hanging on my chair as she smoothed bubblegum pink lip gloss over her lips.

"This is ridiculous," I finally groaned out as I fluffed up my already fluffy skirt.

"This is my gift to you," Jinx winked before fixing her own lipstick, bright red and definitely popping against her pale holoskin.

"What, looking ridiculous?"

"Getting you laid," Jinx set her hat carefully atop her braided bun, studying the faux black and frowning at it.

"I don't need… wait. What do you mean," I narrowed my eyes at her and she shrugged, a feline smile gracing her face.

"I've seen the way string bean’s been staring at you, it's not going to take much to get him to jump on you. Besides watching his reaction is going to be the icing on the cake if this works."

"If what works?" I glared at her and she rolled her eyes before grinning at me again.

"Getting you laid, weren't you listening?"

"I'm going to tell him." I growled at her. Kori whipped her head to stare at us, her eyes full of interest.

"You wouldn't dare," Jinx narrowed her eyes at me, power crackling in the air around her.

"I will if you keep pushing me." My own power reacted to my aggravation, but not enough of it. Oh no. The rest of me was too on board with Jinx's idea.

"What on Tamaran is going on here?" Kori frowned at us as the pressure in the room began to rise.

"Jinx is in love with Wally."

"Raven and Garfield have been undressing each other with their eyes, so i'm making it easier for them to undress each other for real."

"This is glorious news!" Kori smiled at us until she realized that the atmosphere hadn't abated. "What is not good about these things?" Kori cocked her head to the side before turning to Karen.

"Don't look at me, i'm not involved in this," Karen shook her head and put her hands up in the universal sign for 'I surrender.'

"I do not understand. You and Wally are very much in love, this is a good thing. And friend Raven, you and Garfield, there is much… a spark. I see a spark when you look at each other. That can not be a bad thing."

"It is when i'm not even getting a choice!"

"What do you mean?" Kori tilted her head in the opposite direction, her bright green eyes studying me intently.

"I mean my emoticlones are all in agreement and now I have you guys shoving us together!"

"If your emotions are in agreement then what is the real problem?" Kori frowned at me and suddenly all the power crackling around the room stopped as my stomach tied itself together with my intestines and Jinx backed away from me, a frown tugging at her face.

"The problem is… that i'm going to ruin everything like I always do. The only reason we're even friends is because you have the patience of a priest." i threw my hands up in the air and turned away from them, choosing to stare at the wall instead of the three girls whose eyes were boring into me.

"We are friends because you are the kind and most caring. We are friends because regardless of what you may have been told at birth you fight. You fight for those who cannot. You fight to redeem something you have not even done, something you have not been given the choice about. You have considered being prisoner and hostage in order to save everyone, and yet you have taken my feelings into consideration because you know i would be lost without you, sister." Kori placed her hand gently on my bare shoulder. Her words soft. "You are the reason we are friends, regardless of my patience, it is your strength of character which allows me to push against the walls you like to build between us. And anyone worthy to be more than friends would see that as well. You do not see him when you go on patrol without him, or the way he sneaks the glances when he believes you are not looking. If you truly wish for him not to be pushed against you like you say, then do not go this evening. I will miss you dearly, but you always have a choice."

"Quit being afraid." Jinx interrupted what would have probably been the rest of a heartfelt and well thought out speech with her scowl and usual tact with words. "You're letting the worst of your emotions bleed through. Why not use a little bit of that bravery? Or even passion? Why do you always jump to being afraid and angry? You're more than that and I'm so tired of it."

"You're one to talk," i snorted back and Jinx laughed. She laughed so hard she doubled over. And the longer she laughed the harder it was to keep glaring at her, until eventually I was laughing with her.

"You guys are a bunch of nutcases," Karen laughed from her seat on my bed. "Look Raven, i don't know you all that well, but i've known string bean for the better part of three years, and while we may have never been close i've seen him happy and i've seen him sad. You make him something else entirely. You're good for him, but only as good as you wanna be. You wanna stay just friends? Then stay just friends, but you gotta communicate or something because he's a little dense when it comes to signals. So figure out what you want, cause if you want him you better believe he's going to jump all over it. Terra liked him, but she never really… Never really wanted him, not the way i've see you guys giving each other eyes."

"Alright, alright." i threw my hands up in surrender and Kori threw her arms around me.

"Very good! Now it is the make up time and we shall meet the boys in the com room!"

"I'll go check on them," Karen offered and Jinx shook her head.

"They'll be fine." Jinx waved her off as I sat in the lotus position and began meditating as Kori began applying my eyeliner.

It was easier than usual to find my center, and so much easier to accept the things my emotions themselves were trying to tell me after hearing Kori and Jinx's words. Even Karen's held more weight than i'm sure she thought.

Maybe I could just let it happen, or maybe I could make it happen.

Maybe.

Maybe.

Maybe.

By the time my makeup was perfect, thanks mostly to Kori, and Karen had accepted the flower crown Jinx made as her best attempt at apologizing for me, there was enough groaning from the com room to tell us the boys were getting restless. There was a buzzed energy coming from the room as we approached, and I wasn't surprised to see one of the kitchen tables had been turned into a beer pong table.

It was Garfield and Wally verses Richard and Victor, with Vic and Dick in the lead by two cups. They almost didn't notice we had entered. We got most of the way to the table before Richard dropped the ball in his own cup and simply stared dumbly at the beautiful magnificence that was his girlfriend. I didn't blame him. She was an ethereal beauty with her tanned skin and fit muscular body. It didn't hurt that she had a megawatt smile that was all for him.

"Hot damn," Garth whistled out and the game came to a stop as all eyes were suddenly very much on us. While they were busy staring at us I did my best to decipher what the hell the theme was. Jinx and I were witches, Kori and Karen were fairies, and it looked like Roy and Dick were elves if the six inch long pointed ears and the curly tipped boots were any indication. Garth had painted scales and what looked like a dragon mask hanging from his neck. Victor also had pointed ears and what looked like little mushroom stuck on his shoulders and back with some kind of green glitter paint with what passed for a brown toga and wally and Garfield were…

"What the hell are they?" I pointed in their direction at both boys in all black with animal ears and tails attached to their persons. Garfield looking like a cat, his natural green hair on display through his holoring while Wally had rounded ears and a bit of fluff on his ass.

"Familiars," Jinx wiggled her eyebrows and I groaned, before rolling my eyes.

Garfield's eyes were boring holes into my costume, and he didn't even look ashamed when Wally elbowed him in the ribs.

"Alrighty guys, time to get going! Head count for the T-car, it only holds five!"

"Not if we double up," Jinx grinned at Wally who pulled on the collar around his throat before laughing nervously.

"I'll take my Cycle," Dick grunted, arm encircling Kori's waist tightly like she might float away from him.

"I've got my moped." Garfield shrugged before sending me pleading looks. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes before slowly making my way to stand next to him.

"I'll ride the death machine," I sighed which only brought the sunniest smile to his face that i swear i almost went blind.

"Well that works out perfectly."

"Before we go we need to decide who's on call," Karen said sternly which brought out more groans than volunteers.

"I'll do it," i raised my hand from it's position resting on my arm.

"I will too," Garfield offered.

"If anything else pops up Kori and I will handle it," Richard offered and then there were the rest that slowly filled in their place in the roll call. Garfield bumped against me as we finally began filing out of the com room to the elevator. While everyone riding in the T-car road down I teleported the four of us directly to the garage so the boys could start up their respective death machines.

"So why'd you decide to ride with me," Garfield said with way to much smile in his voice.

"Well i figure if you kill me on this thing then there's no way for Trigon to use me as a portal." I shrugged. Three sets of eyes turned to look at me with varying degrees of worry before Kori cocked her head to the side and let out a small laugh.

"That was the joke, yes?"

"Yes," i nodded once to her and Dick started laughing before offering a helmet to Kori, who politely declined as not to get helmet hair.

By the time T-car crew was finally down we were ready to go. I sat tentatively on the back of Gar's death machine while he fiddled with the helmet in his hands before shrugging and throwing it back on the padded chair it had been sitting in.

"You're gonna wanna hold on Mama," He grinned back at me before gunning it down the tunnel after Richard. My hands found themselves against his stomach, not at all feeling up on his abs, as i did my best not to scream obscenities at him. He simply laughed as I clawed at him to stay on the bike.

By the time we made it to the frat house just off campus I was fuming. My hair was a mess and if it hadn't been for Jinx's foresight I would have lost my stupid hat. Instead it had simply choked me the whole way here as it was tied around my neck with some bright green lace Jinx 'found.'

"You know you look really good," Garfield said over his shoulder as he killed the engine to the moped. "Like insanely good. And i'm not sure how well I'm going to be able to behave when all the guys at this party start hitting on you." His tone was very serious as he looked straight ahead. I placed my hands on his shoulders to balance myself as I dismounted the death machine. Once both my feet were once again on solid ground I flipped my ruined hair over my shoulder before shrugging and leveling him with a deadpan stare.

"Then maybe you should hit on me first." I didn't fight the stupid blush or the way Happy and Passion were whooping and hollering in the back of my head. I ignored the way Timid began whispering all the ways this could go wrong and simply waited for him to make his move. When he just sat there dumbly with a blank look on his face i began worrying my black painted lips before another sunny smile broke out across his face and he jumped off the moped, almost knocking it over, to grab my hands in his.

"Mama, will you do me the honors of being my date tonight?"

"If it keeps the creeps away from me, yeah." I shrugged and his smile dimmed just a little until i nudged his shoulder. "Let's go get appropriately wasted so we can forget Jinx used us as giant dress up dolls."

"What am I even supposed to be?" He gave me another blank look and I gave him a faint smile.

"You and Wally are witch familiars, animals that allow witches to cast more powerful spells and keep us company."

"So I'm a pet?" he lifted his eyebrow at me and I shook my head, tugging on his collar.

"You're my property."

A different kind of smile sprang across his face this time. Something animalistic and hungry that sent a chill down my spine.

"I like the sound of that."

This party was much the same as the last two we graced. There was loud music and sex permeating the air. Unlike the last two, though, I allowed myself to feed off the lust and need fueling most of the party, I enjoyed the possesive way Garfield pulled me against him as other guys got to close or stared too long. When I finally gave in and danced with him I let my body do most of the work, allowing Passion to exercise herself a little and boy did she exercise. The way my body moved against Garfield's was sinful, and from the way his claws were digging into my hips and how high the lust in him was skyrocketing with every move of our hips I'd say he was enjoying it just as much as Passion was.

By the end of the second song my head was swimming with images and thoughts that I couldn't separate between the different emotions inside of me and the ones I was feeding off of in the room like a succubus.

Now that would have been a good costume.

"I need a break," I breathed out as I turned in Garfield's hold. He grunted his agreement before pulling us away from the dancing area and against a shadowed wall close to the beer pong table where Wally and Jinx were very much kicking Vic and Garth's ass.

Garfield leaned against the wall and pulled me against him, keeping our bodies as close together as they could get with clothing on. His eyes were blown wide, so little iris visible it was hard to tell they were ever green. I could feel the way his sharp nails traced a pattern on my lower back through the fabric of my corset.

"I need to tell you something," his voice was deep and rougher than usual, his touch possessive as a group of three dudebros passed. There was something different about the lust exuding from him than the last few times I had felt it this clearly, like it was pinpointed on a single spot.

"Then tell me," I tilted my head to the side and his eyes drank in the sight of my exposed neck, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. He let out a shaky breath before his eyes found mine again, his expression lost as he simply studied me.

"I want you," he began and swallowed again. Before he could say anything else, and before I could pick apart all the things that could go wrong I leaned forward and kissed him.

It was supposed to be a simple peck on the lips. One of those quick kisses that slowly build into more than one, but Garfield wasn't having it. He tangled his fingers in my hair and trapped my bottom lip between his teeth, pulling a moan from me as he sucked on it.

My own hands braced against his shoulders, my nails digging into his skin as his free hand pulled me harder against him as he rolled against me.

His tongue darted in my mouth as he swallowed down another moan. When I grazed my teeth against his tongue he growled. It was deep and guttural and sent a spark straight through me.

"Dude get a room," someone called from nearby and I could feel the agitation rise in him so fast it was dizzying. Before he could snap at the nameless person I pulled down on his collar til our foreheads touched and I was the only thing he could focus on as my fingers ghosted down his side.

"Wanna do that?" I asked. His eyes were confused for a long moment as he breathed heavily against me. I pulled back just a fraction before smiling the smallest bit.

"Get a room?" He finally breathed out, his eyes darting back to my lips as i ran my tongue over them. I nodded once and he grinned. It was devilish and sexier than anything I had ever seen it almost made me upset I didn't take him up on his offer weeks ago.

I tugged him behind me, his hand firmly in mine as we winded our way through the groups of drunk college kids.

I pushed my powers out, and the nearest room that wasn't in use just happened to be the bathroom where we awkwardly exchanged names. I enchanted the door behind us and Garfield didn't waste time pushing me against it, his erection rubbing against my ass as he kissed the back of my neck, his hands firmly gripping my waist like it was a tether. His nails dug into the material of my corset with such strength he broke through the skin beneath.

As his teeth began grazing the juncture of my neck an animalistic growl escaped him as i pushed back against him.

"You have no idea how bad i've wanted to do this," he growled against my skin and it reverberated through me.

"I have a pretty good idea," the words were breathy as I leaned back against him and his hands began exploring the front of my corset, pinching through the thin material to torture the raised skin beneath.

"Tell me," he growled once more and I shivered under his ministrations.

"What?" I moaned out as one of his hands slipped beneath the top of my slip, the touch of his scorching fingers against the tortured nub of one of my nipples, driving me crazy.

"That you want me," as his teeth dug gently into my skin and his dexterous fingers tormented me i moaned out again, my knees wobbling from the mind numbing torture.

"I've never wanted anything more."

"Not even Mal?" there was venom in his voice as his free hand slowly skimmed down my body and played with the hem of my spanx.

"Who?" I breathed as his claws carefully played against the sensitive skin of my thigh, pulling against the thin material protecting me from the now warm air of the bathroom. A pleased growled ripped through Garfield's chest as he moved his fingers beneath my spanx to play with the now dripping folds of my womanhood.

"I need you," Gar growled against the skin of my neck as he bit harder than before, so hard i was sure he broke skin, as one of his claw tipped fingers dipped inside me. It was too much stimulation at once and my brain went fuzzy as his fingers worked me over and over until there was nothing but white and heat.

Vaguely i remember crying out his name, of his hold on me shifting, and the blood trickling down my shoulder from his mouth.

I found myself leaning against the door, panting as Garfield watched me come back to myself, something like pride on his face and something darker dancing in his eyes.

I made my way to him with only half a thought formed, and dropped to my knees in front with less. Those animalistic eyes studied me as I cupped him through his too tight skinny jeans, the growl rumbling down from his chest.

"Rae," He started as my fingers made quick work of the button on his jeans. "What are=" he didn't get much further as the cool skin of my fingers made contact with the head of his erection and he groaned as I pulled him out of his boxers. I kissed the bead of precum away before licking down the length of his penis, taking pleasure from the trembling of his legs as he gripped the counter.

"Fuck," he moaned as I took him into my mouth and swirled my tongue around his head, flicking my eyes up to meet his. His fingers slowly tangled themselves in my hair, pulling gently against my scalp and i hummed against the sensation.

I'd never felt so alive before, every nerve of my body on fire as he murmured my name and panted as I worked him.

I gently grazed my teeth against the head of his dick and he threw his head back and groaned.

"I'm so close Rae," he panted out, tugging back against my hair sharply. I released him with an audible pop and looked up at him. There was more than just lust in his eyes as he pulled me back up to him and captured my lips before I could ask why he stopped me. I was lost in the eb and flow of the kiss and the way he rocked his body against mine.

And then he lifted me up and set me gently on the counter before his forehead met mine and he dug his skin against my chakra stone.

"Raven I-"

"Whatever you want," I murmured against his lips and his eyes studied mine for a long moment before he gave me a shy smile.

"What if I want you."

"Then I'd say now would be a good time to take me," I titled my head again and he nuzzled my neck, something between a purr and a growl escaping his throat. I slipped his holoring off him and gave him a soft smile as his green skin came into view, his sharp canine escaping his bottom lip as he smirked at me. He slipped mine off next and he breathed in deeply, a dopey smile taking over his face.

"I could fall in love with you," he whispered it like it was a secret.

"You shouldn't," I whispered back and he nuzzled me again, this time something like a whimper rumbling from him.

"Are you going to push me away forever?" he breathed against my neck and i shivered as I shook me head.

"It wouldn't work anyway," I laughed at him as he rocked against me, the tip of his dick pushing against the flimsy material separating us.

"You're not wrong about that," another nuzzle coupled with a nip to the tender skin of my neck he assaulted earlier. "If we do this I-"

I didn't get to find out what he was saying as the strong jolt of panic and fear hit me in such a wave that I lost my breath while the Titan Alarm began ringing incessantly from somewhere in Garfield's pocket.

We stared at each other for a long time, both with wide eyes before we sighed in unison. With a wave of my hand we were no longer dressed in costumes, but our respective spandex superhero garb.

Another wave and a portal opened that would take us to the center of the strong emotion. Garfield shot me one last, longing look before stepping through.

I took a deep breathe before following him.


	20. 20.Monster

Crime was the worst cock block in the fucking world. I was so close to telling her. So close to having her that I was shaking as I stepped out onto the streets of Jump. There was absolute chaos as people ran screaming from a science lab a block away.

Raven stepped out behind me, the bruising on her neck had already begun to heal from where my teeth had dug into her neck and I got a taste of her blood.

Which was weird,

And so fucking good.

I adjusted myself and coughed as Raven raised her eyebrow at me. I just shook my head and shifted to run over and get a better idea of what we were facing. Something large and red was throwing desks and chairs around as I entered the building where various animals were caged up. I cringed at the thought of them being used for medical testing but pushed it aside as I dodged a particularly large barrel as it was hurdled in my direction and shifted back to my normal form to yell at whoever was causing the panic.

"Dude what are you doing?" my voice held more of a growl to it than I wanted. The hulking pile of red turned to look at me, giving me the view of a mass of a robot with the most average looking face i've ever seen. Said face scoffed at me before tossing another barrel in my direction like that was some kind of answer. The barrel was encased in Raven's magic before tossed back at the perpetrator, hitting him square in the back of his plain head. The barrel broke, soaking dude bro and myself in what felt like green syrup. Raven looked horrified for a moment and I waited for it to begin burning, but when it didn't we turned our attention back to the task at hand, finding red dude staring at Raven so hard his eyes might fall out of his sockets from straining to get closer to her.

"He told me you were a babe, but man was that an understatement," his very average voice laughed out before he wolf whistled at the gothic beauty. Raven frowned in his direction before levitating herself up and picking another barrel up to toss.

"I'm not sure who 'he' is, but you can write him from jail." she threw the barrel, this one exploded on impact, but there was nothing in it to spray everywhere so instead I charged at him, shifting midstep to ram horns into the midsection of the robo-torso. The red mountain barely moved as he tossed a piece of barrell away and stepped closer to Raven, kicking me aside as I tangled myself in his feet. I shifted again just in time to feel horrified as he grabbed Raven by her ankle and pulled her down to him, his giant robo-hands encircling her perfect waist maneuvering her in such a way that her face was less than six inches away from his.

He smelled her, actually brought her up closer to his face and took a big whiff of her scent. It made my blood boil as he took his disgusting tongue and licked up her neck as Raven fought to get away. My body trembled as he began to speak, not even processing the words he dared to utter to my Raven before all I could see was red and I was charging at him, powerful claws digging into the armor he wore as Raven was finally released from his grasp. I could hear her angered muttering of obscenities as she straightened herself once again. Objects began flying at us as RedBro began attempting to deflect my attacks.

His armor was no match for the power of my claws or the ferocity of my anger.

But neither was I.

I shook with rage as he threw me off him and into one of the barrels full of the green syrupy stuff. It made my head feel fuzzy as he advanced on me, a sneer on his completely average stupid face.

"No one messes with Adonis."

"And here I was thinking an Adonis was someone with looks beyond compare," Raven's dry comment got him to turn away from me, but that just made herself the target.

"Normally I like my girls with a little less talk, but you'll do," He grinned a disgusting slimeball grin before launching himself towards her, his fingers grazing the leather of her boots before grabbing firmly ahold of her and tossing her roughly against the brick wall with an audible crack that had a menacing growl growing in my chest. He made another attempt to grab at her, but this time she managed to kick him away before rising high enough in the air to begin finding more projectiles to throw at him.

He just kept going like a powerhouse as slowly our combined powers and stamina began to dwindle. In a last ditch effort Raven encased him completely with her powers as I called Kori and Dick for reinforcements. They were, of course, sad to leave the party but the lives of the innocent were at stake if we were somehow unable to subdue him.

It took every last iota of strength I had to fight against the hulking machine man, all the while doing my best to fight back the instincts inside me that were demanding i rip his head directly from the armor and be done with it.

No matter what kind of creep it was, it was not my right to take their lives.

Once again the hulking mass of metal made a pass at Raven, but this time i couldn't control the sudden bout of anger and my body shifted without any active thought. It was driven by the need to protect my mate alone. Razor sharp claws took a chunk out of the armor arm, teeth stronger than steel gnashed at and crushed a good portion of one of its legs and still he fought on, laughing all the while and the 'futility of the Titans' and how 'The goth bitch will be mine.' It made me sick to my stomach as the baser part of me continued to rage forward, unrelenting until a small gasp from Raven pulled me back to myself, at least enough to see what I had become as I drown in my rage and need to keep her safe. The reflection of a monster stared back at me. Long fangs and dangerous claws.

I was so focused on what I became I missed Adonis picking up another barrel of green slime and tossing it at Raven with a manacle laugh. I watched in horror as she attempted to create a shield, but it didn't take form fast enough to block the contact.

My feet, however, flew fast enough for me to tackle her out of the way before it made contact with her body.

I studied her for a long time before getting off her, making sure she was okay. She studied me critically as well before nodding once and getting back on her feet. I stood between her and Adonis as he sized us up, his average face drawn into a sneer that contorted his features in such a way he was downright hideous. And then help arrived.

Raven slumped to the debris ridden ground the second Kori threw Dick in a shattered window. Boy wonder threw his nifty bomb things and I fell back to let them handle it from here. They spared me a glance, each with varying degrees of worry and confusion before jumping straight into the fray.

Luckily the authorities were outside to handle his transportation already, but it looked like they had longer still as Kori was having issues wrestling with the sexist piece of junk.

I shifted back slowly and painfully. It felt like every bone in my body broke, and then rebroke itself, to get back into proper position before i was able to approach Raven without worrying about slicing her soft skin open with my claws or frightening her off with my horrendous appearance.

"You okay?" I helped Raven stand and she shook her head.

"I can end this now, but i'm not going to like it," her low voice was rough and she was favoring one side as if she had injured ribs. She probably did with the way Adonis had swung her around.

"What can I do to help?"

"Keep me safe," she sighed as she pulled away from me and eased herself back down in an area without lots of broken glass and splintered wood pieces.

"Always," i answered without hesitation and she gave me a weak smile before assuming the lotus position and quietly chanting words that definitely were not english. I tried to catch them all, but she said them so low and so quickly they were incredibly hard to hear.

Suddenly cold seemed to sweep past me, causing me to shiver as Raven stopped muttering and simply sat there, barely breathing.

In the next second Adonis was on his knees, falling out of his suit. He calmly walked out of the building to the police as Kori and Dick joined me to stand next to Raven.

"What did she do?" Richard asked as he frowned at Raven and then at the form of Adonis fighting against a requested tranquilizer before the feeling of cold returned. When Raven opened her eyes a frown was pulling at her brows and she began to worry her bottom lip.

"I used my soul self to take over Adonis' body to surrender him to the police. He's working for Deathstroke." Raven stood on shaking legs and I didn't pause for a second before i acted as her crutch. Her delicate hand gripped the fabric of my suit so tightly i was worried she might actually rip it.

"Were you able to find anything out?"

"Deathstroke is close. He doesn't divulge much information to his underlings, but he does like to brag about his 'amazing skills at solving the conundrum of how to summon his Demon Lord,' It sounds like he's planning a sacrifice of sorts, which is never good."

"Do you know where he is now," Richard stepped towards her, his excitement radiating off him, but Raven shook her head.

"She needs rest," it was supposed to be a simple statement, but it came out as a commanding growl. Regardless of circumstance Dick did not tolerate being commanded and puffed his chest out before pushing forward.

"She can help us find Deathstroke."

"She's going to hurt herself more if she doesn't rest." I pushed back, my fingers gripping tighter on her arm without thought.

"Boyfriend Richard, friend Raven is in need of recuperation or she will not be much help. It is possible she may even hinder the process." Kori, ever the voice of reason, stepped forward as she played with her fingers, a worried glance shot at Raven before she pressed on. "May we attempt the alternative and call friend speedy. He is a tracker and may be able to find something on the Adonis that could assist with the location of the Deathstroke."

Richard took a deep breath before stepping back and taking another look at Raven, a lingering look that caused my possessive nature to spike but i forced it down before anything else could happen. I already turned into a giant freak, I really don't need Richard turning against me when all I really need is to get Rae back to the tower so she could rest.

"Very well, we'll talk later," a curt nod was all the dismissal I needed before I dragged Raven away from the scene and towards an awaiting ambulance.

I sat on the edge of the bumper as the E.M.T. checked her out, and called a Taxi to the warehouse district so we could get as close to home as possible before attempting to fly her over the bay.

The ride was silent and awkward, and i wasn't sure if it was because she was regretting the amazing time in that stupid frat house bathroom, or if it was because i was essentially a monster and she was more than well aware that she deserved better. Luckily it was a short ride and before we knew it we were on the edge of the wharf, staring at the tower nestled on a small little island, floating in a sea of reflected street lights. That was probably the closest we were going to get to stars in the heavily populated area.

"I can get us back in," Raven murmured as I continued to stare at the tower.

"It's really not," my stomach dropped mid-sentence as darkness surrounded us, "necessary." I stared at my mess of a room as Raven slumped against me once again, the warmth of her body mixed with her scent overpowering my brain for a moment until i realized i was really the only thing keeping her up.

"I need a shower to get all this gunk off me," she groaned and i nodded numbly before attempting to lead her to my ensuite bathroom, when she winced so violently she actually drew blood as her nails scraped against the skin of my neck.

I picked her up gently, tucking her against my body as I carried her the rest of the way there before depositing her on my toilet seat and starting the water for her like I was on autopilot. I didn't even question why I didn't take her to her own room, which was right up the hall, and she didn't request to be taken elsewhere. I did give her the privacy of peace as she washed off the goo, leaving the bathroom in nothing but one of my shirts and her spandex shorts from her costume.

She was wet and miserable looking, and god what I wouldn't give to find the words to ask her to just stay here tonight instead of going to her own room.

"You're not climbing in bed with me smelling like that," she wrinkled her nose as i simply stood there dumbstruck, my mind not really processing as she sat on the edge on my bed and frowned at me.

"I'm not?"

"If you want to sleep on the floor that's your own business but i'm in too much pain to move and you're not getting that slime stuff all over me after i just washed it off." I nodded dumbly before she sighed and pointed to my bathroom.

My feet followed her command and i shut the bathroom door behind me. My body moved on autopilot while my brain did it's best to catch up.

Did i manage to ask her to stay? Was she just saving face by making the excuse of being in too much pain? Or was she really so injured that she should really be in the infirmary waiting for Vic to get back so he could check her over and make sure she was alright? As my brain did it's best to process i washed my body, scrubbing my skin until it hurt.

When i finally left the bathroom I was finally clean and definitely only in a towel. I swear something broke as i stepped out, but Raven simply rolled away from me and I shrugged before getting dressed.

This wasn't like last time. Last time I was beyond drunk and essentially dragged her into my bed. This time she was there mostly willingly (at least i liked to think so) and i was very much sober.

Plus i now know what her kisses taste like, and how fucking hot it is when she moans my name and fuck just thinking about the damn bathroom at the party had me springing back to attention. I hastily pulled my boxers and bball shorts on before tentatively sliding into bed next to her.

"About tonight," she began, staring at the wall and i could feel my insides breaking already, "it was nice. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

That was definitely not the shutdown i was expecting. I almost asked why we couldn't now when i remembered the state she was in and simply nodded before nuzzling into the side of her healing neck. She smelled like my body wash, but underneath she still smelled like Raven and it caused a content purr to rumble in my throat. She was so damn comfortable to be next to that i fell asleep quickly, all concerns about the monstrous thing i became melted away, at least for a little while.

  
  



	21. 21.Mercenary

"Who the hell are you?" An angry voice reached me through the warm layers of sleep, jolting me awake with the sheer amount of rage hitting me in waves. I sat up with a start, surveying my surroundings quickly before my eyes fell on a tall, slim woman with pin straight blonde hair and cold blue eyes.

Terra.

"Why does it matter?" I frowned at her as Garfield's arms wrapped around my waist like a vice and a contented purr left him.

Oh. That's probably why.

I did my best to push her emotions away so they wouldn't affect me, but it was difficult as they were strong.

"That's my boyfriend," she growled back at me, her anger rising, but for once Rage didn't jump to assert herself, instead Knowledge stood in her place.

"You broke up months ago. Whatever claim you think you hold isn't there anymore." I shrugged at her and yawned as she glared at me.

"Rae?" Garfield's sleepy voice called out and I rolled my eyes before shaking him awake. "G'mornin mama." He nuzzled my side again and I shook my head at him.

"Not a good morning. Your baggage has arrived." He gave me a puzzled look before letting me go and sitting up himself. Once his eyes fell on Terra I was expecting him to grovel at her feet, beg for her back, pretend I was never a thing.

I waited silently for the heartbreak but instead he just stared at her.

"Dude, What are you doing in my room?"

"I came here to see you! And you've replaced me with-" before she could begin choosing unflattering names for me Garfield growled and it seemed to startle her.

"Her name is Raven." He stood up out of bed and something dark floated through his emotions. "And I didn't replace you Terra, I moved on." I wasn't even sure what we were, but it was nice Garfield was defending me against his ex flame.

"Look, I'll go." I slid out of bed and stretched, ignoring the daggers Terra was shooting at me. "You guys obviously have a lot to talk about and I need to meditate." Garfield shot me a worried look but I shrugged it off and slipped out of the room as the emotions began to break through my hastily crafted barrier. I could feel Terra's sadness claw at me, causing me to shake. But there was something toxic on her sadness, an unjustified betrayal. I held onto the wall for a moment as the yelling began, doing my best to ride the waves of Terra's emotions. She was a lot like Kori, she felt deeply and had never had a need before to not feel deeply.

"You okay?" Vic asked as he stepped up to me in his pajama pants. I shook my head, unable to answer as a light bulb broke nearby. I did everything I could to keep my power in check. "Is it okay if I touch you to lead you away?" I nodded and he picked me up without any further delay and took me to the elevator. Once we were four floors down and Terra's emotions had softened their hold on me I pulled away from Victor's chest and he set me down, a worried look pulling down on his eyebrows.

"She feels deeply," I supplied as he studied me. He nodded once before sighing.

"Terra's a little like you. Her powers have always been tied to her emotions, but instead of holding them in she lets them loose. It makes her powerful, but unstable."

I nodded once as I studied the elevator door.

"Should I be worried they'll get back together?" It was a stupid worry as Garfield and I weren't anything.

Yet.

"Nah." Victor waved away my concern before he frowned at me. "We need to go over what happened last night. Garfield took you away before I could do a checkup and there's some info that Speedy found you might be interested in." I nodded, expecting as much. "Did something happen last night?"

"A lot happened. And I'm… surprised that it went well." I struggled with the words as the elevator stopped at the garage. I followed Victor out and he sat down by his car, studying me warily.

"Before or after the Adonis fight?"

"Both." I frowned. "We got close. I'm not sure if we'll stay close now that she's here."

"You'll have to talk to Gar about that. But tell me about the fight," Vic pulled a wrench out of his tool box and pushed his rolling chair over to the hood so he could tighten something inside the T-car.

"Adonis was strong, but only because of his armor. I wasn't in his head long enough to figure out where he got it."

"Do you do that often? The spirit thing Kori told us about?"

"No. It is very taxing spiritually and mentally. It can also cause damage to myself or the… victim you could say. I can touch their memories and emotions. Could even wipe them clean if I chose to. If they knew what to expect they could do the same to me."

"Got it." Vic nodded, his eyes firm on his vehicle, taking some of the weight off the conversation. "Richard said Adonis is working for Deathstroke, how much were you able to see?"

"Not enough," I shook my head, trying to recall every piece of information I was able to pull before I had to return to myself. "Their partnership is new, and in return for Adonis' assistance Deathstroke pays him very well. Other than that it was just a lot of.. inappropriate thoughts." I shivered thinking of all the disgusting thoughts that had touched me about Koriand'r, myself, and any other girl he had ever made contact with. There were so many and the guy was such a creep.

"Speedy was able to backtrack Adonis' steps and find his pad. I can imagine the type of gross things he thought from the porn plastered on almost every surface." I wrinkled my nose at the thought and Victor turned to look at me, concern on his face. "There were a few files in there. Typed up with diagrams and plans. Deathstroke plans to sacrifice you in order to bring about the end. No date though."

"He wouldn't leave something like that out, even for a henchman. They won't know until the day of." I shook my head and sighed. Terra's emotions still hitting me in waves, even with the distance between us. "I need to meditate," I turned back towards the elevator, "come get me if anything new pops up."

"Will do little lady." Vic gave me a sad smile before I nodded and left for the basement. Kori must have been down here recently because there were decorative throw and floor pillows and comfortable blankets set in each of the rooms, as well as a plush couch in the observation room. I chose the negation room, the second I passed the threshold all of Terra's emotions left me.

I sighed with relief as I chose a dark red pillow and sat down, taking deep breaths as I cleared my mind. Reaching nevermore was impossible in this room, but it still gave me time to sort through my emotions one at a time. Rage was nowhere to be found, instead Passion and Happy were at the forefront of my mind. Instead of demanding more like they usually did they were sated, instead thanking me for being acknowledged. Timid and Jealousy were growing with trepidation, however, with Terra's arrival.

I accepted it. Should Garfield choose her than at least I had the memories of last night. Brave was proud of me for that, and it was odd that an emotion could be proud of someone. There was nothing from Sloth or Rude.

Knowledge however, was pacing my nerves, causing a headache to form even as I did my best to calm my mind. There was something I was missing, something vital that I knew a piece of but not the big picture.

I took a deep breath and let it out as knowledge kept pacing and pacing, trying to pull information I didn't have.

Pacing and pacing and pounding and pacing and-

"Raven!" Richard's voice called out, startling me back to reality. I opened my eyes to see the very imposing Batman standing behind Richard's pajama clad self, worry etched on his face. The Bat remained passive, though I was sure if I wasn't in here there would be something beneath his stoney facade.

"Good morning," I said passively, trying to ignore how exposed I felt in Garfield's shirt and my very short shorts.

"Why are you-"

"I'm keeping us all safe." I stood up and crossed my arms. "As you know my magic feeds off emotions, but not always my own." I studied Richards face and gave him a small smile the second he realized I was just being cautious.

"Vic said he talked with you." I nodded once. "Is there anything we're missing?"

"There's a lot we're missing. Part of me thinks I know what it is, but I haven't had time to… it's hard to explain." I sighed. Richard stared at me, but The Bat stepped forward.

"We're willing to take you into custody to-"

"You will do no such thing!" Kori and Gar ran into the room, screaming at the same time. Gar's was mostly growls, but I could tell Kori's was full of that righteous fury she so often used when in the throes of battle. Batman looked genuinely shocked and I wish I had a camera to capture the look on his face.

"It is for everyone's protection."

"Hiding her will not save us!" Kori yelled. I stepped towards the door, to do my best to calm her, when Richard stepped in front of it, shaking his head.

"Should the end come what do you propose we do?" Batman responded.

"We fight!" Kori answered without hesitation.

"We have a plan," Richard began, but Batman frowned at him.

"This isn't something that might only affect jump. This could destroy the world Robin."

"It's Nightwing now." Richard growled back. "And we're fully aware of the consequences. We're doing everything we can-"

"It's not enough," Batman frowned at his protogé. "We're calling a summit meeting of the league this evening. You have been invited to join."

"We've been summoned," Kori corrected, the cold in her voice making me shiver. "I remember clearly the last time we were ‘invited’. Friend Raven will not be leaving my side."

"Then you may share her fate." Batman's voice was gruff and threatening, but his face paled at the animalistic growls that escaped Garfield. He looked stunned for a moment as he studied the Changeling, but quickly composed himself before leaving the observation area.

Three sets of eyes swiveled to me, two demanding answers and one conveying more sympathy than I deserved. I sighed before motioning them in, knowing I wouldn't be able to relive the details outside of the room without destroying something.

Once everyone was settled I took a deep breath as Kori grasped my hand, providing me as much support as she could.

"It was six years ago, close to my sixteenth birthday. The demonic side of my heritage was shining through, making it difficult to control my powers." I sighed and Kori tightened her grip.

"It was not friend Raven's fault, and I did my best to mitigate the situation, but my attempts were not up to league standards, so they… invited us to their headquarters, sequestering us away from others and… they were not very kind in their treatment."

"They had Zatanna be my guard dog. She had orders from Superman and Batman to keep me occupied," I frowned at one of the etchings on the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. "Sometimes she would jump into my head, make me see the end. Sometimes she would torture me with visions of my mother and the monks of Azarath. She thought it was harmless, showing me my own past. She didn't realize the way my demonic magic would twist her visions into torture. I lashed out, as is the nature of one being poked and prodded and essentially caged. They didn't take kindly to it and attempted to have Martian Manhunter silence me."

"They wouldn't." Richard growled out.

"It's a simple spell, disconnecting my consciousness from myself. Like a magical lobotomy." I shrugged. "It would be a viable option to keep the world safe."

"Like hell!" Garfield stood from his cushion and clenched his fists. "Even if Trigon is called from whatever hell hole he's trapped in we'll stand by you and we'll beat him. Don't say it's an option because it isn't."

I studied Garfield for a long time, his anger so evident I could feel it even with the sigils sealing my power.

I nodded once in acceptance and that seemed to placate him for a moment.

"We should get to training for the day, we're already behind." Richard stood and left, not waiting for anyone else. Kori squeezed my hand before following him out of the room, leaving me and Garfield alone.

"About this morning-"

"You don't owe me an explanation," I shook my head, slowing getting to my feet so he wouldn't be talking down to me.

"I owe you an apology. She shouldn't have screamed at you, she had no right."

"She was hurt seeing you with someone else, there was plenty of right." I shrugged, not wanting to talk about this.

"Terra and I aren't together anymore. Besides I had kind of thought… I mean after last night… uh," Garfield rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes darting around the concrete room, "wanna skip training and go get something to eat or whatever."

I blinked at him while I waited for my brain to process.

"I'll change and meet you on the roof," I nodded once before making my way out of the room and teleporting directly to the quiet of my own room.

* * *

 

I took my time sorting my emotions out and calmly getting dressed, pointedly ignoring the shattered glass of my mirror, the spilled fluff of my pillows or the books strewn around my room in a mess. I was nervous. And it was stupid to be. Regardless of feelings I had more important things to be worried about than starting a relationship or breaking up or whatever the hell was going to happen over breakfast.

When I met Garfield on the roof I was calm and in control. When he sent me a smile filled with sunshine I was calm and in control. I was even in control as he bumped my shoulder and said we could eat wherever I wanted, just not as calm when my nerves and emotions attempted a mutiny over my hard won control. I gave a curt nod before taking us to a vegan friendly cafe downtown. Garfield ordered a faux egg omelette as I sipped herbal tea and forced myself to breathe.

"So Rae, last night was amazing," he sent me a rather shy smile while picking at the plastic tablecloth.

"Hmmm. It was rather nice." I nodded, staring directly into my tea like it could tell me what to say. I was waiting for the 'but', the inevitable end before the beginning.

"And I mean you're amazing and wonderful and the smartest person I've ever met, so I figured you'd wanna make an.. uhh educated decision on.. well.. whatever we end up being," while his holoring didn't show his claws I could still see the indentation as he clenched his fist into the table.

"Educated decision?" I raised my brow as the waitress dropped off Garfield's food. While it did smell good simply knowing it was not real egg had me turned off the idea of trying it.

"So some weird stuff has been going on. I got in contact with Vixen about it and she was able to help me out a bit… and essentially there's a very animalistic part of me that kinda wants to like… god how do I even…" he fumbled with his thoughts as his eyes bore into his food before a light seemed to go off, giving him inspiration. "You know how wolves mate for life right?" I nodded. "Well the past couple weeks my animal side has been begging me to essentially.. god this sounds awful." Garfield dropped his head on the table and offered me his knife. "If you could just kill me quickly and get it over with that would be swell."

"No thanks," I frowned at him before crossing my arms. "I've noticed the spike in your emotions recently, the lust and the anger, your animalistic side is behind that?"

"Yes," he groaned out. "Look I really like you as a person, and I know this sounds so awful, but a very large part of me wants to make you mine, like forever mine, and if we wouldn't have been interrupted last night then I essentially would have mated you without you knowing all the facts and even though Adonis is a fucking jerk off I guess I'm kinda glad he was breaking the law last night so I didn't take the choice away from you."

"You said mated, like the wolves you were alluding to?" I raised a brow at him and he lifted his head to nodd. He studied my face for a moment before noisily dropping his head back to the table. "That's a lot of information to take in." I breathed out.

"You don't have to make a decision right now, or ever I guess," he slowly pulled himself off the table to stab his omelette and study is with disappointed eyes before taking a bite, "I really like you and would really like to see if this could… I don't even know what I'm saying."

"I like you too, but what about Terra?"

"What about Terra?" He parroted back with obvious confusion in his voice.

"Why didn't you mate with her?" I cocked my head to the side and watched as he thought about my question before shrugging.

"The beast in me wasn't attracted to her like it is to you." He took another bite, something dark in his eyes as he studied me. "My body didn't want to be tied to her like it's been begging me to do to you. It's a little terrifying actually."

"I think I know what you mean," I sighed, my finger tracing the lip of my cup, thinking about the way my emoticlones have practically begged me to go after Garfield. "I'm half demon, and sometimes it's hard to control my darker urges…" I studied him for a long moment, trying to imagine what he looked like beneath the holoring projection. He was handsome, and thoughtful, not to mention the things he did with his fingers were downright sinful.

"I have a lot to consider." I sipped my tea as Gar continued to pick at his omelette. "If you're willing to give me time-"

"Whatever you need!" Garfield suddenly perked up. I gave him a small smile at his enthusiasm.

The rest of breakfast was quiet as we simply enjoyed each other's company.

Inside my emotions were in turmoil, already bickering on best course of action. Sloth the only one not bothering to join in the fray.

When we returned to the tower late that morning Richard shot me worried glances as Terra gave me a very impressive cold shoulder. I shrugged at his silent question before asking Kori what the plans were for the day.

Kori called for a girls day and I obliged, I didn't even bat an eye as she invited Terra. The girl may hate me now, but that didn't mean I had to put my life on hold for her to get over it.

Besides, there was something off about her, something in me wanting to keep an eye on her.

  
  



	22. 22.Lovestruck

The 'invitation' was bullshit. The big Justice League officials didn't do much of anything except whine about how we kept this a secret. Richard was beyond pissed and fought tooth and nail to keep Raven with us, which for the most part worked.

Raven was quiet as she stared out of the windows into deep space, a frown etched on her beautiful face. She had spend most of the day with Kori and the other girls, which could not have been easy if Terra was with them the whole time.

I suppressed a growl at the idea of Terra being rude to Raven due to petty jealousy. Did she really think I would just wait forever for her? How many times had she ended things only to expect me to stay in a nicely wrapped box waiting for her to return?

My attraction to Raven was undeniable, and even if she decided against it I already knew there was no one else that would hold my interest like she did.

"Changeling," Richard called as I studied Raven from a distance, just enjoying the view, "we're leaving."

"Yeah," I sighed before pulling away. Raven and Kori are staying here for the next two days, working with Martian Manhunter and Zatanna to attempt to find ways to keep Raven's father from being summoned. If nothing is found in that time they will be sent back.

They were definitely not going to be able to do a magical lobata-whatever if they didn't want their whole ship taken apart by Kori. And with the fire in her eyes as she declared Raven under official protection in front of a panel of very powerful people that almost seemed to cower under her intensity it left no room to doubt her word was a promise of pain. it gave me even more respect for the alien bombshell. Even Batman looked a little concerned.

Richard was definitely not happy about leaving Kori here, but she was firm in her stance, and he had to respect that or, and I quote, "you do not respect me and do not deserve the title of X'halin of our people." While I wasn't sure what a X'halin was, Richard certainly seemed to care about living up to standard as he immediately backed off.

It hurt, walking away from Raven with so much still up in the air, but there was little choice as crime in Jump seemed to spike.

* * *

 

Three bank robberies stopped and one escaped Gizmo later Jinx and I were beat. The remaining Titans, honorary and Terra included, had been split up into groups of two or three to handle various ne'er do els across the city. It was chaos.

We were allowed a reprieve after Gizmo as Jinx was so exhausted kicking his bald ass around that she threatened bodily harm if Richard so much as considered sending us out again.

It was nice being paired with a magical hex machine and infinitely better than being paired with Terra as she shot me hurt looks or angry glances whenever we were in glaring distance of each other.

"So you and blondie had a fight this morning," Jinx said offhandedly as she raided the fridge for drinks. I sighed in response. "She's an okay person but Raven almost snapped her head off during shoe shopping," Jinx shot me a questioning look before returning her gaze to the fridge.

"Why?"

"She may have insisted she was better than Raven because she had you first." Jinx's eyes glanced over at the clock on the stove, it was just three minutes shy of midnight and there didn't seem to be an end in sight.

"Well that's dumb," I rolled my shoulder, not looking forward to when we would inevitably be called back out. Jinx might be able to get us a small reprieve, but that didn't mean we would have forever. I pulled my phone out to kill some time, and maybe some brain cells, as Jinx looked for something to eat with a frown on her face.

"Raven said about the same thing, with more frowning and the threat of things exploding." I hummed a response as I scrolled through instagram, my eyes lingering on pictures of Raven from the party. Even with the Holoring on my eyes were drawn to her. She was beautiful. The nonexistent cover of her halloween costume was just the icing on the cake. It's no surprise I couldn't control myself afterwards. The way she had moved against me in the bathroom, hell even the dancing we did at the last party had been a head rush. Having her so damn close and so pliable under my touch was…

"So when are you two gonna finally have sex and get together?" Jinx leaned over my shoulder, a cheshire smile across her face. I frowned at her but just continued to scroll further down the page to find a picture of Jinx and Wally.

"When are you two getting married?"

"Married?" Jinx shuddered before turning away, "I don't do married."

"You plan on spending the rest of your life with anyone else?"

"I don't plan on anything." Jinx frowned at me before pointing a spoon in my direction. She was apparently eating one a Richard's yogurts, no sense of self preservation obviously. "Now don't change the subject. I've seen the way you look at her, I just need to know you're going to take good care of her after all the shit she's been through. Because if not I have no issue castrating you or sending you back to the blonde nightmare."

"Terra can't be that bad."

"Raven doesn't trust her, and i don't blame her. Blondie's giving me bad vibes, and not just the 'I hate whoever is doing my leftovers' kind of bad vibes." Jinx looked at me sympathetically, an emotion I wasn't even sure she was capable of . "I know you're probably still in love with her, but something about her doesn't sit right with me."

I shrugged as I continued to scroll, finding myself on Kori's private page, one that had extra security since it showed super's real identities. There were so many pictures of the girls just hanging out, pictures of Raven being in her natural environment, looking so fucking beautiful it was hard to breathe.

Raven in her sundress with her hair blowing in the wind.

Raven and Kori meditating together on the roof.

Sleepovers of the girls together, long strong grey legs peeking out of big t-shirts.

There were even a few of us together at the study session. We looked so good together, Raven with her small smile and me with my dumb face and expressive hand gestures.

God i hope she says yes.

"I may have loved her before, but not anymore, not the same way." My eyes were glued to my phone, missing Raven so much even though I had seen her less than five hours ago.

Something broke in the doorway, and i wish i could say I wasn't surprised to see Terra standing there, her anger barely contained on her face.

"So you've just decided to replace me?"

"No," I stood up, shoving my hands in my pockets. "I told you this morning I'm not replacing you. I've just moved forward." I shrugged, trying to find a way to explain it in a way she would understand. "You'll always be my best friend, I don't think that will ever change. I don't know what I have with Raven, but I feel like I deserve at least the chance to figure it out."

Not the whole truth, but I know I wouldn't be able to tell her everything, that there would never be another person for me like Raven, that there could be a million girls that look exactly like her, but there will never be someone that sings to my blood like she does.

"How could you?"

"I'm not doing this again," I groaned before pulling out my communicator, hoping and praying that Richard would have another case for me to work. Hell I would even go alone if it meant I could get away.

* * *

 

"You've got the be fucking with me," I ground my teeth at the open wall in front of me as the special department that handed supervillains milled around me, their high powered black and white suits separating them from the blue suited guards.

Four breakouts in twelve hours. Two recovered and now back in their holding cells. Unfortunately the last two had not been recovered.

But the second I get my hands on them they're going to wish they had never so much as cross my path.

"Prisoners Malchior and Adonis are not accounted for. We've checked every inch of the holding area and rec center." The guard at least had the decency to look apologetic, his mask in his hands as he worried the edges. I did my best to reel in my anger as Vic placed a massive hand on my shoulder. Terra was studying the broken wall as she and Jinx worked out a way to repair the damage. I did my best not to frown in her direction. Things were hard now that she was here. I never expected having Terra around would ever be a bad thing, but now it hurt to have her around for a completely different reason. She kept putting Raven down, even going so far as to attack Jinx and Kori's integrity.

I had never seen her like this, but honestly i didn't like what i was seeing.

"We'll find them dude. Before Rae even gets back." i nodded stiffly as I watched Terra work. I use to get a thrill out of watching her use her gift, even if it was something so small as shifting pebbles around while talking absentmindedly. Now it was just another aggravation as she looked towards me for approval and all i could give was a tight nodd. How did people work forward from this point? She had never had an issue replacing me in the past, what was the issue with me moving on?

I could never replace her, she was my first.

But that didn't mean she would be my last, or my only. Certainly she must have realized this.

"We better," I growled out, not at all surprised at the pure rage thrumming out of my body. I shifted without much prompting, dropping to all fours to scent the area. It was hard to pick up their scents, but I knew I would never forget the smell of dusty books, especially not tinged with bits of burnt sugar like what most magic smelled like. Adonis was harder to pick up, his scent not as well known, but I followed the trail Malchior left, slowly acquainting myself with the scent of what could only be described as puberty on testosterone.

Vic followed after me, his heavy steps pounding behind me as I ran through the fields behind the prison. It was easier here, less people scents distracting me from my mission.

The trail lead to the edge of the woods and I followed it in.

I didn't even bother making sure Vic could keep up with me as I followed the messy trail of broken sticks and trodden in leaves until we reached a small river.

My shifting was fluid as I flew over the rushing water below before landing on the other side, my senses expanding to study everything around me. While their scent lingered in the air it was weaker here. My eyes strained to pick up their haphazard trail through the woods.

"Need help?" Terra asked from across the way, already shifting dirt nearby to help her and the others cross.

As her power moved more dirt the scent masked anything in the immediate area causing a warning growl to grow in my throat. I ignored the questioning looks as I took off into the direction I was 70% sure they took.

It was hard to find them with the different smells of nature seeming to pick up around me as Terra used her gift to keep up with me.

When the trail was lost completely I roared in frustration, causing Terra to yell out. My claws ripped into a nearby tree as she lowered herself from floating in the air.

"Beast Boy," Her voice was soft as she reached out but I threw her hand away, anger boiling within me.

"That's not my name," my voice was little more than guttural growls. Terra stepped back as I scanned the area, trying to find something, anything, to pick the trail back up, but the scent of Terra's magic was masking anything useful.

"Garfield I-"

"Stop and let me think for a second, Christ," I stalked away from her, trying to clear my head. The scents of nature seemed to pick up around me as I got further away, drowning my senses as I fought against my primal nature and anger.

A very large part of me wanted to expel the anger and rage by tearing up the nearby forest, another part wanted to take it out on Terra. If she wouldn't have followed I could have kept the trail.

I shook the thought away.

She was trying to help, it's not like she knew I could smell when she used her gift.

"Come on grass stain," Jinx crossed her arms, but kept her distance. I sighed, trying to force the anger to fade from me with the action.

"Cinder Block is loose!" Vic yelled and I growled.

"What the hell is going on!?" I roared out. There had to be a reason all this was going on. There's no way five villains escaping so close together could be a coincidence.

* * *

 

"Well Titans," Richard paced in front of us, hands behind his back and scowl pulling on his face, "as you've noticed there has been a very high increase in crime. I believe Deathstroke is behind this."

"How can we be sure?" Karen asked, hand on her hip.

"I've been checking the camera feeds in the areas they've been attacking, each feed has been hacked." Vic stepped forward with a laptop and his own frown. "Feed zooms in when we get there and once all titans on scene show up the hack ends."

"Why?" Garth asked, his usual handsome dumb face was haggard and obviously exhausted.

"They're obviously looking for someone." Wally noted.

"The only villains not accounted for are Adonis and Malchior. Maybe they're looking for Raven." Jinx crossed her arms and scowled at the table. "Maybe she should just stay up there."

I suppressed a growl at the idea of remaining away from her. We weren't a thing but god was it hard to keep my anger in control without her nearby.

"According to Zatanna they're making headway with a Church of Blood lead. They may be staying up there longer to follow it." I clenched my teeth to keep from yelling that it wasn't fair. They couldn't just keep her.

"I'm right here Boy Wonder, and we're not." Raven's voice rang through Vic's laptop and my heart soared. "We've been making progress sure, but the surge in crime takes precedent to Trigon."

"I don't see how, Trigon being summoned could be the end of everything!" The Flash's voice could be heard in the background and I could just imagine Raven's eye roll.

"Trigon might not even happen, whereas there are people suffering because you're holding me up here. Besides I'm missing school for nothing. Zatanna can follow the lead alone." While it was obvious she wasn't talking to us, we all stayed quiet as she berated the dudes on the other end.

"I too wish to assist with the cleaning of the streets. I cannot sit by while innocents suffer." Kori's voice was low and firm, not threatening, but full of promise with righteous anger to back it up.

"Leaving early was not a part of the deal," that was Superman. If anyone on our end had been talking they definitely would have shut up then.

Superman very rarely ever showed up to The Bat's little school project thing. He was like a celebrity or bigfoot.

"Well if one of you League Heroes would bother assisting in Jump we wouldn't feel the need to leave," there was barely concealed anger in her voice.

"Dude is she about to take on Superman?" Garth whispered to Roy.

"I would pay big money to see that!" He stage whispered back. Vic's frown turned into a smile as he turned the laptop to type a few things before turning it back to the rest of us.

There on the screen was Raven, in a floor length blue cloak and a leotard, poking Superman in the center of his mile wide chest with Rage burning in her eyes. Kori floated behind her in a skirt that was way too short and a top that barely covered her chest. I could hear a low whistle as Richard plopped himself down next to me, his jaw a little looser than normal.

"God did they forget to bring clothes? Those outfits are like five years old," Jinx mumbled somewhere near me. I ignored her in favor of watching Raven take on a literal god.

"Jump is the Titan's responsibility." Raven took a step forward at Superman's words, causing him to retreat, worry on his chiseled face.

"As am I," Raven growled out. "You guys keep trying to find ways to keep me here and I'm already sick of it! I was imprisoned in Azarath on the grounds of 'safety' and now you're trying to trap me here and bind my magic. I've seen Zatanna's notes!"

"That's a last resort." Batman's voice was gruff as he frowned at Raven, entering screen left.

"Last resort or not, taking Raven's magic will not seal her father away." Zatanna stepped forward with a notebook. I looked around the room to see everyone watching the exchange like a bad soap opera. All we needed was popcorn. "The portal is her body, her magic is a side effect of intense training and her demon blood."

Raven crossed her arms and tapped her foot as three expectant eyes turned to Batman. He looked uncomfortable as the three girls seemed to turn every ounce of focus onto him.

"Does he sweat under that thing?" Garth asked, a little too loud. Batman's head swung to the location of the camera. He narrowed his eyes at it before sighing.

"We can not assist with Jump, but as Zatanna has a viable lead we can allow you to leave a day early."

"How Joyous!" Kori floated in the air.

A small weight lifted off my chest as our team began talking animatedly about having the girls back, even if they had only been gone for a day.

The only person not celebrating was Terra. She simply frowned before slipping out of the room.

I shrugged, figuring she had her own things to work through before she could learn to let go and join in the fun.

  
  



	23. 23.Burning Down the Nicotine Armoire

Deathstroke

* * *

 

The light was dim in the ritual chamber as the useless dragonling and whelp toiled away clearing fallen rubble. Deathstroke stood in the center of the dias, watching the progress from behind his mask.

Raven was still away, and he saw no reason to exhaust any more energy trying to bring her from hiding. How pathetic. The most powerful demon in the universe was locked behind such a weak being.

While it was true that the slip of a woman was attractive, and she could boast great power at times, she was fundamentally as weak as the rest of her gender.

The whole lot were cowering fools needing a protector.

"This shit's heavy," Adonis groaned while lifting rocks away from the ruined statues.

"Quit your complaining," Deathstroke responded, a hard edge to his voice. The dragonling made a discontented noise before moving more boulders with its weak magic. Every day away from Raven seemed to cause its weak magic to wane. He must have been feeding off her like the parasite he was.

It was Malchior's fault the first ritual could not have been completed in a timely manner, the taking of Raven's innocence causing a block in the demonic channeling of her magic. Deathstroke sneered at the thought of her magic being corrupted by the stupid dragon.

That didn't seem to be the case, however, as the girl was able to break free of her binding to escape the pathetic dragons attempts at holding her under his control.

Of course it wasn't her magic they needed to bring forth her father, but her demonic blood.

Now that her Rage has been fueled for longer periods of time there should be no issues moving forward with the plan. The more of her demon blood that is active, the stronger the bond between dimensions she'll be able to create.

Willing or not.

"Why do we even need to move all this crap? Won't it all just get fucked again when the titans show up?"

"Why you ungrateful-"

"We can't perform the ceremony with the rubble in the way," a femanian voice called from the shadows as Terra took her time descending the stairs. There was a scowl on her face, but her eyes lit up as she glanced in Deathstroke's direction.

Ah the poor little thing, so lost that she would trust any words of kindness.

She was easy to manipulate, wrapped around Deathstroke's finger and strewn across his bed since her 18th birthday.

She was devoted to him and so very easy to control. Always eager to please he never had need to call for a whore when she was always so willing.

Terra used her gift to move the heavier rocks, placing them back in the useless support beams or reconstructing the broken statues, each holding a different face. She worked quickly and silently while the useless fools huffed and puffed on the sidelines. Deathstroke wasn't even sure they would be useful in any way, but he needed lackeys to carry out his plan, and they were both available.

"Anything to report pet?" Deathstroke softened his tone for her, knowing it would spark that adoration he so loved to see in her eyes. She jumped up the steps of the dias like a puppy needing praise.

"Raven is returning from the League headquarters. The League refuses to send any help so all we have to do is keep the Titans occupied and everything will go smooth like butter," Terra giggled before smoothing stray hair behind her ear. Oh how easily she betrayed her friends.

"Anything of note in the Titans behavior?" Terra immediately scowled, which peaked Deathstroke's interest. The girl was like an open book, but it took some coaxing to get the words out.

"They all adore her," There was obvious venom in her voice. "The stupid slut stole my boyfriend."

"Raven wouldn't need to steal him, I'm sure he went willingly," The dragonling rested against a stray boulder looking smug. With a simple flick of her wrist Terra removed his support, anger flaring in her eyes.

"The green one?" Adonis chipped in, not realizing it could cost him dearly. "He did seem pretty close when they caught me. He's definitely not enough for her though. I'm the only man enough for her." Malchior scoffed, beginning a fight with the armored idiot.

The louder the noise grew the thinner Deathstroke's patience became.

"Quiet you fools!" The masked man bellowed before they could begin exchanging blows. Terra shrunk back, fear evident in her eyes, but that only aggravated the man more. She was so weak! Always needing reassurances and affection. "Terra dear," he smoothed his voice as if he was speaking with a child or wounded animal, "tell me more about Raven's relationship with your… boyfriend." The disapproval in his voice caused the girl to lower her eyes. She sighed before taking a deep breath, as if strengthening her resolve.

"Well… according to Beast Boy they aren't anything yet… but they're getting close. But if Cyborg is to be trusted they both have really strong feelings for each other."

"We can use that to our advantage," Deathstroke grinned behind his mask. "When Raven gets back, make a big deal about getting close to the boy."

"He doesn't want anything to do with me," The impudent girl hung her head and Deathstroke had to contain his anger. How had she ruined his plan before it even began?

"Then get close to Raven. Apologize."

"She doesn't deserve it!"

"Oh you're quite right about that," Deathstroke took a step towards the girl, his fingers pulling at stray strands of hair. The girl leaned into his touch, confusing it for affection until he gripped the strands and pulled her face closer to his mask. "Regardless, you will apologize. Fake it if you must, but you will get them out of the tower and out in public where we can get our hands on her. There's a blood moon coming soon and we need everything in place if we don't want to wait another five years!" Deathstroke bellowed at the useless wisp and she cried out as she was flung down the steps of the dias. "Do not fail me."

* * *

 

Terra

* * *

 

Terra did her best to pull herself together as she walked back into the tower proper. It had been 37 straight hours of crime fighting since Raven returned, and while everyone was exhausted there was an excited energy in the tower even the non empath could feel. There was finally a lul in crime as Deathstroke pulled back his many lackeys to allow Terra to enact her part of the plan.

Everyone was in the com room, stretched across various couches or in the dining area. It felt wrong to be here with them when she was working for Deathstroke.

'With Deathstroke,' her mind corrected as she studied the group before her. They were a mixed bag of powers and personalities, but they all worked so well together.

And then there she was, about to tear the whole world apart.

Terra refuse to think about it as she crossed the room and sat pointedly between Raven and Garfield. Raven was busy studying and Garfield had been playing video games but they were still too close for her comfort.

"Look I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot," Terra began, remembering she had to really mean it or the empath would feel her lie. So instead she was sorry she would be breaking BB's heart when his slut died.

"Are you?" Bored purple eyes studied Terra before the empath frowned.

"I am, and I wanna make it up to you! It's ladies night tomorrow and I think it'd be great if we could go out! Maybe get to know each other better." Terra did her best to cake on the fake smile as Raven studied her with level eyes. It seemed like an eternity before the empath finally looked back to her study materials, her brows pulling down as her frown deepened.

"Crimes been on the rise, it's not really a good idea to go get wasted. Especially not on a school night." Terra did her best not to groan. 'How could he even like this stick in the mud?' "But it would be a good way to get acquainted." Raven looked back up, a very small smile on her face.

"So you'll go with me?" Terra tried to hide her utter disbelief with mock surprise. If Raven could tell she didn't react on it.

"Dude can I come?" Garfield bounced excitedly on the couch next to us and Raven shot him a disapproving look before sighing.

"Up to Terra, she's making the plans," Raven readjusted herself before returning her attention to studying. The blonde turned to look at the pleading look in Garfield's eyes and almost gave in.

But this wasn't about her and Garfield.

"I think it would be cool if maybe we could just spend time alone…" Terra sent her own pleading look, hoping it didn't look as desperate as she felt. If this didn't go just right then everything would be ruined.

She would never be forgiven.

"I guess." Garfield shrugged before settling back into his game. Neither party bothering to note that Terra was still very much in between them. The blonde slowly rose from her seat before leaving the com room, feeling just as antsy as she had when she had entered.

That had been too easy.

Raven had been accommodating and… nice? She definitely hadn't been rude like when they were shopping. Though maybe Terra shouldn't have made that comment about sloppy seconds.

"Hey Terra!" Richard called out as he poked his head out of a side room on the com floor. Terra turned on her heel, a little too fast, and hit her hand against the wall.

"Sup boss man?" Terra forced a smile as she felt the weight of her silver communicator vibrate.

Deathstroke's communicator.

"Look I know it's been hard adjusting to Garfield and Raven being… whatever they are," Richard made some weird hand gesture while Terra tried to ignore those two names being in the same sentence, "but I need to let you know I won't be putting up with the disrespectful behavior. Raven is a strong and important member of the team."

"No I get it," Terra raised her hands in surrender. "I've been kind of overreacting. Me and Raven are going out for drinks tomorrow to get to know each other better."

"Oh," Richard studied her face for a moment, something in his eyes scrutinizing her every move. "Well good, I'm glad to hear it." Terra nodded, holding her breath until the Titan leader turned to enter the com room.

Terra started making her way to the stairs when Richard's voice called out, "You guys be safe tomorrow, there's been a lot going on, I don't need you two getting hurt."

"You worry too much," Terra waved him away as she opened the door to her freedom. Her steps echoed in the empty stairwell as she made her way to the top. Once she was surrounded by fresh air she pulled out the other communicator, disguised as an old flip phone, and dialed the only saved number. After typing in a complicated 10 digit code she waited patiently as it connected.

"Well?" Deathstroke's cold voice answered on the other side.

"We'll be out tomorrow night, it's ladies night."

"I'll arrange for an escort."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: my first note!
> 
> So I swear I don’t hate Terra, but I’ve also never really been like, super into her. This is definitely not character bashing though! This is just a girl who feels she’s in the right. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve been that girl that hated someone simply because they were with my ex. It took a long time to unlearn that behavior, unfortunately Terra doesn’t have that time. LEMME KNOW WHATCHA THINK (:  
> Also! If anyone would like to write me a new summary I would be more than happy to replace my old one!


	24. 24.Stay Away From My Friends

I spent a long time staring at my ceiling, which was now covered in glowing stars thanks to Kori, contemplating everything that had happened the past few months of my life. It was hard to accept that the end was coming, but at least with Zatanna's help i had a solid plan i hoped i didn't have to use.

It was a risk it would even work.

I groaned before sitting up, not liking that I was keeping this from Kori, before my hand stroked the cover of the spellbook Zatanna placed in my possession. It was thick and old with the original symbol of the church of blood carved in the leather cover with gold filigree and dried blood. The satanic cross with small, meaningless embellishments mocked me as i flipped open the cover. I couldn't help but glare at the mark of scath, the first symbol painted in the book with dried blood. It seemed to almost shine in the dim light of my room. I had little more than a few scented candles lit as I had attempted to meditate, but nothing seemed to be calming my nerves.

There were still so many pieces missing, and it gave me a headache trying to piece what little we had together.

I no longer had hope of stopping my father's summoning, but with this final ritual I could at least stop the world seconds before he was summoned, essentially freezing time and making his reign over the planet useless.

Of course it wasn't fool proof, but if the charm i now had wrapped around my throat did it's job it would be very difficult for my father to undo the spell. The charm is supposed to slit my psyche, and my powers, so that he wouldn't be able to simply reverse it.

Hopefully that would give the Titans time to undo the damage Trigon is more than likely to wreak.

I groaned again as the hopelessness of it all sunk in.

I was placing the fate of the world in the hands of others, and the thought brought a chill to my bones. Even if everything went according to plan it could still fall in Trigon's favor.

A knock at my door brought me out of my spiraling thoughts. It was still too soon for ladies night with Terra and my emotions were too strung around to properly get a fix on whoever was on the other side so my visitor was mostly a mystery.

"Rae! You in there?" Garfield's voice called from the door and I fought the small smile on my face with everything I had, but I lost.

With deliberately slow steps I made my way to the door, feeling his anxiety spike little by little as every second ticked by.

"It's Raven," I answered as my door slid open. He was shirtless and covered in a light sheen of sweat giving me a few guesses as to where he was before gracing my doorway.

"Right," his voice was a little airy as his eyes scanned me once, then twice, and then a third time. I cleared my throat and his eyes shot back up to mine, not looking the least bit like a kid with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Can I help you?" I raised an eyebrow, trying so hard not to feel smug that he still looked a little distracted by my lack of clothing. Today was a lazy day, and I had yet to change from my customary big shirt and small shorts for sleeping.

I tried to ignore the fact I was in Garfield's stolen shirt as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I umm… you were just on my mind so I thought… wanna hang out for a bit before your girl time?"

"Sure," I shrugged before pulling away from my door and flicking my wrist to turn the lights on.

It was brighter than I was ready for but we could hardly hang out with mood lighting.

That's how bad decisions are made.

' **_Could it really be so bad if it's him?_ ** ' Passion cooed and I scowled at nothing in particular.

"So how was space? Kori said you and Zatanna didn't do much but meditate and talk about old books."

"She's not wrong. But they've got a lead on the Church of Blood to follow so hopefully they'll leave us alone for a while."

"Y'know it was really hot how you stood up to Superman." Garfield looked appalled as the words left his mouth and I had to suppress a laugh at his expense.

"Is that so?" I raised a brow before sitting on the edge of my bed, studying the Changeling with mild interest. He let out a strained laugh before sighing.

"I mean, you're always like ridiculously attractive, especially in my shirt," he recovered with a smirk and I ignored the blush working it's way up my neck, the heat making me feel uncomfortable. Making it difficult to keep eye contact with him. "But telling off a bonafide god, well that's just like mind melting."

"Like you had much of one," I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs. Garfield's eyes followed the motion and I couldn't say I hated the pride at the attention his gaze showered me with. If anything it made me feel powerful. He was so focused on the movement it took him a moment to process the jab.

"Sorry, hard to focus when you're so…. you." He sat himself down in the floor, forcing his eyes away to look around my room. It was still pretty sparse compared to Kori's and Jinx's but it was full of old artifacts and magical tomes dating back thousands of years and a couple dimensions. "It's looking good in here. I was expecting more goth rock posters and Edgar Allen Poe poem references." I rolled my eyes at him before pulling the Church of Blood tome from my bed and magically guiding it to the book stand on the other side of the room.

"Sorry to disappoint," There may have been more venom that I initially intended in the small statement.

"Oh you could never disappoint," Garfield sent me a sunny smile and I was dazzled for a moment before he began crawling toward me like a predator on the prowl. "I'd love the opportunity to show you just how satisfying you are." His voice was a deep growl and for a moment I wanted to fight it, deny the attraction, but what was the point?

"I'm not sure I'm ready for forever," I began and his face immediately fell as he began retreating, "but maybe I could give you the chance to convince me?"

"I'd be more than happy," warm hands gripped my thighs as he grinned, all sharp teeth and promises. His claws gently grazed my skin as he pulled himself up to my level and his warm lips captured mine.

He didn't resist as I pulled him down on top of me, the hard plans of his body rolling against mine as he growled between languid kisses.

"It's going to be hard to resist taking you, you smell so fucking good." A pleasant shiver ran down my spine as his mouth worked it's way from my jaw to my throat. Sharp teeth teased the skin at the juncture of my throat and I couldn't have stopped the moan from leaving my lips if I had the strength of a thousand Tamaranian warriors. His fingers snaked underneath my shirt to trace goosebumps up and down my stomach. His touch made it hard to concentrate, but instead of trying to find words I simply let myself feel for a moment. Garfield's mouth roamed over my breasts, his warm breath bleeding through the fabric of my shirt causing me to squirm. Passion was over the moon, enjoying the touch and sensation as he wormed one of his legs between mine. His fingers ghosted down the skin of my stomach to play with the waistband of my shorts before nuzzling into my neck with what sounded like a purr.

"You fit so well against me," his voice caressed my neck as he propped himself up a bit to send me a lazy smile. "Can I at least have exclusivity." I blinked at the word as he smirked at me before biting on my ear and running his fingers down to squeeze my thigh.

"Like, be my boyfriend?" My brain was fuzzy from his assault, deft fingers beginning to stroke their way closer to much more sensitive skin.

"Something like that." He purred, but I could feel the spike of nerves the longer I waited to answer.

"As long as you don't take it as mating rights," I shrugged noncommittal while everything in me seemed to freeze. Before a riot could ensue in my head he was kissing me breathless, making it even harder to think.

"I'll just have to convince you of that later, right now I'm just happy you're mine Momma," his words were silky as he began abusing the other side of my neck. Trepidation hit me even as his ministrations were turning me to pudding. What if he waited forever and it wasn't worth it…? Mal left the second after he took my virginity and I haven't had a steady boyfriend or love interest since.

"Maybe it'll be worth the wait." Doubt colored my words and Garfield immediately stopped his assault on my throat to study me with eyes that were more animal than man.

"There's no way you wouldn't be. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. And even if we never… even if you don't choose to stay with me you'd never not be worth the wait." The conviction in his voice had me giving in, so close to telling him to take me, when a knock at my door startled us both out of our skin.

"Who is it?" I called, my voice shaking.

"Terra, I figured we could get ready together." The girl on the other side of the door sounded just as unsure as I felt. Garfield growled before shifting into some sort of insect. I sighed before righting my rumpled clothing and making my way to the door.

Once I slid my door open Garfield slipped out unnoticed. I didn't miss the look of hate that skirted across Terra's face as she took in my shirt, but I commended her ability to calm herself.

That took great control.

I wasn't thrilled she had interrupted Garfield and I, but I had agreed to this farce. I'm more than 80% sure this is more or less an attempt to get me to stay away from him, but even if my head wasn't currently in the clouds she won't be successful if that's her only goal.

I can at least give her a chance though. Everyone deserves that.

"Come in," i motioned for her to enter and she gave me a stiff nod.

"Creepy diggs," Terra studied my room and I did my best to ignore the jab. "I brought makeup and shoes cause I can't really decide on what to wear." Terra looked at me nervously and I repressed a sigh.

"The pumps are less functional, but will look better with your skirt," I tried recalling all the mundane shoe facts Kori had drilled into my head. She nodded and I moved onto my closet, studying my options as she began pulling things out of her makeup case. The energy in the room was full of anxiety, and I wasn't sure exactly how to smooth it.

"So you and Garfield.." she began, her voice wavering and unsure.

"He was beat up over you for a while. But he helped me through a bad breakup and we've just been close since then," I shrugged, glossing over most of the fine details, like the fact that i was essentially a prisoner in my body or exactly how close Garfield and I had gotten. We were talking like people and there was really no need to ruin it by telling her that I was essentially dating her ex. I think.

I'm pretty sure that's what I agreed to.

I should probably ask for clarification on that as my brain had been thoroughly addled when we were talking about it.

Or, well,  kissing about it.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked as I realized Terra had been talking to me and i had definitely not been paying any attention.

"You should wear the green top, it'll look good on you," Terra sent me a small smile and i nodded, setting the black one back into my closet and pulling out a pair of ripped skinny jeans. With a little magical cheating i was changed in seconds and slipped my holoring on so that I could do makeup accordingly.

We stood side by side as we did our best not to poke our corneas or smudge the delicate lines we were creating. I did not have the best patience if the small spiderweb cracks forming in the corner of my mirror were anything to show for.

"Want help?" Terra asked as I smudged the corner for the fifth time. I huffed before handing her the offending felt pen. If she took offence to the action she didn't show it. Her movements were practiced and calm and she definitely could have purposely ruined it but she didn't. It was commendable and made me feel a little weird because there was definitely something going on, but she hid it well.

She even gave me a full smile as she handed me the felt pen back before glossing her lips with something that smelled like frosting. I tried not to sigh at my reflection as i tucked green hair behind my ear.

Just looking at my holoring reflection was making me feel flushed thinking of the way Garfield had reacted to the minute changes. It was as close to me as i could get without purple hair and grey skin. It almost made me want to cut my hair into an aline again. My phone vibrated on my bedside table as Terra checked hers.

"Time to go." She stated flatly, any of her previous joy was suddenly absent, like this was something she wasn't looking forward to. I nodded before slipping my feet into unlaced boots and sliding my phone into my pocket.

"Want to go the old way or by portal?" I asked as we left the room. She shrugged and I followed her to the com room so we could formally tell everyone we were leaving. It wasn't required, but at least Dick couldn't bitch if we didn't answer our communicators.

"Well where are you little ladies going?" Victor asked as we stepped in, More heads than i liked swiveled our way and Kori let our an excited squeal.

"You are doing the girls night?" i nodded. "Oh how glorious! I would be most delighted to join you."

"Uh…" Terra began, looking a little pale, her anxiety spiking.

"It's more of a 'get to know you better' than a girls night Star," I gave her a small smile as her excitement dwindled. "But we can definitely do something after finals."

"I shall hold you to it dearest friend!" Kori gave me a quick peck on the cheek before flying off to sit next to her boyfriend as he typed away at a computer in the corner.

"You girls be safe, call if anything happens."

"Yes father," i deadpanned and everyone got quiet. Even Richard spun around to look at me with confusion painting his face. I rolled my eyes before opening a portal. "Would you prefer I called you mom?" I asked and Garfield burst into laughter.

"It's cause you're like a mother hen yo!" The room erupted into laughter as we stepped through.

* * *

 

The club was loud but the drinks were free and the guys kept a wide berth from me. It wasn't completely awful but there was definitely something up with Terra. Every few seconds she was checking her phone and she chewed on her lip so much i was surprised she still had skin on it.

"So how did you get into the hero business?" I asked after twenty minutes of sitting awkwardly next to each other in the quietest corner of the club. At least Garfield was keeping me reasonably entertained by sending ridiculous selfies and confirming that i was now very much his girlfriend. I was not allowed to take it back unless he royally screwed up our first date which he was planning for the second day after exams as Kori had unofficially called the first.

"My parents threw me out when I was little. I was saved by a man who didn't have to help me and he brought me to Batman's program in my late teens." Terra's voice was far away as she sipped on her drink, frowning as she came to the end of it.

"I can't imagine what that felt like," I lied, but it sounded convincing. "Do you enjoy it at least?"

"It feels good to help people," Terra sighed wistfully at her drink. I nodded and checked my phone, finding four missed text messages from Garfield. I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't stop the small smile from tugging at my lips as I responded with a picture of my own drink. "I feel like it helps outweigh all the bad i'm going to do," her voice was soft, almost inaudible over the pounding base of this week's mashup but it still send cold shivers down my spine.

"What?" I turned to her and she waved me off.

"I'm gonna get another drink, want anything?" her anxiety spiked, but before I could answer I felt incredibly tired. My gaze jumped from Terra to the guy currently sliding into the booth next to me, familiar ice like eyes frowning down at me.

"Hello little bird. How I wish this could be under different circumstances," Malchior's voice was fading in and out as my phone dropped from my hand. I watched as Adonis stepped up to Terra and knocked her down to the ground, laughing. The club erupted into screams as Malchior pulled me to his chest. I did everything I could to fight against the sleeping spell, but with the three alcoholic drinks in my system and the surprise attack i wasn't making much headway.

I did manage to rake my nails down Malchior's face, leaving even rows of red down his face as he struggled to get me out of the booth. Terra was holding her own against, Adonis but without her powers and blowing our cover she was bound to fail. I almost told her to just let them out but my tongue was tied in knots thanks to the spell. I was tripping over my feet as Malchior dragged me through the center of the dancefloor, patrons running in haphazard circles around us screaming, causing an aching headache to form as my vision blurred.

Terra was knocked out by a chair and I fell on my side, unable to hold myself up any longer.

"C'mon. She won't be able to follow us." the brute was grinning as he picked me up with one of his suit enhanced arms.

"Sorry little bird," I heard Malchior whisper as I finally lost consciousness.

  
  



	25. 25.Don’t Take the Girl

I stared at the deserted club, everything around me seeming to move in slow motion. Terra sat in a chair as Garth and Wally picked her brain for every detail of Raven's kidnapping.

The phone in my hand seemed to crack as I clenched my fist around it. Just imagining her in the hands of Malchior and Deathstroke made me want to scream. But another part of me was crawling and clawing to be let loose. And I was so very tempted to let it.

Richard was in the back, watching the surveillance video with Karen. Roy, Jinx, and Kori were currently canvassing the city while Victor was checking every video feed he could to try and find what route they took.

But I was just standing here, under orders not to do anything to help find my almost girlfriend.

A growl built in my throat as the phone in my hand finally broke into unusable plastic and micro glass pieces. I looked down at the scrap feeling nothing.

' **_Mate is in danger_ ** ' that primal voice in my head growled. I tried to deny it, but honestly I couldn't.

Raven was singularly the most import thing in the world to me right now and there was nothing I could do about it.

' **_Scent her_ ** ' the voice growled at me as I let the scrap fall to the sticky floor of the club. I growled in response. I took a deep breathe, Raven's scent drown out by the smell of familiar magic.

"You okay?" Terra's voice was shaky as she stepped towards me and the growl grew into a snarl.

"I smell your magic in the air, but you didn't stop them, why?" I couldn't keep the anger out of my voice as I rounded on her. She looked genuinely terrified for a second but her scent didn't match.

Something was off.

"I tried at the end but Adonis knocked me out," there was defiance in her eyes but her tone was wavering.

"Liar," I growled out. Shock crossed her features for a moment, but it quickly turned to tears.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy. I wasn't able to stop it."

"You brought her here." Which really her inviting Raven anywhere made no sense. I should have realized something was up from the beginning.

The scent of her magic in the air made it impossible to smell anything else, like when we were chasing Malchior and Adonis. It dawned on me then that maybe this was all planned "If anything you set this up." My hands shifted into claws without thought. I was so close to ripping her to pieces when Richard stepped out of the back room, the clicking of his metal boots against hard marble floor taking my attention away long enough for a rational thought to form.

Because if I kill her I'll never get the information we need.

"Video confirms your theory Changeling." Richard frowned at Terra and that was when the fear really sunk in, it permeated the air and the beast inside me fed off it. "Terra made eye contact with Malchior multiple times through the short amount of time they were here. He wasn't even well hidden." Richard narrowed his eyes at Terra.

The smell of nature increased around us as she backed away, but before she could escape I tackled her to the ground, a mighty roar ripping from my throat as she began sobbing beneath me.

"I didn't have a choice!" She cried out as my teeth snapped in front of her face, anger pumping through my veins because she was the reason Raven was gone.

"You always have a choice." Garth crossed his arms and frowned down at the girl that thrashed against my hold, her power spiking and slipping in waves.

She screamed out in pain as my grip on her wrists tightened when her power started to build again.

"Keep fighting and I'll break them." I couldn't contain the roar. The animal inside me was raging and it refused to back down as I did everything I could to contain it. My claws dug into her skin and the smell of her blood was putrid, causing my lip to curl back over my teeth.

A whimper escaped the girl beneath me as Richard bent down and placed a pair of special negation cuffs on her wrists. The rising smell of her magic dimmed from the air, but it was still too powerful to smell Raven's faded scent.

Strong arms ripped me away from Terra as Karen and Wally pulled the trembling blonde to her feet.

"You don't understand," she cried out as more growls built in my chest. "He was the only one to understand me. He took me in when my parents cast me out as nothing! I would have died without him!"

"Now you'll die for him," I roared but Garth grabbed my arm before I could take my claws to her flesh. All I could see is red.

"If you keep this up do you think Raven will forgive you?" Wally shouted at me and I froze.

Would mate forgive me if I killed the girl? She didn't exactly like the way I left Mal trembling beneath his bed like a frightened animal.

While I did my best to wrestle with the conflicting views inside me, trying to untangle myself from the animalistic influence, Terra muttered more meaningless apologies and jumbled words.

"She really has replaced me," Terra cried as Karen began dragging her away. My noise picked up a familiar scent on her as she passed.

One I had smelled time and time again when she would sneak out to cheat or to 'clear her head.' Deathstroke's scent was coated all over the longer I sniffed it out.

I could feel everyone staring at me as my nose went to work, but when I couldn't find any separation between their scents a different kind of anger shot through me.

"You've been fucking him," the purely animalistic growl that escaped me caused my own hair to rise.

If I didn't distance myself soon I wouldn't be able to keep control.

"How did you-"

"I have to go." I turned to Richard. His face was pinched and he looked a moment away from demanding an answer before he gave me a short nod.

"Keep in contact if you find anything." I nodded once before slipping into the form of a dog and began to run. I wasn't going anywhere specific, but soon found myself at the café Raven and I spent time less than a week ago, her scent was stale but it was still there.

A whine escaped my throat.

My pounding feet brought me to campus and a million thoughts of studying and of Mal standing way too close and of Raven just looking beautiful with her usual frown on her lips ran through my head as I continued my assault on the pavement.

Before I knew it I was at the bay staring at the tower, my body exhausted from running through the city but my head full of buzzing thoughts.

* * *

 

It wasn't a surprise when I found myself back in Raven's room, soaking up her scent and trying my hardest to keep myself from crying.

Her scent was nice, sweet, and permeated her bedsheets. My fingers played with the bracelet on my wrist as more thoughts of Raven flew through my head. She was so beautiful and amazing and so fricken smart it was unbelievable. Even if I didn't have a huge percentage of the animal in me that was screaming to make her mine I still would have fallen for her.

And god did I fall hard.

I rolled over on her bed and groaned, taking in the comfort of her scent while trying to ignore the lingering traces of her arousal.

I've had blue balls since Halloween and no amount of trying to handle it myself has worked. It was torture not having her silky smooth skin against mine.

I managed to contain a growl as my brain automatically supplied the reason why: Terra betrayed us.

My eyes studied the room as I did everything in my power not to think about the fact that my ex was sleeping with the enemy, or that she handed my future over to literally be sacrificed so some damn demon can come and tear everything apart. I didn't dwell on the fact that Raven was my future, regardless of if things worked out of not I can't see myself not having her in my life at some capacity. I snorted at myself as my eyes fell on the thick tome Raven had floated over on her book stand earlier. It smelled old and looked heavy.

Zatanna has given it to her.

Zatanna had a lead on the Church of Blood.

I sat there staring numbly at the book as the two sentences bounced in my head as Raven's scent pulled me into sleep. I sent Richard a quick message mushing the two sentences together as the comforting scent began pulling me under.

Before I realized it I had sent a poorly worded message to our fearless leader before I was out.

* * *

 

"Friend Garfield!" Kori's voice was pounding into my head as I fell in a rumpled heap to the floor. Sleep had been blissfully empty, but as I came back to awareness I was bombarded once again by her loss.

Raven was gone. Terra had helped. Zatanna had a lead on the Church of Blood.

The last thought had me scrambling to get up, only further tangling myself in the sheets. My fingers brushed Raven's door before I face planted allowing it to slide open. Kori stared at me for a long time as I attempted to wrestle my way out of the snake like sheets.

"What's up Kori?" I asked after I slithered my way out. I was panting and the doorway was definitely holding me upright.

"Boyfriend Richard is holding a meeting, he wishes for you to attend." Sad eyes studied me as I stood upright. Raven had been her best friend for years, if I was taking this hard I can't imagine what she's going through.

"We'll find her Kori. We have to." She nodded once before leading the way to the nearest conference room. A trip that would normally be filled with laughter was extremely somber. It was making my skin itch.

By the time we made it the room was in full swing. People were yelling, Jinx was throwing curses, and Karen was on the table trying to get everyone to shut the hell up. I just stared at the chaos in front of me.

Raven would have been able to silence them in seconds.

"Is this the kind of rabble you've turned into?" Batman asked from the laptop at the head of the table. His stern voice got most of the chaos to evaporate, but Jinx refused to be cowed.

"You brought that filthy worm here and she caused Raven to fall into Deathstroke's hands! I demand a full apology for you ever considering we as Titans were risking the world when you're the reason it's gonna end!" Jinx's eyes were definitely glowing and her magic crackled around the room. Batman looked thoroughly stunned for a moment before he narrowed his eyes and coughed.

"We at the Justice League offer our sincerest apologies for the loss of your friend. But we don't have time to-"

"Oh would you give it a rest." Zatanna pushed Batman out of the way. Literally pushed the dark knight and he almost fell over into Superman. I was so dumbstruck for a second that her words weren't registering.

"-appears that they're shooting for the blood moon." Zatanna looked serious as she stared at their camera.

"When is it?"

"A week from today. You have six days before it's at its peak." Zatanna pointed up before frowning. "If you're unable to find it by that point then I hope she provided a contingency plan because things will be getting real dicey. Church of Blood predicts mass suicide and lesser demons following Trigon's coat tails."

"Send over every scrap of information you've got. We'll work through it and begin from there." Richards voice was hard as he disconnected the feed before Batman could jump back on. He faced us with tired eyes before sighing. "We've got a lot of work ahead of us. We need every inch of this city canvassed, Terra has provided us little to no usable information, so we're starting blind. I need two teams of two out in the city at all times. The rest of us will be training or working research. We don't have time to spare so pick your partners so we can get a schedule going."

No one argued. Instead silent teams were made. Everyone had a partner except me, and once everyone realized that all eyes were boring into my skin making me feel a little anxious.

"Kori and I will switch out with you." Richards voice was final and everyone began milling out of the room as Kori called to make a patrol schedule.

Once Richard and I were alone he shrunk down into a chair, holding his hands to his head.

"What's up dude?" I asked, my voice a little hoarse.

"She won't talk. She just keeps whining about how you replaced her and how she didn't have a choice. It's like a broken record. At least Malchior would accidentally let some kind of information slip."

"I'll talk to her." I growled before turning to the door.

"Just be careful. This could be a part of their plan." I nodded once before stalking out of the room. Before I could turn the corner to hit the elevator Dicks's voice called out, "negation room, for obvious reasons!"

* * *

 

Terra

* * *

 

The room was covered in squiggly lines and circles that refused to scrub away. Terra paced like an animal trapped, feeling helpless.

Flashes of Garfield growling down at her as if she were meek prey, or how her parents had tossed her to the street to allow scared villagers to throw stones and sharpened sticks at her.

She was just a child, no older than five, when the world was turned against her. Terra was left alone to be eaten alive by the terrifying world around her. And the only one that had been there for her was Slade Wilson.

Tears fell from the blondes face at the thought of his disappointment. They weren't supposed to know. How could they have figured it out so quickly?

It was Malchior's fault! The stupid man had been reluctant to play his part since she set them free from the prison. He was even ungrateful when she covered his scent so he and Adonis could escape without being followed. He didn't deserve to be a part of Slade's plans!

"This is so stupid!" Terra kicked a decorative pillow at the window. When it bounced off she was surprised to find she had a small audience. Garfield stood glaring at her with all the hatred of last night compacted into two small points. Behind him was Starfire and Jinx.

"Not enjoying the accommodations?" Starfire asked, her usually sweet voice was seething. "What a pity."

"She's not worth it." Jinx crossed her arms, feline eyes studying the blonde intently.

"You're right, she's not. She betrayed her family." Garfield growled out and the conflicting guilt and anger in Terra rose. He was her best friend, didn't he see how this hurt? "So is the sex worth it?" The question floored her and Terra's eyes widened as Garfield studied her with a cold stare.

"Wha-"

"You're always going on and on about how I've replaced you, which by the way is bullshit." He sneered at the blonde and Terra couldn't find the words to respond. "You replaced me while we were together, used me in between having him, and then you have no shame when accusing me of 'replacing you.' So tell me, is it worth it?"

"What do you want me to say?" Terra cried out.

"I want you to tell me where they took Raven."

"I don't know where she is!" There was a whine in the geomancer's voice. Her lip trembled as more tears fell. Couldn't he see how badly he was hurting her? She wanted to tell him. It was burning in her chest but she couldn't because she honestly didn't know.

"Well aren't you just useless?" Garfield sneered and Terra broke inside. The two sides of her warring against one another. She wanted to please Slade, but she hated making Garfield angry. God he was so angry.

"I don't know where she is, but I know where she'll be when blood paints the sky."

"Tell me," Garfield growled out, but Starfire grabbed his shoulder before he could jump into the room with Terra and rip her apart. When the blonde shook her head the Changeling lost it, roaring so loud she could feel the vibrations through the ground.

"I'll show you when the time is right."

  
  



	26. 26.The Downfall of Us All

Six days worth of torture was leaving me cranky.

That was a nice way of putting it.

"I'm sorry little bird," Malchior sent me sad eyes as he hooked my shackles to the ceiling again.

I snapped at him, elongated teeth click together as Rage burned deep inside of me. I couldn't push it back, couldn't control the overflowing anger.

I didn't want to.

Six days of having my skin carved with the same marks of Scath over and over again, each time deeper as my demon healing kicks in to remove the scars.

Six days of being force fed some foul smelling porridge that I can't seem to throw up.

Six days of chants and chains and pitiful glances from the monster that locked me up.

It was so hard to fight against the Rage.

It was so hard to want to.

But I didn't have a choice as the spell Zatanna created for me requires most of my concentration and resolve. It bounced around in my head and on the tip of my tongue and murmured in the delirious hours of the morning where I could almost imagine I was anywhere other than a stone room marked with negation runes. 

They were weak runes at best as I could still feel the pull of my magic, still feel the ebb and flow of emotions near me. The sheer madness radiating off Deathstroke was helping to steel my resolve. I was lucky they hadn’t bothered to take the charm from around my neck. It would ultimately be their biggest mistake as it bolstered the spell bouncing in my head, assuring its success.

I could see the dwindling light of day through a high window as I ignored the sting of Malchior carving the runes into my body once more.

Tonight would be a blood moon. If I had to bet my life on it tonight would be the night of hell's release.

I did everything I could to clear my mind so the time spell could repeat on a loop.

Once Deathstroke began his ritual it would trigger the spell. Regardless of what happens to me when Trigon steps through the portal all of time will stop, except for those wearing charms of my favor.

Hopefully the Titans will be able to handle it from there.

Time seemed to drag as Malchior finished the final mark, smearing my own blood against my forehead as a sign he had finished his task.

"I didn't know what I was getting into," he sighed the words before stepping away. I did my best to ignore him and focus on the spell as daylight quickly faded to night.

"You're really breathtaking, you know that? I took it for granted and now I'm going to die for it."

I blinked at him in response. Months ago I might have had a thousand questions, each with its own insecurity. But now I had to stay on task or else everything would be fucked. I took a deep breath to focus as Mal seemed to find distraction from something in the distance.

First in Latin, and again in English, the words played through my head as Malchior whispered more weak apologies.

'Tempus fluit

Tempus linguae'

Suddenly time seemed to speed forward as the sounds of fighting could be heard in the distance.

"Dude hurry up!" Adonis' voice screeched at Mal and I ignored it as the foundations began to shake around us.

'Et scindit portal

A summo'

Mal pulled my shackles from the hook, dropping me to the ground. Pain radiated from my skin but I ignored it as the blood smeared against the bright white of my silk dress.

'Daemonium cadit nisi Pater'

Familiar shouts could be heard in the distance as I was dragged through one of the many halls of the underground sanctuary.

'Tempus erit omnino cedant in nihilum'

"Hurry you fool! Get her in the circle!" Deathstroke roared as we entered the summoning chamber. Adonis picked me up by my waist, hoisting me over his shoulder as the Titans broke through the door.

'Time flows

Time stops'

"Get your hands off her!" Garfield's mighty roar shook the building as my shackles were locked into the circle.

'The portal splits

From the top'

Blood from my open wounds dropped onto rune lines as Deathstroke began his own chanting. I ignored it all as my eyes followed Garfield's every move. My chest tightened as the thought of this being the last time I ever lay eyes on him.

'Unless the demon father falls'

Rage roared through me as Adonis slapped Garfield into a support pillar. It felt like a separate entity as the spell continued in my head.

'Time will cease to exist at all'

Sharp pain registered in my back as fire seemed to fill my veins and Rage fought against the pull of whatever chanting Deathstroke had done.

My eyes wouldn't leave Garfield as my vision blurred and the pain spiked.

Before my consciousness faded I sent him a final goodbye.

* * *

 

Koriand'r

* * *

 

Raven was high on a dias as the team entered a circular room filled with statues of various robed creatures. Each held a different face, but all felt vaguely like that statues held in Raven's Nevermore. Koriand'r took a moment to study her surroundings before leaping into action.

They fought a against a tide of robots as Malchior and Adonis led the defense. Kori shot worried glances at Garfield as she flew above the brawl to attempt and rescue her dearest friend.

Deathstroke was chanting words that buzzed in Koriand'r's ears as she approached, words that spoke of terrible pain and the ringing bells of chaos. As Kori neared the dias with bolts blazing the shock of a barrier ripped through her, dropping the alien princess from the sky.

Bones and skin bruised as she dropped onto the fallen bodies of robots, sharp metal tearing into her. The proud warrior refused to give in, however, and so she stood, clutching her dislocated arm to her side as a demonic scream tore through the room. The air began to rise in temperature as the dias began to glow a bright red. Garfield gave an answering roar, something between a wounded animal and feral beast.

Raven was floating in the center of the dias with an ornate dagger shoved through her back, dark blood staining what was once white fabric. The blood slowly dropped to the runes beneath her and a different kind of scream ripped through the room. Hell seemed to be opening up before them as a large clawed hand reached up from the floor and wrapped around Raven's body.

Garfield began fighting tooth and nail to free himself from the hold of multiple teammates as Deathstroke began laughing.

"Now you puny Titans shall fall to the might of a god!"

As all focus narrowed in on Trigon's ascent Terra attempted to sneak her way to Deathstroke's side, only to be caught in a death grip by Adonis.

"I've been ordered to get rid of you however I like!" The boy sneered and fear lanced through the blonde as her oxygen was slowly choked from her.

Kori felt righteous fury burn through her body as the demon lord rose from his prison. The room around them began to crumble as the monstrously sized being continued his escape.

Soft words spoken in Raven's low voice seemed to reach her as the ceremony neared its completion.

"Time flows

Time stops

The portal splits

From the top

Unless the demon father falls

Time will cease to exist at all"

A blinding light seemed to radiate from Trigon's hand as his army followed him from the pit before the portal closed. Trigon screamed as if burned and dropped Raven, yet the demoness did not fall. Four red eyes studied the huddle of Titans before her as the blood seemed to clear from her silk dress.

Trigon attempted to bat his daughter away, but a barrier of pure light blocked his access. The light that radiated from the girl before them grew in such intensity that all were made blind for a brief moment before gusts of wind pushed them back into crumbling walls. For only a moment Koriand'r could make out multiple Ravens floating in a circle, and then the light was gone and there was only one.

Her silk dress was a deep crimson and the four demonic eyes adorned her face. She looked much like the Raven they all cared for so dearly.

But just as much of her did not look like their Raven.

Spiraling horns grew through deep purple hair. Sharp fangs scraped her bottom lip as she snarled at the hulking mass that was her father. Long claws extended from blackened hands, the color flowing up her arms until it slowly faded to a soft grey. Her legs were much the same. Glowing red runes decorated her skin, marks of scath to show her lineage as Trigon's spawn.

"What is this blasphemy?" Trigon roared. Raven simply placed claws on her hips as she faced against her sire.

"Contingency plan." Her voice was two toned and echoed. She looked over her shoulder once at the Tamaranian warrior, and the soft words Kori heard suddenly made sense.

As did the unspoken command from her comrade.

"At this time we must retreat!" Kori yelled. Titan eyes swiveled to look at her incredulously until Adonis threw Terra in the general Titan direction. A mark of Protection glowing against his armor.

"Don't let them escape!" Deathstroke yelled. All eyes turned to Richard for two long moments before he gave a small nod. Garfield fought against the hold of his friends as they raced through broken doors and up crumbling stairs.

It wasn't until they collectively reached the top, where there had once been a panicked sermon for the Church of Blood going on, did they realize something was vastly wrong. Something other than just a demonic overlord and Raven's makeover.

Every single person who had been running around like headless shriekers were now still as stone.

Unfortunately the Titans did not have the time to gawk as footsteps could be heard behind. While they were a rather large group compared to Adonis and Malchior the latter had abilities the Titans were not yet aware of. And an army of hellspawn.

As quickly as they could the group towed an uncooperative Garfield into another silent building across the street just in time for their pursuers to lose their trail.

* * *

 

After much fighting and yelling and hiding the Titans were finally as safe as they could get in one of Batman's many hiding houses. Terra had been dragged along and was cuffed to a chair. Dark bruises coloring her tan skin nearly black. She was silent, but seemed to cringe every time Garfield passed by as he was grumbling and growling and obviously displeased.

Garfield was not very in control as something was causing him to pace and snap at whoever attempted to provide conformiting words.

"What the hell are we supposed to do!" Garfield punched a support beam and the silent titans heard the wood crack within as the shapeshifter stared at his fist.

"Friend Raven has given us a chance. Didn't you hear her gift before the light?" Kori stepped forward. All eyes turned to the alien princess, various looks of confusion and anger spread across the team.

"You mean the gibberish?" Wally asked.

"It was Latin," Jinx growled at her boyfriend, "I just didn't have enough time to translate."

"I must have learned the Latin when the exchange of languages occurred."

"What's the-" Richard began but was quickly interrupted.

"She kissed Raven when she crash landed here, we don't have time for that. What did she send us?" Jinx pushed forward, hands gripping Kori's shoulders.

"Time flows. Time stops. The portal splits, from the top. Unless the demon father falls, time will cease to exist at all." Kori recited the words in the same sing song prose the Raven's disembodied voice used.

Jinx's grip released slightly, but her brows furrowed as she did her best to asses the words.

"What does that mean exactly?" Garth asked and Karen shook her head.

"Raven has given us a clue!" Kori said in a delighted tone, trying to lift the Titans spirits.

"Now we have a puzzle and a demon." Victor groaned before flopping down on one of the couches.

"How the hell are we suppose to fix this?"

"You find us," Raven's voice was soft as she stepped into the room. Gone were the horns and claws and scary parts. This Raven, however, wore yellow.

"Friend Raven!" Kori yelled in delight.

"Knowledge," Raven stated with a head shake. Kori's mood only dimmed a little, but before anything else could be said Garfield was wrapped around the girl, crushing her to his chest as she let out half hearted complaints.

Kori deflated some until Richard placed a hand on her shoulder and the warmth of infatuation filled her. Or maybe it was love. As of now the alien was uncertain.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"That is Knowledge, one of Raven's many faces. Though I do not understand why she is here."

"Maybe if the green bean would quit hogging her we can get some answers!" Speedy yelled and Garfield hissed. It was a feral sound that caused the room to fall silent once again. Friend Garfield had been very different since the kidnapping of Raven. Every day growing more angry and animal like. Now he was much like a feral beast and it worried most of the Titans.

"Garfield, now is not the time," Knowledge was cool and calm as she attempted to wiggle from the boy’s ironclad grip.

"I can't let you go," there was a whine in his voice as Knowledge pulled away.

"Compromise. I have valuable information, but if I cannot breathe I cannot help!" There was frustration there, but without the usual bite. More clinical. "Sit and I shall allow you to hold me."

The Changeling jumped at the chance, pulling the demoness down onto the couch and arranging her in his lap, his arms wrapped around her like a vice. Vic gave them some distance, worried something might explode with the sheer amount of emotion the boy must be feeding her.

When nothing happened the collective Titan's worry grew.

"Zatanna assisted Raven in adding more steps to her plan, past just creating charm bracelets for protection." Knowledge began without preamble, But was stopped when Garth raised his hand.

"Should she be in here listening? What if there's a bug on her?"

"They would have found us by now," Richard stated with a firm frown. He gave a curt nod to Knowledge and the Raven clone continued.

"Raven has split herself into the different aspects that make up her personality. Should we continue to be separate then Trigon will remain imprisoned in this timeless void for all eternity, as will you."

"Why has she done such a thing?" Koriand'r exclaimed, worry beginning to take over.

"The ceremony used drained every ounce of power in her blood. Without time to recharge Trigon would certainly have destroyed Raven to prevent her from sending him back."

"Then what about the red Raven with the horns and stuff, isn't she in danger being left behind?" Wally frowned and murmurs spread through the Titans at the thought of their comrade falling while battling alone. Garfield tightened his grip on Knowledge while nuzzling her back for comfort. Kori studied his actions, saving the information for later.

"Rage is… different from the rest of us." Knowledge seemed unsure, but after a moment of wrestling with the thought of sharing verses not she nodded and continued. "Rage is more than just Raven's anger. Rage carries Raven's demon magic with her, and she can feed off the anger of others to fuel her power. In her present company it could be limitless. But that makes her dangerous as well. While she is an aspect of Raven she is also… not. Should Rage be successful in felling Trigon before we reconnect all the pieces of Raven's mind you would certainly win the fight, but there is no guarantee you wouldn't have a stronger enemy on your hands."

"So we're fighting against a clock that's not ticking. How many aspects has Raven split herself into?" Richard stepped forward, the wheels in his mind already turning to devise a plan.

"Nine including myself and Rage." Knowledge squirmed as Garfield's warm breath seemed to tickle her through the thin material of the silk dress she wore. "Each are scattered across the city to make it more difficult for our father to reconnect the pieces and allow him free reign over the world."

"Nine of you and nine of us," Richard murmured, excluding Terra from the count which the blonde noticed and hung her head. "Someone needs to assist Rage, two against one is hardly fair. I can stay and coordinate with Knowledge."

"I'll take Rage," Jinx volunteered and Wally almost lost his mind.

"You're not getting yourself killed!"

"I won't," the girl shrugged, ignoring the pleading look her boyfriend sent her way.

"I shall commune with the others and provide their locations shortly. Rest while you can as the army Trigon brought with will surely be joining the fray soon."

  
  



	27. 27.Never Take Friendship Personally

I couldn't let her go.

I could not physically pull myself away from Knowledge, who objectively I knew was not Raven, she was just a piece. But the last six days… they destroyed me. Every thought that crossed my mind was just another image of her tortured and bound. Every senario my mind created ended with her violently dead.

And now a piece of her was here in my lap, slowly running her fingers through my hair and humming softly as everyone else made plans, or argued if you were Wally and Jinx.

"You have much on your mind." Knowledge said flatly as the rest of the titans picked their aspect out of a bowl. For fairness or something.

"I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her. And the last few days have been…"

"She thinks of you often." Knowledge interrupted as I couldn't even find a way to describe exactly how awful it's been.

"She probably thinks I'm crazy."

"She worries you may not be sincere, through no fault of your own. Life and love have not been kind, and she fears she may become attached to you, only to be left in the middle of the night."

"Could never happen." I shook my head, rubbing the tip on my nose against Knowledge's shoulder.

"How can you be so certain?" Knowledge raised her eyebrow. I frowned at her, looking for the right words to use.

"I'd die before willingly leaving her."

"Would you die for her?" Knowledge asked sceptically.

"Without hesitation."

"Show me your resolve." She murmured.

"How?" I asked, willing to do anything at this point. This may only be a part of Raven, but this was Knowledge, which meant if I could convince her I might just convince the real thing.

"Let me go and find your aspect. The quicker the better, because the longer time is stopped, the thinner Raven is stretched. And if this is not done soon then she'll end up dead."

Knowledge was dumped on the ground faster than a full thought could form in my head. Once the thought was formed I pulled the last aspect out of the bowl and without looking showed the paper to the disgruntled Knowledge.

"Where?"

"The café you took us to." Knowledge answered, frowning at my paper as she stood.

"Right, are we meeting back here or..?" Suddenly I was feeling antsy. The longer I sat still the longer it would take me to get back.

"Once everyone's found their aspect they'll let us know when it's time to finish this." Richard answered and I nodded before jumping out the window and shifting.

* * *

 

Trigon's lackies were everywhere by the café, sniffing like hounds. There was no question about what they were looking for, and it unnerved me how quickly they had gotten here.

I took a deep breath, scenting the air. I couldn't suppress the annoyed growl rising in my throat. The stupid flame rock things were clogging the air, masking Raven's scent.

The sound attracted attention and soon they were swarming me. My body shifted quickly, the Beast taking over as it ripped the demons apart. For every one felled another took its place and before I realized it I was being overwhelmed. Fire singed fur and flesh as I fought with all my might.

The Beast refused to relent as they cut into my skin with rock like claws, burning me with the heat of their bodies as they swarmed around me. My own claws dug into one of them before picking it up and smashing it into another. I swung one around to clear some room, ignoring the burning of my palms from holding onto it so long.

The motions continued, my body wearing down from the intense heat as I continued to destroy the demons before me.

As the last fell I could feel my strength leave me, and I fell with it.

* * *

 

Terra

* * *

 

The cuffs chafed delicate skin as the blonde attempted to fight her restraints. She had been left behind. Left alone with the guilt of what she had helped set in motion.

As the others had fought to get closer to Raven, to free their dear friend she had fought for her life against the strength of Adonis and his suit without her power.

Slade had watched as she was beaten. He gave the order! The thought had Terra fighting back tears. He had made her feel special, important, loved. But he was just using her as a means to an end. She was the inside resource into getting what he needed. Terra wasn't even sure what all this was for. Who raises a demon that size? What could he possibly do with it?

Terra let the questions bounce in her head to help ignore the pain as the cuffs dug into her skin enough to draw blood.

Terra smeared the blood across her skin, and with a couple painful maneuvers she was finally free. It was nice having power back at her fingertips, but now she was at a loss for what she could do. She refused to go back to Slade, and the Titan's definitely wouldn't accept her help now. Not willingly anyway.

As Terra stared out of the window of the highrise apartment a blast of blinding light shot out from the area of the Church of Blood ruins. If what that other Raven said was true then If demon Raven wins but doesn't want to return everyone could be in major trouble.

But if demon Raven loses completely then they're all screwed.

With her mind made up Terra left the apartment, her feet flying down the stairs until she made her way to the streets below. It was jarring to see so many people around you but not a single one even knew you were there.

Terra could have studied the frozen people for hours, but instead sprinted down the street, footsteps sure as she made her way back to where Slade had been. There were so many things she was angry about, so many different things she wanted to say and apologize for. But that could all wait until she made this right. If she could help keep Trigon in its place, if she could keep Raven distracted long enough for everyone else to do their job then maybe she could start walking the same road as them. She could start working on fixing her mistakes.

Terra has no delusions that Garfield would take her back with as smitten as he was with Raven, but maybe they could actually be friends again. They wouldn't be close, but maybe he wouldn't force her away.

With her thoughts consumed she almost missed the ambush waiting for her as she turned a sharp corner. Luckily her power reacted on instinct and she flattened two of the demons in front of her before they could spring their attack.

She immediately ducked as one threw a flame covered rock fist at her, and as she reached out she was surprised to find her power wrapped easily around the demons.

A sinister smile graced the blondes face as a plan hatched quickly as she dodged more attacks.

* * *

 

Garfield

* * *

 

I came to with light touches running up and down my arms, tickling and caressing. I groaned as dim light began filtering past the fog that had built in my head from exhaustion.

"About time you woke up," Raven's voice pierced through the fog and immediately I was sitting upright, my eyes scanning her face. Her eyes were a light magenta and her silk dress purple.

"How long was I out?" I asked, panic lacing through me.

"About an hour, long enough for most of the other aspects to be found. Long enough for you to rest." Raven's aspect sent me a smile and it almost blew my breath from my lungs.

"So which one are you?" I asked after I was able to regain most of my breath. She looked surprised for a minute before a mischievous grin grew on her face.

"You mean you didn't even pay attention? Fine I'll give you one hint." She lunged forward, hooking her arms around my neck and sliding her soft body against mine.

We were kissing before I realized it, her soft lips turning my brain to mush as she pushed me back against something hard. I didn't fight as she climbed into my lap, rolling her lithe body against mine as her teeth nibbled on my lower lip. It was too much stimulation after six days of being essentially hung up to dry with nothing to get rid of the aching pain Raven's absence had left. I was drowning in her and I couldn't say that it was an awful way to go.

"So what's your guess?" She pulled away slowly and I simply stared at her dumbly trying to figure out why she was not kissing me. It took me longer than normal to regain most of my upper level thinking power, and by then she was giggling so sweetly at me it slipped away.

"Does it really matter as long as I get to kiss you again?" I asked as I inched towards her.

"I guess not," she shrugged, a smirk growing on her face as she allowed me to advance. Soft fingers ran up my neck as my lips found the pale column of her throat. "I could give you everything you want," she moaned against me as her fingers began tugging on my hair.

"All I want is Raven, however she'll have me," I growled against her soft flesh as she made a small keening noise, setting my blood on fire.

"I want all of you right now." It was Raven's voice, and Raven's body, and yet I froze, unable to go any further because it wasn't actually Raven. Just one part of her.

"Sorry," I pulled back trying to ignore the look of hurt in the Copy Raven's eyes. "It wouldn't be right," I sighed, pushing myself away from the magical creature in front of me.

"You're a good guy Garfield," Her voice was soft as she wrapped her arms around herself. She opened her mouth to say something when her eyes got a glazed look in them. I waved my hand in front of her face but there was no response.

"Uh…. are you…?"

"It's time." Her eyes snapped in to focus and she stood abruptly. I nodded and followed her lead.

"Are you able to fly?" I asked as I stretched my arms and popped my shoulders. She shook her head once.

"All our power has to be conserved for the final ritual."

"Then I guess I'll be your ride," I shot her a smile and she looked dazed for a moment before nodding.

Slowly we made our way out of the café, stepping past frozen pedestrians and over the littered bodies of the rock demon things. Once we were clear I shifted to a pterodactyl. I was careful of the talons on my feet as I lift us both up into the air. It was hard to do in the dead air around us, but once I was able to get enough altitude it was smooth sailing.

At least, until we neared the Church of Blood.

They had sent sentries up into the sky. Kori was already doing her best to fight off some of them one handed as she held her own Raven, one wearing bright pink. Karen was having a similar issue across the church as some of the rock demons began swarming around her.

"Shit." Raven murmured. I let out a large screech to alert the others to our presence, but boy was I surprised when the air was knocked out of me from above.

I was so startled my hold on Purple Raven slipped and we both began plummeting to the ground.

I couldn't get enough lift with the dead air around us, the ground rushing up to meet us way faster than I expected.

The impact was hard, but it definitely should have killed us.

I groaned before looking around, surprised to find Terra standing above us with concern written on her face.

"I didn't think I was gonna make it," she sighed out before turning her attention to the demons around us. The scent of her magic became overwhelming as all at once the demons surrounding us froze in air. Terra's eyes glowed yellow as she pulled her outstretched arms towards her, causing the demons to follow the motion.

"What are you…?" I asked before Purple Raven tapped my arm.

"We don't have time, if we don't do this soon we'll fail." Raven's voice was stern until she turned to Terra, softness in her eyes. "Thank you. Stay safe," and then she was dragging me to the edge of the slab of stone Terra caught us on. She pushed me off and I shifted on instinct. Purple Raven landed on my back and we made our way to the entrance of the Church of Blood.

Adonis and Malchior were there, fighting with Dick and Vic as their Raven clones slipped into the church. I dropped Purple Raven off right at the door and stood watch, my eyes following every move the others made. Adonis was fighting with everything he was worth, throwing cars and even frozen people at Victor with all his might.

Malchior, however, was definitely not. His moves were sluggish and he only barely blocked or dodged the moves Boy Wonder threw at him.

A few more Raven's slipped by me as Terra began throwing demons against each other causing small pebbles and rocks to rain from the sky as more began crowding in. There was so much going on that I didn't even to think about counting the number of Ravens that passed by.

"It's time," that familiar voice that was so much like music to my ears said softly and I nodded. I studied the situation for a moment longer as Karen jumped in to help Vic and Mal was tossed to the ground and firmly cuffed by Richard.

Terra seemed like she had the situation under control so I took a deep breath and followed Knowledge into the church where all the Ravens, minus Rage, were waiting.

"So how do we get her back with you guys?" Wally asked, looking nervous as the shouts from fighting below seemed to grow in intensity.

"Distract the big guy," Orange Raven rolled her eyes.

"There's really no other option is there?" Garth crossed his arms looking thoughtful,

"Not really," Knowledge looked thoughtful when a roar echoed from below.

"Better hurry," I called as I began making my way through the hidden hole behind a tapestry and down the crumbling steps. Footsteps echoed behind me as the sounds of fighting increased. Deathstroke was definitely cursing someone's existence as another roar bellowed out.

I skidded to a halt at the bottom of the steps to find Rage, who now seemed at least twice her size, plowing their claws deep into a weakened Trigon's chest as the demon lord left out a defeated scream.

"Nows probably a good time to start," I yelled out as the multi-colored Raven's filed out into the battlefield, dodging the bodies of fallen demons and blasts from Jinx's curse magic. She seemed to be holding her own against Deathstroke as he threw expletives and bombs at the young witch.

Rage seemed to be contemplating her options for a moment before a sharp tooth grinned spread across her face.

"It's about damn time," the two toned voice said before removing her blood soaked hand to join the rest of the Ravens.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I’ve been dying in bed the past week with whatever my daughter brought home from school


	28. 28.End of the Road

Terra

* * *

 

They were harder to control than before, the demons seemed to fight against her hold as she tossed them around, throwing them at Adonis as payback for the beating and to help the other Titans. The guy was like a tank as he smashed through them, but they were beginning to slow him down. 

They broke easily enough, which was a blessing, but Terra was beginning to tire and they seemed endless. 

Shouts from below stole her attention as she watched more Raven clones run from all directions. Her eyes followed their movements, mentally ticking off the number. They were all accounted for as the last one slid into the church. More Titans joined into the fighting, giving Terra just a little bit of slack room. Only a little bit. 

A curse escaped her lips as her concentration slipped and the rock she was floating on crumbled more on the edges. Her platform was beginning to slip out from beneath her and she didn’t have much time or power left. The geomancer grit her teeth as she forced more of her power outward to grab as many of the demons as she could. 

“You’re gonna wanna get out of the way!” The girl screamed as she leapt from the safety of her flying rock, the demons around her in the sky following her to the ground.

Terra saved herself last second by letting go of her control to break her fall by turning the solid ground at her feet to a sand trap. It still hurt like hell, but she didn’t break any bones. 

Slowly the blonde pulled herself from the pit and surveyed the damage. She managed to avoid striking any frozen pedestrians or Titans while destroying every single demon both in the sky and on the ground. Every ounce of energy she had escaped her all at once and she stumbled to the ground, sharp stones cutting into her skin but she couldn’t find it in her to care. She did it! She made herself useful! 

“That was amazing,” Vic said with a smile on his face before he shot Richard a worried look. 

“We appreciate the help, but that doesn’t put you back in with us.” His voice was hard. Terra simply nodded into the ground. 

“That’s fair,” Her voice held no strength and Victor took pity on her. He hoisted her up into his arms and moved her to the side alley by the church. 

“This way you’ll be outta the way and no one steps on you when we get all this fixed.” He gave her a sad smile. 

“What if it can’t be fixed?” Terra asked, worry eating at her. It was obvious that she wasn’t just talking about time. Victor didn’t address it. Instead he stood up and studied the mess around them. 

“We’ll make sure it gets fixed.”

Without another word he walked away. Terra watched him go until her eyes grew so heavy they closed.

* * *

 

Koriand’r

* * *

 

The alien princess took it upon herself to guard the various Ravens as they chanted. She was so focused on the ongoing struggles around her she didn’t bother listening for the words. When a demon would get too close she would toss it away before making another sweep around the magic circle. 

Jinx was drawing the outline with a hunk of rock stolen from a nearby demon’s corpse. The spellcaster’s strokes were controlled but slow. Everyone was beginning to lose energy, 

A thundering roar escaped from the changeling, pulling Koriand’r’s attention away from her perimeter sweep. 

He was furious. 

Deathstroke refused to fall.

The two were battling with everything they had, so engaged in their deadly dance that they didn’t even take heed of what was happening around them. Richard attempted to step in only to be batted away by the villain like a rag doll. Luckily Richard bounced back to his feet looking confused and worried, but uninjured. Booms from Victor’s sonic cannon could be heard across the room as he mowed through the demons swarming around him. 

There was so much going on at one time that Koriand’r didn’t notice the Ravens were no longer chanting until there was a brilliant white light that caused Trigon to scream in pain. 

The summoning chamber around them shook as the Ravens combined. Kori looked on in awe as their friend grew in height, towering horns above her head and the ashes of hell staining the tips of her fingers. Raven was crouched on all fours, her eyes glowing white as she studied her wounded father. The tattered dress adorning her was pure light and seemed to be made of downy feather as small bits fell from her as she moved. 

“How dare you stand against me,” Trigon rumbled, attempting to stand but failing as he winced in pain. 

“How dare you intend to harm my friends,” The large Raven replied in her multi toned voice. Demonic eyes studied her father before she pushed herself up. Tall horns knocked against the ceiling as she towered over her wounded father, raining stone upon those below. “You will not be given the chance to rise again.” The Titans watched on in awe as energy began collecting in their friend’s hand, her face full of concentration. 

“You cannot do this to me!” Her father roared, attempting to lunge at his daughter only to find her free hand against his throat. She moved so quickly none had caught the action with their eyes until she had settled. There was silence all around as every single eye turned to the giant sorceress. 

“I have lived my entire life in fear that you would destroy what I hold dear. I will not allow the stain of your existence to ruin everything I have worked so hard for!” Raven roared as power began pulsing from her. It turned the air heavy and crackled between the two demons. 

It was obvious her father was attempting to fight against the pull of her power as heavy words began floating through the air, but the pulsing magic around them made it impossible for anyone to hear what he was saying.

With everyone’s attention on Raven no one noticed as Deathstroke fled from the summoning chamber. 

The light surrounding the half demon was so bright as it expanded past her fingers that the alien princess had to shield her eyes… before she realized it her back was making contact with the crumbling stone wall and stars were dancing in her vision. 

And then the weight of the magic around them was gone, as was the Demon King. 

Raven hung suspended in air, glowing faintly as she slowly descended to the ground. 

Garfield was cradling her in no time, but worry was eating at the alien princess as her eyes began searching for the one who caused all of this harm. 

“Do a perimeter sweep!” Richard yelled out as he came to the same conclusion Koriand’r did. Three other Titans and Kori took on the job as Victor and Garfield huddled near Raven to check on their unconscious friend.

Kori sent one last nervous glance over her shoulder before flying out of the summoning chamber to sweep the streets. It was pure chaos in the main church as the people they had interrupted what felt like hours ago were still panicking as if the Titans had just barged into their holy house. 

To them it must have seemed meere moments ago. As Kori pondered this information she slipped out of the double doors to find a different kind of chaos waiting in the streets. The debris of Terra’s last attempt to help with the situation was scattered everywhere. The people Adonis had tossed around were slowing untangling themselves from the pile they had been left in. 

Kori’s eyes scanned the immediate area near the Church for anything amis. Mal and Adonis were both still cuffed and Adonis was still very much unconscious but Mal looked as if he had seen a ghost. 

Before Kori could approach he pointed wildly at the alley near the church. With a firm nod and determination Kori approached the alley, not at all prepared for what she would find. 

* * *

 

Raven

* * *

 

Everything was pain and light, much as it was when I split myself. 

Every inch of skin felt fractured and broken as eight different timelines worth of memories began forcing themselves to mash together. It was overwhelming to the point that every nerve became numb before I was able to sort everything out. 

Timid had been found by Victor, whom had taken great care to keep them safe and hidden as they made their way back to the meeting point. He had been beyond understanding and reassured them a million times that Garfield wasn’t going to be using us for a fling. 

Warmth filled the memory

Jealousy was found by Karen. They spoke for a long time as Jealousy shared our insecurities and doubts. They expressed their desire to be strong and confident like Karen, which was met with laughter and admittances of her own desire to be more than what she was, to be stronger emotionally and not just physically. 

Warmth spread to my fingertips and toes. 

Garth found Rude and was unfortunately treated to every name in the book as they complained about not enjoying his constant flirting. The poor boy could barely get a word in to explain that he and Garfield had always been something like rivals and he just wanted to push his friend towards a person he was obviously interested in with some friendly competition. Rude told him exactly where he could shove his competition. 

Warmth seemed to envelop my skin. 

Roy and Sloth bumped into each other looking for a comfortable place to relax and wait for the right time to spring back into the actions. They didn’t speak much, but the company was appreciated as they took a nap. 

Slowly the warmth turned to blinding heat. 

Knowledge and Dick spent a small eternity going over every inch of our plan, all the flaws and worries, as well as the strategy of attack for when it was time to finally face Trigon. 

The heat became uncomfortable as more memories piled in. 

Brave and Wally had an animated conversation about facing your fears. After a lot of jabbing and serious looks he was convinced to finally make an honest woman of Jinx, not that she would ever be honest. They had laughed at that. 

My blood seemed to boil as more powerful thoughts took over. 

Happy and Kori were delighted to find each other. They swapped many stories and laughed so hard they couldn’t breath. Kori admitted her fear that we didn’t truly enjoy her company and Happy explained as simply as possible that my childhood was awful and it was hard to swallow large doses of happiness at one time. But we treasure the time we are able to spend with her, and that left the alien princess beaming. 

Fire seemed to lick at my skin as I tried to force my eyes open to fight off what was left of the memories, not ready for what was coming. 

Passion was soft at first, studying Garfield with adoration as he slept after demolishing so many demons. He was beautiful and she felt more than just love. A tiny demonic kernel from their father had planted itself in the emotion. They felt the mating call in their blood as the light seemed to cause the green boy to shine. He was exactly what they needed to balance them out. And he was attractive. 

Then there was the kissing and the warmth of his body against theirs and the memory felt realistic as heat seemed to move against my skin. 

And then the fire filled and it settled in my heart, keeping me warm as I was finally able to force open my eyes and gaze around. 

I was in Nevermore, which wasn’t surprising. 

What was surprising is that the only other being present was Rage. 

“At last,” the two toned voice acknowledged as I straightened myself up from my place on the floor. 

“Where is everyone?”

“You’ve finally accepted them,” Rage shrugged, four red eyes staring at me with subdued anger.

“Then why are you here?” I motioned as pain radiated from just about everywhere. 

“Heh, like you don’t know,” there was a growl in her voice as the space around us began crumbling. 

“You think I won’t accept you as well?” I asked, genuinely confused. “I call upon you the most. While I don’t enjoy my heritage you’re still a part of me.”

“Accepting me mean accepting him, and you’ve done nothing but deny me since you were old enough to think!” Rage let out a mighty roar. I blinked at her in thought. 

I was taught I was evil, that the circumstances of my birth had branded me before I could talk. My demonic heritage was to be shunned, suppressed, ignored. 

And yet my anger fueled my powers and allowed me to defend my friends. My demonic power alone was able to keep my fully fledged father at bay while the magic Azar taught me replenished and I was able to complete the final banishing spell. 

Without Rage Trigon would not have been felled. 

And without my demon side we would all be dead. 

“I don’t have to like it in order to accept it.” I crossed my arms and studied the deadly looking horns adorning Rage’s head and the razor sharp claws she was clenching into fists. “You’re just as important as the rest of me. Without you they wouldn’t be here… Garfield wouldn’t,” there were tears flooding my vision at the thought and I was appalled at myself. 

Pain landed through me and Rage growled.

“We are not something to be ashamed of! And if you don’t stop thinking of them as ‘other’ you’ll tear yourself apart again!” There was anger there, yes, but also concern. But not for herself, for me. 

I blinked at Rage in confusion and she scrunched her nose in frustration. 

“What exactly are you going in about?” I wiped the tears away roughly as Rage sighed. 

“The spell may have split your emotions into their physical forms, but in order to actually seal your father you had to be in complete alignment, everything working together. It made you whole.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re here alone,” I frowned at Rage. 

“You haven’t accepted me yet. You didn’t need demonic abilities to cast the spell.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t need you,” I stated firmly. Rage looked at me incredulously before an evil smirk twisted itself upon her face. 

“Then this is going to hurt.”


	29. 29.Caught in the Middle

Terra was dead.

The thought bounced in my head as I stared at the scene in front of me.

Blood spilled down her chest, soaking the dark fabric of her shirt. A perfect line across her neck stained red against tan skin.

Deathstroke's blade in his limp hand as he continued to bleed on the stone pike keeping him trapped in place. An inch to the left and she would have killed him too.

I wasn't sure which outcome would have been better after everything he put us, and the world, through.

Dick once told me he was an international villan, one of those guys that sold weapons to both sides of the war, a hired sword for the highest bidder. He was a black stain on the world and it would have been good if Terra could have killed him as her final act.

But now he would survive to live out his life in the highest level security prison. Batman might even have him trapped in space for what he did.

It didn't really matter though because Terra was dead.

I felt a lot of things at once. Some made sense, like the anger that her life was cut short, the sadness that someone I once cared so deeply for was gone. And other emotions made me feel sick, like the relief that she wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore, to use me for her benefit. There was even happiness buried under all the layers.

I couldn't pinpoint why and that just made me feel disgusting.

"Come friend," Kori placed her hand shakily on my shoulder, her voice hoarse from her earlier screams. It was like a siren went off when she found the scene. She said she could still see life in Terra's eyes before we all arrived. I couldn't imagine what that must have felt like, to be there to watch while she was still dying, knowing it was too late to stop it.

"Yeah," I breathed out a sigh as one of the firemen cut into the stone pike with an ax, the movement causing Deathstroke to hiss out in pain. He was barely conscious, but at least he could still feel it.

He deserved so much worse.

Kori led me away from the alley and my heart fell as my eyes landed on Raven, strapped into a gurney awaiting transport back to the tower. Her pale skin was washed out and her face was pinched as if she were having a bad dream. Pale blue light pulsed across her skin in thin waves as she tossed her head to the side and groaned out in what sounded like pain.

"She is strong. I know she will make it." Kori gave me a frail smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. There had simply been too much today and the girl looked exhausted.

"Of course she'll make it," Jinx's voice was borderline hostile as she marched up to us, anger tainting her scent. "If she doesn't I'm going to kick her ass."

"Dearest friend, i do not think that is how it works," Kori sent Jinx a confused look but the girl simply waved her friend away before turning her attention to me.

"You take good care of her or I'll kick your ass too."

"I.. umm… we…" i frowned as I was unable to even think of a way to respond. As i sat there looking stupid Wally almost bulldozed into me before swooping the small angry witch into his arms and smothering her with kisses until it was obvious she couldn't breath.

"What the hell?" i took a step back as curse magic crackled in the air. Jinx pushed against her boyfriend with as much effort as she could muster after helping Demon Raven fight a literal walking skyscraper for a small eternity. "Wally stop," she shoved him again as he peppered her cheeks and forehead with affection until he finally did stop, only to give his girlfriend the most serious look he's ever worn.

"Marry me," he breathed out as he pulled the girl against him, and suddenly it felt too intimate to watch.

Too painful to think that if Raven never woke up I wouldn't have a chance at that.

And even if she did wake up there was no guarantee it would ever happen.

"No!" Jinx pushed at him again as a smile spread across his face.

"I'll just keep asking until you say yes."

"Why?" there was a whine in the witch's voice, but a blush coating her face. I decided now would be a good time to step away. I didn't need to taint what was probably going to be a very touching moment with my sour mood.

"I can't live the rest of my life without you," His voice was so sincere as I took heavy steps away from the lovers to stand next to Victor. He had a worried expression on his face as he studied the computer panel in his arm.

"Sup?" i asked and he grunted.

"The scans I took of Raven don't make any sense. Physically nothing is wrong with her, but she's firing off a healing aura at odd intervals. There's no set pattern or anything."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know. I was going to ask Jinx but," he nodded in the direction of a squealing Kori as Jinx seemed to be kissing Wally back.

"We'll figure it out. We have too." My voice was shaking as my eyes flitted to the alley as they began carting Deathstroke away on a gurney. A growl built in my throat as my vision seemed to zero in on the scum the paramedics were pushing to the ambulance.

"I'm sorry dude," Vic said with sincerity. I shook away the consuming anger and shot my friend a weak smile.

"Me too. I wish I could go back and fix things before the end but… God this is all so fucked."

"You've got that right," Dick stepped up to us, his expression grim.

"How'd the call with Batty go?" Vic asked, concern painting his voice.

"Better than expected. He threatened to cut funding for the Titans, but the mayor over heard and stated that we've been invaluable for the good we've been doing across the city. He offered to propose a new funding plan at the next city board meeting to keep us. Batman wasn't happy."

"He can't control everything," Victor shrugged. "At least we've got a good backup if he ever does pull the plug." I felt a little lost and dazed as they continued their conversation, mostly oblivious to me being there. There was a sadness in the air as eyes darted to the covered gurney leaving the alley, but Terra wasn't brought up again.

Not that night anyway .

* * *

 

The funeral was small.

A few people from Gotham came to show their love and sorrow. The Justice League stood vigil in the background as her ashes were scattered into the ocean in front of Titan's tower. She loved the ocean, the gentle sounds as the waves crashed against shore.

We had shared a lot of happy memories on the beach near Batman Manor. Our first kiss, our first anniversary, talking for hours about anything and everything.

We shared a lot of bad ones too. Our first breakup, numerous fights, hours of angry silence.

I couldn't find the tears to shed so i let the rest of the congregation shed them for me. I should have been crying. I should have felt worse for her passing but right now I couldn't pull it out.

A bone deep chill filled me as my eyes roamed over to the tower, my mind bouncing from memories of Terra to worries for Raven. A week and a half passed and she still wasn't awake. She was poked full of needles and connected to numerous machines so that Vic could keep an eye on her vitals at all times.

Kori stood next to me. She was a glowing pillar of strength, even as sadness never seemed to leave her. She was unable to fight as worry for her closest friend seemed to overwhelm any other emotion. I understood how she felt. It was hard to be there for her when I was falling apart myself.

It was a beautiful ceremony, but it seemed to drag on forever.

I sat quietly as everyone shared stories and said small words of kindness and remembrance.

Well everyone but Kori and myself. I didn't know what was stopping the beauty beside me from speaking, but i couldn't find a kind thing to say about Terra right now.

The light was gently fading from the sky as the service finally came to a close. I did my best not to rush away from the small crowd as my skin began to crawl. It had only been an hour long service but it was the longest I had been away from Raven since she was brought back to the tower. She was the safest person in Jump right now but the protective instincts inside me were writhing because I was away.

On my way to the infirmary I made a pit stop by my room to change out of the monkey suit Richard had stuffed me in and into something more casual.

I remember my dad wearing those suits before he would go to board meetings. Mom would get all dressed up and they would go to fancy dinners after to celebrate a job well done, research funding granted, or just to enjoy a nice night.

Idly I wondered how Raven would look dressed up like a princess as I entered her room. The steady beat of her heart on the monitor greeted me as my eyes did a thorough sweep of the room. Nothing was out of place as I took even steps to my chair.

The scent of Raven calmed my nerves, allowing some of the sadness through.

Terra hadn't been a good girlfriend, and she certainly wasn't perfect, but she did fight to help us, at least at the end. And I would miss her. She had been a big part of my life but… "I'm just so pissed," I growled at nothing. "Nothings going right. I shouldn't have let you go," the words tumbled from my mouth for the hundredth time as claw tipped fingers ran against the soft skin of Raven's arm.

Tears I should have cried for Terra welled in my eyes as the thought of Raven never waking up whispered through my head quietly.

I sat there quietly sobbing for a long time as the emotions seemed to drain from me, slowly pulling me to sleep.

* * *

 

I woke to the erratic beating on the machine somewhere behind me. Raven was thrashing in the bed as black fire seemed to spread across her skin as marks scrawled themselves in glowing red against pale grey. Sounds of pain escaped her lips as four demonic eyes opened, pitch black instead of amethyst or red.

Victor barreled into the room as an alarm went off on his arm. I felt helpless as he pulled be away from the scene in front of us. Power radiated from Raven, building in the air like dark static, her screams punctuating the air until….

Nothing.

"Garfield?" Raven's voice was hoarse from misuse as she placed her bare feet on the cold tile floor of the infirmary room. "Victor? What's wrong?" A frown pulled at her lips as she studied us. She winced as her now claw tipped fingers sliced into the delicate skin in her thigh.

I didn't care though as I worked my way out of Victor's hold to pull her into my arms. She winced as I approached and the tray holding surgical tools flipped as i crashed passed it, but I didn't care.

She was awake!

She was here and awake and alive and-

"Dammit Garfield I can't breathe," Raven pushed against me, sharp nails grazing my skin. I ignored the sting and pulled away long enough to get a good look at her, as well as let her breathe I guess. Amethyst eyes looked back at me, but she looked older, exhausted after sleeping for so long. I kept my hold on her gentle as I pulled her back to me, doing my best to push all my fears away.

"We thought we lost you." My voice quivered as I spoke.

"You slept for over a week, how are you feeling?" Victor walked around me to speak with Raven directly. I focused on the strong beat of her heart and the hum of her words through her chest without actually hearing them. They spoke for a while but my brain was buzzing at full speed with all of the things that could go wrong now that she was awake.

"String bean I need you to wait outside," Vic pulled me away from Raven and I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my lips.

"I'll see you outside in a bit," Raven sent me a small smile.

But it was still a smile.

I gave her a weak nod before leaving the room with worry swirling in my head but something warm filling my heart.

  
  



	30. 30.Pool

Everything was sore as I walked through the medical examination with Victor. I had to be careful with the sharp points of my fingers as I moved. The top of my head felt tender where I'm sure Rage's horns had once been.

My horns I guess as she was just the embodiment of my demon side, something I had pushed aside for so long I had convinced myself it wasn't really a part of me. The air felt heavy as the emotions in the room seemed to float around. Garfield's worry was troubling, but I couldn't really focus on it while Victor was poking me with a needle to draw blood. Instead of being red, as it had been for most of my life, it was a sludge black that made my stomach clench.

"We've been in contact with a few supers but no one was really sure what was going on."

"I'm presenting," I sighed, something I had been dreading since I was little. Something the monks of Azarath had sworn was the worst possible thing that could happen.

"Presenting?" Vic raised his human eyebrow at me and I sent him a pathetic look as his curiosity seemed to dance around him like a golden halo.

"It's a demon thing. Like puberty, but worse," I groaned, the annoyance spiking causing magic to rush to my fingertips. I waited for something in the room to explode with the burst of emotion, but instead all that happened was Victor's thoughtful murmur and the sound of the air conditioning kicking on. "Before all this my emotions were like separate entities inside of me, things i had been told i could never express for fear of harnessing my power in negative or hurtful ways. The banishing spell I cast called for all of my power, so naturally my emotions all bonded together."

"But that makes it hard on you right? Kori kind of told us a little of what happens in that head of yours. When you meditate it's like you're holding a council meeting to tell everyone no at the same time." Victor was rubbing his chin while studying the chart in his hand.

"That's what it use to be like. Now it's just me." I looked down at my hand. At my demonic claws where i could feel magic boiling just under the surface.

Suddenly i felt scared. Scared that the power i use to protect my friends could endanger them.

"That'll take some getting use to."

"Yeah," I swallowed down the fear. There was still a chance this could work in my favor. It was slim and would probably be dangerous, but it could work. "I might need to go back to Azarath for a little while." I sighed, dreading the thought of setting foot on their soil. To essentially admit that everything they told me had been right. To admit i was a colossal failure after all the effort I put into being able to even laugh with my friends. To bathe in their light.

"Break it to string bean gently. He's been dying with you being out cold. His head is gonna spin when he finds out you woke up just to leave." i nodded and stood, my legs still feeling weak after not being used for a week. "And Raven," i turned to Vic, surprised at the serious look on his face, "No matter what they tell you back home, you're always welcome here with the Titans." Tears welled in my eyes. I shouldn't be surprised that Victor's able to tell what's bothering me. He was a natural at this whole people thing. I shouldn't be worried i’d be kicked out after Richard and the others fought against the Justice League to keep me with them. i still found myself scrubbing my eyes to clear the evidence of my nerves. It felt foolish to cry.

"I needed that," I gave him a watery smile before leaving the room.

I tugged Garfield away from the infirmary door where he had been standing like a watchdog. My legs were aching by the time I made it to the door of my room. I could feel the razor sharp edges of my claw digging into my skin which meant i probably tore through the sleeve of Garfield's shirt and it caused anxiety to spike through me. After a long second of over analyzing the situation i was able to pick apart all the ways this conversation could go wrong, and i could physically feel Garfield's worry and anxiety blanket me, only building on what was already churning inside me.

Tingles of magic ran up and down my arms, but the only outward sign was the flicker of the nearest lightbulb.

"Will you come inside with me?" It was a dumb questions, seeing as he hadn't protested as I dragged him away from the infirmary, but i needed some kind of confirmation that he wanted to be here.

"Sure," his voice was soft and I nodded, my eyes firmly ahead, as I pushed open the door. I was surprised to see my things had been unpacked and painstakingly placed. "Kori and Jinx couldn't sit in your room watching you sleep. Jinx said it just made her mad and Kori said something in Tamaranian and they've been working on this for like three days," Garfield filled the silence as he gently pulled me into the room. His ungloved fingers were rough against the skin of my wrist, his own claws careful not to damage the skin they grazed. "I think it was their way of reminding themselves you were coming back. Kori's gonna flip when she finds out you're awake."

"I'm not ready just yet," I shook my head at the unbearable amount of happiness she would throw at me unintentionally. Worry built in me at what my unstable demon magic might do with that kind of catalyst. It was like I was young again and unable to really control anything.

"That's cool. It's like three in the morning so you've got maybe four hours to build yourself up to it because there's going to be no stopping her when she finds out." Garfield threw me one of his sunny smiles and the anxiety that had been building inside broke apart just a bit. I sighed in response before sitting on the edge of my bed.

"How have things been since the fight? I can't imagine the Justice League is happy, even though we stopped Trigon from destroying everything." I bit my tongue before I could bring up Terra. Part of me wanted to know if they had worked things out while I had been kidnapped. Sure there was that whole thing with Passion but…

I just wasn't ready to think about it.

"According to Dick The Bat wanted to pull our funding but the mayor gave him a very final 'fuck you' and essentially told him he would find a way to keep us here. Karen and Roy have been talking to a couple of our friends back in Gotham to get their own chapter of the Titans up back east in Steel City. I think Garth is gonna go with em."

"That'll be nice." i pulled my knees up to my chest and stared at the floor trying to find the courage to ask the question on the tip of my tongue.

"Terra's funeral was today," Garfield's eyebrows furrowed as he studied his hands. I blinked at him, at a loss for words and feeling so utterly awful. "Well, yesterday technically. Everyone else made it. Deathstroke must have slipped out while we were all so focused on you kicking your dad's ass. Vic said he left her in the alley so she wouldn't get trampled once everyone in the streets weren't frozen anymore. He must have stumbled upon her as he was escaping, figured he'd tie up at least one loose end as Adonis and Mal were too far out of his way to bother with. They say she died quickly. She almost took him out too."

"Garfield I can't even find the right words to say…" more tears welled up, some from the sadness clinging on Garfield's shoulders, and some for the loss of someone that had helped. Sure she had definitely assisted Deathstroke with his plans for bringing Trigon here in the first place, but there's a split second memory of her assisting with the fight, the genuine happiness as she caught us before our plummet to much more unforgiving ground.

Another memory as Brave of watching her throw rock demons into one another to help keep them away from Victor and Richard.

She was young and threw her trust in with the wrong person but she at least tried to help when it counted.

"I can't either. I know I should be sad but…" he looked at me, his eyes so full of his mounting worry and anger, "I'm more angry than sad. This all could have been avoided if she hadn't gotten mixed up with him in the first place!" he growled out his irritation, the coppery smell of blood tinting the air as sharp claws dug into green skin.

"There's sadness in there too." I whispered as I studied the swirling emotions around him. There were just so many presenting themselves at one time it was hard to imagine how that actually felt. "The grieving process is different for everyone. Besides, Deathstroke would have found another girl to take Terra's place." I placed my hand gently on his shoulder and he seemed to snap awake at the contact. His eyes blew wide as a contented purr vibrated from his chest.

"I've been so worried you wouldn't wake up," his voice was a growl as his own hands cupped my free one, careful fingers massaging the muscles and skin. He slowly worked his way up to my forearm and I began feeling like putty. Tingles of pleasure were swirling with the magic that had yet to manifest in an explosive bought. "But now that you're awake I can't seem to stop worrying you'll reject me," he snarled out, but his touch remained gentle as he began working on my other hand, pulling me closer to him with the movements. A piece of me wanted to give in and just enjoy the feeling, but the more logical part of me warned of all the unknowns. "Raven i-"

"I'm not ready," i cut him off while pulling my hand from his grasp. Before his sadness could build i pushed forward. "Something about the way my powers and emotions worked together changed after I sealed Trigon. I'm not rejecting you, but I need more time to make sure I won't end up killing you or anyone else with the amount of emotions being with you would release." I tried to stop the cringe at his crestfallen face, but it had to be done. "I'm going to be taking a small trip back to Azarath in order to figure some things out."

"Oh," Garfield frowned. "That all makes sense I guess." he flexed his empty hands, seemingly unsure of what to do with himself now. "Does that mean you need space or… cause I don't … I uh…" he bit his tongue as he looked for whatever words he was trying to say. I thought it over carefully.

"I don't need space exactly. Just no teasing for a while. I don't know if I can handle it," I yawned before looking at my bedside clock. It was only 4:30. I could, hypothetically take a three hour nap and be somewhat rested before Koriand'r realized I was no longer comatose. It sounded like a good idea.

"Wanna sleep?" Garfield studied my face thoughtfully. I nodded, feeling exhausted even though I had no right to be. "Would it be okay if I joined you?"

"Yeah," I yawned again before laying down and snuggling into the warmth of my bed. My eyes shut almost immediately as sleep began coaxing me back into the darkness. I didn't fall into the abyss until warm arms wrapped around my waist.

* * *

 

"Friend Raven! How glorious it is that you have recovered!"

"Took you long enough. You had some of us worried."

The two opposing greetings startled me out of my daze. Garfield woke us up fifteen minutes to seven and made me breakfast while I explained the situation to Richard. Victor warned Garfield that I probably wouldn't be able to eat solid food for a while, but I amazed us all by feeling an all consuming hunger take over. I gorged myself on everything at the table, including Garfield's tofu eggs. Strict training and a diet instilled in me as a child had me eating only what was needed to keep my energy up, however it seemed with my demon side presenting it kicked my portion control out the window.

"Thank you," I answered as Garfield elbowed me. I was still hungry, starving actually, but I ignored the feeling to focus on my friends. "How have you been since time restarted," I asked trying to engaged instead of focusing on the cereal Garfield was currently eating in lue of the food he made for himself.

"Wally asked me to marry him," Jinx crossed her arms and pouted as if it were the worst thing to happen since the beginning of time.

"I assume you said yes," I studied her left hand where a piece of twine was tied around her finger.

"Yeah," she sighed before studying the twine, "he didn't have a ring but he said this can be my placeholder until he gets one." There was a frown on her face but the happiness and love was pouring out of her in waves.

"I'm happy for you," the smile came naturally, as did the emotion. We all seemed to be waiting for the explosion, the overt effect of me expressing the emotion, but there was nothing. Just the warmth of being happy for a friend.

"We have unpacked all of your belongings in order to make you feel more at home when you awoke!" Kori motioned towards the vague direction of my room and I nodded, ignoring the clanging of Garfield's spoon in his bowl, signaling he was finished with his food.

"I noticed, thank you for the thoughtful gesture," I studied my two oldest friends as their own form of happy seemed to glow from them. "I'm going to be taking a small trip soon. Please don't worry while I'm gone."

"Richard informed me," Kori's sky high mood seemed to plummet. "I have greatly missed you while you were sleeping, but I understand this is important."

"I'll be back in time for the next party. I'll even let you drag me along with minimal fuss," I did my best to give her a reassuring smile and she nodded, her mood increasing a bit.

"That is glorious news! I shall begin the outfit planning now!" Kori bounced away, dragging a protesting Jinx behind her. As mostly everyone's attention was preoccupied I did my best to slip out of the room quietly after dropping my dishes off in the sink.

The tower was quiet as I made my way back to my room to pack, thoughts of what my visit would bring swirling in my head.

Packing was easy. I unearthed my old cloak from the deep recesses of my closet and set it on my bed before changing into my super hero suit. I threw a couple leotards in my messenger back I was sure still fit before clasping my cloak around my neck. As I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste from my bathroom a new presence announced itself with waves of anxiety.

"Hey Rae, can I come with?" He sounded unsure.

"Be ready in five or I leave without you," I said to my reflection. His emotions did a weird spike before he scrambled out of my room, knocking into my bookshelf before he cleared the door.

Something inside me warmed at the thought of not doing this alone as magic sizzled beneath my skin in a way that wasn't completely unpleasant.

 

  
  



	31. 31.The Only Exception

I had never packed so quickly in my life. I wasn't sure how long we were going to be gone, or even if half the things I shoved in my bad were clean, but I was back in Raven's room before she could finish drawing on her floor in chalk. I studied the simple chalk circle as she hummed to herself in concentration.

"Ready?" She picked a dagger up delicately, amethyst eyes hard as she studied me. When i grunted out a yes she nodded once before slicing her palm open in a swift decisive movement. Her blood smelled delicious as its aroma hit the air. I scrunched my nose at the thought of blood even tasting good.

Before I could stop it that night in the bathroom before Adonis ruined everything came to mind and I had to school my features before Raven looked at me again or she might catch me drooling.

Why am I so weird?

As Raven's blood hit the center of her circle the humming turned to chanting.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Over and over again in that even, rough voice of hers. Before my eyes the blood turned to light, spreading within the confines of the circle until the floor was a blinding hole.

"Brace yourself," Raven droned.

"What?" I asked, eyes wide before she pulled me in after her. A scream built in my throat, cut short as my face made contact with solid ground. "A little more warning next time," I said into gravel and dirt.

"I told you to brace yourself," Raven replied without looking at me.

"I was expecting more time," I groaned before pushing myself up. Raven studied the town in the distance as I dusted myself off.

"Me too." Her words were soft, full of worry for just a moment before she cleared her throat. "I don't want to be here longer than I have to be." I nodded at her in response before adjusting the bag strapped to my back.

"Lead the way."

* * *

 

Azarath was weird. Everyone had the same blank expression and walked in orderly lines and didn't say anything when they bumped into you. They were like zombies!

Raven led me to a beat up cottage on the very edge of the village where we dropped off our things before entering the twilight zone. Everyone was almost exactly the same, except the lady standing at the entrance of what looked like a church that wore a wide smile on her face.

"Raven! I've been awaiting your return!" The woman bound down the steps and wrapped Raven in a bone breaking hug. Raven looked shocked at this and I waited for something to blow or knock over or something. It seemed the others were too as they took very large steps away from the embracing women.

"Thank you for the warm welcome, Azar, but I have questions." Raven backed out of her…. mothers(?) hold, eyes set like stone. A conversation that felt like it had been a thousand years ago resurfaced as we were at a frat party. Her tragic past and no longer living mother. This must have been one of the monks that raised her. But how could someone so happy force another to be so repressed?

"As is right," Azar nodded before gesturing us into the church. I followed behind, studying the old looking buildings and starlight background. It was far too bright out to be night, but I couldn't seem to find any street lamps that would explain the illumination. The same could be said for the cathedral. I couldn't find a single lamp or light on but the ceiling just seemed to glow. It was like the light was everywhere.

Azar swished around in her black robes and people seemed to scatter in her wake. Raven looked tense as she followed, her anxiety clinging to her like spoiled eggs making her smell wrong. I wished I could make it go away, but I wasn't even sure what was bothering her.

"Nice digs you got here," I whistled as we entered what had to be a private room. The bed was fit for a queen and everything was decked out in black and gold. It was very elegant and made me not want to touch anything. I may be sitting on a small fortune but I was pretty sure any one of the things in the room was more expensive than I could afford.

"Thank you, they are all treasured gifts," Azar beamed at me. I nodded and pretended to studying my surroundings but my eyes kept flicking back to Raven. She looked so uncomfortable in the presence of what appears to be her old mentor. I tried to repress a growl at the thought of this woman doing anything to hurt Raven.

"Azar," Raven's voice was quiet, almost reverent as she spoke and a spike of jealousy shot through me that I quickly squashed. "Trigon was raised. We were able to defeat him but… something's wrong with my powers and…"

"Are you unable to use them?" Azar turned to Raven, her expression thoughtful. Raven blinked at the odd woman before looking at her hands. She clenched them tightly for a moment before visibly relaxing.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven's voice was hypnotic as power surged through the room, levitating objects all around us. She studied her work silently, a frown etched into the smooth porcelain of her face.

"Wonderful job!" Azar clapped and it caused a nerve to tick in Raven's face.

"My emotions are no longer separate. When they spike my powers don't react like they always have," Raven growled out at her mentor's praise. "I'm worried they'll snap at someone innocent! I don't feel normal after this!"

"Your emotions were never meant to be separated," Azar sighed before dropping elegantly into a chair. "I have something to tell you." Azar's beautiful face was like stone as she studied the half demon before her. Raven crossed her arms and waited, face impassive but something like impatience was ticking away around her.

"Go on," the empath finally snapped before her nostrils flared and she forced herself to calm.

"Without my permission the monks of Azarath cast the separation spell on you at a young age, so young that you probably don't remember a time when your emotions weren't separate beings in your head. They did it because they were scared. Scared that once Trigon was raised you would stand with him. With your power split you wouldn't be able to stand against him, but you also wouldn't be able to assist him. What they actually did was make you unstable. Your powers fluctuated due to emotional imbalance as instead of them acting in tandem with each other they were free to wreak havoc on you from the inside. There was nothing I could do at the time but teach you control." Azar stopped as a demonic growl ripped through the woman in front of me, four eyes open to a dark abyss as her horns began extending from her head. Power fueled by anger seemed to pulse from her, but nothing broke or tipped or exploded. It was simply an enormous pressure that made it hard to breathe.

"And you did nothing! You could have told me!"

"I let you escape!" Azar stood against Raven's power, but she looked lighthead.

"So i could wreak havoc on the world with unstable powers!"

"I thought if you were free your emotions would find ways to bond again! It would be slow but you'd fix yourself," Azar's words were weak as Raven advanced on her.

"I did fix myself by sealing away Azarath's greatest enemy and fear!" Red began bleeding into the pitch black eyes as her anger began to build. "If I hadn't been broken by the monks of your temples Trigon never would have been a threat in the first place!" Raven looked so close to attacking, so close to using her building power to destroy the woman in front of her and I couldn't find it in me to stop it.

"You're right." Azar had tears in her eyes as she waited for a doom that wouldn't come. Just as quickly as the anger had grown and built it seemed to dissolve. The horns remained but Raven's second set of eyes closed as slowly her amethyst eyes seemed to clear.

"I no longer wish to speak on this." And with that Raven turned to face me. There was worry in her gaze for a moment before I gave her the sunniest smile I could manage. Her lips quirked up at me for a moment before she looked over her shoulder at Azar as the woman fell weakly to her knees. "We shall only impose for the night. After this Azarath will never suffer me as a guest again."

"This is your home Raven, you're always welcome here." Azar's voice was weak as tears spilled from the woman's eyes.

"This is a prison." The words dripped with malice as Raven lead the way through the ornately carved door. Anger and defiance punctuating every step.

* * *

 

Raven was still seething after her chat with Azar. I followed behind dutifully as she stomped towards the little cottage at the edge of the village. Black flames of power seemed to be licking across her skin as jolts of electricity bounced between her protruding horns. I could still smell the blood from when they had pushed through her skin as her anger had rose with her old mentor, someone she had trusted above all others.

Once we were safely within she screamed. It was a keening wail of sadness and anger as she let it all drain from her system. I sat quietly on the edge of a greying sofa, patiently waiting. I wasn't sure if I was waiting for her to acknowledge me, or to simply vent her frustrations, but I waited.

It seemed a small eternity before she turned to me, her eyes holding a hard edge as she scrutinized me for any fear or judgement. I simply yawned. It felt like we had been here for days instead of a few short hours and I had barely done anything.

I couldn't imagine how Raven must be feeling with the rollercoaster of emotions she had just spiraled through in the last few minutes alone.

"Are you still bent on being with me?" She asked, stepping towards me slowly with something dark in her amethyst eyes.

"Wouldn't trade you for anyone else," I grinned at her while lacing my fingers behind my head. In the blink of an eye Raven was on top of me, dark eyes studying me relentlessly.

"Even if I end up not being the same person you think you fell for?" She raised an eyebrow at me and I scoffed before slowly running my fingers over her trim waist.

"I know I fell for you, and I don't care how much you change. What they did to you was fucked up. If it takes a while to adjust then it takes awhile."

"And if I don't adjust? My moods have been swinging wildly since I woke. What if the only thing I can control now is my power?"

"I'm up for the challenge if you'll let me." I squeezed her waist and a small smile graced her lips.

"I'll hold you to it," her voice was a whisper as her lips ghosted over mine, the touch so slight I wasn't sure it had happened at all. I lunged after her as she pulled away, a feral growl building in my throat as she pulled just far enough away I couldn't reach her lips. Instead I changed course, lavishing her neck with affection.

A pleased purr ran through me as she dug her nails into my shoulders, the pain keeping me from falling too deep into the taste of her. My teeth grazed her pulse point as I tugged at the collar of her leotard to expose more of her skin to me. Raven rolled her hips against me, airy moans escaping her as I fought to reign in the desire to flip her over and take her right here.

"Stop," the word sent ice through my blood as I froze at her command. She didn't seem to notice though as her hand worked in the zipper in the back of her skin tight suit until it began sliding down her arms to reveal a thin sports bra and more pale delicious skin than I knew what to do with. I held myself still, eyes roaming over the gift she had given me as she dropped her cloak and stood. It seemed like she was being agonizingly slow, dropping the fabric of her leotard with care around her ankles, leaving her in nothing but scraps of fabric and her boots.

The strain of my erection was becoming unbearable as she bent over to unzip her shoes, stepping out of them one at a time.

"Being here makes me feel dirty, would you like to join me in the shower," she sent me a wicked grin, her eyes calculating.

I jumped to my feet in an instant, almost tripping over her discarded clothes as I followed her to the small bathroom. The shower was a comfortable size for two people, just large enough to move around each other but small enough that our skin was always brushing.

"Can I wash your back?" My voice was deeper than I would have liked, husky from the overwhelming lust running through me as Raven tested the water. She shrugged noncommittally before pulling her sports bra over her head. My eyes followed the movement, drinking in every inch of skin she revealed. Slowly she dropped her underwear, the last remaining scrap of fabric protecting her from me, to the cold tiled ground before stepping into the water. She kept her back to me as rivers of water began running down her body, goosebumps ghosting where cool air met warm water.

"You can't wash my back if you don't join me," her voice was teasing as she looked over her shoulder, angling her body in such a way that her modesty was still mostly hidden.

I sprang into action, tearing clothes off my body with no regard for the damage done. I jumped in behind her, my hands resting on her hips to pull her back against me. I kept my actions gentle even though I wanted to take her here and now, to pound her into oblivion.

I wanted her to want it too. I refuse to simply take it.

Raven's fingers tangled in my hair as she leaned back into me, pressing her body against mine as close as she could, giving off a wonderful view of the pale skin of her breasts and the dark pebbles of her nipples as the water ran down her body.

"If I asked you to take me, would you?" Her voice was warm as one hand left my hair to run down her body, capturing one of my hands firmly planted on her hip to drag it to the dark curls at the apex of her thighs.

"However you want, wherever you want," I growled in her ear, nibbling on the lobe and eliciting a breathy moan from my victim.

"If I ask you to make me forget everything that's happened, everyone that's ever touched me," her voice was a little harder, her body shaking a little beneath my touch as I began teasing the velvet flesh beneath, "would you do that too?"

"Whatever you ask of me," I slipped a finger inside her, swirling it in the warmth between her legs eliciting a low moan.

"Forever right?" She wiggled against me, the warm soft skin of her back gliding against my erection like silk.

"Only for you," my teeth grazed her neck as I continued working her slowly with my fingers, adding another to increase her pleasure.

She molded to my body so perfectly it was hard to imagine I had ever held anyone else like this.

"Garfield I-" her voice was choked at she hit her peak. I couldn't stop the self satisfied rumble growing in my chest, nor the desire to taste her, to feel her encompass me.

As she rode the wave of her orgasm I removed my fingers and turned her slowly. Amethyst eyes gazed back at me, clouded and unseeing. I bent to my knees before her and lifted her leg, trailing kisses and light bites up her pale skin until I reached her thighs.

"You're spoiling me," her voice was rough as she leaned against the wall, warm water trailing down her body attempting to wash away the fluids that had built inside her.

"I just want a taste," I answered back before running my tongue over the folds at her center. She tasted divine and it was all for me. Slowly I massaged her with my tongue, lapping every bit of juice from her body before standing before her again. Her eyes were still cloudy, the scent of her continued arousal permeating the warm air of the bathroom making it hard not to push into her. To claim her.

"How do you know it's going to work? I'm volatile and dangerous." Her face was crestfallen even as she pulled me closer. She was at war with herself, emotions pulling her in every which way but now she didn't know how to handle it. She had spent her whole life with her emotions as separate beings inside her, throwing their advice and wants around with words and spikes of power.

Now it was just emotion and she couldn't hold a meeting to tell them to quit.

"So am I." I nuzzled her nose, breathed in her scent. "I'll make this work. I'll fight for it for the rest of my life."

"You don't have a choice," her voice was smaller, the haze of passion leaving her eyes as her fears finally found words. She studied me closely.

"If I had a choice I'd choose you," I answered honestly. "I'd marry you right now if I didn't think Jinx would rip my head off for ruining her thunder." Raven simply stared, eyes wide as she looked for something. I switched the faucet off as the water began getting cold and Raven didn't move. I pulled the towel from the rack and wrapped it around her and still she stood still, simply staring. It wasn't until I picked her up and removed her completely from the shower that she finally reacted. Her lips were hot against mine as she tugged my face to hers. I was so caught up in the kiss, the taste of her mouth, the warmth of her body, that I had forgot I was heading towards the doorway and knocked Raven into it.

She hissed, eyes flashing red for a moment before she frowned.

"Tonight's no good." She pushed against me and I let her go.

"No good for what?"

"I need to find it, I know it's in one of my books," she murmured to herself as she walked away from me without a real answer. I frowned down at my erection and sighed. She was fickle and she hadn't exactly said 'please take me forever right now.' She still needs time.

I told myself that over and over as I got dressed.

I watched her mumble to herself as she looked through a sagging shelf of old books for something, the towel still wrapped dutifully around her body.

It was for the best. She deserved better than for our first time to be in a shower after everything she's been through today.

"Plan a date," Raven said sharply, startling me. I had been staring at her without realizing it.

"A date?" I blinked at her and she nodded, thumbing through a tome before returning it to its shelf only to pull out another.

"For tomorrow." Another book rejected. She continued through the shelf, her face blank as she searched. It must be important.

"Won't Kori be mad?"

"She'll forgive me if I let her dress me up," her voice bland as she rejected another.

"What time?"

"You're the one planning it," she shook her head. "You let me know the details." Her voice was hard as she began getting frustrated, throwing the book onto a small table before muttering to herself again, her brows furrowed.

"Not gonna throw me any ideas?" I asked while lounging back on the small bed, head propped up on dusty pillows.

"Nope. Make it count." She frowned down at the book.

"Whatever you're looking for isn't worth the frustration," I smiled at her annoyed look. "Come lay down with me. Watching you throw books around is making me tired," I motioned to the spot next to me. She looked undecided for a long time, eyes darting from her bookshelf to the empty area next to me before she sighed.

"You're right. It's probably in the tower anyway." She ran a hand roughly through her hair. With the wave of her hand she was covered in sweat pants and my shot through me as she snuggled into bed close to me.

"So do i get you all day tomorrow or do you have something to do in the morning?" I asked casually as all different kinds of date plans ran through my head. It was so beyond last minute but I'm sure i could throw the Logan name around and take her to one of those over booked five star restaurants downtown, or maybe to the arcade, the theme park, a movie. There were so many places i want to take her, some many things to experience together.

"Give me until noon. I have to find something important," Raven's voice was soft as she nuzzled into me, her head fitting comfortably on my chest as i ran my fingers up and down her back.

"Aye aye captain."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the rest of the story is written, I'm just wrestling with the chapter before the epilogue. Four more updates to go!  
> hope you guys enjoy it, feedback it love <3


	32. 32.Simple and Clean

I ignored the hateful glare Jinx was boring into my back as i frantically scrambled through my bookshelf. There had been a moment last night when i finally realized that I couldn't imagine living without Garfield. It wasn't fair that he could tie himself to me for the rest of his life and that I couldn't reciprocate. I could have sworn there was something in one of these damn books! If only my emotions and thoughts could still long enough for me to breathe. But they wouldn't. I was giddy with the idea of going on an actual date, terrified i was going to ruin it, and pissed that Jinx was just sitting on her ass instead of helping like she said she would.

"Dearest friend have you attempted the meditation?" Kori looked at me nervously from the mirror of my vanity.

"I can't sit still long enough to meditate!" i whined. Actually whined. This shit was so frustrating! "How do people just handle having emotions all the time. I feel like i'm bouncing around high on monster or something," I threw another book off the shelf. Jinx grunted as it hit her arm. That i wasn't aiming for. It was supposed to hit her head.

"Why don't you just make a binding spell. It's the intention more than anything else," Jinx crossed her legs, her catlike eyes following me as I walked to my second bookshelf.

"Because the one i'm looking for doesn't just bind two people together, it binds the demon in me to him. I mean demons mate for life. They'll have sex with just about anything but are very selective about mating," i tossed another book, only slightly aware of the damage I could be doing to it.

"You planning on having kids or something," Jinx called from my bed as i bent down to study the books on the bottom shelf.

"Maybe one day, if I’m even able. Most half demons are sterile."

"I thought you said you didn't like children?" Kori asked while applying light mascara to her already perfect lashes.

"I said i don't feel comfortable around children. They're emotions are always all over the place," I snapped before forcing the anger out of me with a harsh breath.I was just frustrated because I couldn't find what I was looking for. I didn't have a reason to take it out on Kori. Maybe Jinx, but not Kori.

"Not much different from you. Maybe you're just ADHD." Jinx thumbed through one of the books i threw at her.

"Doubtful," i answered absentmindedly before my hands slid over the cover of a grey book, the binding was made of old leather and the pages yellowed from age. It was heavy with crushed gems outlining the title. It was an old demonology book Azar had given to me. I ignored the stab of betrayal before opening the book and skimming through the table of contents, my eyes falling on the excerpt i was looking for. "I think I found it," excitement built in me, bubbling up to almost overflowing.

And nothing broke.

Or exploded.

No one else could tell I was so thrilled I could cry.

"Cool, now hand it over. Kori has to get you ready for your dumb date tonight."

"Why are you so jealous?" i frowned at Jinx, the emotions of the room finally sinking in. Kori was the same wave of happy she had been since i told her she could use me as a life sized barbie. She and Garfield had talked for hours about date plans as I began my search for this book. Jinx on the other hand was full of turmoil, jealousy, and a little anger. Well right now it was a lot of anger.

"Oh i don't know. I've only wanted to see Azarath since we became friends but you take the green doof you've only known like six months!"

"You've never expressed an interest in wishing to see friend Raven's home," Kori stated flatly. It was odd to hear that tone coming from the usually cheerful girl.

"I shouldn't-"

"You should," Kori stood, frustration rolling off the girl surprising me. "You cannot expect everyone to be Wally and know how to read that box you call a brain! Raven remained distanced from us for fear that strong emotions would harm us with an outburst. It was saddening but understandable. You on the other hand expect the world but do not explain, do not share, and get angry when your expectations cannot be met because you do not communicate."

"That sounds more like Dick than me. Got something you're not sharing with the class," Jinx crossed her arms, trying to deflect from herself as she had for so long. I blinked at the two in front of me, worried my sudden ability to express emotion without things exploding had somehow ruined the dynamic of our friendship.

"We are talking about you. We can talk about my relationship's shortcomings once we are finished with your bad mood." Kori did not deny it and suddenly sadness hit me.

"Shit Kori," Jinx played with the end of one of her braids, her bright pink hair almost glowing against her pale skin. "I'm just scared i guess. I mean, Wally says he wants to get married but…"

"He's so serious about you he might die if you change your mind," i stepped forward. "I'm sorry I didn't consider asking if you wanted to join me. If i ever become the forgiving type of person I'll bring you with me next time."

"Nah, the mysticism is ruined now that i know a bunch of dumb people run the place. I mean, who thinks it's a smart idea to split someone's emotions?" Jinx shot me a small smile, the turmoil within her smoothing over. We both turned to Kori, studying her as she frowned at us.

"I feel i may be taking things too the slow with Richard. I feel he has become much bored of me."

"Elaborate," i mimed the motion at Kori as I slid the tome to Jinx. Kori motioned for me to sit in the vanity chair and i did, slipping my holoring on so she could work with the pink pale of my skin instead of grey.

"He is no longer courting me. We no longer do the sparring or patrols together. Instead he has been going the easy on me. Very few patrols and no more of the matches."

"What happened the last time you guys sparred?" i asked, enjoying the way Kori's hands ran through my hair as she began braiding my hair.

"He was the victorious and I had been sore. I believe he truly put everything into the fight. It was glorious!" Kori's tone was full of happiness. "But soon after he became odd."

"That's when you ended up with all those bruises right?" Jinx was looking in the tome. She flicked her eyes to me for a moment before returning to the page her fingers were resting on. "After you kicked your dads ass and took the longest power nap ever Kori came out of the training room looking like a dalmation from all the tiny little bruises from Wonder Boy's punches."

"You sure he's not worried you're gonna get hurt?" I asked Kori carefully. "I've told you about a million times that courting on earth does not involve combat or breaking people's bones."

"Hmm," Kori hummed as she tied off the braid before picking up an eyeshadow pallet, her lips turned up in a thoughtful smile. "It is possible."

"Just have sex with him already and put the poor boy out of his misery. He's so pent up he's broken like two punching bags in the last week.

"I feel like i've missed so much," I frowned at Kori's stomach as she compared different pallets to the outfit she had picked out for me.

"Maybe don't be a target for creeps," Jinx suggested as she began writing in a pocket book, her brows furrowed. "This latin is old as shit. Did they really use to talk like this? These sentences barely make sense."

"Speak it and I will translate." Kori attempted to be helpful but Jinx shook her head, a playful smile lighting up her face.

"You can barely translate your own tongue into english, I would hate to hear what this shit sounds like after it goes through your alien brain filter. Besides I think I've got it."

"We're still good, right?" nerves bundled in me as Jinx slid her small cat purse over her shoulders, slipping her notebook and pen inside.

"We're great. Sorry i'm a bitch though. I'm just freaked. This love shit it weird."

"You're not wrong."

* * *

 

Garfield looked comfortable in his ripped jeans and old band shirt. I on the other hand felt entirely too dressed up in ankle heels,forrest green tights, a short skirt, and frilly tank top. I almost died from happiness when Kori let me pull my black knit sweater with silver stars on over the dark green material of the shirt. She sent me questioning looks but I cited being cold as a good excuse.

I could still see the faint scars from Deathstroke's torture. The marks of scath and summoning rites branded into my skin with my own blood and his blade. They made my stomach clench and that was the last thing i needed.

"So what's the plan?" I asked as Garfield captured my hand in his much larger one.

"Well I figured we'd just make our way around downtown, go christmas light seeing or something.

"Oh. it is already December isn't it?" I opened a portal and he shook his head.

"I've got it all planned." he sent me a sunny smile and I shrugged before closing the black hole with the wave of my hand.

"If the plan includes your deathtrap of a moped i'll pass." We stepped into the elevator, ignoring all the Titans standing in the hallway staring at us. Kori was cheering us on until the doors shut, and probably long after that.

"Nah. But even if it did we're super heros, a car accident isn't going to kill us."

"Might kill someone else," i pointed out. He shrugged in response before leaning his head against mine, his warmth soaking into my side. We enjoyed each other's company in silence until we finally reached the garage. Instead of pulling me towards the two wheeled monstrosity he spun the keys to the T-car on his finger, a sly smile on his face.

"Does Victor know you're driving his car?"

"He keeps his keys in a secret compartment on his body there's no way to sneak them, i've tried." he shook his head before offering the keys to me. "Besides I'm not driving, you are."

"I've driven a car a total of maybe five times. I can't promise not to hit anything."

"If you hit anything I'll pay for it," he shrugged, offering the keys again.

"Yeah, with your skin," I gingerly lifted the keys from his hand before circling over to the driver seat. It was pushed way too far back. I spent more time than I like to admit pumping the seat up so I could see over the steering wheel and adjusting the seat forward so I could actually touch the pedals.

"You ready?" Garfield smirked smugly at me. Carefully I put the vehicle in drive and slowly we were leaving the tower. "When we get out to the main road you'll have to actually drive like a person, not a grandma."

I narrowed my eyes at the boy before accelerating the vehicle. My nerves grew the closer we got to the exit of the tunnel and before i knew it we were turning onto the main road of the warehouse district. Garfield started directing us the closer we got to downtown, making me turn down side alleys or jumping into heavy traffic

"Are you going to spend our whole date giving me driving lessons?" I asked as he commented on my parallel parking job.

"I was just getting you acquainted with feeling emotions naturally," he shot me a sunny smile before jumping out of the car. I frowned at him as he opened the door for me, offering me his hand so i could maneuver out of the cramped space i had given myself.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well driving is a very emotional chore. I mean there's the road rage that you're a pro at, the nervousness of driving around with all the idiots on the road, not to mention the frustration of a backseat driver," his smile was unbearable and I had never wanted to strangle someone so much.

"That guy deserved more than angry words. Who cuts in front of someone like that!" Garfield gently plucked the keys from my hand before kissing my forehead.

"You're damn right he does," Garfield tugged on my hand and i followed him, the frustration fading into a gentle warmth.

"You're very thoughtful," I said quietly but I knew he heard me from the way his ears wiggled.

"Well you're my girl and I wanna help you out momma. I mean It can't be easy having your whole world flipped upside down. I mean sure you don't make things explode anymore but flipping emotions so quickly can't feel normal for you."

"It doesn't," I agreed. "How do you people do it?"

"Well some people can't," Garfield tapped a finger against his chin as he led us to a bookstore. "There are all sorts of people with chemical imbalances and emotion control problems. Sometimes it takes a specialist or medication that can regulate the chemical signals in your brain to make you the same level of stable you'd associate with regular people."

"Smart too," i muttered at him.

"Well you told me to make it count, figure it wouldn't hurt to show off some of my smarts. I mean my parents were geneticists, scientists. I'm a little smart." Garfield shrugged before opening the door for me. The corner of my lips quirked up as I entered the store. It was quiet and felt peaceful.

"So is there anything you're looking for in here?" I probed, picking up a book of assorted poetry. It was an interesting little book.

"I figured we could look at books together for a bit and maybe get some frozen yogurt afterwards." He shrugged before leaning over my shoulder to read the back cover with me. The excerpts were good. It promised to be varied, not all love poems.

"I didn't bring my wallet with me," i frowned before setting the book back. Garfield immediately scooped it up, grinning widely at me.

"It's a good thing this is a date and i remembered to bring mine." i rolled my eyes at him before pulling him into the mystery section.

"You can't afford all the books I want," i muttered.

"Uh I so can. Rich orphan remember," he pointed to himself with the book before leaning against me. " I'd spend my whole fortune on books if that's what you wanted."

“That's irresponsible."

"Maybe, but it's never really done me any good. I'd rather spend it on you than me anyway." i rolled my eyes again before handing him another book. His smile grew as he read the back cover while I pulled him along behind me. Slowly I made my way to the horror section. My footsteps feeling heavy as I finally stopped in the middle of a section i had never been brave enough to purchase anything from. My fingers skimmed over the spine of a Stephen King novel, excitement filling me. "I've been too scared to read or watch horror since the time I accidentally brought an ax murderer from a scary movie to life. I've been too worried we'd have a repeat of last time, maybe even something worse."

"Well if you need me I'm here to chase the bad dreams away," Garfield puffed his chest out. He looked ridiculous. It felt good to let the laugh bubble up from my stomach.

"I'll be sure to keep you close," I added the book to the small pile before motioning for Garfield to lead. His smile seemed to stay firmly on his face as he dragged me over to the comic section. I sat quietly on the bench as he ran around like an excitable child, jumping from book to book adding more and more to the pile until it tipped over.

"I think that's enough,' i raised my eyebrow at him.

"Probably too many," he scratched the back of his head before returning a few of them to their place back on the shelf. "You stay here and i'll go pay," I nodded as he bounced off to the counter, a spring in his step. For once it didn't feel wrong to smile. To laugh. It was nice.

When he returned Garfield offered his hand and i took it without reservation, enjoying the warmth that seemed to slowly spread through me as he lead me to a little vegan treat shop. I let Garfield choose for me as i skimmed through the poetry book, excited to enjoy the little snippets of other people's emotions.

"You look like a blackberry kind of person, I hope you like it," he offered me the little paper bowl and I thanked him with a smile.

We stayed there for a long time, trading spoonfuls of non-dairy ice cream and talking about our favorite books, or movies or thoughts on what a normal life without our powers would be like. It was almost sunset when we finally left the store.

"Now what," i blinked at Garfield and he sent me a sunny smile.

"Christmas lights!" He exclaimed while pointing in the direction of the bright lights. His grip on my hand was like steel as he took off and I had no choice but to keep up, the fragile stilleto of my heels threatening to break but i couldn't care less. His happiness and excitement were contagious.

* * *

 

"Dude I can't believe you tackled that purse thief! I mean I can but like you could have definitely let me handle it," Garfield laughed as we drove home from what had to be the best date of my life. It was fun, and laid back, and full of smiles. It was amazing what mundane activities can turn into when you can actually enjoy them instead of just going through the motions.

"Your hands were full with my books." i shrugged, intent on studying the changeling that no longer wore his Holoring. His green skin seemed to almost glow with his happiness in the passing streetlights.

"You know mama you've got to be careful in short skirts. I almost had to knock a few guys out for trying to get a peep." Dark green stained Garfield's face as his hands gripped the steering wheel. "I mean it was a little hard to keep my hands to myself so I can understand how they felt but.." he seemed troubled, unable to move forward. Part of him fighting with another. He shared his fear of his possessive side, the side that growled from the darkest parts of his mind.

The part that wants to keep me and brand me and fuck me so hard I can't walk.

And then there was the part of him that was raised with Bruce Wayne etiquette and respect drilled into him. Women are people and not things and he respects that, agrees with that. He fights within himself.

My heart melted for him. We were so similar.

"If there were a way to bond myself to you, would you want to do it?" I interrupted his playback of my heroic tackle again. He looked over at me for a moment before a thoughtful look took over his facial features.

"You mean like the mating thing?" i nodded, but when i realized he was dutifully watching traffic ahead of him a small 'yes' escaped my lips. "I would. But I wouldn't want you to do it for my sake." his hands gripped the wheel again, this time he was nervous. "Just because I'll be tied to you forever doesn't mean you have to reciprocate. As much as I would like to be selfish and say absolutely I would want you to have the option to leave. I can't promise I'll make you happy forever. But i can promise that I'll never stop fighting for your smile, never stop being there for the times when smiling hurts. No matter what." I could feel the emotion behind his words, the unspoken feeling building.

"I love you," the words came easily, as did the desire to get closer to him. His fingers laced with mine, the warmth comforting. Chapped lips kissed the back of my hand before sharp teeth nibbled on the tips of my fingers one by one.

"You know I was suppose to tell you first," I hadn't noticed we were back at the tower until he killed the engine.

"You were taking too long." i shrugged, a blush fanning across my face as he kissed and nibbled on the pulse point of my wrist.

"Guess i better pick up the pace then," a devilish smirk lit up his face as he leaned over the center console, his lips capturing mine with no resistance.

"Hey no way!" VIctor yelled out, starling both of us. Nervous laughter escaped Garfield as his friend approached like a stomping mountain. "I haven't even gotten lucky in there, no way you're christening the T-car!"

"To much information Vic," i muttered as I slipped out of the car. "I'll meet you later," i mouthed at Garfield as he sent me a nervous look. Vic demanded he stay to do a thorough inspection of the vehicle and he really couldn't refuse.

I escaped to my room easily, happy to see Jinx was putting the finishing touches on the magic circle. Elaborate symbols were drawn into the corners of an inner square, each representing a different facet of demonic magic.

"This shit was fucking tedious," Jinx sipped on her soda before she motioned me over. "You sure you wanna do this? I mean, it's more permanent than marriage." she studied the nub of chalk left between her fingers and i nodded before removing my holoring. Jinx sighed before crushing the chalk and mixing it in with special paint. I stripped my outer clothes quickly, not feeling the least bit embarrassed as having Kori for a best friend slowly beats the modesty out of you.

Carefully Jinx began applying runes to my shoulders, wrists, the back of my neck. Next were the words.  _ Foedere in sempiternum. Foedere aeternitatis. Unum vinculum diligite.  _ Words of binding and forever.

"Now step in the dumb circle," Jinx huffed and I nodded. "You sure you're not making a really big mistake: it'll be like having a puppy forever."

"Sounds more like your life than mine," I stepped within the circle, immediately feeling heavier.

"Whatever." She scoffed but a light blush spread across her cheeks. "Draw blood." She handed me the same ornate knife i used to open the portal to Azar. She was careful not to cross over the line lest she be drawn in too. The blade was deceptively sharp, cutting into the palm of my hand like a hot knife through butter. Black blood pooled within my palm as the weight of the magic settled on my skin, Jinx's carefully drawn runes sinking beneath my skin. "Now draw an anatomically incorrect heart above your real one," Jinx looked down at her scribbled notes with a frown. The blood was warm against my skin, smearing black against grey. "So all that's left is the dirty fun stuff and you should be good to go. Just don't let the magic circle get messed up until it's over, but very much do smear some of your gross demon blood on him. It's best if he drinks it," Jinx wrinkled her nose at the thought, "but as long as it gets on him too you're good."

"Thank you," I stepped carefully out of the circle, the magic still heavy against my skin, almost pulsing in my veins.

"Think it'll last?" Jinx sat on the edge of my bed as I pulled on a pair of sweats. I fanned the blood on my chest as I waited for it to dry.

"You tell me," I gave her a look. A Cheshire grin spread across her face as she picked her bag up from the floor.

"Crystal ball or cards," she help up both items, her eyes begging me to go for the ball. I tapped the clear surface of crystal and she made a triumphant noise before schooling her features back into cool indifference. "Now these readings aren't one hundred percent accurate," she said in her 'I'm better than you' voice as she placed both hands against the smooth surface of the ball.

"I'm sure you're are better than most," a small smile escaped my lips and she nodded once, eyes suddenly serious as she gazed into the crystal.

"How far forward do you want me to look?"

"How about the day of your wedding?" I smirked at her and she muttered something indecent under her breath. She didn't argue though, instead she simply looked.

Jinx had once attempted to teach me how to see the future, to read the loom of fate as she put it, but all I ever saw was destruction. That is what I was told would come. The future had never held any interest for me until now.

"I'm going to kill Wally," Jinx pushed the ball away, a fiery blush painting her cheeks.

"I see you've picked a date," I teased lightly as her embarrassment ebbed into the affection she held for the red headed boy.

"You're going to be fat and pregnant by the time it happens, and Garfield is going to be so sickeningly sweet that I will vomit out my own wedding cake," Jinx crossed her arms, putting on airs.

I laughed at the idea.

Having children wasn’t a plan, but it wasn’t something i was dreading. A small part of me sparked at the possibility, however slim.

"What about Kori and Dick?" I leaned back, inspecting the lopsided heart now sticky instead of wet.

Jinx pulled the ball back to her, looking so hard into it I thought it might break from concentration. Another grin broke out across her face, this one softer though. "Guess who else I kill at my wedding?"

"Dick?" I tilted my head as she taps her fingers against the empty crystal, her eyes seeing more than mine ever could.

"He proposes, totally ruins my thunder."

"Should we tell Kori?" I reach for a T-shirt off my floor, not sure if it's mine or Garfield's.

"Hell no. She'll plan my wedding for next week!"

"Think she could pull it off so quickly?"

"Absolutely." Jinx stood quickly, shuffling her things back into her bag.

"How likely is this fairytale you've spun?"

"High percent." Jinx replied , matter-of-factly.

"What would ruin it?"

"If you change your mind tonight," she frowned at me.

"I don't think I will."

  
  



	33. 33.All of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like putting author's notes at the front, but i need you guys to know this chapter is 100% self indulgent smut. Please let me know what i need to improve on.   
> kthnx enjoy

Victor held me up for forever, inspecting every inch of the car for dents and scratches. He also gave me the sex talk for the third time in my life. This one was in the tone of brotherly affection. 

“If you ever hurt her-“ he had began sounding threatening.

“I know, I know, you’ll kill me,” I held a flashlight as he inspected some compartment in the engine. 

“Nah, Rae’ll kill you herself,” the tone dropped as he laughed. 

“You’re not wrong about that,” I sighed, checking my phone. I had been here for three hours and it felt excruciatingly long. The Beast was pacing in the back of my head, his mating claim pounding and demanding, more so than usual. 

“Alright everything’s clear.” Vic took the flashlight from me, flashing me a kilowatt smile, “just don’t let us catch you two going at it  and we won’t have to string you up by your toes.”

“No promises!” I called over my shoulder before leaving the garage. Excitement buzzed through me, overshadowing the call and masking my nerves. Raven said she loved me. 

And I had yet to say it back. 

I definitely had to fix that. 

My steps to her room were chipper as I made my way, following the dumb call in my heart. It led me right to her door as Jinx stepped out, huffing something indignant about proposals and plotting the Death of The Bat’s Boy. 

“What’d Dick do?” I asked, tilting my head to the side. 

“Nothing yet,” she scoffed. “Don’t fuck this up green bean.” She patted me on the shoulder and it felt like some sort of finality. 

“I don’t plan on it,” I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes before waving me off, her muttering continued as she planned something dark. 

I knocked once and waited patiently for the soft ‘enter.’ 

Her room was candle lit, most of them surrounding a magic circle in the floor that looked much different than the one we had used to get to Azarath. It smelled heavily of incense and lavender and Raven. A hint of blood was mixed in, but it was such a light scent that I didn’t bother worrying about it. 

“Looks like you guys were busy. Summoning the dead?”

“We’ll have to If Jinx’s predictions are right,” a secretive smiled played at the edges of Raven’s lips. She looked comfortable. Makeup wiped away and loose fitting clothes slipping off her slim frame was endearing on her and god she looked so hot as she studied me, amethyst eyes dark. 

“I have something to tell you,” I took large steps until I was right in front of her. She blinked up at me, waiting patiently. “I love you and I know you’re my girlfriend for all of like a day since you were kidnapped and coma’d but I’d really really like it if you’d consider spending maybe the rest of my life with me.” It felt like a proposal, but so much heavier.

“I’ve considered it,” she looked down at her hands, a frown furrowing her brow and suddenly all my excitement turned to nerves. “Quite a lot actually. And i’ve decided.” She looked up at me, eyes fierce and full of fire. Before my tongue could tie itself up asking her what she had decided on she stood as well, her fingers running over my chest to tangle in the hair at the nape of my neck. “And i’ve chosen you.” 

I kissed her with an eagerness that caused our teeth to scrape against each other and skin to pinch as i pulled her against me as hard as I could. She tasted like forever and the dark demanding growl in the back of my throat rose to attention. 

“Can i have you now,” my voice was rough as i couldn’t keep my claws from digging into the material of her sweatpants. 

“I’d prefer as soon as possible if it’s all the same to you,” her steady hands began working on the button on my pants, deftly maneuvering the zipper until I could feel them sagging. I nodded eagerly, pulling my shirt over my head as she began getting rid of her own clothes. Our movements were frantic until we were laying in a heap on her bed, skin to skin. Lusty kisses and sinful caresses driving me wild as the growl in my head began rumbling through me like a compulsion. 

“You taste wonderful you know that?” i rumbled against her throat as my teeth grazed her skin. 

“Are you afraid of blood?” the question was odd. Odd enough i paused for a moment. Long enough for her to apparently become self conscious, her pale skin flushed in the pale candlelight. 

“Remember that time we almost did it in the bathroom? I totally, accidently, i think, bit you hard enough to draw blood and I swear it was the best fucking thing i’ve ever tasted other than your pussy and i’ve been a little disgusted at myself since then cause that’s weird right?” the word vomit would just not stop, my eyes growing wider and my nerves growing with each utterance. 

She laughed, not a taunting laugh but it almost sounded like it was with relief. 

“Demon rituals require bloodletting. Almost all of them do and I found one that would bind me to you as surely as you’re willing to bind yourself to me,” her thighs smoothed over my hips brushing over my erection causing a violent shiver to run through my body. “All i have to do is smear my blood on you during… intercourse or have you drink it and it’s complete.” I stared at her in wonder as she positioned herself above me, pale skin on display with a black smear in the center of her chest in the shape of a heart. 

“I mean if you won’t think I’m crazy i sure as hell won’t mind it.” my canine caught on my bottom lip as she pulled a blade out from under her pillow. Suddenly fear shot me. I could have sworn I’d seen this in a movie somewhere. I mean, sure I wasn’t virgin enough to be a good enough sacrifice but I literally would not put it past her to get rid of me. She barely pricked her finger before tossing the blade away. With careful strokes she ran her finger over my heart, her touch radiating through my body, resonating with the creature in my head. The feeling built, tingling over my skin until I couldn’t take it anymore. My claws dug into her hips, positioning her over me as my erection slid across her inner thigh, the skin there so soft and smooth it was unbelievable. 

Raven sent me a seductive smile before swiveling her hips just the smallest bit, the tip of my dick sliding against her entrance. The nerves that had been building inside melted as she slowly descended upon me and my brain went fuzzy as something animalistic clawed to the surface. Vaguely I could hear Raven’s moan as her own claws seemed to find purchase on my shoulders. She rocked against me sending stars through my vision as vicious growls ripped themselves from me. 

It was like i was an observer in my own body as we rolled. Raven was trapped beneath me, her breasts bouncing as I began moving atop her. Amethyst eyes darkened until there was nothing but pitch, her own gravelly voice sounding different, two toned and dark as she moaned for more. My body was only too happy to comply, my hand wrapping lightly around Raven’s throat as she offered it to me in submission, 

The pleasure was intense but I wasn’t in control and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable as the pace increased, my vision blurred and sharpened in equal measures..It was disorienting but didn’t slow the movements of my body. My senses were spiking, sound intensifying and then softening. 

And then suddenly my body stopped and stared down at the enchantress beneath me. Four demonic eyes stared back at me, spiraling horns atop her head catching into the sheets. 

An animalistic sneer spread across my face as a voice too deep to be mine rumbled. 

“Turn over bitch,” it was a command and Raven looked thoughtful for a moment. The disobedience spiked anger within me as worry began clawing at me. I couldn’t let this happen, i couldn’t let The Beast in me destroy whatever was building between Raven and I .

“Just this once, Beast,” Raven sneered back, a wicked grin growing on her face. A pleased rumble spread through me. Green claws grabbed the back of her head, tangling in violet strands of hair until lips crashed together. The need was building again. The patients for inactivity waning thin as sharp teeth grazed the soft skin of a shoulder. Raven pulled away to position herself on her knees before me. Before The Beast. Green claws ran across grey skin as my calloused hands smoothed over her ass before pulling her sharply back, snapping into her fully. A guttural moan escaped Raven and my vision was stars. She was pulled against my chest, her warmth spreading into me as my body continued to rock and the enormous pressure that had been building in my head and chest and loins seemed to be pulling itself taunt, to the point of snapping and breaking. Sharp teeth pierced into the soft flesh at the juncture of her shoulder as the damn broke and i spilled into her. The sweet taste and the broken moan that escaped Raven seemed to calm the monster that had taken over. 

Raven rocked against me gently as I collapsed on top of her. 

Maybe she was shaking, not rocking. 

Where once there had been light and stars a deep darkness slowly ebbed into my vision. My body felt like stone as Raven pushed me off her long enough for her to breath. 

I held on just long enough to see her mystified look, the smallest smile touching her lips as her hooded eyes sought out mine, 

And then all there was was her warmth and the taste of her on my lips. 

* * *

 

A sharp elbow to the ribs and the need to piss jolted me awake. 

The taste of Raven’s blood lingered on my lips as I groggily made my way to the ensuite that wasn’t mine, careful not to make a mess. The cold tile of the bathroom and the stark white of the lights helped to pull my foggy head back to the surface and slowly my first time with Raven hit me like a truck, 

I had wanted it to be sweet and romantic and maybe a little rough at the end but not what it was. 

**_It was a claiming._ ** The Beast inside me growled. 

“You can’t just treat her like an object,” I frowned at my reflection , half expecting it to talk back to me like they did in the movies when people went crazy. 

**_She claimed us as well. Now none other can have her or they will be torn to shreds._ ** My claws scraped against the counter of her sink and icy fear spread through me. What have I done? What will Raven think of me now. 

An aggravated groan pulled my attention to the woman barely covered by the dark sheets of her bed. Her neck was bruised and she looked ravished, 

“Garfield,” her voice was commanding and I answered the summon, walking like a zombie to her bed, fear and disgust in equal measures building inside me until i fell to my knees at the foot of her bed. My eyes fell on the palm sized bruise spanning her neck as her eyes opened, hazey and dark, but not black. 

“I’m sorry i hurt you,” the words felt like lead in my mouth.

“I’m the one that should apologize,” her fingers reached out and grazed my chest, catching on deep cuts i hadn’t realized she had dug into my skin. “I lost control, the need to claim was too great.” 

“What?” my head was spinning. “I was the one that lost control. I mean I could have hurt you, i have hurt you!”

“It was worth it,” a lazy smile spread across her face and it melted the nerves building inside me. With shaking fingers I captured her hand in mine. Gently I ran my fingers over the thin skin above her pulse, feeling her heartbeat speed up to match mine.

“It was.” i murmured against her skin as i slowly made my way up her arm, crawling onto the bed until our lips met once again, slow and languid. “I had wanted our first time to be different though. I wanted to express all my feelings for you in actions.”

“I’ll give you a do over,” her lips twitched into a smile until i began grazing my teeth against her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips and a pleased purr ran through me. 

Slowly I trailed kisses down her body, stopped only to nibbled on her nipples and pay homage to her breasts. She was pliable to my affections. The neediness was gone, the rush to throw everything off and begin was gone, replaced with a simmering desire to thoroughly turn her to putty in my hands. 

To claim her affections thoroughly and melt her brain as much as she did mine. My fingers trailed down her hips, smoothing over her skin before pulling her against me. She complied easily, allowing herself to be lead through the pleasure as she rolled her hips against my leg. A grin pulled at the corner of my lips as i dragged my index finger down her fiery skin until i buried it in the heat at her center. 

“I’ll take care of you momma, don’t you worry,” i whispered against her skin in apology for leaving her with nothing to build up with, only teasing kisses and nips. 

“You better,” her voice was husky, eyes lidded and unseeing. I worked her gently, slowly as I made my way back up to her throat. I peppered her skin with soft kisses as she moaned for me, my name slipping from her lips and i lost myself in the sound. I added another finger and continued, focusing on keeping my head as her nails dug into my arm, her moans pleading. 

“Tell me what you want momma,” sharp teeth tugged on the shell of her ear as she rolled her hips against my palm. 

“I want you to make me cum,” her voice was airy but demanding.

“Your want is my command,” i smiled against her skin before crawling down her body, leaving love bites and hickeys as my fingers moved faster and faster, but remained gentle. When I finally made it to her sex I licked my lips while making eyes contact with her and she melted into the bed. Slowly I ran my tongue up her slit, taking in the taste of her mixed with me. It was intoxicating and then-

“You’re treating me like I’m breakable and I won’t have it.” I wasn’t sure how she managed to flip us so fluidly but she sat atop my chest, looking down on me with a wicked smile. 

“I just want to worship you,” my heart stuttered as she grasped me firmly in her hand before turning and crawling down my body. 

“You can worship me later,” her warm breath fanned across my dick before she kissed the head. Her hips wiggled near my head as her tongue slowly swirled around me. 

I grasped her thighs firmly before lifting her ass up and positioning her back on top of me, her sex dripping in my face. 

“I’d much rather do it now,” i moaned out as she took me in her mouth, 

I reciprocated nibbling on her clit as she hummed around my dick. 

It was torture and she was definitely winning regardless of my head start. 

I was so lost to the amazing things she could do with her tongue I almost missed the rush as she came on my tongue, shuddering above me. I gripped her hips tightly before rolling us as carefully pulling away from her mouth as her teeth grazed down my shaft.

“You’re too good with your tongue,” she whined as I crawled to lay against her, laying her head against my chest. 

“You too,” i panted. Resisting the urge to bury myself in her again was agony but I didn’t have it in me to loose it again. 

It took awhile to realize the beast that had been begging and roaring and demanding since it set its sights on Raven was silent, sated. 

**_She is claimed and sated. Her pleasure is our pleasure. There will be other times to rut her for me. Now is for you._ ** It rumbled in the back of my head as an answer to a question I hadn’t even begun asking. 

“Want me to handle that?” she motioned to my twitching erection as she snuggled into my neck. 

“Once you’ve had a chance to rest I’ll handle both of us,” i kissed her forehead, enjoying the intimacy of just holding her as she rubbed her soft legs against mine while tracing symbols into my skin with the tip on her nails. 

“Think you can bring me to my end again, huh?” she pushed herself up, her arms only shaking a little. “You think very highly of yourself.”

“I won’t stop ‘til you’re screaming for mercy,” i nibbled on her neck.

“I’m not so sure you’ll last that long,” she ran her finger along my shaft eliciting a tingle to run up my spine. 

“Probably not,” I rolled us until I settled above her, her hips wrapped around my waist like a vice. “But I can dream about it,” i nuzzled her before slowly sliding into her, losing myself to the warmth that seemed to surround me, setting me on fire. 

She rocked with me, making my brain run fuzzy but i stayed in control as i built it up slowly. She rolled her hips and I swore, so close to spilling but not ready to give up yet. Instead I pulled back until the tip of my dick was rubbing in and out of her, catching on her clit before she would pull me back into her with a possessive growl. 

“I can’t hold,’ i growled into her throat and she hummed back, pulling me into her. 

“Then let go with me.”

It had never been so easy. 

It had never felt so right. 

We fell together in a sweaty mess of exhausted panting as stars danced across my vision. 

“We should probably wash up soon.” Raven’s voice was soft as she ran her fingers through my hair. I hummed in response. My limbs felt like lead and my head was stuffed with cotton.

“You can leave me here to die,” i grunted as she nudged me gently. 

“No can do.” there was a smile in her voice, but my vision was so in and out I couldn’t actually see it. “How do you feel about the idea of kids?”

“A little army of mes is my dream for the future.” i tried to roll over but it took too much energy. Instead i snuggled into Raven. Her scent was mixed with mine and it was comforting. “I’m a little terrified of the idea actually. I mean anything can happen. I wouldn’t want to leave kids behind to be all alone if i…”

“You won’t.” Raven’s voice was filled with resolve and it gave me the strength to push myself up. She sent me a weak smile as I kissed her, soft and hopefully conveying everything i felt for her. As if she couldn’t feel it anyway. “Jinx would bring you back from the dead to kill you herself if that happened.” 

“I believe it,” i collapsed again, my face burying itself in the sheet, pulling in a large whiff of Raven’s scent. It was addicting. 

It was too bad all my energy was gone. I wouldn’t mind going again. I never want it to stop. 


	34. 34.All I Want for Christmas is You

Crime seemed to slow, which was a godsent since I didn’t have the energy to fight bad guys. Garfield jumped me every chance he got, keeping me up late at night to ‘strengthen the bond’. His hands were like a drug and his lips reverent, his words always worshiping, even when he got rough. Oh he was so good when he got rough. It probably didn’t help that the demon blood pounding inside me thrived on his affections, only sated when every ounce of energy was spent.  

Azar did it feel good to be able to let loose and be with him, giving him everything so completely. I never thought for a second I would have anything close to this.  

“You sure you’ve got the energy to go christmas shopping?” Garfield’s warm hand engulfed mine as we straggled behind the other Titans. 

“It’s a required activity according to Kori and Jinx, so it doesn’t matter if i do or not.” I huffed at him, my breath creating little wisps of fog as I spoke. 

“Sorry,” he scratched the back of his head. “If you weren’t so damn cute all the time i might be able to keep my hands to myself.” a blush covered his holoring skin. 

“I’m not that cute,” i frowned at him. 

“Hey love birds catch up!” Vic called out. I shot him a scathing look that he ignored. Maybe I was losing my touch. 

“So what do you want for christmas?” Garfield asking, a pleading look in his eyes as he squeezed my hand. 

“Hmm..” I opened my mouth but was cut off by the shrill scream of panic. I quickly pulled Garfield into a shop, shoving him behind a clothing rack before throwing both our holorings in a portal. 

“Are you sure you’re up for this? I mean I’ve been really selfish and you haven’t had any rest in days and-”

“We have a duty to the people before ourselves. If you’re so worried than help me get the threat under control.” I pulled out of his worried hands and stepped through another portal. In milliseconds I was standing between a flying car and fear stricken civilians. 

With a flick of my wrist the car was suspended in air. They yelled their thanks before scurrying to safety with the rest of the immediate populace. Garfield stepped through the portal next, looking peeved before transforming into a t-rex. 

Cinder Block stood in the center of a now abandoned intersection, a frown etched into his cement features. 

A block to the east more screams built. As Garfield began pestering the cement wall I flew to the skies, sighting Plasmus a street over. Jinx and Wally were on scene doing their best to avoid the noxious gunk while keeping citizens safe. Concern rose within me as the hunk of gunk began sliding its was to Cinder Block while the cement monstrosity batted Garfield away from it. 

Another pitch of screams to the south called my attention and dread filled me before I even set eyes on the threat.

Overload was stealing electricity from nearby power lines, laughing in it’s autotuned voice at Richard, Kori, and Victor’s attempts in capturing it. 

“Shit.” i muttered, pulling my communicator from my belt and pressing the dial all button. 

“We’re a little busy here Raven,” Dick’s voice came over the communicator as I began studying the distance between Cinder Block and Plasmus. 

“They’re trying to recreate Ternion, we cannot allow them to fuse at all costs!”

“God dammit!” Jinx yelled before disconnecting. 

“Whats Ternion?” Victor asked as I flew towards CInder Block. 

“Trouble,” I disconnected the line before throwing up a wall. Plasmus was getting too close. 

“Why now?” Jinx shrieked, gunk coating her hair as she threw bolts of power at the deformed being in front of her.

“No clue,” I pulled a light pole from the ground, whacking Cinder Block with it in an attempts to get it’s attention on me. 

“Friends!” Kori’s voice was too close. I turned to find Vic and Richard running towards us, electricity spiking in the powerline parallel to them. 

“Fuck,” I attempted to snap the line but it was too late. Overload jumped to the ground, forcing its power into plasmus. Cinder Block shattered my wall with the light pole before Plasmus covered his body. 

I watched on in horror as the three began fusing together. 

It was a nightmare. 

“What the hell is that thing?” Wally cried out.

“Ternion you idiot!” Jinx wiped the junk away from her face, anger flaring in the air. 

“Are you sure you can handle this?” Garfield asked, worry spiking through him. I was tired from staying up the night before, which was all his fault, but I had never felt stronger. 

“Catch me if I fall,” i gave him a small smile before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. Fear tinged the air and I pulled it into me, the emotion heavy. Next there was the aggravation and anger of the Titans, that was stronger, spicy on my tongue as I slowly breathed out.

And then there was the love and worry pulsing from Garfield. It was steady like a heartbeat. I used that to ground me, tether me to him. 

And then I let the emotions consume me, fire licking my skin as the horns sprouted from my head and the claws on my fingertips extended. 

I let all thought leave me as I opened my eyes. It was like watching myself at a distance. Sharp growls escaped my lips as power flooded from my body, engulfing the writhing monster before us. Claws like steel ripped into flesh, the shock of electricity burning my own skin, but it was ignored. Next there was the solid endoskeleton of cement that was torn into, large chunks being thrown to the side with no care for where it landed. Pain sliced through my skin as something sharp dug into my shoulder but I was on a mission and nothing would stop me. 

Finally my nails dug into Overload’s core, hidden deep within the cement of Cinder Block. 

The creature seemed to sputter for a moment as it pushed me away. 

Slowly the power ebbed from me as the pain increased. I was no longer a passenger in my body as the emotions drained leaving only the sting of pain. I felt light headed, falling back into warmth. 

And there was Garfield, worry painting his face as the Cinder Block/Plasmus thing screamed in agony. Overload’s chip was snatched from my hands by Jinx. 

“How could you be so reckless?” the girl yelled out. 

“Take her,’ Garfield’s voice was full of anger as he gently placed me in the pale girl’s care. 

“Wait!” I cried as he answered the monster’s call with one of his own, green limbs sprouting fur, hands becoming the claws of a beast as he charged. 

“You’re so stupid sometimes,” Jinx frowned at me, her hands barely brushing my shoulder causing a scream to involuntarily wretch from my throat. 

“What the hell is that?” I sat up, head dizzy as my eyes could not leave Garfield’s form. He danced around the monster while tearing chunks away from it, Plasmus’ gunk matting in his green fur. 

“Looks like some kind of shrapnel, probably from one of the cars Plasmus ate while we were trying to keep it distracted. I have to pull it out if you’re going to heal right.” i nodded, gritting my teeth as she grabbed hold of whatever was in my shoulder. 

Another scream and Garfield turned to look at me, blank eyes studying me for a moment before turning back to the battle, knocking the enemy down with a powerful thrust. 

My vision began to blur as more pain radiated from me, but I refused to fall, having slept too much the past few months. 

“You need to warn us before you decide to do something so reckless,” Richard said breathlessly as he approached. His eyes were also watching as Garfield and Victor battled Cinder Block/Plasmus. 

“Why, so you can stop me?” Jinx pulled more pieces of shrapnel from my body causing me to hiss. 

“Maybe. We’re not sure what you’re capable of right now, and we couldn’t tell if you were in control just a second ago.” I didn’t answer, instead I watched as Garfield pulled Plasmus away from Cinder Block and shoved him an a special capsule that Jump PD had thrown at him. I had been so distracted by the pain i hadn’t even noticed authorities had arrived. 

“Garfield will be able to tell if I’m not in control,” I huffed our. 

“And whose to tell if friend Garfield is in control?” Kori frowned down at me, disappointment evident. “I shall not stand by and watch you push yourself to the limit in an unsafe environment.”

“How are we suppose to test my new limits then?” I clenched my teeth and Jinx took hold of another piece of shrapnel. I was starting to think the little witch was just poking at me now to make me suffer. 

“We shall simply subject you to emotionally strenuous activities and force you to run more gauntlets. 

“What kind of emotionally strenuous activities are you suggesting?” Richard looked at his girlfriend in confusion and she simply beamed at me. 

“Oh simply more of the girl time and all of the parties. Friend Raven is always complaining of the emotional overload.”

“That could be dangerous,” I huffed out, trying to find a way around it. 

“I shall ensure your continued safety. You do, after all, owe one to me.” Kori’s smile was evil and filled with malicious glee. 

Jinx pulled at another piece of shrapnel. 

I fainted.

* * *

 

“I’m so tired of waking up in here,” I groaned at the plain walls of the infirmary. Garfield just laughed while running his fingers through his hair. 

“It’s bad for my health. I kinda lost it when i looked over and found you passed out.”

“Kori’s punishing me with parties.” I whined, pulling the blanket up to my nose.

“Dick says I’m not allowed to keep you up late anymore,” he huffed childishly before leaning back in his chair, studying me carefully. “You don’t regret it do you?”

“Well the shrapnel in my back was a pain but-“

“No not that. I mean me. Us. I have been keeping you up but I just… sometimes I can control it but other times it’s like if I don’t have you I can’t breathe.”

“So melodramatic.” I rolled my eyes but his stare didn’t stop. Slowly I sat up, detaching the iv in my arm to face him directly. “I don’t regret a second of it. Do you?” I raised an eyebrow. A smile broke out across his face, my heart fluttering incessantly.

“Never ever ever,” he shook his head, whipping his shaggy hair around. “You ever gonna tell me what you want for Christmas?”

“I already have it,” I smiled at him, feeling lighter than ever as my feet touched the cold tile. 

“Well what is it? I’ll buy you a better one,” he looked so smug until my fingers began trailing up his chest. A blush spread across his face and tipping his ears. 

“You can’t buy it,” I murmured before crawling into his lap, his warmth seeping into me. 

“Well what is it?” He huffed at me. I smiled sweetly before pulling him towards me, our lips gently brushing. All the love and affection he felt began compounding and I absorbed it, taking it into me. I had never before enjoyed the feelings of other, but this was different. I was selfish and needy when it came to Garfield’s love. 

“You.” 

 


	35. 35.The Reckless and the Brave

**_Epilogue_ **

* * *

 

Jinx

* * *

Jinx was freaking out, hyperventilating more like, as she paced around the bride’s chamber. Her short, 100% lace dress was indecent as a wedding gown, she hadn’t seen her groom to be since last night when Garfield and Dick dragged him out to his bachelor party, and her maid of honor was in the bathroom taking a test because the pinkette had been convinced there would be a baby bump by now and her friend was still slim as ever.

Nothing was going as she’s seen it.

What if it didn’t happen?

What if he walked out on her?

What if Dick, Garfield, and Wally were locked up for some stupid drunken shenanigans and her wedding was going to be ruined.

She would kill him. He would be dead in a shallow grave and she wouldn’t miss him. Not one bit.

“Look I told you, half demon’s can’t have children.” Raven threw the test at her friend. It was negative.

“It’s all ruined. Nothing’s right. Nothing nothing nothing.”

“Calm down.” Raven sat down, sipping on herbal tea, eyes focused on her pacing friend. “Garfield messaged me hours ago, they got hung up putting doctor light behind bars again this morning. Wally’s been here patiently waiting driving him and Dick crazy since eight o’clock sharp.” Raven’s voice was steady and slowly the stress seemed to melt out of Jinx.

“Why hasn’t he come to see me?”

“It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” Raven sent her friend a smug smile.

“I’m the meaning of bad luck!”

“You collect lucky pennies and four leaf clovers, now sit down before you make me sick.”

“Oh this is the most glorious of days!” Kori swooped into the room through the window wearing her bridesmaid dress. It was also 100% lace, completely indecent and her favorite shade of purple. Raven’s was a match in black with a little silver pin that said bitch of honor.

“Why did you let me pick these dresses. Shouldn’t it be classier? What if Wally doesn’t like it. What if he doesn’t want to stay?” the peace Raven had attempted to settle upon her friend shattered as more thoughts filled her head of all the ways this day could go wrong.

“Will you just calm down, you’re getting on my nerves.” Raven frowned at her friend, typing irritably at her phone.

“The boyfriend Richard has everything taken care of! Only ten more minutes and we can begin the walking of the aisle.” Kori’s cheer was met with a scared cry.

“I’m not ready.”

“Shut up!” Raven snapped, pulling Jinx’s crystal ball from a small portal. “Just read your damn future and quit worrying,”

“I’m not in the right state of mind,” Jinx’s eyes grew wide like saucers as the ball was dropped into her hands. It was warm to the touch, the crystal reacting to her need to know.

“Then clear your mind.” Raven breathed out and Jinx followed her friend’s lead. She tried to push all the nerves out of her body before sitting cross legged on the floor, her dress riding up indecently showing off her lacy shorts beneath.

The crystal seemed to be calling to her, and Jinx answered readily. Opening her mind to the warmth. She was surprised at how easily the images came. Wally’s smile, Richard’s proposal, knocking Wally into the cake to keep him from getting it into her hair.

Warmth fell down her cheek and she was startled to find she was crying.

“Are you done now, we’re going to be late to your wedding.” Raven checked her phone once again.

“Thanks.” Jinx dabbed at her face with the tissue Kori offered her. “it’s just i’ve been looking forward to this day since he proposed last year and i’ve been dreading it too. How do you handle it with Garfield.”

“We’re not married,” Raven responded automatically, as she had a million times before.

“You’re demon married,” Jinx stood up, adjusting her dress. She sat still as Kori fastened the veil into the ridiculous amount of curled hair carefully captured atop her head.

“Why did you choose and american wedding over a traditional indian one? Won’t your parents be disappointed?” Raven skipped past the question, frowning down at her damn phone.

“I haven’t seen my parents since the H.I.V.E. picked me up. There’s no need to please them with a traditional wedding if they’re not even going to be there to see it” Jinx’s hands smoothed down her dress again, shaking just a little from nerves.

“Oops.” Kori’s voice was small and Jinx’s neck almost snapped as she turned to look at the alien that was about to be dead.

“Don’t tell me you invited them!”  
“Too late to worry about it now, let’s go.” Raven threw open the door, dropping her phone into a portal. Jinx was indignant, stomping out of the suite to the entrance doors of the cathedral. Kori flew ahead of her, taking her spot at the front of the procession leaving Raven to jog along to catch up with the two uneasy girls.

“I can’t believe you would invite them.” Jinx was fuming as the music began. Victor, the nominated big brother, offered his arm to the bride.

“Look, you don’t even have to talk to them. Vic’s giving you away.” Raven snapped as the doors opened and Kori began marching. Raven fixed her dress, a frown etched into her face. “You can yell later, just remember to smile.” and then Raven was walking, leaving Victor and Jinx to wait for the que.

“You look pretty.” Vic tried to ease the riot of emotions threatening to make Jinx snap.

“If Wally doesn’t cry I’m going to make his life hell.” Jinx murmured as Vic pulled her forward. Each step was torture. Every eye was on Jinx. It was a small, personal wedding filled with mostly superheroes. In the front stood Jinx’s very traditional Indian parents. Jinx tried not to look, but her eyes still jumped to them, looking for signs of disappointment. She hadn’t spoken to them in well over ten years, not since her powers of bad luck began manifesting, adding to the crazy hair and too pale skin.

She had left to go to the H.I.V.E. in order to save them the grief of raising a mistake. So of course she was shocked when tears of joy were streaming down her mother’s face while her ever stoic father beamed at her. She was in such disbelief that when Vic dropped her off with a kiss on the crown of her head and Wally took her hands she almost began weeping herself.

And then there was Wally.

Moisture was building in the corners of his eyes as he beamed at her. She was so shocked and frazzled she wasn’t even listening as the minister began the vows. They elected not to write their own because Jinx could think of nothing she would want to share in a room full of mostly superheroes and Wally could think of far too much.

At the exchange of rings wally slipped the piece of twine, now preserved forever after being dipped in silver, down her finger to rest against the engagement ring he had giver her for christmas.

It was all too much for the poor girl as elephant tears seemed to fall from her eyes.

As the minister announced them as Mr. and Mrs. West she crashed Wally to her, the kiss filled with all the passion she normally held back.

It was the happiest day of her life.

* * *

 

Raven

* * *

 

“So when are you going to tell her?” Garfield ran his hand down his mates back as she upended wedding cake.

“After the honeymoon,” she groaned into the toilet.

She was three months pregnant.

And she was beyond pissed.

“How hard is it to fake pregnancy results?” Garfield asked, humor in his voice.

“She was so frazzled she didn’t feel the magic on the stick.” another groan.

“How long does this last for? I’m worried you’re not gaining the weight you need.”

“Now is not the time to be worried about my weight,” Raven groaned before sitting back. Garfield smoothed sweat slicked hair away from her face before placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

“But you’re going to be so sexy all round carrying my baby,” he chuckled as demonic rage presented itself. As quickly as her four eyes opened she was back to the toilet, purging stomach acid.

“Maybe we should get married next,” he mused as his hands smoothed down her back once more. Watching the amount of chaotic fun their friends caused at Jinx’s wedding was fuel for the fire. Sure he was tied to Raven in a way no one else could come close to, but he wanted a physical marking for it, something to keep unsuspecting guys from hitting on what was his.

“Absolutely not. I’m not ready for this kind of unnecessary party planning. This was a nightmare.” Raven groaned as she sat back once again.

“You feeling okay?” suddenly Garfield was worried. She’d been doing pretty well the last few weeks. Almost no morning sickness.

“I’m a demon, these things run differently.” she frowned at the worry pulsing from her partner.

“I never thought i’d be able to have kids, you know that? Vic did a test on my DNA once, it might be too unstable.” the worry he had been holding inside since Raven’s first bought of morning sickness and they found out about the little bundle growing inside her tumbled from his mouth.

“Half demons are usually sterile.” Raven shrugged, flushing the toilet before forcing herself to stand. “The fact that it even _happened_ is a miracle.”

“Not a nightmare,” Garfield perked up. He had watched enough soaps on tv with Star to know how pregnancy was portrayed. The nightmare of morning sickness, gaining weight, and then your body never being the same.

“If it’s part me of course it will be a nightmare. The fact that it’s yours makes it a miracle,” there was a soft smile on his mate’s face and it drove him a little crazy.

“Wanna lock the door and have messy bathroom sex?” Garfield sent Raven a sunny smile. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“I have to make sure Jinx doesn’t kill Wally.”

“But that dress makes you look so fuckable!” Garfield groaned before standing up himself.

“Once all the wedding stuff is done i’ll consider it.” Raven opened the door, motioning for Garfield to follow.

“You think it’s a boy or a girl?”

“We’ll be lucky if it’s not a goldfish,” Raven muttered as she surveyed the scene. Garth, Karen, and Roy had come for the wedding and were currently acting as a human shield for Wally. The groom looked absolutely terrified, as he should, because Jinx was crackling with chaotic curse magic just waiting to be released. Smatters of wedding cake were smeared across the bride’s face, in her bright pink hair, and all over her dress.

Raven sighed before stepping forward. Her powers had been acting odd lately and she could only hope she could hold a barrier long enough to calm Jinx down.

“Oh you guys are so cute,” Jinx’s mother smiled as she placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder.

Just like that the impending doom was gone and Wally was now cowering in fear for a completely different reason. Jinx’s father had approached him and they were speaking in hushed tones.

“Well this party is just getting started!” Garfield grinned before lacing his fingers with Raven’s.

“Weddings are such a chore,” the empath groaned.

* * *

 

Koriand’r

* * *

 

“Boyfriend Richard have you not been enjoying the festivities?” the alien princess tilted her head. He had been acting very odd the past few days, jumping whenever she entered a room and not allowing them to sleep in the same bed. He had said something about the Batman not approving but she was worried there was something else bothering him.

“Oh the wedding? It’s nice.” the young detective pulled at his collar. Was it really this stifling hot all the time?

“Friend Jinx looks like she’s enjoying herself,” Kori beamed in the direction of their pink haired teammate. She did look pretty happy speaking with the older Indian pair while holding a death grip on  her new husband.

“What about you? Are you having fun,” Richard coughed into his hand, his throat constricting at the words he was supposed to be saying, rehearsed over and over and over into the wee hours of the night.

“Weddings on earth are not much different from the Celebrations of Binding on Tamaran. There is less fighting, but much the food and merriment.” sudden dread filled The Boy Wonder. He had been so preoccupied with earth customs that he completely forgot about what kind of customs Kori might prefer.

“And what about engagement?” Richard asked, pushing the box with the very expensive ring in it further down into his pocket.

“Well the intendeds usually fight alongside each other in tournaments of strength to prove compatibility. They then begin the courtship rituals of the training together and continue to assist with the fighting together.”

“What about in times of peace?” Richard frowned.

“Instead of the fighting it is the dancing.”

“Would you prefer to be courted as they do on your home planet?”

“I think earth customs also have their merits. The exchanging of words and rings is like a tie to the other. I don’t know if i would be able to choose between the two if i had to,” Kori looked thoughtful, a light blush coating her cheeks. “You may find this naive of me, but i have considered our time together as the courtship rituals of my planet.”

“Well then let me begin the rituals of mine,” suddenly the weight that had been building in Richard’s chest lifted as he pulled the velvet box from his pocket. He dropped to his knees in a smooth motion before opening the box to present the ring to the love of his life. “Koriand’r of Tamaran, would you do me the honors of becoming my wife?”

“Oh my!” the blush quickly spread to engulf the princess’ face completely. “I would be honored!” she jumped out of her seat, throwing her arms around the man she had so completely fell in love with.

“I’d hate to ruin such a touching moment,” a dark and familiar voice called from a distance turning Kori’s blood to ice. She turned quickly, eyes falling upon the face of her sister.

“Komiand’r what are you doing here? I thought you were locked behind bars on Centari?”

“Thanks to you and your stupid friends I was. However I still hold some pull with the Gordanians.” the tan beauty with raven black hair appeared bored, floating about them while studying her nails. Screams emitted from the non superhero guests as the superheros seemed to be struggling against many tentacled monsters. How had they missed so much?

“What are you doing here? I will not ask again,” Koriand’r stood, anger fueling her strength.

“Oh i plan on paying you and your little friends back for pain and suffering.” Komiand’r’s voice was cold as she studied her sister. “And I plan on destroying this happy little bubble you’ve created in my absence. We really can’t have the disgraced Princess having a happy ending after all.

“It’s going to take a little more than a couple guard robots to ruin my happy day!” Jinx roared, her chaotic curse magic tearing into the robots attempting to assault her parents.

“You better think twice before coming near my mate,” an animalistic growl escape the green bean somewhere in the crowd. Slowly chorus’s of triumphant cries resounded from Titan’s and other supers in the crowd as the bots were quickly dispatched. The smile slipped from Komiand’r’s face as it grew on Kori’s.

“You stand no chance against us,” Kori said proudly. “And you shall not ruin such a joyous day.”

* * *

 

_So long live the reckless and the brave_

_I don’t think I wanna be saved_

_My song has not been sung_

 

_And long live the fast times_

_So come what may_

_I don’t think I’ll ever be saved_

_Our song has not been sung_

_Long live us_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! Thank you so much for your continued support! I've got a couple other stories in the works that will hopefully be finished for you guys soon. I appreciate each of you! And remember, feedback is love!


End file.
